Dragon Tales
by HorrorFan6
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a boy named Hiccup, a girl named Astrid, and a dragon named Toothless. And only with love and a little magic would they be able to find their happily ever after. A series of fairy tale retellings featuring the HTTYD characters. Tales include Cinderella, Thumbelina, Rapunzel, The Little Mermaid, Snow White, Beauty and the Beast, Sleeping Beauty, and more.
1. The Servant and the Heiress

The Servant and the Heiress

 **A/N: This is the first of a series of fairy tale retellings I have written featuring the** _ **How to Train Your Dragon**_ **characters. I originally posted them in my collection of one-shots, but now with so many I figured they ought to be published on their own. So here they are. I have the first six complete, and I will post them one per week. To those of you who are reading this for the first time, I sincerely hope you will enjoy reading them as much as I've enjoyed writing them. I love fairy tales, and these retellings have been a blast to work on. To those of you who have read them in my one-shots, I hope you will continue to enjoy them.**

 **This first installment is "The Servant and the Heiress," based on the story of "Cinderella" by both Charles Perrault and the Brothers Grimm. Like all these fairy tales, it is an AU story, so do bear that in mind. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, on a tiny island in the North Sea, there lived a boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He was a small, skinny lad, and his slight stature was quite noticeable when he stood next to other Vikings his age. But what he lacked in size he made up for in intelligence and kindness, and he was among the most beloved children that inhabited the Isle of Berk.

Hiccup lived with his father Stoick the Vast and his mother Valka, and for several years the family knew nothing but bliss. But when Hiccup was only a child, his mother died of a terrible illness and was buried in an earthen mound in the wooded hills of the island. A little sapling was planted over the spot, a final tribute to a woman who had loved nature. Hiccup visited his mother's grave every day, and his tears watered the infant plant so that it grew into a magnificent tree. This tree, unlike the others on Berk, never lost its leaves and stayed vibrantly green throughout the year. There was something truly special about it, something almost magical, and Hiccup swore that if he was perfectly still and listened carefully, he could hear his mother's gentle laughter in the breeze as it rustled the sturdy branches.

After his wife's death, Stoick moved in with his younger brother, a sour-faced Viking named Spitelout, who was also a widower with a young son. Hiccup and his cousin Snotlout were nothing alike. Snotlout was big, brawny, reveled in violence, and was regrettably dim of mind, whereas Hiccup was small, skinny, loved peace and tranquility, and had more than enough intelligence and wit to outsmart his cousin. Spitelout, of course, could hardly fail to notice how daft his son could be, particularly when compared to his nephew, and black jealousy began to brew in his heart.

But Hiccup and Stoick knew nothing of Spitelout's slowly-mounting ire. The two were perfectly content together. They didn't always see eye-to-eye on things – Stoick was a bit too "traditionally Viking" for Hiccup's liking – but they loved each other dearly and wasted no opportunity to show it.

And then tragedy struck again: a neighboring tribe raided the island, and in the heat of the fight Stoick was killed. His body was burned upon a pyre, as was custom for those who die in battle, and Hiccup, just ten years old, fell into the custody of his uncle Spitelout.

It was then that the jealous Viking's true nature was revealed to the boy. Once surrounded by love and showered with affection, Hiccup became a servant in his own home. He was forced to work each and every day from sunrise to sunset with absolutely no time to himself. He only saw his friends in the village when his uncle sent him to the marketplace to do the family's shopping, and even then there was barely any time for hurried hellos, much less any actual conversation. At all other times he was busy with whatever chore Spitelout or Snotlout – who reveled in making his cousin cater to his every whim – assigned to him. He was evicted from his bedroom and forced to sleep on a bench in the kitchen at the back of the house. It was often cold and drafty, but he was forced to bear it in silence. And at any rate, by the time he was done with work, he was usually too tired to be bothered by the chill or discomfort.

But Hiccup's life was not without its pleasures. While he lost almost all contact with his human friends, he was very popular among the dragons that roamed the island. In fact, there was one dragon in particular that Hiccup felt a strong connection with, and it was the rarest dragon in the known world: a Night Fury. The boy had met the injured dragon one afternoon while retrieving water from a lake in the forest (the wells had run dry due to a drought) and nursed him back to health. Since then, the black dragon – which Hiccup had named Toothless because of his retractable teeth – had become the boy's closest friend and companion.

Spitelout, of course, forbade Hiccup from keeping the dragon in the house or even in the village stables, where Snotlout kept his own Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. So Toothless was forced to stay in the forest surrounding the town, although he would often sneak into the village and lurk unseen around the house where his friend lived and worked. Seeing the dragon hiding in the shadows was always enough to bring a smile to Hiccup's face, and his presence made the boy's life more bearable.

The years passed, and to Spitelout's utter rage Hiccup grew into a handsome young man, far more handsome than Snotlout had turned out to be. To help quench his jealous fury, the cruel Viking forced his nephew to wear the dirtiest and most faded of tunics. And while his uncle and cousin's clothes were always spotless, Hiccup never had the time to clean his own garments, with the result he was perpetually dirty. He bathed as often as he could, but it wasn't enough to stop himself from looking the part of the household slave he had become.

More than once Hiccup wondered why he didn't just leave Berk. After all, he had no ties to the island with both of his parents dead, and he could easily leave on Toothless' back. But he could never bring himself to do it. After all, where else did he have to go? And anyway, his parents had always taught him that those who were good and kind would always receive true happiness someday. And so Hiccup worked on, day in and day out, always obeying every command, never snapping back at his uncle or cousin, always treating them kindly despite his hardship, and each day hoping that he would find his well-earned happiness.

…

Hiccup was roused from sleep one morning before the sun had even risen. Straining his eyes to see through the darkness, he discerned a black mass hovering above him, nudging him. Then he saw the two glowing green eyes.

He clapped a hand to his mouth to stop himself from yelping aloud. Then he lowered it and hissed, "Toothless! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that? Odin above, you scared me half to death!"

Toothless purred quietly and nudged his human friend a little more insistently. Hiccup sighed and whispered, "All right, all right, I'm up! Settle down. If Uncle Spitelout hears you we'll both be in big trouble."

Toothless backed away and allowed Hiccup to rise to his feet. The boy stretched his stiff muscles and yawned before leading the dragon to the open back door, which the Night Fury had learned to open on his own. Once they were outdoors, Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back, and without further ado they launched into the air. Hiccup laughed breathlessly as the chilly morning air rushed past his face, blowing his auburn hair back and making his green eyes water. As they rose higher and higher he felt his sadness and bitterness falling rapidly away. This was the one time each day that he didn't have to wonder what Spitelout or his son would order him to do or worry about the consequences of a job not done to their satisfaction. He was totally and completely free, unfettered, unbound, unchained.

Toothless spent the next ten minutes exhausting himself with dives, spirals, loops, and various other aerial stunts. Hiccup clung to the dragon's body with leg muscles strengthened by years of hard work and rough rides and cheered happily. (They were far enough away from the village that he didn't have to worry about waking anyone with the noise.) Once the dragon's excess energy was spent, he leveled off and turned toward the forest, heading for the one spot he and Hiccup always visited together each day: Valka's grave.

Toothless landed gracefully a few feet away from the burial mound, and Hiccup slid from his back before making his way slowly, reverently up to the magnificent tree that covered it. He reached out and gently ran his hand down a length of root that lay exposed atop the earthen mound. "Hi, Mom," he said quietly. "It's me…Hiccup…" He paused, his fingers still caressing the tree as if of their own accord. "I really miss you, Mom. And Dad too. I miss you both so much. I…" He trailed off and fell silent.

"Things are about the same as usual," he resumed after a moment. "Uncle Spitelout has me working hard, and Snotlout likes to make things as difficult for me as possible. But I'm used to that by now, I suppose. Things really aren't so bad. At least not as bad as they could be. Still, though…" He hesitated, trying to find a way to phrase his feelings. "I wish…I just wish something would _happen_ , you know? Something different. Something to break the monotony of working each and every day from dawn to dusk. I…I just want…" He almost choked over the words as they finally spilled from his mouth. "I just want a moment of happiness. It doesn't have to be much. I'm not asking for a whole lifetime of ease, but just a few hours, or even a few minutes. That's all I want. Is it really too much to ask? You and Dad always told me that if I was good I'd be happy but…but I've been good my whole life and I'm miserable. Can't I just have a few moments of joy? Please? Just a few minutes?"

He stopped talking for a few seconds. Then he sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Mom. I shouldn't complain. Things could be worse, I know. I can be patient. I can wait. I'll keep working hard and I'll keep being good and nice. I won't give you or Dad a reason to be disappointed in me. I promise." He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to the tree's bark. "I love you, Mom."

He stayed still for a moment as a soft wind picked up around him, rustling the leaves on their branches. _Hiccup_ , they seemed to whisper. _My Hiccup…be strong…be strong…_

"I will," Hiccup murmured. "I will be strong."

Toothless, who had been hanging back respectfully, now approached his human and nuzzled him comfortingly. Hiccup smiled weakly at him, reaching out to scratch a spot on the dragon's chin. "Thanks bud."

He looked up and saw that the sky was starting to lighten. Dawn was approaching. His time was up: he had to get back to the house before Spitelout noticed his absence. He turned away from the tree and climbed onto Toothless' back once more. "Come on, bud," he said, forcing a bit of cheer into his voice. "Let's go."

Toothless crooned, spread his wings, and took off. Hiccup allowed himself one last glance back at the tree before turning his gaze forward, watching as the horizon began to glow with the promise of a new day.

…

By the time Spitelout made his way downstairs that morning, Hiccup was already busy in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Good morning," he said cordially as his uncle stepped into the room.

Spitelout grunted and sat down at the table, barely glancing at his nephew.

Still keeping his voice light and easy, Hiccup said, "I've got some eggs frying and some mutton cooking, but we're running low on both. If you'd like, I'll run to town later today and pick up some more."

Spitelout merely nodded and grunted again. Hiccup took that as assent and nodded too, hoping his uncle wouldn't pick up on his little smile. His trip to town would give him a chance to see his friends again, even if only for a moment.

Soon breakfast was ready, and Hiccup plated three portions, carefully making his own much smaller than his uncle's and cousin's. He had given himself an equal portion only once and knew better than to make that mistake a second time. His cheek still stung whenever he thought about the backhanded slap he'd been given for that offense.

He put two of the plates on the table and placed his own on the bench in the corner where he slept. But before he could take a bite Spitelout ordered, "Go wake my son. Tell him to get down here." The command was slightly muffled, for he was already stuffing his face.

Hiccup's stomach growled loudly in complaint, but he merely said, "Yes, Uncle," and retreated from the room, heading up the stairs and knocking on his cousin's bedroom door. "Snotlout?" he called. "It's time to get up. Breakfast is ready."

There was silence from the other side of the door. Hiccup knocked again, louder, silently cursing his cousin's laziness. "Come on, Snotlout, get up! Your father asked me to wake you. Your breakfast is going to get cold."

 _Which will be my fault, as always_ , he added silently.

There was still no sound from inside. Hiccup sighed irritably and reached out to open the door. He stepped into the room…

…and was suddenly drenched as he triggered a booby-trapped bucket of water perched over the doorframe.

Snotlout roared with laughter as Hiccup stood there, soaking wet from head to toe. The water was icy and he suddenly had a hard time drawing in a complete breath. He was already starting to shiver as his tunic clung to his thin, wiry body.

"What's the matter, Hiccup?" Snotlout snickered in between great, booming laughs. "Is it raining outside?"

 _I really should have seen this one coming_ , Hiccup thought, but he said instead, "Very funny, Snotlout. You really got me."

He knew his cousin was too dim to catch the cool, sarcastic note in his voice.

"Sure did!" Snotlout chortled, wiping tears of mirth away. "You said breakfast was ready?"

Hiccup nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak: his teeth were already starting to chatter and he didn't want to give Snotlout another excuse to laugh at him.

"Great!" Snotlout said, bounding off the bed and shoving his cousin aside as he headed out the door.

Hiccup stood still for a moment or two longer to compose himself as best he could. Then he turned and followed Snotlout down the stairs and back into the kitchen. He froze on the threshold. His plate of food had been upended, and bits of egg and mutton littered the floor.

He glanced over at his uncle and cousin, neither of whom even glanced his way. Suppressing a sigh, he walked over to the mess and started to clean it up, trying to ignore the rumbling of his stomach as he threw out the ruined food.

"After you return from the market," Spitelout said suddenly, and Hiccup looked up from his work to listen, "I want you to sweep the floors upstairs. They're filthy. And be sure to scrub the floor in the den: you did a rotten job of it yesterday. Exactly what kind of image do you think that presents to people when they visit?"

Hiccup knew perfectly well that the floors both upstairs and down were perfectly clean: he'd swept them all the previous day and they'd been absolutely spotless. As for Spitelout's image, he knew that no amount of dirt could possibly change what the other villagers thought about him. He was a war hero and adored by most of the population of Berk. A dirty floor wasn't going to tarnish his reputation. But he didn't say any of this. He merely nodded and murmured, "Yes, sir."

"And clean up that wet spot in my bedroom," Snotlout added, grinning wickedly.

Hiccup bit his tongue and nodded in assent.

…

It was a relief to escape the house. With a bag slung over his shoulder, Hiccup hurried down to the marketplace in town square. Toothless followed along behind him, bounding about like a playful kitten and making Hiccup smile in spite of his misery. His tunic had not yet fully dried and the cool breeze seemed to penetrate all the way down to his bones, and the thought of the work he had to do made his stomach drop a few inches. But he couldn't help but grin at the sight of his dragon friend acting so silly.

He visited the butcher's shop first and picked up some more mutton. He then bought some eggs from Mulch and Bucket, a friendly pair of Vikings who had once been good friends with Stoick. "How're you doing, Hiccup?" Mulch asked as he carefully loaded a dozen eggs into a cushioned box.

Hiccup almost said, "I'm fine," but he knew he couldn't make the lie ring true. So he settled for, "Oh, you know. Same old."

Mulch's eyebrows raised but he didn't comment.

Hiccup also bought some more fish from the men at the docks, which turned into quite a chore as Toothless kept hungrily sniffing at the merchandise. Then he headed up to the bakery for some bread.

"Hiccup!" called Fishlegs as he entered. "Good to see you!"

Hiccup smiled at his old friend. "Hi, Fishlegs," he said. "I need to pick up a loaf of bread."

"Sure thing." Fishlegs selected a loaf and started to wrap it. Then he frowned. "Uh…Hiccup, why are you all wet?"

Hiccup glanced down at himself and sighed. "Snotlout," he said by way of explanation.

Fishlegs hummed in understanding and sympathy. "Well. Other than that, how are you doing?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm okay, I suppose. Can't complain."

Fishlegs looked like he'd like to argue that point but refrained. He finished wrapping the bread and handed it over. As Hiccup took it, his stomach growled fiercely. The smell of freshly baked bread was almost too much for him to bear.

Fishleg's eyes widened. "Have you not eaten today?"

Hiccup blushed slightly and tried to shrug it off, handing over some money to pay for the bread. "I'm fine," he insisted. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

He turned and left the bakery, pausing outside the door to check his purchases. Satisfied that he'd bought everything he needed, he turned toward his uncle's house.

"Hiccup, wait!"

Hiccup turned, surprised, to see Fishlegs jogging toward him, carrying half of another loaf of bread. "Here," he said, handing it over. "Eat this, all right?"

"What?" Hiccup said. "No, Fishlegs, I'm—"

His own stomach interrupted him with a thunderous roar.

"Go ahead," Fishlegs said. "Take it."

"I don't have anything to pay for it with," Hiccup said sadly, eyeing the bread longingly.

"It's fine," Fishlegs insisted. "I'll have Dad take it out of my pay. He'll understand."

Hiccup hesitated for only another second. Then he took the bread and tore a large chunk off with his teeth. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"What are friends for?" Fishlegs asked, grinning. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes, which were dark with concern.

Hiccup finished the bread in record time, not missing even a single crumb. He thanked Fishlegs again, and his friend waved it off. "Don't mention it," he said. "I've got to get back to the shop. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah," Hiccup replied, and the two friends went their separate ways.

Toothless hung back as Hiccup opened the door of Spitelout's house and slipped inside. He hurried to the kitchen and set his bag on the table. As he set to work putting his purchases away, he continued to think about Fishlegs and his gift of bread. He couldn't help but marvel over it. It had been so long since anyone had shown him that much kindness that he couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.

"You're back."

Hiccup turned to see his uncle standing in the doorway.

"Took you long enough," Spitelout grumbled. "Once the food's put away, get to work on the floors."

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, Uncle."

…

It was shortly after lunch that afternoon when the visitor arrived.

Hiccup had finished sweeping upstairs and was busy scrubbing the floor of the den. Cheered slightly by the memory of Fishlegs' kindness, he hummed quietly to himself as he worked, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth. Spitelout and Snotlout were both seated in their chairs, sharpening their axes. Every once in a while Spitelout would glance over at Hiccup with a slight frown, as if wondering what in Thor's name was wrong with the boy. After all, who could ever be happy while doing such menial labor?

There was a knock on the door.

"Let them in, Hiccup," Spitelout ordered.

Hiccup stood up, wincing as his lower back popped, and hurried to the door, opening it.

"Good afternoon," said the man on the threshold, smiling politely. "May I speak to the owner of this residence?"

"Yes," Hiccup replied, stepping out of the way. "Come in, please. He's in here."

The man stepped into the house and his eyes fell on Spitelout. "Good afternoon," he said as the burly Viking rose to his feet. "Are you the owner of his residence?"

"I am," Spitelout said. "Who wants to know?"

The visitor inhaled deeply. Hiccup, who had returned to his scrubbing, got the impression that he was preparing to launch into a memorized spiel.

He was right.

"I am Gobber," said the big blond Viking, "advisor to the heiress of the Meathead Tribe, Astrid Hofferson. It is my pleasure to announce that each and every eligible bachelor in the Archipelago is invited to attend a three-night festival on Meathead Island in her honor. The festival starts tonight at sundown and will continue until the early hours of the next morning. It will resume at sundown tomorrow night and the night following as well."

"A festival?" Snotlout repeated, sounding excited over the prospect of a party.

"The heiress?" Spitelout breathed, his wicked little mind already plotting.

"Every eligible bachelor?" Hiccup inquired from his spot on the floor.

He wished at once that he hadn't spoken. Every eye in the room turned toward him.

"Yes," Gobber said cheerfully. Then he leaned in and added conspiratorially, "You're welcome to attend too, lad. Everyone deserves a chance to party." He winked.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile. He decided that he liked Gobber. A lot.

"Thank you for the invitation," Spitelout said. "We will be there."

"Excellent!" Gobber boomed. "Well, I'd best be off. Still got a lot of people to invite. See you tonight!"

He left. For a moment all three people in the house were silent, each lost in his own thoughts.

A festival. The Meathead Tribe was hosting a festival in honor of their heiress. Hiccup's heart was pounding excitedly. This was it! This was the very thing he'd been hoping for! Something new, something different, something exciting! Three whole nights of revelry, three nights he wouldn't have to spend at home working!

"Don't look so excited, boy," Spitelout snapped, and Hiccup looked up at him, surprised. "You're not going."

Hiccup's smile vanished at once. "What?" he gasped. "But Uncle—!"

"The Meatheads are trying to find a suitable husband for their heiress," Spitelout said in a tone that suggested he thought Hiccup of subpar intelligence. "That's why all the eligible bachelors have been invited. Don't you see that?"

Hiccup didn't answer. He hadn't thought of that. He probably would have figured it out sooner or later, once his excitement wore off a little. But still, it didn't really matter to him. He wasn't interested in being the heiress' suitor. He just wanted to go to the festival, to let go, to not have to work for once in his life.

"So you see," Spitelout continued, "there's no reason for you to go. None whatsoever. You will help Snotlout look as presentable as possible, however. You see, he's eligible, and he stands a good chance of winning the heiress' heart."

Apparently believing the discussion closed, Spitelout turned away and returned to his axe sharpening.

"Uncle Spitelout," Hiccup said nervously, as his uncle looked up in surprise. Hiccup had never done more than say, "Yes, sir," when Spitelout gave an order. This attempt at persuasion was totally new and unexpected. "Please…please let me go to the festival. I promise I won't get in your or Snotlout's way, he can pursue the heiress all he wants. I…I just want to attend, that's all. I just want to…you know, have fun for a few nights. That's all. I swear, my work around the house won't get worse. In fact if you want, I'll even do some extra work to make up for the lost time. I'll do anything you want. Just please…please let me come with you to the festival."

He fell silent, holding his breath, praying to every god he knew of that his uncle would show some mercy for once and let him go…

"What'll you wear?" Snotlout said with a bark of laughter. "You planning on going in _that_?" He gestured at Hiccup, who looked down at his filthy work tunic.

"No," Hiccup said hurriedly, "I've still got some of my dad's old clothes packed away. They'll be a bit large but they'll be presentable."

Spitelout continued to stare at Hiccup, considering in silence. Then he said, "Come with me, Hiccup. I'll make a deal with you."

Feeling his heart rise hopefully, Hiccup stood and followed Spitelout out the door. They walked down to the family sheep pen, and Hiccup's spirits rose even more. If all he had to do was tend to the sheep, he could see no reason why he couldn't attend the festival.

But to his utter bewilderment, Spitelout opened the gate and stepped aside, allowing all twenty of the sheep to escape. They scattered in every direction, most of them heading into the nearby forest and others heading toward the village. Hiccup watched with his mouth hanging open in shock. What was his uncle thinking?

"Gather up these sheep," Spitelout ordered. "You have one hour. If you can get all twenty sheep back in the pen in that time in addition to completing your other chores, then you may go to the festival with us. Understood?"

Hiccup's spirits were rapidly falling, but he nodded in grim determination and said, "Yes, sir."

"Then get to it." Chuckling to himself, Spitelout returned to the house, certain that there was no possible way for the boy to complete this task in the allotted time.

For a minute or two, Hiccup just stood there, at a total loss. Where did he even begin? Did he get the ones in town first? Or did he go after the ones in the forest before they became too scattered to find? And how in Odin's name was he supposed to find them all in just one hour?

Then it hit him: he needed some help.

He looked around and sighed in relief. Toothless was snoozing in the shadows spreading behind Spitelout's house. "Toothless!" Hiccup called, and the dragon looked up, blinking sleepily. "Come here, bud! I need your help."

Toothless rose to his feet and bounded over, warbling questioningly. "We have to catch the escaped sheep," Hiccup explained, jumping onto the dragon's back. "And we only have an hour. If we can get them back in the pen in time, Uncle Spitelout will allow me to go to a festival!"

Toothless had no understanding of what a festival was or why it was so important to his human friend, but his excitement was clear in his voice, and that was all the dragon needed to put his every effort into the task at hand…or claw.

Boy and dragon rushed into town, where the six or seven sheep were wreaking havoc. Toothless seized one in each of his four paws while Hiccup carried a fifth in his arms. "Five down!" he cheered as they deposited the escapees in the closed pen. "Only fifteen to go!"

Soon all the sheep that had run into the village were safely back in their pen, and Hiccup and Toothless moved their search to the forest. The going was a bit more difficult and time consuming, but the gods must have been on their side, for by the end of the hour, all twenty sheep were back home where they belonged.

"Thanks, bud!" Hiccup called, jumping off his dragon's back and hurrying back up to the house. He rushed into the den, and Spitelout looked up. Before his uncle could even open his mouth to ask, Hiccup announced, "Finished!" with an unmistakable note of pride in his voice. "And in under an hour!"

Spitelout stood up and rushed out the door to see if Hiccup was telling the truth. He counted the sheep three times and was forced to concede that his nephew had done what he thought impossible. Hiccup stood beside him, waiting expectantly for his uncle to say those magic words…

"Right," he said gruffly. "Well, get back to work. Remember, you still have to finish scrubbing the floor and you have to make both Snotlout and yourself presentable."

Then he headed back up to the house. His heart leaping, Hiccup followed. He returned to work at once, determined to be done with plenty of time to spare.

His smile didn't last long. He hadn't been scrubbing for two minutes when Snotlout traipsed into the room, kicking over the water bucket with an exaggerated, "Oops!" Hiccup gazed sadly down at the puddle spreading across the freshly-scrubbed floor. Odin above, it was going to be a long afternoon.

And it was. By the time he was finished cleaning the floor, the afternoon was halfway over. He stood up and stretched his tired, stiff muscles, but he wasn't given a moment's reprieve. Snotlout commanded his complete attention, presenting him with a nice green tunic that was in need of some repair and a black fur vest that needed cleaning. Hiccup dove into the work, hurriedly sewing the tear in the tunic and washing the stains out of the vest as fast as he could. He resumed humming under his breath as he worked, determinedly thinking only of the festival. Just a little longer and he'd be there, relaxing and feasting and perhaps even dancing, if the urge hit him.

At last, at long last, the work was done. Snotlout was dressed and looked quite impressive. The house was clean, the floors in particular practically sparkling. Hiccup hurried to the kitchen and pulled out a small trunk from underneath his sleeping bench. In this trunk were the only worldly possessions he had: a charm necklace that had belonged to his mother, his helmet that his mother had given him, his father's wedding ring, a stuffed dragon toy his mother had made, and some of his father's old clothes. Hiccup donned one of his father's tunics, the one he'd reserved for special occasions. It was a rich blue in color with gold trim and came with a matching belt with a golden weave in the fabric. As he'd figured, it was a bit large and hung off his body rather awkwardly. But it was better than his work tunic, anyway, and as he examined his reflection in a bucket of water he thought he looked just as presentable as his cousin. When he added his mother's helmet to the mix, he even thought he looked rather handsome.

With his heart feeling lighter than it had in years, Hiccup joined his uncle and cousin in the den as they prepared to depart. "I'm ready," he said, unable to keep the excited quiver from his voice.

Spitelout and Snotlout stared critically at him for a moment, and Hiccup's smile slipped a little.

"You're wearing that old thing?" Spitelout asked, stepping forward and taking a closer look at Hiccup's clothes.

Hiccup's smile faded a little more and he nodded.

Spitelout laughed. "You stupid boy, you'd be the laughingstock of the party! That thing is so old-fashioned, so out of date! You're practically a relic from the past! And besides…" He reached out and fingered at a small split in the shoulder seam that Hiccup hadn't had a chance to mend. "…it looks like it's been damaged…"

And without any warning, Spitelout seized the weakened sleeve and tugged. The seam popped and tore with a horrible ripping sound, and before Hiccup knew what had happened, his right shoulder was totally exposed to open air, the tattered remnants of the sleeve dangling uselessly at his side.

Hiccup gasped and recoiled away, staring down at the ruined sleeve in shock and dismay. "No…" he choked. "Oh gods, no…"

"And that belt," Spitelout continued, reaching out again and taking the decorative fabric in his rough fingers. "It doesn't look strong enough to properly do its job."

He jerked his hand back and the belt ripped cleanly in two. "No!" Hiccup cried, trying to draw away, but there was nowhere for him to go. He was cornered.

And now Snotlout reached out and took his cousin's helmet in his hands, plucking it from Hiccup's head. Hiccup felt his heart constrict and tried to grab it, but Snotlout was too quick.

"Whoops!" he cried, and he tossed the helmet into the air. It landed on the floor with a clang, denting the metal surface and snapping one of the horns cleanly in half.

Hiccup couldn't move. His body seemed to be disconnected from his brain. It couldn't have happened. This couldn't be happening to him. There was no way…

"Looks like you're not in any shape to be attending a festival," Spitelout observed with a cruel smile. "Stay here, Hiccup. Stay where you belong."

Hiccup just gaped at him. His mouth was open but no sound came out.

Spitelout and Snotlout headed for the door. On the threshold, the elder Viking paused and glanced back. "Oh by the way, go ahead and clean the kitchen table while we're gone. It's looking a little dingy."

And with that, they departed, slamming the door behind them. Hiccup could hear their laughter echoing back up the hill as they headed off to the festival, leaving him behind. Alone.

Slowly, very slowly, Hiccup stumbled forward and bent down to pick up his helmet. He ran a shaky hand along the dented surface, his fingers lingering in one of the worst dings on the front. His eyes fixed on the damaged horn as he slowly turned the piece of headgear over, studying the clean-cut edge.

Then his face crumpled and he clutched the helmet to his chest. He whirled around and bolted through the house, leaving through the back door and running toward the forest. "Toothless!" he cried, his voice breaking as tears started to slip from his eyes.

As he ran blindly, the Night Fury looked up and rushed over, crooning in bewildered concern. Hiccup collapsed over the dragon's neck and dissolved into wordless sobs. Poor Toothless, not knowing what he could possibly do to help, warbled and nuzzled his human. Hiccup looked up and wiped his tear-streaked cheeks. He opened his mouth but nothing came out except a faint croak.

Warbling, Toothless turned so that Hiccup was facing his side. Understanding the invitation, Hiccup clambered rather awkwardly onto the dragon's back. Once he was settled, Toothless took flight, heading for the one spot he knew his human could find some kind of peace: his mother's grave.

Hiccup dismounted the moment they reached the burial mound. Still clutching the damaged helmet, he walked up to the base of the tree, staring up at its many branches and leaves. He was silent for several minutes. Then he finally whispered, "I don't understand."

He looked down at the helmet, running his hands over its dents and hollows again. "I never asked for much," he mumbled. "All I wanted was a little bit of happiness. Just a little. A break. Some time to relax. That's all. It isn't like I asked to be the chief or something like that." He paused, and when he resumed his voice was trembling with unshed tears. "You once told me that if I was good, that if I was always kind no matter what I faced, that I would find happiness someday. I believed you. I've always believed you. For years I've slaved and toiled, patiently waiting for that promised happiness. And today I thought that I finally had a shot at it. I thought the festival would be a great chance to be happy, even if just for a few hours. But now…" He dropped the helmet and sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands. He was sobbing as he continued, "…how can I believe now? I've been waiting for so long now. I can't keep going on like this! How can I? I'll never find my happiness! Never!"

The wind rustled the branches of the great tree. _Hiccup_ , it seemed to breathe, _my sweet Hiccup…_

"I can't believe in happiness," Hiccup went on, unaware that behind him, Toothless' eyes had grown wide with shock. "Not now. Not anymore. It's hopeless."

 _It's never hopeless_ , the voice in the wind seemed to say. _There is always room for hope._

"Not for me," Hiccup answered the voice. "Not me. I'm just a servant in my uncle's house, and I always will be. There's no room for hope in my life. There never will be."

"Hiccup…"

Hiccup's eyes opened and he lifted his head. His jaw dropped. A woman stood before him, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had long brown hair and wore a perfectly white tunic. She was smiling gently, lovingly at him. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to be fully there. There was a strange, transparent quality to her, as if a strong wind would blow her away.

Hiccup knew immediately who it was. But the shock of seeing her here before him rendered him momentarily speechless. It was several seconds before he was able to croak out, "Mom?"

"Yes, my dear," said Valka, holding her arms out. "It's me."

Hiccup rose unsteadily to his feet and reached for her, but his hand passed through her outstretched fingers. She sighed a little sadly. "I'm only a spirit, Hiccup. I haven't returned to life."

"But…but how…" Hiccup couldn't get the words out.

Valka's smile returned. "Your faith brought me here," she explained. "Your faith and your goodness. You came here every day, kept this tree alive…" She gestured at the burial mound behind her. "…talked to me every time you visited. You might not have known it, but I was always here, listening."

Hiccup stared at his mother's spirit for a few seconds more. Then he smiled and choked, "Mom…oh gods, Mom…I've missed you…"

"I've missed you too, Hiccup," Valka replied. "But I haven't much time. I've come back here to grant your wish."

"My wish?" Hiccup repeated blankly.

"You wished to go to the festival on Meathead Island, yes?"

"Well, yeah," Hiccup replied. "But I can't possibly go…"

"Of course you can!" Valka said with a laugh. "You just need a little help, that's all. Here…" She turned toward Toothless, who was watching the exchange in silent bemusement. "Call your dragon to us."

"Uh…okay…?" Hiccup turned and said, "Come here, bud. It's fine. This is my…my mother." The words sounded strange yet wonderful.

Toothless approached cautiously, sniffing at the translucent spirit before him. Apparently satisfied that she presented no threat, he crooned. "Oh, he's beautiful," Valka said. "You're very lucky to have such a great companion, Hiccup."

"Yeah," Hiccup said, grinning at his friend. "I am."

Valka considered the dragon for a moment. "You'll need a means of transportation to get to the festival," she said. "Toothless can get you there, I have no doubt of that. But…" A little smile played at the corners of her mouth. "…let's see if I can't get you there in style."

And without explaining anything more, she raised her hands, pointing the fingers at Toothless. All at once, the dragon was engulfed in a golden light. Toothless roared in confusion as Hiccup gasped, "What—"

Valka chuckled at his expression and lowered her hands. The glow faded to reveal that Toothless was now decked out in the finest saddle ever to be placed upon a dragon's back. The leather was as black as the Night Fury's scales and decorated with gold and silver trim. It was so clean that it shone in the moonlight, as reflective as a pool of water.

"Oh my…" Hiccup took a step closer to his friend, staring at the new saddle in awe. "How…how did you…"

"Oh, just a little magic spell," Valka said airily, shrugging. "One of the perks of being a spirit."

"You can do magic?" Hiccup asked, eyes widening.

"Mm-hmm," Valka confirmed, now gazing at Hiccup's ruined tunic, a slight frown creasing her features. "And I'm going to need a little magic to fix that up…"

Hiccup looked down at himself and felt his heart constrict painfully at the memory of Spitelout's assault. "It was Dad's," he mumbled.

"I know, dear," Valka said. "I'm afraid I can't mend it for you. My power is limited. But I can give you something else to wear for the night." She paused, pondering. Then she smiled. "I have just the thing, too…"

She raised her hands again, and this time it was Hiccup who was engulfed in the golden light. He inhaled sharply as the tattered tunic was replaced by another, one of rich black fabric with the same gold and silver trim that covered Toothless' new saddle. The belt was inlaid with sparkling jewels, and the boots were lined with thick silver fur. The whole thing was topped off with a cloak of black fur.

As the glow faded from around him, Hiccup ran his hands down his new apparel, his mouth hanging open. "Wow…Mom, this is amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, son," Valka said. Then she added, "Hmm…something's missing…ah-ha!" Her eyes had fallen on the helmet Hiccup had dropped. She snapped her fingers, and the dents vanished at once. The horn repaired itself, and the metal shone in the moonlight. It looked just as perfect as it had the day it was made.

Hiccup bent down and picked it up, turning it over slowly in his hands. He felt tears fill his eyes. "Mom, I…I don't know how to thank you enough…"

"You don't have to, Hiccup," Valka said as her son placed the helmet atop his head, completing the regal image. "But there's something you must know. The magic won't last forever. You have only until midnight. You must leave the festival then, for the spell will break and everything will return to the way it was before."

"Midnight?" Hiccup repeated. "That's plenty of time! Thank you, Mom. This is…" He looked back down at his clothes. "…this is so much more than I ever dreamed of."

Valka smiled. "You're welcome, my dear son. But go on! The festival has already started! Go, have fun, dance, throw your cares away! Don't worry about your uncle and cousin, they won't recognize you. You have a full night of freedom ahead of you, so don't waste another minute!"

Hiccup, beaming, hurried over to his dragon and mounted, settling in the brand-new saddle. "Return here tomorrow night, and I'll prepare you once more for the second part of the festival," Valka called out. Already her image was starting to fade. "Have fun, Hiccup, and be happy!"

Then she was gone.

Toothless took to the sky, and Hiccup directed him toward Meathead Island. It was a short journey, and they arrived in only a few minutes. The dragon landed at the edge of the forest, which stretched partway around a large hill situated in the middle of the island. Atop this hill was the Great Hall, immediately identifiable by the blazing lights pouring from its open doors and windows. The festival was no doubt being held there.

Hiccup told Toothless to wait there for him and set off up the hill, his heart pounding with anticipation. Reaching the hall, he peered cautiously inside. The party was in full swing. Vikings were talking, laughing, joking, eating, drinking, and dancing all without a care in the world. Hiccup slipped in relatively unnoticed, although those who did see him enter ogled his fine clothes with awe and more than a little envy.

He made his way to the refreshment table and poured himself a glass of ale, hoping to ease the trembling of his hands. He was so excited and nervous that he was shaking like a leaf in the breeze. He took a sip and breathed deeply, looking around the hall and wondering what he ought to do. He saw his uncle and cousin laughing loudly and rather drunkenly in a huddle of Vikings near the back of the hall, and he made a note to stay as far away as possible from them. Valka had said they wouldn't recognize him, but he still had no desire to test her promise.

And then he saw her.

She was standing a few feet away, listening to a young man who was talking energetically to her. She looked rather bored with the one-sided conversation and was allowing her eyes to wander. She was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was gold in color and arranged in a braid that ran down the length of her back. She wore a traditional headband that was partially covered by her bangs, which reached far enough down to almost cover her eyes. And those eyes…! Hiccup could see them sparkling in the bright lights of the hall. They were sapphire blue in color, lovely, captivating…

…and they were suddenly looking at him.

In that moment the rest of the festival ceased to exist in Hiccup's mind. It was just he and the girl gazing at each other. There was no one else on the entire island, or even in the whole Archipelago. The girl's expression went blank with surprise as she observed him. Their eyes remained locked for several seconds, though to Hiccup it felt like hours. It was as if time had come to a stop.

Then the moment passed. The girl glanced back at her companion and excused herself before heading toward him. Hiccup felt his heart start beating twice as fast as she drew nearer. He tried to smile and hoped it didn't look frantic or scared.

"Hello," said the girl as she reached the spot where he stood.

"Hi," Hiccup returned weakly. Then he cleared his throat awkwardly and bowed. "I trust I am speaking to the heiress of the Meathead Tribe?"

The girl laughed pleasantly. "Yes, you are. My name is Astrid."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady," Hiccup said with complete sincerity. He decided to forgo the opportunity to give her his name.

"Likewise," Astrid replied, inclining her head.

The band in the corner of the hall launched into a new song, a light and playful tune. Astrid asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Hiccup grinned. "Sure. Although," he added as they headed toward the center of the hall, "I should warn you, I'm a terrible dancer."

Astrid laughed again. "Then you're in good company: I am too."

Hiccup chuckled but didn't say anything more: they had reached the dance floor. He was suddenly aware of the other people in the room, many of whom were now staring at this stranger who had accompanied the heiress into the throng with the intention of dancing with her. He took a deep breath to calm himself before taking her hand in his and stepping lightly into a jig. Astrid mimicked him, her radiant smile lighting up her face as they spun and twirled. Now every eye in the hall was upon them, but Hiccup no longer cared. He was too entranced by his dancing partner to give the others a passing thought. There was only one moment, just a moment, when he noticed the people surrounding them: it was when he caught sight of Spitelout and Snotlout, both of whom were gaping openly at him in confusion. He could tell they didn't know who he was and felt a moment of giddy satisfaction before returning his attention to Astrid.

He really wasn't a great dancer, but he managed quite well, and in the end it didn't matter how many times he missed a step. By the time the song was over, both he and Astrid were out of breath but grinning widely, their faces flushed and their hair a little damp with sweat.

They stepped off the dance floor and picked up a couple of glasses of ale to quench their thirst. "You're too hard on yourself," Astrid remarked pleasantly. "You're not all that bad a dancer, really. You're better than most of the others, anyway."

Hiccup chuckled. "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself."

Astrid's cheeks went pink at this – or had they already been that shade from the dancing? Hiccup couldn't tell – and she thanked him.

They were silent for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. It was a companionable silence, a kind of serene quiet that didn't need to be interrupted by mere words. They both looked with mild interest at a pair of blond twins, one male and one female, who were cutting up in a far corner of the hall. Apparently they were having a contest to see who could punch each other the hardest, though Hiccup couldn't imagine a single good reason for such a challenge.

"Those are the Thorston twins," Astrid explained. "Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They're a bit, well…" She shrugged. "…weird. But they're okay, overall. As long as you have plenty of patience for their antics."

Hiccup chuckled. "They seem like quite a pair."

"Oh, they are," Astrid laughed, though she did not elaborate. Silence fell again between them. Hiccup finished his mug of ale and set it down, making a mental note not to drink any more tonight. He didn't want to lose any memories of this night to a drunken blur.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Astrid asked after another few minutes. "I could use a bit of fresh air."

Hiccup agreed without a moment's hesitation and followed Astrid to the doors, feeling the stares of every Viking in the room on his back. The cool night air was refreshing after the stuffy warmth of the Great Hall, and they both breathed deeply for a moment, relishing their relief.

"This is quite a party," Hiccup remarked as they wandered away from the hall.

"Yes," Astrid sighed. "It was my parents' idea. I'm sure you've figured out why, of course."

"They're looking for a suitable husband for you," Hiccup said. There was no inflection in his voice to indicate what he thought about this. He was merely stating fact.

"Mm-hmm," Astrid replied. "According to good old Meathead tradition, I can't accept a position of power in this society unless I have a husband to counsel me." She rolled her eyes. "It's a stupid law, really. I'm more than capable of making decisions without having to ask for help."

"I'm sure you are," Hiccup said. Then, afraid that this might have sounded condescending, he added, "You strike me as a very intelligent young woman. I have no doubt whatsoever that you'd make a fine cheiftainess."

Astrid smiled. "Thank you." Then she went on, "Forgive me, I don't mean to complain. My mom and dad are both very nice and want what's best for me. I hope I didn't give you the impression they were bad parents or anything."

"No, not at all," Hiccup assured her. "Parents are human. They mean well, but not every decision they make is good. And the same can be said for all of us. It's just part of being what we are."

Astrid regarded him thoughtfully. "You're very well-spoken," she said. "Are you a philosopher of some kind?"

Hiccup laughed. "No, not hardly. Just someone who's had plenty of time to do a lot of thinking."

They came to a stop at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. The moonlight shone and reflected off the calm waters below, and a light sea breeze toyed with Hiccup's fur vest, making it flap slightly at his ankles.

"It's a beautiful night," he sighed, gazing out over the endless expanse of ocean stretching out before them.

Astrid hummed in agreement and shivered as the wind picked up. Her arms were bare and she was feeling rather chilled. Hiccup noticed and immediately pulled the fur cape from his shoulders, placing it around her body. She smiled gratefully and thanked him. He grinned wordlessly at her, suddenly aware of their closeness, of just how lovely she was…

Hiccup lost track of how long they stood there like that. They talked and laughed pleasantly, and time seemed to slip away like water sliding from the surface of a rock. He didn't want the night to ever end. He'd never known this kind of peace and contentment, the serenity that stole over him as he talked to this amazing young woman beside him.

And then…

From somewhere up the hill, in the direction of the Great Hall, someone blew a large horn, the sound carrying and echoing all the way down to the cliff where they stood. Hiccup looked sharply around and said, "What was that?"

"It's just the signal to say that it's midnight," Astrid said easily.

"Midnight?!" Hiccup yelped, remembering his mother's warning. "Already?! Oh my gods, I…I didn't realize it had gotten so late…!"

"Hey," Astrid said, frowning with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go now," Hiccup said, stepping back away from her, his heart pounding. "I need to leave."

"Leave?" Astrid repeated blankly. "But the festival won't end for another few hours."

"I know, but I really must go now," Hiccup said, taking another few steps away from Astrid. "I'm sorry to leave so abruptly, but…"

"Are you sure you must go?" Astrid asked, sounding disappointed.

Hiccup paused for a moment, and he knew that if he had a choice he would never leave, that he would stay by her side until the festival ended. But already he could tell his time was winding down. It might have been his imagination, but he rather thought his clothes were already starting to fade back to their original mangled state.

"Yes," he answered, "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry."

Astrid nodded, unable to keep the displeasure from her expression. "Here," she said, taking his fur cloak off her shoulders and handing it over. "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

Hiccup took it back with a mumbled, "You're welcome." He paused for a moment, not sure what to do. He knew he had to depart, but he hated to leave on such a sour note.

"Will you come back tomorrow night?" Astrid asked, and she sounded hopeful. "You know the festival continues for two more nights."

Hiccup smiled. "Wild dragons couldn't keep me away."

Astrid's face relaxed. "Good," she said, obviously relieved. "Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Hiccup agreed. Then he reached out, took Astrid's hand in his, and kissed her knuckles. "Until then, my lady."

Then he turned and ran into the darkness. Astrid watched him go, feeling her heart sink slowly as he vanished.

It wasn't until he had been totally swallowed by the night that she realized that she didn't even know his name.

…

By the time Hiccup had mounted Toothless and the pair took flight, his regal attire was once again reduced to the tattered remnants of his father's old tunic. The shiny new saddle disappeared from underneath him, and the helmet on his head was returned to its dented state. But this didn't bother him. He was too elated by what he had experienced that night to have any room left for disappointment or regret.

"Gods, Toothless," he said to his dragon friend as they flew toward Berk. "I had such a wonderful time tonight! The festival was…it was…" He struggled to find the right words. "…it was _magical_. It was like nothing I've ever experienced. And the heiress! Astrid…" He sighed. "Whoever marries her is a lucky man indeed."

Toothless crooned, not really understanding why his human was so jubilant but happy for him nonetheless.

The rest of the trip was made in relative silence. When they returned home, Hiccup dismounted, said good night to his dragon, and headed into the house with a smile still spread across his face.

The first thing he did was clean the kitchen table as Spitelout had ordered him to. He didn't want to raise his uncle's suspicions by making him think his nephew had left the house. Once that was done, he retrieved a needle and some thread, sat down upon his bench, and started repairing the damaged tunic. He'd become rather proficient at sewing over the years, what with having to fix his uncle and cousin's clothes anytime they received even the most minor tear, and he'd found he even rather enjoyed the work. He sang quietly as he repaired the ripped sleeve and was just getting started on the tattered belt when the front door opened. He fell silent and looked up as Spitelout and Snotlout entered the room, both looking rather bewildered.

"How was the festival?" Hiccup asked, trying to sound indifferent, returning his eyes to his work.

"It was a great party," Snotlout declared. "You should have been there, cousin." He snorted with laughter.

Hiccup ignored the jibe. "I'm glad you had fun," he said seriously. "How was the heiress?"

"Busy," remarked Spitelout, and Hiccup looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "She spent most of the night with one man."

"Oh?" Hiccup said, hoping he seemed only mildly interested. "Who was he?"

"No idea," Spitelout grunted, sitting down at the table. "He showed up an hour or two after the festival started. By his clothes, I'd guess he's the son of a really important and wealthy chief. I've never seen clothes like that in my life." He sighed longingly, and Hiccup knew he was thinking of what it would be like to be that rich.

"And then he vanished without a trace," Snotlout interjected. "At midnight, he just took off and disappeared. No one knows why or where he went. The heiress said he told her he just had to go and didn't explain why."

"Wow," Hiccup said. "That's strange."

"Yes," Spitelout agreed. "And the heiress said he'd be back tomorrow night as well. Which means," he added, looking sternly at Hiccup, "you'll need to help Snotlout look as attractive as possible for tomorrow."

"Help?" Hiccup repeated. "How can I help?"

"You can fix up Snotlout's best clothes to make sure they're perfect," Spitelout commanded. "Fix any tears, clean any stains, do whatever you have to do to make them shine. If he's to have any hope of getting the heiress' attention, then he has to be impressive enough to distract her from her mysterious pretty boy when he shows up. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Hiccup replied, meekly bowing his head. "I'll get on that first thing tomorrow."

"Good." Spitelout stood up and jerked his head to the side, silently ordering Snotlout from the room. He followed his son to the door but paused on the threshold, looking back over his shoulder at his nephew. "I trust you've removed all silly notions about going to the festival yourself out of your head?"

"Yes, Uncle," Hiccup said. It wasn't hard to sound upset by this. The injustice of his earlier treatment still stung. "I won't ask again."

Spitelout nodded, satisfied, and left without another word.

Once he was out of earshot, Hiccup muttered, "I won't ask…but I'll still be at the festival tomorrow night." He grinned to himself as he continued fixing the belt in his hands. "And you can't stop me."

…

Hiccup was in high spirits the next day, though if Spitelout or Snotlout noticed this, neither mentioned it. As promised, Hiccup spent the entire morning and a good portion of the afternoon fixing Snotlout's best tunic. "You're taking forever!" Snotlout complained when he checked up on his cousin's progress for the seventh time.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Hiccup replied patiently as he scrubbed at a particularly stubborn stain. "This tunic was in bad shape. I'm almost done, though. It should be ready in another hour or so."

Snotlout groaned and grumbled as he left the room, but he couldn't fault Hiccup's handiwork when he received his tunic just under an hour later. "This looks great!" he crowed as he held it up for inspection. "I can't even tell it was damaged!"

"You'd better get ready," Hiccup said, inwardly glowing at Snotlout's inadvertent praise. "The festival will be starting soon. Don't want to be late."

Snotlout chuckled. "The heiress isn't going to be able to keep her hands off me," he said as he hurried from the room.

Hiccup covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing aloud.

The moment Spitelout and Snotlout were mounted on their dragons and on their way to the festival, Hiccup rushed into the forest with Toothless. They flew to Valka's burial mound, which was deserted as usual. "Mom?" Hiccup called, stepping up to the great tree. "Where are you?"

"Over here, Hiccup."

Hiccup looked around and saw Valka's spirit standing a few feet away. She was smiling sweetly at him.

"How was the festival last night?"

"Oh Mom," Hiccup said, "it was…I mean…I can't even…"

Valka laughed. "I guess that means you had a good time."

"The best!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I've never had so much fun in my whole life! I met the heiress of the Meathead Tribe, Astrid Hofferson. We danced, we talked, we laughed, we walked…it was the most amazing night…!"

Valka's eyebrows rose. "The heiress?" she repeated. "Well, well…it sounds like you had quite a night." She raised her hands. "Maybe tonight will be just as good."

Hiccup and Toothless were engulfed in golden light once again. When it faded, they were once again decked out in the finest material Hiccup had ever seen. This time the saddle was plated with silver, and his tunic was woven out of matching-colored fabric with gold and sapphire-blue trim. The cloak around his shoulders was made from dark blue fur speckled with silver. His helmet, which he'd been unable to fix, was restored once again.

"Oh my…" Hiccup breathed as he gazed down upon his new clothes. "Mom, these are amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, dear," Valka said. "Just remember, the spell will break at midnight again, so be sure to be well away from the festival by then."

"Got it," Hiccup said, heading over to Toothless and mounting the dragon's back.

"Have fun!" Valka called, waving.

"I will!" Hiccup returned. "And thank you again!"

Toothless took off, and Valka's spirit vanished.

The festival was once again fully underway by the time they arrived. Hiccup left Toothless by the edge of the forest and headed up the hill toward the Great Hall. He felt a moment of discomfort as he entered and every eye in the room turned to stare at him, but it lasted only for a few seconds. When Astrid saw him and their eyes met, all nervousness slipped away. She excused herself from her conversation with Snotlout and walked up to meet him, smiling widely.

"Thank Odin," she said. "You saved me from an absolutely unbearable suitor."

Hiccup glanced up at his cousin, who was glowering over his failed advance, and grinned. "Happy to be of service, my lady."

"You have no idea," Astrid laughed. "Have you ever been forced into conversation with that guy? I've never talked to someone so full of himself!"

Hiccup chuckled and said, "I've met him before. Believe me when I say that I know your pain."

Astrid made a face. "In that case, I'm truly sorry."

Hiccup grinned and held out his hand. In the corner, the band had started an upbeat tune. "Care to dance?"

Astrid smiled and nodded, and they headed into the center of the hall. As they started dancing, again under the scrutiny of the other Vikings, Hiccup took a moment to observe his partner. She was looking radiant in a blue dress, the kind of outfit he'd expect a chieftainess to wear. "You look lovely tonight," he observed.

Astrid scoffed. "Thanks, but I really hate these clothes." Seeing Hiccup's look of mild surprise, she went on, "I'm much more of an axe-throwing kind of girl, to be honest."

"So," Hiccup said as they spun about, "all this dancing and partying isn't really your thing, is it?"

"Oh I don't mind dancing and partying every once in a while," Astrid corrected. "Though I have to admit, three nights in a row is a bit excessive. No, my real problem is that everyone expects me to be this docile little thing. I'm the heiress, a girl, so I'm supposed to stand back and let the men do all the fighting and decision-making. And that's really not who I am. I don't like getting all dressed up like this. But hand me a shield and an axe and watch out!"

Hiccup chuckled. "I'll be sure to bear that in mind. Note to self: never get on your bad side."

"Better believe it," Astrid said, and they both laughed.

The song ended and they stepped off the dance floor, their hands still entwined. Hiccup noticed this and felt the heat rise in his face but didn't let go, and neither did Astrid.

They decided on another walk around the island and were soon standing on the edge of the cliff once again. They didn't talk as much tonight as they had the previous evening, preferring to stand in companionable silence. Astrid was wearing Hiccup's cloak to protect her from the chill and had her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"I have to admit, I'm worried about this whole marriage thing," Astrid said after awhile. "The whole purpose of this festival is for me to find someone my parents would think to be a suitable match. But I have other ideas. You see…" She paused. "…if I'm going to be forced into the marriage, then I at least want to like the man I end up with, you know?"

"It makes sense," Hiccup agreed, nodding.

"My parents are willing to let me find someone I like," Astrid went on. "But if I'm unsuccessful, then they will make a selection for me. That's the part that's got me worried the most."

Hiccup didn't reply. He didn't know what to say. The subject of marriage was so serious and so weighty that he suddenly felt afraid. When he'd first come to the festival, he'd only been looking to have a good time, a party, a break from his normal routine. He hadn't been thinking about marriage, much less marriage to the heiress of the tribe. Sure, he'd danced with her, talked with her, and laughed with her, but it had all seemed like a lark, a time for lighthearted and carefree revelry.

But now…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the horn blowing.

"Midnight already?" he asked.

"Yeah," Astrid said, her expression turning sad. "You have to go again?"

"I'm afraid so," Hiccup replied. He didn't move, though.

Astrid handed his cloak back to him and he took it wordlessly. Still he made no move to depart. "Are you sure you have to leave?"

Hiccup hesitated. "If it were up to me, I'd stay," he admitted. "But I'm afraid it's not possible."

"Why?" Astrid asked bluntly.

Hiccup tried to find a way to explain his situation. Thinking of none, he settled for, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." Then, before she could respond, he kissed her hand and said, "Until tomorrow night, Astrid."

"So you'll be back tomorrow?" Astrid asked.

"Of course," Hiccup promised. "I wouldn't miss it."

Then he turned and ran.

Astrid watched him for only a moment before she too whirled around, hurrying back up to the Great Hall. "Gobber!" she said as she found her friend and advisor laughing with some of the party guests. "I need your help."

…

Hiccup, his regal clothes back to their original shabby shape, was riding his dragon up into the clouds when he heard a roar from behind him. He looked around and felt his stomach turn to stone. There was a dragon pursuing them. And a large, burly Viking with a long blond mustache was riding that dragon.

Hiccup recognized the man as the one who had delivered the invitation the day before. Gobber.

"Oh no," Hiccup moaned. "Quick, Toothless, let's get out of here! We have to lose him!"

Toothless snorted and shot skyward, his lean black form disappearing into the darkness. Hiccup heard Gobber cry out in surprise and smiled in satisfaction. The Night Fury's stealth skills were clearly far better than the Meathead advisor had anticipated. "All right, bud," Hiccup whispered. "Time to put on some extra speed."

Toothless trilled and took off, leaving a bewildered Gobber far behind them.

Hiccup was silent for the rest of the flight home, but rather than the easy silence of the previous night's journey, this one was tense and uncomfortable. Hiccup was doing some serious thinking.

Gobber was following him. And he could think of only one reason why he'd be doing that: Astrid had told him to.

Which must mean that Astrid liked him enough to know who he was and where he came from.

Hiccup was suddenly very afraid. What had once seemed like innocent fun now felt like a web of lies he'd trapped himself in. He'd never told Astrid anything about himself, not even his name. With the clothes he'd been wearing, it was only natural for her – and everyone else present – to assume that he was from a wealthy family, the son of a chief, an heir, a respectable suitor for the Meathead heiress. But he was nothing more than a common servant, a slave. If Astrid was to choose one of the invited bachelors to be her husband, he was the very last person she should pick. Yet…if she was sending Gobber to find out who he was, then it seemed she was actually considering him as a potential suitor.

And the truly frightening part was…he actually didn't mind.

"Oh gods," he moaned as he entered his uncle's house, leaning against the door as his legs threatened to collapse from underneath him. "I love her. I'm in love with Astrid Hofferson."

He had to stop this. He couldn't continue to lead her on like this. He had to tell her the truth: he was a servant, a servant who was lucky enough to have been given the chance to meet her, but only a servant. He wasn't someone she should consider as a potential husband.

Or better yet, he should stay away from the festival tomorrow night. He needed to disappear, give another suitor a chance to win her heart.

But he'd promised he'd see her again tomorrow. And there'd been no mistaking the look of joy in her eyes when he'd said he'd be back.

And besides, he wasn't sure he could stay away now. He cared about her too much.

"What am I gonna do?" he whispered. "Great Thor Almighty, what am I gonna do?"

…

The Great Hall doors opened, and Astrid jumped to her feet as Gobber stepped inside.

"Did you find him?" she asked, hating the note of desperation she couldn't keep from her voice.

"Afraid not, lass," Gobber replied, shaking his head. "He was riding a Night Fury. He totally disappeared. There was no way to track him."

Astrid sighed, sitting back down and resting her head in her hands. She was suddenly very tired, and she still had one more night of the festival to get through.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," Gobber added, coming over to sit down beside her.

"It's not your fault," she answered, looking up. She considered for a moment. "He said he'd be back tomorrow night," she mused. "What I need is a way to keep him past midnight. If I can keep him here, then maybe I can start getting some answers…"

She suddenly stiffened. A smile slowly spread across her face.

"Gobber," she said, "I've got an idea. And I'll need your help."

Gobber raised his eyebrows. "I'm all ears, lass."

…

When Hiccup woke up the next morning, he was still no closer to figuring out what he was going to do. He was quiet and subdued throughout most of the day, doing what was asked of him without comment as usual. Spitelout gave him one major chore to complete. "This was what I wore to my wedding," he explained, handing Hiccup an old, fancy-looking tunic. "Snotlout's going to wear it tonight to the festival's conclusion. It is the single finest piece of clothing in this house, and if anything's going to get the heiress' attention, this is it. I want you to examine it carefully, fix any tears, and clean any stains before it's time for us to leave. Understand?"

Hiccup knew that this tunic, which paled in comparison to both outfits he'd worn to the festival, would do nothing to win Astrid's favor. But he merely nodded and said, "Yes, sir." He set to work at once but without the cheer he'd possessed the previous day. He did not hum or sing, nor did he smile. He was running through potential conversations in his head, trying to figure out how to explain who he was and what he'd done. But each explanation he attempted sounded worse than the last.

When Spitelout and Snotlout left for the final night of the festival, Hiccup and Toothless returned to Valka's grave. She noticed at once that something was wrong. "What is it, Hiccup?" she asked. "You seem troubled."

Hiccup hesitated. "It's just…" Then he sighed and launched into an explanation of what he was feeling and the dilemma he now faced.

When he finished, she considered for a moment before saying, "It is a difficult situation, to be sure. What do you plan to do?"

"I don't know!" Hiccup cried, throwing his hands into the air. "I don't know what to do! Part of me thinks I shouldn't go at all tonight and let her meet a suitor that would make a better match than me. But then I'd be breaking my promise to her because I told her I'd be there tonight. But if I do go, then I don't know what I should say. How do I tell her that I'm not the heir she must think I am? How do I say that I'm just a servant whose mother is a spirit with amazing magical powers? At best she'll think I'm joking or crazy. At worst she'll think I've betrayed her, lied to her, and taken advantage of her. There's no easy out. No matter what I do I feel like I'm going to hurt her or disappoint her." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I should never have gone to the festival in the first place. I was so intent on getting a break from work that I never considered the consequences of my actions. And now I've fallen into a trap with no clear way out."

He fell silent, looking imploringly at his mother, who said nothing. "What should I do, Mom? What _can_ I do?"

Valka shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't help you, son," she said sadly. "This is something you have to decide for yourself. But," she added thoughtfully, "if you want a word of advice, then I would say to be yourself. Be open and honest with her. If she really loves you, then she will appreciate it and even love you more for it."

Hiccup looked doubtful but didn't contradict her. Valka held her hands up. "Do you still wish to go tonight?"

Hiccup sighed and nodded. Valka pointed her fingers toward her son and his dragon. For the third time they were engulfed in golden light. The resulting clothes were the most magnificent yet: a tunic of pure gold with a jewel-studded belt, a fur cloak of a darker shade of the same color. The leggings and boots were as black as Toothless' scales. The Night Fury's saddle was black again as well, though now there was a golden blanket nestled between the leather and the dragon's back.

Despite his worry and apprehension, Hiccup couldn't help but be impressed by this. "You are amazing," he breathed, and Valka laughed pleasantly.

"I must admit, it's been fun to dress you up for this festival," she chortled.

Hiccup smiled, but the expression slowly faded away. "So…is this good-bye?" he asked sadly. "Since it's the last night, does this mean I'll never see you again?"

Valka shook her head. "Of course not, dear," she said, stepping a little closer. "It's not good-bye. It's never been good-bye. You see, I never really left you. And I never will." She pointed toward Hiccup's chest and added, "I'll always be right there when you need me. Always."

Hiccup smiled weakly. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, my son," Valka replied, and tears welled in her eyes. "Now go on. You're missing the fun and you only have till midnight."

Hiccup nodded and mounted his dragon. He waved one last time, and Valka blew him a kiss before she faded away once again.

…

By now Hiccup was expecting the Great Hall to fall silent upon his arrival, though it didn't make the experience any less awkward or uncomfortable. He saw Astrid and felt his heart bound with joy, though it did little to quell the nerves that were jangling inside him. He still had no idea what he was going to say to her.

The night went as the others had: they danced, they talked, they laughed, they walked to the cliff and gazed out over the ocean. Hiccup lent her his cloak as they stood together, occasionally speaking but more often just staying comfortably silent. And all the while Hiccup struggled to find some way to tell her what he knew he must say. Time was running out. Midnight couldn't be too far away by now. He had to come up with something and fast.

But before he could articulate a word, Astrid turned and asked bluntly, "Who exactly are you?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. He closed it and opened it again, though all he managed was a spluttered, "W-what do you—"

"This is the third night of the festival," Astrid said, her eyes locked with his. "I know a few things about you, like you love animals, especially dragons, you tend to be rather clumsy at times, you hate being the center of attention, you prefer being gentle to using brute force, you're intellectual and smart, you have a sarcastic sense of humor…but I don't know who you are. I don't know where you're from, what you do for a living, or even your name. Please…" She placed a hand on his and held it tightly. "…please tell me who you are. I need to know, I'm dying to know who you are."

Hiccup tore his eyes away from her. "I…I don't know what to say," he admitted. "I fear how you would react if you knew the truth."

Astrid blinked. "You don't have anything to fear from me," she insisted. "Please tell me who you are. Please."

Hiccup smiled weakly. "Nothing to fear? I seem to recall you're pretty good with an axe."

Astrid scoffed. "It can't be that bad," she said. Then she paused and added, "Right?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. He considered for a moment before continuing, "I'm not who you think I am, Astrid. I'm not _what_ you think I am."

"And who or what exactly is that?" Astrid asked, bewildered.

"I'm not an heir," Hiccup said, turning and walking a few paces away. Looking back at her, he went on, "I don't come from a noble family or even a wealthy one. These clothes…" He gestured down at himself. "…are a gift from my mother, who has been dead since I was a child. I have no title, no money, not even a life of my own, really." He shook his head. "I can't tell you who I am because I don't really know myself. I am nobody."

Astrid listened to all this in silence. When he was finished, she took a step toward him. He didn't retreat. "You are not nobody," she said. Her voice was firm yet gentle, pitying. "You are a someone. It doesn't matter to me if you're rich or not, if you have a title, or whether you come from an important family. I know your heart, and I know it to be a kind and gentle heart, the heart of a man who listens, who understands, who believes in all things good and right. It is that heart I've grown to love. Those things you mentioned don't mean anything to me. Wealth and power are temporary, but inner goodness lasts forever." She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. He inhaled sharply at her touch but didn't draw away. "I wish you could see yourself the way I do. Then you would see, you would know…" She was leaning in closer. She filled his vision completely. "…you would know that you are someone…" His heart pounded in his chest, his breathing was rapid and shallow. "…someone who matters…someone I can love."

And then she was kissing him. His eyes flew open in shock but then fluttered closed as the sheer ecstasy of the moment overwhelmed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with every ounce of fervor and passion he could muster. Her fingers ran through his hair as his arms tightened around her, threatening to never let go, to hold her close to him for all eternity. They broke apart once in order to breathe but returned to their kiss a second later, and in that moment Hiccup didn't care about anything else. He didn't care that there was a hall full of Vikings just a few yards away. He didn't care that his uncle and cousin were nearby. He didn't care that midnight was rapidly approaching. All he cared about was that Astrid Hofferson was in his arms, her lips pressed to his, her scent filling his nostrils and turning his legs to water. His heart swelled in his chest till he thought it would burst, and he didn't really care if it did. All that mattered was her, this girl, this woman that he now knew for certain that he loved, loved more than anything else in existence, even more than his own life.

He would never know for certain how long they remained locked at the lips. It might have been seconds or it could have been an hour. Either way, the kiss ended far too soon for his liking. Astrid drew back, breathing a little heavily but smiling sweetly up at him. He grinned back, certain that his face was dorky-looking but not really caring all that much. For a while they simply stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, their bodies trembling with newfound joy as their minds tried to absorb and cope with what had just passed between them.

And then the horn sounded. It was midnight.

Hiccup stiffened and looked around. Astrid tightened her hold on him. "Please don't go," she begged. "Please…please stay with me."

Hiccup looked back at her sadly. He kissed her again, softly, gently. When he pulled back he murmured, "I love you, Astrid Hofferson. You have made these past three days the best of my entire life. And for that I thank you." He pulled back, breaking the contact between them. He took his cloak gently from her shoulders and threw it over his own. "We will probably never see each other again," he told her. "But I wanted you to know that I love you. And I'm so sorry for having to leave you like this." He took her outstretched hand and gave it one last kiss. "Good-bye, my lady. I will never forget you."

Then he turned and ran.

"No!" Astrid cried. "No, please! Please wait! Don't go, please!"

Hiccup did not heed her, nor did he look back. He continued to run down the hill in the direction of the forest.

But he did not know of the plan Astrid and Gobber had concocted. The moment he'd entered the hall that night, Gobber had sneaked off into the night to lay a trap for him. A trap that he was running straight into.

When his foot first connected with the great tree trunk that was suddenly in his path, his first thought was that he had taken a wrong turn somehow. After all, he hadn't encountered a fallen tree on his walk up to the Great Hall. But as he tripped and fell spectacularly over the obstacle before him, he understood. Someone had put this here. Put it here to stop him, to slow him down, to catch him.

Then he hit the ground, and he felt his helmet fly from his head. He heard it thud on the knoll somewhere nearby, but the night was so dark that he couldn't see it.

Starting to panic, imagining a swarm of Vikings descending upon him where he lay, he scrambled to his feet, paused for just a second in deliberation, and then resumed running, leaving his helmet behind.

He threw himself upon Toothless' back, aware that his clothes were already starting to unravel and shift back to their original state. The dragon took off and soared toward Berk, leaving Meathead Island far behind in moments. Hiccup looked back occasionally to make sure they weren't being followed, but he was soon convinced that there was no pursuit.

"I lost my helmet," he muttered. "I can't believe I lost my mother's helmet." He laughed once. "That was clever of them. They almost caught me…"

For a moment he allowed himself to wonder what might have happened if he'd actually been stopped. They'd have seen him for who he really was, and for all Astrid's insistences that she only cared about who he was on the inside, he doubted she'd have looked at him with the same adoration if she saw him in his dirty old work tunic. No, it was better that he'd gotten away. Better for all of them. Now they could all move on with their lives.

When they reached Spitelout's house, Hiccup said good night to Toothless and slipped inside, heading straight to his bench in the kitchen. He sat down and pondered, his mind running over his final encounter with the heiress.

He loved her. He knew that for certain now. And he knew that she loved him. And he still hadn't told her who he was. He hadn't come clean. He'd had one last chance to do so and he'd failed.

But it was done now. It was all over. The festival was finished and tomorrow everything would go back to the way it was before.

Well…not everything…

Hiccup smiled and lay back upon the bench, gazing up at the ceiling. Now he knew what it was to be truly happy. He'd gotten a taste of it tonight. And, he thought as sleep started to scoop him away into oblivion, that little taste would be enough to keep him satisfied for the rest of his life.

…

The Meathead Great Hall was all but deserted. The festival was over, and everyone was on their way home. Only a few workers remained to clean up the mess, as well as a few drunks who had passed out on a few of the scattered benches.

And then there was the girl. The heiress.

Astrid leapt to her feet when the doors opened and Gobber walked in. "Did you get him?" she asked excitedly. "Did the trap work?"

"Well," Gobber said slowly, "the trap did work, lass. He tripped over it, all right. But…" He sighed. "…I'm afraid he got away again."

Astrid felt her heart break. "He…he's gone?" she croaked. "That's it? After everything, it's just…over?"

"I didn't say that, lass," Gobber said, and he was smiling. "We didn't get him, but we did find this…"

He held out his hand, and Astrid looked down at the object held in its grasp. It was an ordinary, commonplace object, but she recognized it at once with a thrill of delight.

It was a helmet.

…

While he couldn't honestly say he was totally happy with how things had turned out, Hiccup could at least admit that he was content, now that the festival was over. It had been fun, he'd gotten out of three nights of work, and he'd met the woman of his dreams. These were sweet memories that he cherished, and while he yearned to be able to be with Astrid, he accepted that it was simply not to be and tried to move on.

The day after the festival ended, his daily routine returned to normal. He served breakfast to his grumpy uncle and disgruntled cousin while trying to maintain an air of cheerfulness. Spitelout, still obviously peeved about his son's failure to win the heiress' heart, ordered him to sweep the kitchen, which Hiccup immediately set to doing. He hummed under his breath as he worked, his mind wandering back to that cliff overlooking the ocean surrounding Meathead Island. In his vision he was standing next to Astrid under the moonlight. She was wearing his fur cape and leaning into him comfortably. He knew the clock was ticking and that midnight was fast approaching but it didn't matter, not in this fantasy world. He had all the time in the world to be with her and to kiss her and to love her…

A knock on the door startled him from his daydream. He hurried into the den to answer it but Spitelout was closer and got there first. He talked to the visitor in what appeared to be rushed, excited tones before slamming the door shut once again. "Boy!" he barked, and Hiccup stepped forward at once, suddenly alarmed and confused.

"Yes, Uncle?" he asked.

Spitelout looked down at him, his eyes glinting wildly. "Get my son ready," he ordered.

"Ready?" Hiccup repeated blankly. "For what?"

"The heiress is coming here!" Spitelout said. "Apparently the mystery man left his helmet behind last night, and the Meatheads are going around from island to island to find its owner. The heiress has declared that whoever the helmet fits will be her husband. They'll be here any minute to see if it fits Snotlout, so I need him to look as presentable as possible. Put him in the tunic he was wearing last night, and hurry!"

Hiccup nodded and rushed off to find his cousin, his brain suddenly whirring and his heart hammering in his chest. Astrid was here! She was _here_! On Berk! Looking for him!

He wasn't really focused on his cousin as he helped him back into the fine tunic from the night before. He was too busy trying to figure out what his next move should be.

 _I'm being given a last chance_ , he thought. _One last chance. If I stay hidden and don't try on the helmet, then she'll leave my life forever and that will be that. But if I do…what then? What then?_

Would she turn away in disgust? There were no fancy clothes to hide behind this time. She would see him for who he really was. Would her eyes turn cold with revulsion when they landed on him? Or…or would she light up like she had at the festival? Would she run to him and embrace him and declare that he was the one she loved?

Yes…yes, she might…at any rate, he had to come clean. He had to try. This was his chance to escape a life he hated. It was a long shot but…

… _but it's worth the risk._

There was another knock on the front door.

"They're here!" Spitelout hissed. "Get over here, son!"

Snotlout rushed to the door. As Spitelout opened it, he glanced back over his shoulder and commanded, "Stay here, boy."

Hiccup nodded, but the moment the door was shut he hurried forward and opened it a crack so that he could see what was going on.

And there she was.

She was accompanied by Gobber and a few others, but he had eyes only for her. She looked different in daylight somehow…livelier, more radiant. Perhaps it was the way the sunlight shone off her golden hair. Or maybe it was that he'd never seen her in usual street attire before. Either way, he was awed at the sight of her and felt his heart soar. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to reveal himself…

Gobber stepped forward, carrying the helmet. Spitelout's eyes fell on it, and all color drained from his face. He recognized that helmet. Slowly he turned to stare in stunned disbelief at Hiccup, who suddenly realized that he was in serious trouble.

He retreated into the house and tried to busy himself with the broom, but he was suddenly afraid. His uncle had seen the helmet and recognized it as his. How in Thor's name was he going to get out of this?

Spitelout, having excused himself from the gathering for a moment, walked in and closed the door behind him. "So," he growled, "you were at the festival. You were the heiress' mystery man."

Hiccup tried to play innocent. "What? Me? Uncle, I was here at home all three nights."

"Don't lie to me!" Spitelout barked, advancing. "I recognize that helmet! It's yours! The one your mother gave to you!"

"That's ridiculous," Hiccup said, trying to laugh. The sound was far too hysterical to be believable. "How would my helmet end up at the festival if I didn't…ow!"

Spitelout grabbed Hiccup forcibly by the upper arm and dragged him into the kitchen. He released his nephew and pointed to the trunk sitting under the bench where he slept. "Open it," he ordered. "Now."

Hiccup hesitated. He knew as his uncle did that opening that chest, the chest which held all his material possessions, would reveal an item missing. But to refuse only cemented his guilt further. There was nothing else to do.

So he reached down and lifted the lid up.

"No helmet," Spitelout observed with a sneer. "Care to explain that one, boy?"

Hiccup didn't know what to say so remained silent.

"I don't know how you managed to pull it off, getting to the festival without anyone knowing," Spitelout snarled. "But it doesn't matter now. What matters is that Snotlout is going to be the next chief of Meathead Island. He will try on that helmet and it will fit, and he will marry the heiress. And you will not show yourself to her at all. Do you understand me?"

Years of Hiccup's unwavering submission made Spitelout complacent. He expected his nephew to fully obey these demands.

So he was utterly shocked when Hiccup stood up straighter, looked him in the eye, and said, "No, Uncle. I will not do as you say."

Spitelout's jaw dropped.

"For years I've waited on you hand and foot," Hiccup said, his face set in a defiant scowl. "I've cooked for you, I've cleaned your house, I've fixed your clothes, and all without a word of complaint. But not anymore. I'm tired of being your doormat, Uncle. I finally have a chance at happiness, real happiness, the kind of happiness I never imagined possible. And I'm not going to stand back and let it pass me by."

For a long time, several minutes perhaps, the two stared each other down, one stunned into silence, the other shocked and emboldened by his own daring.

Then Spitelout's face contorted. He let out a roar of fury and swung his arm. Hiccup didn't duck in time and took the blow full in the face. He grunted and hit the floor, his hand coming up to cover the scarlet patch of skin on his cheek. But before he could do anything else, Spitelout seized his arm and hauled him toward a broom closet, tossing him inside as easily as if he'd been a ragdoll. Then he slammed the door shut and barred it with Hiccup's own sleeping bench.

For a second or two, Hiccup was too bewildered to do anything. Then he launched himself at the door, pushing and shoving with all his might but unable to budge it. "No!" he yelled. "No, you can't do this! You can't do this to me! Let me out! Uncle, let me out of here! You can't do this! You can't! Please!"

Spitelout ignored his nephew's cries and turned away, heading back to the party congregated outside the front door. "Sorry," he said as he emerged. "A little trouble with my servant."

Gobber nodded. "Very well, then. Let's proceed with the fitting."

Hiccup continued to pound on the closet door and screamed as loud as he could, but he couldn't free himself, and his calls for help went unheard.

By human ears at least.

But dragon ears are much more sensitive than a human's.

On the outer edge of the forest, Toothless heard Hiccup's voice and stiffened. Something was wrong, he could tell. His boy was in trouble.

With a roar he bounded toward the village.

…

Gobber placed the helmet on Snotlout's head and stepped back. "Ha!" Snotlout crowed. "A perfect fit!"

But it wasn't. The young man's head was too big for the rather small helmet. One wrong tilt sent it toppling to the ground.

Snotlout seized it and crammed it on his head again, grunting in pain as he tried to forcibly squeeze his head into the narrow opening. But all his efforts were in vain, for Hiccup, being such a slighter figure than other Vikings his age, had a smaller head than his cousin. Astrid sighed and rolled her eyes. Clearly this wasn't her mystery man. She still had a lot of ground to cover and she felt it best not to waste any more time.

"Are you sure there are no other young men in your household?" she asked Spitelout.

"No, there are none," Spitelout said, disappointment plain in his voice.

Gobber raised his eyebrows. "What about that servant boy you had the other day?"

Spitelout's cheeks colored slightly. "He…ran off," he replied. "Left us."

"Oh." It wasn't clear from his voice whether or not Gobber believed this story. "All right then, sir. Have a nice day."

He turned to leave, carrying the helmet in the crook of his arm…

"Wait!"

Everyone turned in unison to face the front door of Spitelout's house, which had swung open to reveal Hiccup standing on the threshold. Behind him was Toothless, who had entered through the back door and pushed the bench away from the closet, setting his friend free. He growled at Spitelout, who was slowly turning a nasty shade of purple with suppressed fury.

But Hiccup didn't look at his uncle. Nor did he look at Snotlout, who was gaping openly at him.

He was looking at Astrid.

The heiress' eyes had gone wide with recognition, and for a moment the surprise of it was the only emotion he could see in their sapphire depths. He held his breath and waited for the shock to turn to disdain or disappointment or even anger.

But that didn't happen. Instead her entire face seemed to light up with joy and relief. She smiled at him warmly and said, "It's you."

Hiccup grinned back and nodded, but he found it too difficult to speak.

Gobber cleared his throat, and Hiccup looked over at him. He was beaming and holding the helmet out for him to try on. His heart thumping with wild excitement, Hiccup stepped forward and inclined his head, inviting Gobber to place the helmet where it belonged.

It was, of course, a perfect fit.

And then all at once he was engulfed in dazzling light. He gasped as his golden tunic and fur cape returned to replace his work clothes, and the battered old helmet shone good as new. Everyone around him yelped and cried out in fright, but Hiccup merely grinned and looked over his shoulder. Valka's spirit stood in the shadows of the house, smiling at her son with tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"Thanks, Mom," he said.

"You're welcome, my son," Valka replied, blowing him a kiss. "Be happy. I love you, my dear."

"I love you too," Hiccup said, a single tear slipping from his eye. He blinked it away, and in that moment, Valka's spirit vanished for good.

"Wow," Astrid remarked after a moment. "When you told me your clothes were a gift from your mother, that wasn't exactly what I imagined."

Hiccup laughed, but then he sobered pretty quickly. "Astrid," he said, taking the heiress' hands in his own, "I hope and pray you can forgive me for deceiving you. I never meant to make you believe that I was an heir or…or someone of wealth. And…" He leaned in closer, reaching up to cup her face with his trembling fingers. "…I didn't mean to fall in love. But I did."

"As did I," Astrid said softly, leaning into his touch. "And quite unexpectedly, I must admit. But I forgive you, and I love you."

She tilted her face upwards, and that was the only cue he needed to kiss her. He took her into his arms once more and held her as close as he could. His heart threatened to burst from his chest but he didn't care. He was too happy to care about anything in the entire Archipelago.

When they broke apart, Astrid giggled, a rather girlish sound that was quite unlike her yet rather endearing. "I just have one question for you."

"Yes?"

Still giggling, she asked, "What is your name?"

Hiccup chuckled and told her, "Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Astrid remarked. Then she leaned into his embrace and added, "I like it. It suits a chief."

Hiccup's wildly-beating heart suddenly stood still. "Do you mean…are you asking me…?"

"Yes," Astrid said simply, looking up at him imploringly. "Will you?"

Hiccup beamed. "I will."

And that was that. The heiress of the Meathead Tribe had decided on a suitor and was officially engaged. Gobber and the others that had accompanied him cheered loudly in joy, though their delight paled in comparison to Hiccup's. He lifted her and spun her around and pulled her into another kiss, just as passionate as the last. The announcement was made to the Isle of Berk and was met with varying degrees of incredulity. Hiccup's friend Fishlegs nearly crushed him in a bear hug that left him gasping for breath. Toothless fired three bolts of purple fire into the sky in celebration.

Hiccup excused himself so that he could pack, promising he wouldn't be long. After all, he didn't have much in the way of belongings. He rushed back into the house, seized a bag, and started emptying his old trunk into it.

About halfway through this task, he felt eyes upon him and looked up to see Spitelout and Snotlout staring him down. Their faces were oddly blank, though their eyes revealed the level of bewilderment and fury they felt over this tremendous upset. Hiccup turned his back on them and continued packing, and when he had finished he walked past them into the den without even glancing at them.

Then, on the threshold, he paused and looked back. They hadn't moved from where they stood, and their expressions hadn't changed.

For a long stretch of time – Hiccup would never know in retrospect how long it was – they simply stared at each other, as if each was waiting for the other to speak.

And then Hiccup broke the silence with a simple, "Good-bye."

And he turned his back on them both forever.

Smiling once again, he rejoined Astrid and the other Meatheads, and without further ado he mounted Toothless, holding out a hand in invitation for Astrid to join him. She did, and together they flew away from Berk, away from the misery Hiccup hoped to soon forget and toward a new life which they would forge together.

Hiccup and Astrid were married in a magnificent ceremony later that month, and everyone present agreed that it was the most splendid wedding ever to be conducted on Meathead Island. Spitelout and Snotlout were in attendance, hoping to curry some favor with the upper class, but by now the truth of their cruelty was known throughout the Archipelago and they were shunned by all they met. In the end they went home in shame, a shame they would never be able to lift for the rest of their days.

But neither Hiccup nor Astrid had time to worry about that. They were too busy enjoying their own wedding and being congratulated by everyone present. There was music and dancing and singing, and Hiccup never left his new bride's side for a moment. For her part, Astrid kept his hand firmly clasped within her own throughout the celebration, and whenever their eyes met they would smile with unspoken promises of love and eternal devotion.

Perhaps it goes without saying, but it shall be said regardless: Hiccup and Astrid had both found true happiness, and they lived happily ever after.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! The next fairy tale, which I will post on Wednesday of next week (provided, of course, nothing comes up between now and then) will be "Little Hiccup," based on Hans Christian Andersen's "Thumbelina." The other tales I have lined up for this collection are: "Rapunzel," "The Little Mermaid," "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," "Beauty and the Beast," and "Sleeping Beauty." If there are any others you'd like to see, feel free to let me know via review or private message. I won't guarantee I'll do all of them, but there are countless fairy tales out there, so I may try to tackle some if I feel I can work with them. So don't hold back: the worst I can do is say no. Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll enjoy what is to come.**


	2. Little Hiccup

Little Hiccup

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for the feedback on "The Servant and the Heiress." I'm so glad you enjoyed it. :) And thank you too for the suggestions! I'll take them all into consideration, and I'll go ahead and promise adaptations of "The Frog Prince" and "Aladdin" in the future. Please continue making requests if there's a story you want me to try, and I'll take a look.**

 **I know I said it wouldn't be here till Wednesday, but I saw no point in waiting any longer. Here's the second installment of my fairy tale retellings: "Little Hiccup," based on Hans Christian Andersen's "Thumbelina." Fair warning, the nature of the story makes this a strange one, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

Once upon a time, there was a tiny village that sat upon the cliffs of an island called Berk, which sat in the cold and treacherous North Sea. The chief of this village was named Stoick the Vast, and he lived with his beloved wife Valka in a big house on the top of a hill overlooking the town. He was a popular and wise chief, respected and revered by everyone he came into contact with, for he was known to be a kind and fair man in every way.

He and his wife were happy in all regards except for one: they wanted to have a child of their own. But so far, they had been unsuccessful. In desperation, they visited a small cove in the forest that they knew to be inhabited by a kingdom of fairies, with the intent of asking the fairy king and queen for their help. The monarchs heard their pleas and were full of sympathy, so they gave the chief and his wife a tiny little seed. "Plant this in the ground outside your house at sunset tonight," the king instructed. "When you awake in the morning, it will have grown into a beautiful flower." He looked at Valka and said, "You must kiss the petals of the flower. If you do as I have said, you shall have your child."

Naturally, Stoick and Valka were skeptical of this, but they thanked the fairies and returned home. There, they did as the king had directed, planting the little seed outside their front door as the sun was sinking toward the horizon. They then retired for the night, each silently hoping and praying that their efforts would not be in vain.

The next morning, they stepped out of the house and saw that the fairy king's prediction had come true: the seed had sprouted into a lovely flower with petals as red as blood. Valka leaned down and kissed the plant as instructed, and the moment her lips touched the velvety flower, it opened to reveal a tiny little boy lying in the center of the blossom. He stood no more than two inches high, with a mop of untidy auburn hair and bright green eyes.

Stoick and Valka named the boy Hiccup – as was traditional for Viking children that were born small – and loved him with everything they had. They cared for him in every way possible and showered him with affection. Soon he grew into a fine young man, although he never got any taller than he was at birth. Thus he received the nickname "Little Hiccup" throughout the village. Nevertheless, Hiccup was a happy boy who never seemed to be bothered by his diminutive size.

At least, not until he was older…

…

Summer was just starting to turn into autumn. The days were becoming shorter and cooler, and the leaves in the trees were beginning to go from green to varying shades of red, yellow, and brown. The villagers were busy with preparations for the harvest, for once the first big frost hit they would need to rely on their stocks for the duration of the winter. The cold seasons were brutal on the Isle of Berk.

But they were particularly awful to Little Hiccup. Being as small as he was, he had a hard time keeping himself warm. He'd spent every winter thus far huddled with his parents by the fireplace in their hut on top of the hill and fully intended to do the same this year. He loathed the cold months. He hated having to stay cooped up in the house while outside the other kids played in the snow, hated being so tiny that he couldn't withstand the icy temperature or freezing winds. And he also hated the feeling of loneliness that always accompanied winter. For whenever he'd look out the window at the villagers, he'd yearn for companionship, for a friend he could spend time with and relate to.

It was this longing that led him to ask one starry evening, "Mom? Dad? Are there…are there any other people like me in the world?"

Stoick looked up from his papers and Valka paused in her sewing. They both looked down at him in confusion. "How do you mean, dear?" Valka asked.

"I mean…" Hiccup paused, trying to find the right words. "…I mean people my size. Are there any other, well…little people? Or am I the only one?"

Stoick and Valka exchanged sad glances. They had known this day would soon be coming, but it didn't make it any easier to handle. "We don't know, Hiccup," Valka said, putting her needlework aside and leaning down to address her son standing on the table. "It's a big world out there. For all we know, there very well may be another person your size somewhere."

"Oh," Hiccup said, looking at his feet, discouraged.

"Well, there are the fairies," Stoick pointed out hopefully.

Hiccup looked up at him. "Fairies?" he repeated. "They're small like me?"

"Yes," Stoick said, smiling gently. "At least the ones who gave us the seed from which you were born are. In fact, the only difference between them and you is that they have wings." He suddenly frowned. "Come to think of it, I think the king and queen have a daughter who's about your age."

"They do?" Hiccup sounded excited.

"Yes," Stoick confirmed, nodding. "If you'd like, perhaps I could arrange a visit."

"That would be wonderful!" Hiccup cried. "Thank you, Dad!"

"You're welcome, son," Stoick replied with a chuckle. "I'll go visit them tomorrow."

The rest of the evening passed pleasantly. Bolstered by the thought of meeting some people his own size – including a princess! – Hiccup sang, his lovely little voice filling the whole house with joyful music. Stoick and Valka danced in tune to his song, and even Hiccup did a little jig here and there.

None of them noticed the two toads sitting on the windowsill, watching them intently. They were siblings and twins, identical in almost every respect: green, squat, and ugly. The only difference was that one was male and the other was female. They watched the impromptu party in silence for a while, the male toad's attention on the chief and his wife, his sister's on the tiny human singing and dancing on the table.

"Mm," the female toad croaked after a while. "I like the looks of that one."

Her brother followed her gaze and frowned. "Really?" he said, sounding bemused. "I'd have thought you'd be after someone a little more, I don't know, green and warty."

"Nope, he's the one," the sister replied. Then she looked over at her companion and added in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Tuffnut, dearest brother of mine, will you get him for me?"

"Why me?" Tuffnut moaned with a faint _ribbit_. "Why can't you get him yourself, Ruffnut?"

Ruffnut didn't answer his questions. She said instead, "If you do, I'll give you my favorite stick."

Tuffnut's expression brightened. The stick in question was his sister's favorite weapon to use against him. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been whacked over the head with it (though to be fair, he couldn't count that high anyway). If he had possession of it, not only could she not use it on him, but perhaps he could even the score a bit.

So he croaked, "Okay. But let's wait until they're all asleep."

And so they did, watching the family wordlessly until they began winding down for the night. Hiccup settled down in a tiny wooden box that had been outfitted as a comfy little bed. "Good night," he said to his parents.

"Good night, son," Stoick replied. "Sleep well."

"Pleasant dreams," Valka whispered, leaning down to kiss him delicately on the head. "We love you very much, dear. No matter what size you are."

Hiccup smiled. "I love you too."

The chief and his wife departed to their bedroom, blowing out the candles as they went. Hiccup raised his sheets to his chin and rolled over, closing his eyes. He thought of meeting the fairies and wondered what the princess looked like. With these images filling his mind, he slipped into an easy, pleasant sleep.

Once they were certain their target was safely unconscious, the twin toads jumped from the windowsill and onto the table. "Ooh," Ruffnut sighed as she got a closer look at the sleeping boy. "He's really cute…"

Tuffnut rolled his eyes. "Come on, sis, help me out," he hissed, hefting up on one end of Hiccup's bed. Still gazing dreamily at the tiny Viking, Ruffnut did as told, lifting up on the other end. Together they hopped to the edge of the table, where they crouched low and leapt across the gap to the window. Then, laughing quietly at their success, they jumped down to the ground below.

The landing was a bit harder than they'd anticipated. The wooden bed jolted and Hiccup stirred. The toads froze, watching him with bated breath. But Hiccup was a heavy sleeper. He merely rolled over and did not wake.

Sighing with relief, the twins hopped into the woods, carrying the unwary Hiccup away from the warmth and safety of his house, the love of his parents, and the only home he'd ever known.

…

The first thing Hiccup noticed when he awoke was how cold he was. He shivered and pulled his blanket up a little more, not even opening his eyes. But as his body slowly rose out of its slumber, he started to realize that something was very wrong. For some reason, his house was very noisy, and these were noises he often associated with the outdoors: the hum of bugs flying overhead, the rustling of wind through the trees, the singing of birds, the faint lapping of water against the shore…what, had the forest moved into the house?

Then he opened his eyes, and he blinked in confusion as he realized that it was the other way around: he'd been moved into the forest.

He sat up and looked from side to side, his eyes wide and filled with bemused wonder. His bed was sitting in the middle of a lily pad, which was anchored in a small, gently moving river. Weeds and tall grass lined the banks on either side and trees towered overhead, the morning sunlight streaming down through their shivering leaves. It was a lovely, tranquil scene, but Hiccup was far from tranquil. He climbed out of bed and said aloud, "Where am I?"

"You're in our river, duh."

Hiccup whipped around and let out a strangled yelp. There were two toads sitting on another lily pad just downriver from his that he hadn't noticed before. They were both staring at him, one in apparent boredom, the other in what might have been desire. Hiccup felt his heart stutter.

"Wh-who are you?" he stammered.

"I'm Tuffnut," said the toad on the left with a faint croak. "And this is my sister Ruffnut."

"Hi there, handsome," Ruffnut crooned, winking lewdly at him. Hiccup barely stopped himself from shuddering.

"Uh…hello," he said uncertainly. "It's, um…nice to meet you…" _Liar_ , a nasty voice in his head observed. "May I ask why you've brought me here?"

"Oh, my sister here thinks you're cute or something," Tuffnut explained, sounding totally unconcerned. "So we've brought you to our home so she can marry you."

Hiccup's jaw dropped and his face took on a my-ears-are-deceiving-me expression. He tried to speak, couldn't, closed his mouth, cleared his throat, and tried again, but all that came out was a faint croak.

"Oh look, he's trying to learn how to croak like us!" Ruffnut sighed. "How thoughtful! He's going to make such a fine husband…"

Hiccup unstuck his throat. "No!" he gasped, stepping backward. "No, I…I can't marry you!"

Ruffnut's warty smile slipped a notch. "Why not?"

"Because…" _Because I'm a human and you're a toad? Because we're two totally different creatures? Because this violates Thor only knows how many laws of nature?_ But he had a feeling that she wouldn't heed these responses, so he settled for, "Because, um…my parents, uh…they don't want me to marry until I'm older…"

He continued to step back as he spoke until his feet suddenly came to the edge of the lily pad. He gasped and spun his arms for a moment, trying to regain his balance as he looked fearfully down at the water below. "I can't swim!" he cried as he toppled forward and scrambled away from the edge.

"You can't?" Ruffnut said, sounding surprised. "Oh…well, I'll just have to teach you then, won't I?"

She hopped onto his lily pad, and Hiccup briefly entertained the thought of taking his chances in the river. She wasn't exactly pretty at a distance, but up close…

"Mm," the toad hummed appreciatively as she observed him. "You've got nice legs. You'll be swimming laps in no time!" She reached out with one webbed foot and rubbed his left calf. She seemed to be enjoying this immensely, whereas Hiccup was almost certain that drowning would be better than suffering through swimming lessons with her.

Luckily for him, Tuffnut called, "Hey sis! We'd better go get the family and let them know. They'll want to be here for the wedding."

Ruffnut didn't reply. She was still admiring Hiccup, who was trying to figure out a way to escape her clutches and coming up with nothing.

"Ruff, come on!" Tuffnut said more insistently.

Ruffnut huffed. " _Oka-ay_ ," she whined, releasing Hiccup and returning to her brother's side. Hiccup couldn't help but sigh in relief.

That relief rapidly vanished when Tuffnut said to him, "We'll be right back, okay? We're gonna go fetch Mama and Papa Toad and the rest of them. Then we'll come back and you two can get hitched!"

Hiccup felt the bile rising up his throat and fought to keep himself from vomiting.

Ruffnut blew a kiss at him before hopping into the river and swimming to shore, followed closely by her brother. A moment later, they had vanished into the weeds, leaving Hiccup totally alone.

"Oh gods," Hiccup moaned, standing up and starting to pace around the lily pad. "Oh gods this can't be happening. Wake up, Hiccup. You've gotta wake up. This has to be a really bad dream, a nightmare. No way can this actually be real…"

But he wasn't going to wake up from this dream. It was real. And if he didn't find a way out of it, he was going to wind up married to a toad by noon.

And he could think of only one thing to do.

"Help!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Someone help me, please! Hello?! Is there anyone there?! Can someone help me?! Please?! Help me! Please, Thor, Odin, Freya, anyone up there, help me! _Help!_ "

No one answered.

"Well so much for that idea," he grumbled, sinking to his knees.

There was a faint splash from behind him. He turned to look and saw the surface of the river being disturbed by something swimming beneath it.

Without even thinking about it, Hiccup rushed to the edge, stuck his head in the water, and bellowed, " _Help me please!_ "

It came out muffled and garbled, but it worked. He withdrew, sputtering, and a moment later a fish poked its head from the river, gazing up at him in confusion. "Did you ask for help, lad?"

"Yes!" Hiccup said, wiping his wet hair from his eyes. "Thank Thor!"

"Name's Gobber," the fish said. "What's yours?"

"Hiccup," he said, and then he proceeded to explain his predicament. As he spoke, Gobber's eyes widened in surprise and disgust.

"Those toads," he snorted when Hiccup had finished his tale. "This isn't the first harebrained scheme of theirs, lad. Though I have to admit, I never thought they'd pull something like this…" He paused to consider, then his face brightened. "I've got an idea! I'll chew through the stem of the lily pad. Then you can float away on down the river and begin trying to find your way home. How's that sound?"

"Great!" Hiccup said enthusiastically. "Thank you!"

"Be right back," Gobber said, and without another word he slipped beneath the surface. For a few moments everything was still and silent. Hiccup kept shooting worried glances over at the shore, hoping and praying that the toads were still far enough away to allow him to escape.

Then with a faint lurch the lily pad began to move.

"That oughta do it, lad!" Gobber said as he surfaced again. "Good luck to you!"

"Thank you!" Hiccup called as the lily pad started picking up speed. "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime!" Gobber replied, and then he disappeared beneath the waters once more.

Now that he was free of Ruffnut and his impending nuptials, Hiccup allowed himself to relax and enjoy the trip downstream. The day was bright, the birds were singing, and there was just the barest hint of a breeze to cool his sun-warmed face.

But soon, his relief began to fade and was replaced with worry. He had absolutely no idea where he was. His experiences on Berk had been limited to the village save for two or three trips into the woods, always accompanied by one of his parents. This terrain was totally alien to him. He recognized nothing, not a single tree or shrub. For all he knew, the river was carrying him in the wrong direction.

"I should have asked Gobber if he knew the way to the village," Hiccup muttered. Then he frowned. "Well…there is a river that runs alongside the town…if this is the same river, then it must pass right by Berk eventually…as long as it's the same river, of course…"

His musings were interrupted by a faint buzzing noise. Looking up, he saw a bug flying overhead, circling the air a couple of feet above his head. Dismissing it, Hiccup returned his gaze to the stream, but as the buzzing persisted he looked up again. Was he imagining it, or had the bug gotten a little closer?

His heart missed a beat. No, he wasn't imagining it. The bug was definitely descending on him.

He leapt to his feet and ran to his wooden bed, which still sat in the center of the lily pad. He pulled his bed sheet out and started waving it through the air, hoping to scare the bug away. It did no good. If anything, the bug seemed to take this as a challenge and moved in closer. Hiccup could now see that it was a beetle, and its beady little eyes were fixed firmly on him.

"Oh perfect," Hiccup grumbled.

The beetle dove toward him, and Hiccup ducked with a faint cry of fright. The beetle zoomed over his head and had to make a wide turn in order to come back for a second attempt. It dove again, and Hiccup waved his sheet more vigorously.

Then the sheet was ripped from his hands by the beetle, who flew overhead and promptly dropped it on him. "Hey!" Hiccup yelped as he fought to free himself from his own blanket. He lifted it off his head…

…just in time to be seized in the beetle's six arms and lifted bodily into the air.

"No!" Hiccup cried, squirming and writhing in the bug's grip. "Let me go! Do you hear me? Let me _go_!"

The beetle ignored his demands. "Shut up or I'll drop you," he barked.

Hiccup looked down to see that the ground was rapidly plunging away. A fall from this height would certainly be fatal. He gulped and fell silent, though not before muttering under his breath, "This just isn't my day."

The beetle flew to its nest, which was in the bark of an old tree. Once inside, he released Hiccup, who staggered and collapsed in a heap. With more than a little trepidation he looked up at his new captor, who was surveying him impassively. "Um…" he began hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"The name's Snotlout," said the beetle in a haughty, self-sure voice. "The boldest and bravest beetle in the whole forest."

"Oh." Hiccup didn't know if he should be impressed or not. Snotlout struck him as rather stuck-up and thus he wasn't sure whether or not to take him seriously. "Well, I'm Hiccup…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Snotlout said dismissively, turning his black-shell-clad back to him and peering out of the tree as if searching for something. "Pleased to meet you and all that jazz."

Hiccup frowned but decided it was in his best interest to not point out Snotlout's rudeness aloud. He asked instead, "Why did you grab me?"

Still not looking at him, Snotlout replied, "I got you for my dad, who should be home any time now."

Hiccup gulped. "Does your dad, uh…eat little people?"

Snotlout scoffed. "Yuck! No way! He collects things that are unique and valuable. See?" He gestured with one of his wings at the den, and Hiccup took a moment to examine the objects cluttering the space that he hadn't noticed before: a couple of coins, a gold ring with a red stone in it, and what looked like a diamond-encrusted crown. "I got you for him 'cause I've never seen a human so small before. Maybe he'll want to keep you as a pet or something." He sounded hopeful, and Hiccup rather got the impression he was yearning for his father's approval.

Then Snotlout's last sentence echoed in his head, and he flared up. "Excuse me?" he gasped, standing and crossing his arms. "I am not a _pet_! I'll have you know that I'm—"

"Shut up," Snotlout interrupted, sounding excited. "He's here!"

Hiccup fell silent and took a startled step backward as another beetle entered the little nest. He was even bigger and, if possible, uglier than his son, and he surveyed his domain with an imperial air that made Hiccup shrink back, intimidated.

The beetle's eyes landed on him and he did a double take. "What's this?" he boomed.

"I found him, Dad!" Snotlout said proudly. "What d'ya think, huh? Never seen a human this small before, have you? I thought he was a fairy at first, but look! No wings! Isn't…isn't that something, Dad?"

Snotlout's father didn't answer. He was still staring at Hiccup with a blank expression that made the little Viking squirm uncomfortably.

"I know you," the bigger beetle said after a moment. "You're the chief's son, aren't you? The heir of Berk?"

Hiccup nodded nervously, not sure if that was good or bad in the bug's mind.

Then, to his surprise, the beetle turned on his son and whacked him hard over the head with his wing. "Ow!" Snotlout yelped. "What?!"

"You fool!" his father snarled. "You kidnapped the son of a chief! Do you have any idea what could happen to us if the chief found out we'd taken his heir?!"

"How would he possibly find out?" Snotlout whined.

"He will squash us!" the older beetle roared, cuffing his son again with his wing. "Release him at once, you hear me? Get rid of him this instant!"

"Fine, fine," Snotlout grumbled, and before Hiccup could move he had once more been snatched up into the bug's many legs.

"Besides," the beetle added as an afterthought, "he's too ugly. I don't want something that hideous in my collection."

Hiccup was stung by this last comment but tried to push those feelings aside. "Uh, Mr. Beetle sir?" he asked hurriedly as Snotlout carried him from the den. "I'm afraid I'm lost. Could you possibly point me toward the village?"

But the beetle, apparently wanting nothing to do with him, did not answer.

Snotlout carried Hiccup back to the ground without a word. Despite his frustration, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a little pity for him. "I'm sorry it didn't work out," he said as the beetle released him. "I hope things get better between you. Really."

Snotlout looked at him for a moment, apparently gauging the sincerity of his words. Then he huffed, "Whatever," but Hiccup was almost certain there was a faint tremor in his voice.

He flew away and disappeared, once again leaving Hiccup alone in the woods with no idea which way to go. He spun slowly in a circle, his eyes scanning the forest around him, but each tree looked identical to the last. There was no sign of the river he'd been drifting down earlier that day, and there were no other markers to give him any indication which direction he should try.

So he sighed and, praying to every god he knew of, started his long trek through the woods.

…

Upon finding their son missing that morning, Stoick and Valka put the entire village on high alert. "Search everywhere!" the chief boomed to the Vikings gathered in the Great Hall. "Comb the entire town, the cliffs, the valleys, the farms…spread through the forests and look there! Leave no stone unturned and no bush unchecked! Find my son and bring him home!"

The search party departed and did as Stoick instructed, but hours turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. The days grew colder and darker as summer faded to autumn, and autumn into winter. Snow began to fall, coating the island in a layer of white. Remembering how Hiccup hated the cold, Stoick and Valka feared for the boy's safety. "He's a resourceful lad," the chief tried to reassure his wife, though in truth he couldn't even reassure himself. "He'll find a way to keep warm."

Valka didn't reply. She merely gazed mutely out the window at the snow gathering on the ground outside. Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill. It was almost Snoggletog and still there was no sign of Hiccup. The villagers were still searching wherever and whenever they could, but the boy had simply vanished. Some whispered that he had run away, but Stoick and Valka knew better. He'd been kidnapped, they were sure of it. Hiccup wouldn't have just up and left without telling them. Besides, he'd been happy here. Why would he have left? That and the fact that his bed had been missing too indicated to them that he had been taken forcefully. And Thor only knew what his captors had done to him…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Stoick approached her cautiously. "Val?" he asked gently.

Valka turned to him and opened her mouth to reply, but her words got lost between her brain and her lips and a sob burst forth instead. She started crying and fell into her husband's arms. Stoick held her, cradled her, and rocked her gently. He didn't say anything; indeed, he didn't know what he could possibly say to make this seem better.

"St-Stoick," Valka gasped. "Oh Stoick…where is he? Where is our Little Hiccup? Our baby boy…he's out there in the cold somewhere…when will he come home? When?" She dissolved into wordless tears and couldn't speak another word.

Stoick didn't know how to answer her questions, so he just held her in his arms, tears snaking their way silently into his big red beard. Outside in the village below preparations were underway for the big Snoggletog celebration, but the chief and his wife had never felt less like celebrating.

All they could do was hope and pray their son was safe.

…

Hiccup was freezing.

He was huddled under the flimsy, tattered remains of a leaf, a makeshift shelter he'd made for himself at the onset of winter, which was doing nothing to protect him from the snow that lay all around him. His clothes were torn and ragged, and the bits of skin showing through the holes were blue from cold. He shivered uncontrollably, his every breath puffing out in a faint cloud that vanished at once. He was slowly but surely dying. If he remained exposed to the elements much longer he would freeze to death. There was no getting around it.

Things hadn't been so bad at first. He'd lived on the nectar of the flowers he found in the forest and drank the morning dew as well as from puddles left over from recent rainstorms. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to find his way home in time to escape the winter freeze, he grabbed a leaf that had fallen from its tree and used it to create a little home for himself.

But now that leaf was all but withered away, and with the bitter wind that continued to blow his shelter was rendered practically useless. Hiccup despaired, knowing that he wasn't going to survive. He was never going to see his parents again. How worried they must be about him…!

Feeling hopeless and forlorn, Hiccup started to cry. This hardly helped as his tears froze on his cheeks, but they continued to fall regardless. He was so weak and stiff from the cold that he simply couldn't stop himself. He sniffled and rubbed his bright red nose with a trembling hand, shivering as the wind blew a flurry of snow into his face.

Then he heard a new sound above that of his own sobbing. It was very faint but getting slowly louder: a kind of shuffling that seemed to be getting nearer. He looked around, turning his stiff and aching neck, and saw a shape moving around in the snow. He squinted and saw that it was a fat mouse that was looking directly at him. Its big black eyes widened as they took in his bedraggled, half-frozen state.

"Oh my goodness!" it squeaked, hurrying over. "You poor thing! What are you doing out here in this weather? Why aren't you inside where it's warm?"

Hiccup tried to answer but his teeth were chattering so hard he couldn't get a word out. The mouse tittered in pity and said, "Come along, come along, I'll bring you home with me. My burrow is nice and warm and dry, and I have some food to spare so you can regain your strength."

Hiccup tried to thank the mouse but again couldn't speak. The mouse seemed to understand, however, for he said, "Don't mention it. Now come on, come on…" He helped Hiccup to his feet and allowed him to lean on his soft, furry body as they made their way through the frozen wasteland.

Looking back on it, Hiccup would never remember exactly how he'd gotten into the mouse's home. He'd faded in and out of consciousness as he staggered through the snow with the friendly mouse at his side, and the mouse later told him that he'd had to carry the poor boy on his back for the last part of the trip.

When he came to, Hiccup was huddled in a wonderfully soft bed. His eyelids fluttered open, his vision fuzzy for a few seconds before everything came into clearer focus. He was in a small earthen den of some kind. It was softly lit by a single candle in the corner, which also provided warmth that filled the entire dwelling.

The fat mouse was watching him. "Ah, you're awake!" he said, sounding relieved. "I was starting to fear I'd found you too late."

Hiccup tried to speak but could only croak.

"Shh," the mouse said, carrying him a little cup made from a hollow acorn shell. It was filled with water. "Drink this up."

Hiccup did as told and cleared his throat. "Thank you," he said hoarsely.

"You're welcome," said the mouse, smiling. "My name is Fishlegs. What's yours?"

"H-Hiccup," the boy managed.

Fishlegs' eyes widened. "Hiccup?" he repeated, his nose twitching excitedly. "The heir of Berk? The chief's son?"

Surprised, Hiccup nodded.

"Oh!" Fishlegs squeaked. "You're the talk of the woods! Your father has had search parties scouring the island looking for you!"

"Really?" Hiccup gasped, sitting up. "He and Mom must be worried sick about me! I've got to get home…" He tried to get out of bed but swayed dizzily.

"Whoa, there!" Fishlegs said, gently pushing Hiccup back into the bed. "You're not going anywhere till you've regained your strength. Besides, there's no way you'll get back there with this weather. You'll have to wait until spring, I'm afraid."

"Spring?" Hiccup repeated, his voice breaking in desperation. "But…but my parents…!"

"I'm sorry," Fishlegs said with a sympathetic tut. "But I'm afraid there's no choice." He turned away from the bed as Hiccup slumped down in exhaustion and defeat. "You need some nourishment," he added. "I've got some soup cooking. It should be ready in a few…"

He trailed off and smiled sadly. Hiccup had fallen back onto the bed and was once again fast asleep. Fishlegs tiptoed over and pulled the covers back up to the boy's chin. "It can wait till you're awake."

Hiccup didn't wake up again until the next morning. Fishlegs fed him a bowl of hot soup, which did wonders to restore his strength. "Thank you," he said as he set the empty dish down on the table. "You've been so kind to me."

Fishlegs smiled. "Don't mention it," he replied. He finished his own soup and sighed with satisfaction. Then he stood up and said, "Well, I hope you're up to visiting. I always go see my friend and neighbor Heather the mole at least twice a week. I think she'd be delighted to meet you."

Thinking he would do anything to please the creature that had saved his life, Hiccup nodded and said, "Sure, I'll come along."

"Great!" Fishlegs beamed. "Let's go, then. She lives just a little way down the tunnel."

He opened the door to his den and led Hiccup into the burrow beyond, a system of interconnecting passageways that seemed to stretch endlessly into the darkness. "Watch your step," Fishlegs directed, ducking through a section that had a low ceiling.

They walked only a hundred or so paces before coming to another door. Fishlegs knocked on it, looking excited, and a moment later it was opened to reveal a black-furred mole with bright green eyes. "Fishlegs!" she said happily, and then she inhaled sharply upon seeing Hiccup. "Hello, what do we have here?"

"This is Hiccup," Fishlegs said, motioning toward his guest. "You know, the boy that they've been searching for in the village?"

"Oh my, yes!" Heather gasped. "Well well, it's good to see that you're still alive! So many are starting to lose hope."

"Uh…" Hiccup didn't know how to process that information. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you." _I think_ , he added silently.

"Likewise, likewise," Heather said, stepping back. "Do come in, both of you. It's so cold and drafty in these tunnels."

Fishlegs stepped into Heather's den and Hiccup followed. He noticed that Heather seemed to be watching him intently, and he wasn't sure why. Feeling self-conscious and hoping to redirect her attention, he said, "You have a nice home, Heather."

"Thank you," she replied warmly. "Have a seat, you two. I was just making some corn muffins. Your favorite," she added playfully to Fishlegs, who blushed under his fur. Hiccup raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

While Heather busied herself at her oven, Fishlegs and Hiccup sat down at a little table. Carrying a platter of muffins, Heather said, "So tell me, Hiccup, how did you wind up down in our tunnels? And how is it that you're so far away from home?"

"Yes," Fishlegs said, leaning forward eagerly and taking a bite out of a corn muffin. "I'd like to know that myself."

So Hiccup launched into his story, explaining how he was kidnapped by toads in the dead of night. "Ugh, toads," Heather said with a shudder. "Nasty creatures."

He told her about the arranged marriage, to which she and Fishlegs were appropriately horrified. "How awful!" the fat mouse said. "How did you get out of that one?"

Hiccup explained how Gobber the fish had set him free, and then he told them about his run-in with Snotlout the beetle and his father. "Snotlout's father decided that he wanted nothing to do with me, so he let me go, and I've been wandering around trying to find my way back home ever since," Hiccup finished, sighing. "Fishlegs found me yesterday, nearly frozen. I would have died if he hadn't taken me in."

"Oh, that was so sweet of you, Fishlegs!" Heather crooned, and Fishlegs blushed in pleasure again.

"Do…do either of you know where the village is?" Hiccup asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I'm afraid not," Heather replied. "I don't venture out of these tunnels if I can avoid it. The sunlight's too bright for me. I prefer staying in the dark."

Fishlegs also didn't know. "Humans don't like mice," he explained. "So I've always stayed clear of the town. I don't even know how far away it is."

Hiccup lowered his head in disappointment. He'd been afraid of that.

"Oh, don't worry," Fishlegs went on hurriedly. "I have some friends in the forest. Once spring comes and the weather clears, I'll ask around and see if anyone else might know."

Hiccup smiled weakly. "Thank you," he murmured.

Heather stood up and took the empty tray back to the stove. (Fishlegs had eaten most of the muffins; Heather and Hiccup had only had one apiece.) "Well," she said, turning back to the others. "Would you two like to accompany me on a stroll through the tunnels?"

"I'd be delighted!" Fishlegs replied, bolting to his feet and showering Hiccup with muffin crumbs.

"Sure," Hiccup answered, brushing crumbs out of his hair.

"Wonderful!" Heather seemed very pleased at their agreement. Or was Hiccup overanalyzing things?

She led them both out into the dark, dank passage, holding a tiny torch aloft in her paw. "I should warn you," she said, glancing back over her shoulder, "we'll be coming across a dead dragon on our way."

"A dead dragon?" Fishlegs repeated, sounding surprised. "However did a dragon get down here?"

"Oh, it's a small one," Heather explained. "A nanodragon, I believe they're called. I found it last night when I ventured out. I don't know what killed it, though." They rounded a corner and Heather pulled up, pointing. "There it is."

Hiccup looked and felt his heart still for a moment. The dragon was black as night and lying down on its side, its wings sprawled out uselessly. On its feet it might have stood as tall as Hiccup's waist. No doubt it would have been a magnificent creature. But it wasn't so magnificent right now. In fact, it looked rather pathetic.

"Oh…" he breathed, stepping forward and kneeling in front of the dead reptile and resting his hand on its scaly body. "The poor thing…"

On closer inspection, he could see how the dragon had ended up in Heather's tunnel: one of its tailfins had been totally sheared off. He couldn't imagine what must have happened to cause that kind of damage, but it had clearly been enough to render the creature unable to fly. It had probably been battered by heavy winter winds and frozen to death.

Behind him, Fishlegs made the same deduction. "Its tailfin is ruined," he observed. "That's what killed it, I suppose. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

Hiccup flinched. Fishlegs' voice seemed so cold, so clinical, like he was commenting on the weather. He was interested, but only as a casual, uninvolved outsider. Hiccup, on the other hand, felt dearly for the little dragon.

"Dead is fine by me," Heather said in response to Fishlegs' statement. "I hate dragons. So loud and noisy and annoying, don't you agree?"

"Oh," Fishlegs said quickly, "yes…yes of course."

Hiccup felt a flash of irritation at the two of them, but this was immediately quelled by a sudden shock: the dragon had moved underneath his fingers.

He barely stopped himself from gasping aloud. _It's alive!_ he thought, his heart leaping for joy. _It's not dead at all!_ But he said nothing, feeling certain that neither Fishlegs nor Heather would care to know that the supposedly dead reptile was still breathing. So he continued to gently stroke and caress its scales wordlessly.

Heather watched him with a thoughtful expression on her whiskered face. "Such a tenderhearted man, isn't he?" she remarked.

"Hmm?" Fishlegs looked back at Hiccup. "Oh! Yes…yes he is…" He glanced back at Heather, frowning a little at the odd look in her eyes. She didn't notice.

"Well, let's continue, shall we?" she said. "Come along, Hiccup. There's more of the tunnels to see."

Hiccup nodded, but before he rose he whispered faintly to the dragon, "I'll come back tonight. I'll help you. I promise."

Then he stood and joined the others, fighting the urge to glance back over his shoulder as they left the injured dragon behind.

…

That night, once Hiccup was sure Fishlegs was sound asleep, he sneaked out of the mouse's dwelling, carrying several blankets and a little jar of nectar. He found the dragon in the same spot; it didn't seem to have moved at all.

Hiccup knelt down and wrapped the dragon up in the blankets he'd brought. "Come on," he whispered gently. "Wake up. You need to wake up if you ever want to get out of these tunnels. I have some food for you. Nanodragons eat nectar, right? Here…"

He held the open jar out under the dragon's nose, and then he gasped as the creature's face twitched. Slowly, groggily, its big green eyes opened and looked around, settling on the little human. They widened in…what? Surprise? Fear? Anger? Hiccup couldn't tell.

But the low growl it made in its throat was unmistakable. Its eyes narrowed and it bared its sharp teeth at him. Hiccup knew without having to be told that if the dragon had been capable, it would have killed him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Hiccup held out the jar of nectar again. "Here you go, boy. This…this will help…"

The dragon sniffed the nectar and hesitated. Then it stuck its tongue out weakly and started to lap the tender liquid into its mouth. "There," Hiccup sighed in relief. "You'll be feeling better soon. Before long you'll be able to hunt for bugs here in the tunnel. Nanodragons eat bugs, don't they?" He frowned for a moment, trying to remember.

His thoughts were interrupted when the dragon finished the nectar with a sigh, licking its lips and eyeing him warily. Hiccup didn't know how to interpret this stare, but he was slightly comforted that it was no longer growling.

The dragon yawned widely, and Hiccup frowned, noticing its mouth was totally empty. "Toothless?" he murmured. "I could've sworn you had…"

As if in response, the dragon's teeth suddenly emerged from its gums. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "…teeth…" he finished weakly.

The dragon, done yawning, continued to gaze at him, apparently deciding the little human presented no threat. Cautiously, Hiccup held out his hand, intending to touch the creature's snout. The dragon narrowed its eyes and let out the faintest of growls, and Hiccup backed off uneasily. But it didn't seem to be angry, merely wary.

So Hiccup closed his eyes and turned his head away, holding his hand out once again.

For a moment, nothing happened. Hiccup held his breath, half-expecting the dragon to chomp his fingers off entirely.

Then he felt the dragon's skin press into his palm.

His eyes snapped open and he peered cautiously over his shoulder. The dragon had closed its eyes and pushed its muzzle into his hand. His mouth fell open, and a smile slowly turned the corners of his lips. The dragon opened its eyes and drew back. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer.

Then the dragon snorted and turned away.

This apparent dismissal did nothing to dampen Hiccup's suddenly soaring spirits. He returned the next night and the night after and the night after that. With each visit the dragon, who he'd christened Toothless, grew stronger. He started hunting for bugs that dwelt in the tunnels and was able to live on what he could find. His damaged tail was a problem, though, one that Hiccup didn't know how to deal with. And he didn't dare approach Fishlegs or Heather about it, knowing that neither of them would offer any assistance. So he continued his nightly visits in secret, and the bond of friendship budding between them strengthened with each passing day.

The winter passed slowly. When he wasn't visiting Toothless, Hiccup spent his time with Fishlegs, helping him with his housework or simply lounging around with him. They visited Heather at least twice a week, and Hiccup could never really decide if he liked her or not. She seemed nice enough, but he always suspected there was something else there, an ulterior motive to her kindness. Perhaps it was something in her smile, a glint that hinted that she had something planned.

And he soon found out what it was.

Hiccup entered Fishlegs' den one afternoon to find the mouse waiting for him. He raised his eyebrows. "Uh…everything okay there, Fishlegs?"

"Yeah," Fishlegs replied, though his voice betrayed otherwise. "I have some exciting news for you."

Hiccup's heart leapt. "My parents?" he asked. "You know where they are?"

But Fishlegs shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not," he said. "I haven't been able to contact any of my friends to see if they know where to find them. No, my friend, my news is much more exciting."

Hiccup frowned. Fishlegs' tone suggested that the news was actually disappointing. He seemed distinctly disgruntled.

He realized why when Fishlegs said, "You and Heather are engaged to be married."

Hiccup blinked as a thousand thoughts ran through his head at once. Engaged? Married? Heather? Heather the _mole_? So that was why she was always looking at him like he was a prize? This was why Fishlegs was so obviously upset? After all, he seemed to have a thing for her. And what about finding his parents? Hadn't he promised he'd do his best to find them? How would he be able to meet with Toothless if he was Heather's husband? She hated dragons. Would he ever see the sun again if he married a mole? Dear Thor Almighty, was he actually going to marry a _mole_?!

It was this last thought that made him sputter, "What?! But…but I…I can't marry Heather!"

Fishlegs raised his bushy eyebrows. "Oh? And why not?"

No doubt about it: Fishlegs was definitely miffed about this arrangement.

"Because she's a _mole_!" Hiccup cried. "I'm a human! A small one, it's true, but a human nonetheless! What is it with you forest creatures trying to marry me off to females of other species?! I can't marry her! We're totally incompatible! Besides, I don't love her! It's an awful match! And what about trying to find my parents? You said you'd help me get home when spring came!"

Fishlegs crossed his forelegs impatiently and glared at him. "These are all minor inconveniences, Hiccup. I'm surprised at you. After everything she and I have done for you I'd have thought you'd be more grateful. Do you remember how I saved your life when you would have frozen to death?"

"Of course I do!" Hiccup said a little angrily. "And please don't think I'm ungrateful. But don't expect me to be happy over this match. And don't take out your broken heart on me, either! It's not my fault Heather doesn't love you."

He regretted his words almost at once. Fishlegs' eyes flashed, and he knew that any chance he might have had at changing his mind had been destroyed. "Heather wants to marry you. She asked me this morning and I told her I'd see to it that you accepted. Whatever Heather wants, Heather gets. So you'd better resign yourself to marriage. I'm sure you'll come to love her in time." He turned away, officially closing the discussion. "You will be married in the spring."

Spring. He had one month of bachelorhood left before he'd be married to Heather the mole. And he had no say in it whatsoever.

He told Toothless everything when he visited that night, his voice strained with dread and outrage. "What am I gonna do?" he moaned, pacing back and forth across the width of the tunnel. "How can I get out of this? I can't leave, not with winter still raging out there. I can't talk either of them out of it: Heather's too determined to have me and Fishlegs is too jealous to let me off the hook. I just don't know what I can do to escape this!"

He sank to his knees with a groan. Toothless crooned and nudged him gently. He couldn't help but smile a little. "Thanks bud…I'll think of something, I guess. I'd better. And I have a month to figure it out." His eyes fell on the dragon's damaged tailfin. He sighed. "If only you still had your tail. Then the two of us could just fly away together…"

His eyes suddenly widened as an idea occurred to him. It was a long shot, but what did he have to lose? He stood and hurried over to the dragon's tail, examining the intact fin with close scrutiny. Toothless hummed questioningly. "Hang on, bud," Hiccup said, not looking up. "I'm trying to figure out the way your tail is supposed to work. You see…" He cracked a smile. "I'm going to rebuild it."

And he did just that. It took quite a bit of time and a great deal of planning, but he soon figured out how to go about reconstructing Toothless' tailfin. He used twigs he found at the entrance to the tunnels for the frame and then covered them with blankets he stole from Fishlegs' den, sewing it all together using the silk of a spider's web. It was a crude job, but it would hopefully suffice.

The bigger challenge was figuring out how to keep the fin open so that Toothless could fly. On their rare test flights (it was getting warm enough for them to venture out into the night for short periods of time) Hiccup found that the tail was all but useless as the dragon couldn't control whether the fin opened or closed. So he set to work rigging a system of twigs and leaf stems controlled via a stirrup he would put his foot in, which he connected to a saddle made from a scrap of cloth.

It was the night before Hiccup's wedding and they were ready to go. Hiccup stole away in the night once more and jumped into the saddle, sliding his foot into the stirrup. "You ready, bud?" he asked, and Toothless snorted in reply. "All right then. Let's go!"

Toothless took off at a run, heading toward the tunnel opening and the freedom that lay beyond. His heart was bounding in his chest with anticipation. Soon he would be home again with his mother and father. How they must have worried all this time! They must believe him to be dead by now…

He was so lost in his excited thoughts that he failed to notice the tree root protruding from the tunnel ceiling. But he couldn't fail to hear the awful ripping sound that came when it snagged the prosthetic fin and tore it in two.

Hiccup felt his heart turn to ice. "No!" he moaned. "No, no, _no_!" He dismounted and examined the damaged fin. It was in no shape to fly. The twig frame was still intact, but the fabric stretched over it was in tatters. "I can fix it…" he muttered. "I have to…tonight…now…"

He nodded resolutely and ran back down the passage to Fishlegs' home, intending on sneaking in and grabbing a needle and another blanket so that he could make the necessary repairs. But luck was not on his side: Fishlegs was awake upon his return.

"There you are!" he said. "I woke up and saw you were missing! I didn't know where you'd gone!"

"Sorry, Fishlegs," Hiccup said, trying not to let his disappointment show and struggling to come up with a new plan. "I just…I couldn't sleep, so I went for a little walk. You know, to ease the pre-wedding jitters…"

The excuse seemed to mollify Fishlegs, who ushered him back into bed. Hiccup was determined to stay awake until the mouse had fallen asleep once more, but his own exhaustion took control. One moment he was staring at the earthen wall next to the bed, and the next he was sitting up to Fishlegs saying, "Get up, get up! We've got a busy day ahead of us!"

He'd slept the night away. And today was the day of his wedding.

Feeling like a prisoner on his way to his execution, Hiccup donned the suit that Fishlegs had lent him for the occasion. "You look quite dashing," he said cheerfully. He was apparently determined to ease the tension that had sprung up between them following his engagement.

Hiccup tried to smile but couldn't. He sincerely doubted he'd ever smile again.

"Hmm…" Fishlegs hummed. "There's a small tear in the sleeve. Let me fix it real quick. You want to look your best for your wedding, after all."

Hiccup's heart missed a beat. Fishlegs pulled out a needle and thread and started mending the small split seam. When he was done, he put the supplies on a shelf and busied himself with his own clothing.

Hiccup didn't even pause to think. He seized the needle and thread and slid them into the pocket of his leggings. The suit jacket would be sufficient to repair the damaged fin. There was still a chance he might escape after all!

"Uh…" He cleared his throat and tried to still the excited tremble in his voice. "Fishlegs, could I…well, could I have a moment alone, please?"

"Whatever for?" Fishlegs asked, frowning.

"Well…a wedding is a huge event," Hiccup invented quickly. "And I'd like to take a moment to…to mull it over, to come to terms with it, you know? It'll only take a few minutes."

Fishlegs considered him for a moment, and Hiccup held his breath.

"I suppose," he said at last, and Hiccup's heart leapt. "But don't be long!"

Hiccup was out the door before he'd finished speaking. He ran as fast as he could down the tunnel toward the entrance, where Toothless was still waiting for him. He pulled the jacket off his body and withdrew the needle and thread from his pocket. Without even saying a word to Toothless, he started making the repairs, straining his ears for any sign of pursuit. Surely Fishlegs must have realized by now that he was up to something…?

He was almost done patching the tailfin when he heard Fishlegs calling his name.

Panicking, he picked up the pace, jabbing his finger with the needle but not even pausing to wipe away the bead of blood. There. It was done.

And just in time. Fishlegs rounded the corner, followed closely by Heather, who was wearing a long, flowing white wedding dress.

They stared at Hiccup in blank shock for a long moment, unable to move. Hiccup took his chance: he leapt onto Toothless' back and once again put his foot in the stirrup.

"Hiccup, wait!" Heather cried.

"What're you doing?!" Fishlegs demanded.

Hiccup glanced back over his shoulder. "I'm taking control of my own life," he replied simply.

And then Toothless shot out of the tunnel and took off into the cool spring morning, leaving Fishlegs and Heather in his dust.

Hiccup whooped and cheered as he emerged at long last into daylight, reveling in the feel of the sun on his face. "We did it!" he cried. "We're free!"

Toothless roared happily in reply and did a loop in midair to celebrate. Hiccup yelped in surprise but managed to stay seated in the saddle. He chuckled at the dragon's enthusiasm and said, "All right, bud. Let's see if I can find my way home…"

But Toothless seemed to have his own agenda. He roared again and turned, streaking off into the forest. "Whoa!" Hiccup gasped, leaning forward. "Where are we heading, bud?"

Toothless didn't answer, but Hiccup merely shrugged and let him go where he pleased, adjusting the tailfin with his stirrup as needed.

Before long, they had reached a small cove in the middle of the woods. It was a lovely spot, with lush green grass and beautiful flowers of all shapes and colors growing along the banks of a blue pond. Toothless rumbled happily and came in for a landing, hitting the ground with a little more force than Hiccup anticipated. He launched over the dragon's head with a cry of surprise and rolled in the dirt. He rose unsteadily to his feet and looked over at Toothless, who was rolling in the earth with apparent relish. Hiccup snorted, though he couldn't quite muster up enough ire to seem seriously upset when he said, "Useless reptile."

Then he looked up at the blades of grass that towered over him. "Wow," he breathed. "It's so pretty here…and so warm…it feels like summer instead of early spring. I wonder where we are…"

"How about we start with who _you_ are and what you're doing here?"

Hiccup jumped and spun around. His jaw dropped and he inhaled sharply. Hovering a short distance away was a stunningly beautiful young woman. She was about his height with a slender, graceful body and lovely blond hair that she had tied in a braid running down her back. She had a pair of silvery, vaguely transparent wings that were keeping her airborne. Her eyes were as blue as the water of the pond and currently narrowed in suspicion.

She also, Hiccup noticed, held an axe, the blade of which was pointed at his neck.

"I'll say it again," the woman said when he didn't respond. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"I…" Hiccup stammered. He couldn't quite form a complete sentence out of shock. He'd never seen anything quite so enchanting in his whole life. "I…I'm…are you…you're a…you're a fairy, aren't you?"

The girl looked at him like he'd spoken gibberish. "Yes, I'm a fairy," she said. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Oh!" Hiccup shook his head to clear it and explained, "I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. And I—"

"Hiccup?" the fairy repeated, her eyes widening in recognition. "You mean Little Hiccup? The chief's son?"

"Yes!" Hiccup cried, relieved. She knew of him, then. Maybe she'd be able to help. "That's me!"

"Don't you know that your parents are worried sick about you?" the fairy asked, lowering her axe and drifting down so that she stood before him. "They've been looking all over the island for you."

"I know," Hiccup said. "I've been trying to find my way home, but I don't know where I am or how to get back." He took a cautious step forward. "Do…do you think maybe you can help me? Could you perhaps take me to see the king and queen so that I may ask them for guidance?"

The fairy nodded. "Certainly. Come on, Mama and Papa will be glad to meet you."

Hiccup's heart missed a beat. "Mama and Papa?" he repeated. "You mean…they're your…so you're… _the princess_?"

"I am," the fairy replied, nodding. "My name is Astrid. Oh please get up!" she added when Hiccup bowed low to her. "I hate all that bowing and nonsense."

"Sorry, Your Highness," Hiccup said, blushing furiously as he straightened.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Call me Astrid, okay? I'm not exactly one for formality."

Hiccup grinned a little sheepishly. "Okay…Astrid…it's a nice name."

Astrid smiled faintly. "Come on. This way." She led him deeper into the grass in the direction of the pond. Toothless ambled along behind them, occasionally purring contentedly. They came to a stop at a small clearing, where sat the thrones of the fairy king and his queen. They looked down kindly at Astrid and raised their eyebrows on seeing Hiccup and Toothless. "Hello, young man," said the king. "How may we help you?"

Hiccup bowed to them and said, "Your Majesties, my name is Hiccup Haddock." As he predicted, they clearly recognized his name. "I've been wandering this forest for a long time trying to find my way home. You see, I was kidnapped one night by a pair of toads…"

He told the whole story, leaving nothing out. The king, queen, and princess were a rapt audience, drinking in every word and reacting at all the right moments. When he had finished, the king remarked, "Well, you are certainly a resourceful young man, I must say. Not many would have thought to repair the dragon's tailfin the way you did. What did you call him again?"

"Toothless," Hiccup answered, and the dragon perked up at the sound of his name. "He has retractable teeth."

The king laughed pleasantly. "Yes, so they do," he remarked. He rose and stepped down from his throne to take a closer look at the artificial fin. "These dragons are native to this spot on the island. It is always warm here, thanks to our magic. Nanodragons don't have a high tolerance for the cold, so they generally spend all winter here with us. I wonder what happened to separate this one from the rest…and how he was wounded." He frowned in thought for a moment. Then he said, "Would you be so kind as to remove the artificial fin, please?"

Hiccup did as told, and the king placed his hand over the injured tail. He closed his eyes, apparently concentrating hard.

And then Toothless' tail was engulfed in golden light. Hiccup gasped and stepped back in alarm but watched with fascination as the ruined tailfin suddenly grew back, leaving no trace of injury behind. "That…that was incredible!" he breathed as the king stepped back, smiling.

The old fairy chuckled. "Thank you. Our magic is very powerful, but also very limited. For example, we tried to find you throughout the winter but were unable to do so, even with our abilities. We are very glad that you are safe, young Hiccup. Now…" He returned to his throne and sat down once more. "Astrid, would you accompany this man back home and see that he gets there safely? Have him ride the dragon to his parents' house. He may stay with the boy if he so desires."

"Yes, Papa," Astrid said, then he turned to Hiccup and added, "Climb on, I'll lead the way."

Hiccup's heart bounded as he seated himself once more on Toothless' back. There was no need for the special stirrup this time, for the dragon's tail was as good as new. Toothless, who had spent the last several minutes waving his healed tail back and forth and opening and closing the fins as he pleased, roared in joy as he prepared to take off. "Thank you!" Hiccup called over his shoulder to the king and queen. "Thank you so much!"

They smiled and waved as Toothless launched into the air, following Astrid as she flew in the direction of Berk.

"So you were almost married to a mole?" the fairy princess asked as they rose above the trees.

"Yes," Hiccup replied, shuddering. "And a toad."

"Gods, you've had some close calls," Astrid remarked, and Hiccup chuckled. They spent some minutes in silence, and Hiccup kept sneaking glances at her. Noticing, she asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, not at all!" Hiccup gasped, blushing and looking away. "I'm sorry. It's just…my whole life I've believed I was the only person my size in the whole world. And now I've met others like me. I mean yeah, you have wings and I don't, but still…you're more or less human. I just…I don't know, it makes me happy to see that, I guess…"

Astrid smiled gently at him. "Well, you're welcome to visit us anytime you wish," she said. "I know I for one would be delighted with the company."

Hiccup's heart swelled at her words but he merely smiled and nodded and did not reply.

They passed the rest of the trip home in silence. But the moment Hiccup saw the familiar buildings of Berk, he cried, "There it is! I'm home! I'm home!"

Toothless dove at his command toward the house atop the hill looking over the village. The dragon landed on the windowsill, and Hiccup was off his back in a flash. "Mom! Dad! It's me, Hiccup! I'm home!"

Stoick and Valka, who were seated in front of the fire, looked around at the sound of his voice, hardly daring to believe their ears. Their jaws dropped in unison as they saw their son standing before them once again, waving enthusiastically with tears swimming in his eyes. For a moment neither of them moved.

And then Valka screamed, " _Hiccup!_ " and bolted from her chair. She scooped her son into her hands and held him close to her face. "My son! My baby! You're home! Thank the gods, you're safe! Oh I've been so worried about you!"

She dissolved into wordless tears punctuated with an occasional laugh of joy. Stoick too hurried over and proclaimed his delight and relief, and the happy little family spent several minutes merely huddled together in bliss.

The whole story eventually came out. Hiccup explained everything once again, aided by Astrid, who watched their reunion with a small smile turning the corners of her mouth. Stoick and Valka were beside themselves with rage when he told them about the toad twins and Snotlout the beetle and nearly started crying again when he described his experiences with trying to survive the winter alone. They were happy for him when he mentioned the mouse's help, though their relief quickly turned to anger again when he related how Fishlegs had turned on him when the mole asked for his hand in marriage. Their eyes were wide when he explained how he escaped the tunnels on the back of the dragon Toothless, and identical smiles of elation crossed their faces when he ended with his arrival in the fairy kingdom.

"You've had quite an adventure," Stoick remarked. "More than any single person should have to face. My son, I am so proud of you, for you have shown yourself to be a strong, capable young man with the ingenuity and resourcefulness of men a hundred times your size." He lifted Hiccup in his palm and hugged him close to his chest. "I'm so glad you're home, Hiccup. We've missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Hiccup mumbled into Stoick's beard.

Things returned to some semblance of normality after that. Stoick and Valka announced Hiccup's safe return to the village and a great celebration was held. Toothless stayed with his new friend and rarely left his side, which made him feel much safer. The chief and his wife welcomed the little dragon into their home and agreed that he made a wonderful protector for their little boy.

The only real thing that was different from before was Hiccup's sudden desire to spend more time with the fairy princess.

He visited the kingdom in the cove as often as he could, and soon he and Astrid were the closest of friends. It wasn't much longer before they fell deeply in love and Hiccup approached the fairy king for his permission to marry his daughter. The king smiled warmly and said, "Nothing would make me happier than to bring you into our family, Hiccup. You have my full blessing."

Overjoyed, Hiccup asked Astrid to marry him that very afternoon, and she accepted enthusiastically. Soon the arrangements were all made, and they were joined in a beautiful ceremony that very summer. The cove had never hosted such a celebration before, for not only were all the local fairies there but the whole village as well.

Hiccup's joy was made complete when the fairy king approached him and said, "I have a gift for you, my son. Please turn around."

Hiccup did as told, and the king placed his hands on the young man's back, right between the shoulder blades. A moment later, Hiccup felt a hot rush run through his body as a pair of beautiful golden wings sprouted from the spot under the king's hands. "Oh my…!" he breathed as he stared back at the newest addition to his body. "These…these are wonderful! Thank you, Your Majesty! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Hiccup," the king said with a smile. "Though I think from now on it is acceptable for you to call me 'Papa.'"

Hiccup beamed at him and nodded.

"Now if you ever get lost," Astrid said with a small laugh, "you'll be able to find your way back again."

Grinning, Hiccup took her into his arms and murmured, "Yes. I'll always find my way back home. To you. For wherever you are is where I belong."

Astrid's eyes watered but she merely smiled. Hiccup bent down and kissed her tenderly, a gesture that she returned with all the passion she could muster. The crowd around them cheered with delight, and Hiccup, with his new wife, parents, and dragon friend, lived happily ever after.

 **A/N: I think I'll start updating this collection twice a week instead of once. Say, Mondays and Thursdays? At least until I run out of competed fairy tales to post. So on Thursday I'll have the next story up: "The Girl in the Tower," based on "Rapunzel." As always, I hope you enjoyed this! :)**


	3. The Girl in the Tower

The Girl in the Tower

 **A/N: Here is the next tale in my lineup: "The Girl in the Tower," based on the Grimm brothers' "Rapunzel."** **I hope you enjoy it!**

Once upon a time, on the Isle of Berk, there was a tiny village that sat upon the cliffs overlooking the sea. And in this village lived a baker named Josef Hofferson with his wife Helga. They were young, happy, and very much in love. To make their joy complete, Helga was expecting their first child. Both could hardly wait for the baby to be born and spent most of each day debating about what they would name it. Though as most pregnant women do, Helga developed a strange craving. In this case, it was for cabbage.

Now it so happened that the baker lived next door to an old woman named Excellinor. She was more or less a hermit, rarely leaving her little cottage unless it was to tend to her garden. She grew all manner of plants and vegetables…including cabbage.

Of course Josef could have simply asked Excellinor for some of her cabbages, or even offered to buy them or trade for them. But the baker was a superstitious man, and he believed the local rumors that the old woman was a witch. His fear of being cursed stopped him from approaching her doorstep, but his wife's cravings were so strong and she made her desire so vocal that he decided to take drastic action.

So one night he sneaked into her garden, tossing cabbage after cabbage into a canvas bag. He continued to glance up at the woman's dark house, constantly in fear of being discovered, but no sound came from within, and Excellinor never emerged. Feeling immensely relieved, the baker escaped unharmed, and his wife was overjoyed to see the cabbages he'd procured.

But of course the cabbage didn't last forever, and in no time they had run out. And now Helga's cravings were stronger than ever. So with great trepidation, Josef returned to Excellinor's garden, hoping he would be lucky a second time.

It was not to be. Excellinor, having discovered the theft the morning following the baker's excursion, had been on high alert for a second attempt, and this time she caught him in the act. "So!" she cackled as the Josef cowered at her feet. "You are the fiend who has been stealing my cabbages! Prepare to die for your crimes!"

Terrified for his life, Josef pleaded with her, explaining that he was taking them for his pregnant wife, whose cravings were so severe that she feared she'd die if she didn't have the leafy greens. Hearing this, Excellinor considered. Finally, she said, "Very well. I will spare your miserable life. But when your child is born, I will take her and raise her myself, and you will never see her again."

Heartbroken, Josef tried to dissuade her, but the old woman was adamant. "I've always wanted a child," she said. "I will raise the girl. Don't worry, she will be well cared for." Then she laughed wickedly and sent the baker away. "Don't forget your cabbages!" she called, tossing his canvas bag after him. "After all, you've paid a pretty steep price for them!"

Excellinor was true to her word. When the baby was born a few months later, she barged into the baker's shop and stole the child right out of her mother's arms. Josef and Helga begged and pleaded but the old woman was deaf to their cries. "This will teach you not to take what isn't yours," she sneered. Then she was gone with a swirl of her black cloak.

Despite her wicked ways, Excellinor did want to raise the girl, who she named Astrid. Concerned that someone might try to steal her new daughter away, she carried the child deep into the forest, where she used her magic to build a great stone tower. At the very top was Astrid's bedroom, where the crone brought the little girl up with great care and love. Whatever the child wanted, the witch was happy to provide, even going so far as to cast a spell upon her that gave her tears the power to heal wounds. She admired Astrid's beautiful blond hair, so she never cut it. Thus it continued to grow and grow until it stretched over a hundred feet long. By this time Astrid had grown into a vibrant young woman. Ever fearful that she would be discovered, the witch sought a way to further protect the girl from the world beyond the tower.

It wasn't until late one afternoon while she was brushing Astrid's ever-growing hair that she figured out what she was going to do…

…

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was bored.

He didn't really mind being the chief's son most of the time. His position as heir earned him a fair deal of respect in the village, while his kindness, sunny disposition, and sarcastic sense of humor made him popular among his peers. The idea of leading the village as chief someday did scare him a bit, but on the whole he couldn't say he was unhappy with the way things were.

But he really hated having to listen to his father's lectures.

Once a day, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk, would sit his son down and train him in the ways of being a good leader. These lessons could last anywhere from an hour to an entire afternoon, and Hiccup absolutely hated having to suffer through them.

At the moment, Stoick was discussing a domestic dispute he'd had to deal with that week, running over each side of the disagreement and listing strengths and weaknesses of the arguments presented. He then proposed a variety of methods of dealing with the problem and asked Hiccup what he thought the best option was.

"I guess find a compromise," Hiccup said with a sigh. He had a hard time concealing his boredom. "Ask the husband to not stay out so late drinking, but then ask the wife to cook him a meal to make him happy. That way both have to make a little sacrifice but will ultimately be satisfied."

Stoick nodded. "A wise choice." Then he glanced out the window. "Well, I suppose that's enough for today. The sun is shining, so why don't you go on and…"

Hiccup was up and out the door before his father was done speaking.

"…have some fun," Stoick finished, and then he chuckled.

Once outside, Hiccup put his fingers to his lips and whistled, attracting the attention of his dearest friend on the whole island: the black Night Fury he had named Toothless. The sleek dragon roared happily and bounded over like a playful kitten, eager to go flying. Grinning, Hiccup jumped onto his back and fit his foot into the special stirrup he'd designed, which opened up the dragon's artificial tailfin. Toothless needed no further direction: he leapt into the air with his wings spread wide. Hiccup whooped in delight as the dragon streaked skyward. "Yeah! Go baby!" he cried as they ascended into a vertical climb, which soon became a spiral.

Toothless spent the next several minutes practicing every aerial movement he could imagine. Hiccup clung to the saddle with leg muscles that had developed from this very kind of exercise, shifting his foot periodically in the stirrup to aid the dragon in his maneuvers. Soon they found themselves flying over the forests of Berk, far away from the village.

And then Toothless got a little too close to one of the treetops. One moment they were spiraling over the tree line, and the next Hiccup heard an awful tearing sound. He glanced back and felt the bottom of his stomach dissolve: a tree branch had torn the prosthetic tailfin to shreds.

Then they were plummeting.

Toothless shrieked and Hiccup yelled. The dragon beat his wings desperately, trying to slow their rapid descent, but they were still going pretty fast when they hit the ground. Hiccup was thrown from the saddle and tumbled in the dirt. He coughed and spluttered and sat up, pressing a hand to his forehead. When he lowered his arm, he saw blood trickling between his fingers.

"T-Toothless?" he called, standing unsteadily.

The dragon warbled, and Hiccup turned to see him shaking himself free of twigs and shreds of grass. He seemed unharmed, and Hiccup sighed in relief. That could have gone a lot worse. But he frowned as his gaze shifted down to the mangled tailfin. "Hmm," he said as he bent down to examine it. "Yeah, it's a wreck. I'm gonna have to replace it when we get home." Then he looked around at their surroundings and added, "And that would be…in which direction?"

Toothless raised his nose and sniffed the air, and then he snorted, not catching a familiar scent. "Oh, perfect," Hiccup moaned. "Now what?"

Toothless crooned uncertainly, and Hiccup sighed again. But before he could come to any kind of decision, the dragon stiffened, his ear fins perking as they picked up a new sound. At first, Hiccup didn't know what he'd heard, and he was on the verge of asking. But the words died in his throat, for now he too could hear it.

It was a voice. A girl's voice. And she was singing.

"What…?" Hiccup glanced over at Toothless, who looked just as bemused as he was.

The voice seemed to fill the entire forest, as if it was an entity all its own, rising and falling with such beauty that it took Hiccup's breath away. He'd never heard anything so exquisite in his entire life. The music seemed to enter his very heart, swelling it and making it ache in longing.

"Come on," he said, setting off in the direction he thought the song was coming from. "Let's go check it out."

Toothless grumbled but stayed by his human as he headed deeper into the woods, following the sound of the mysterious voice as it got steadily louder and louder until…

Hiccup drew up suddenly, his eyes widening in shock. They were standing at the edge of a small clearing, at the center of which stood a great hundred-foot tower. It was perfectly cylindrical from peak to base, and the only opening was a small window at the very top. The structure was completely surrounded by a series of thorn bushes so thick and sharp that Hiccup couldn't imagine how anyone could get through it without serious injury, yet he suddenly found that he wanted to find some way to do just that. For the voice he'd followed was flowing from that little window at the apex of the tower.

Toothless barked in warning and Hiccup, knowing to trust his dragon implicitly, ducked back into the forest just in time. There was suddenly someone else in the clearing, emerging from the woods only a few yards away from where he and his dragon stood frozen. It was a small, hunched figure shrouded in a black cloak, and before Hiccup's very eyes it walked straight into the thorn bushes, using a hidden path that he hadn't noticed before.

When it reached the base of the tower, it lowered its hood, and Hiccup stifled a gasp. He recognized her: it was the witch Excellinor. What was she doing here?

His confusion only mounted when the old woman leaned back to look up at the window high above and called, "Astrid, let down your hair to me!"

The singing abruptly stopped, and all was silent. For a moment, nothing happened. Hiccup merely stared at the old crone, wondering what in the world she was talking about. Astrid? Hair? She must have been raving!

And then he had to stifle another gasp: what looked like a long golden rope was tossed out the window, unfurling all the way to the ground below. Smiling, Excellinor took hold of the rope – no, it wasn't rope, Hiccup suddenly realized with a shock, but hair, very long, golden hair – and slowly, laboriously climbed its entire length, disappearing minutes later into the dark window. Then the entire length of hair was pulled by unseen hands back into the depths of the tower. The entire process took all of five minutes, and when it was done Hiccup rubbed his eyes, half-convinced that he'd dreamed the whole thing.

Toothless whined, and he looked back at the dragon, who clearly wanted nothing more than to be gone from the forest, to return to the safety and comfort of the village. But Hiccup hesitated. He wanted to know the secrets of this place. What – or who – was Excellinor keeping at the top of that tower? And why did she have incredibly long hair?

 _Astrid_ , he thought. _She called for Astrid to let down her hair. Whoever's up there must be named Astrid._

It was a beautiful name…

"We're going to wait here for a while, bud," Hiccup said decisively. "I want to meet the girl at the top of that tower. She must be the one who was singing earlier. We'll just wait here until the witch leaves, and then I'll climb to the little window just as she did. After that, well…who knows?"

Toothless was obviously unhappy with this, but he merely grunted and settled down on the ground for a nap. Hiccup smiled slightly and turned his eyes back to the tower, readying himself for a long wait.

…

Excellinor huffed and puffed as she clambered into the elegant little bedchamber. "I am not as young as I once was," she remarked.

There was a faint laugh from beside her, and a light female voice replied, "You look the same to me, Mama."

Excellinor looked around, her gaze softening as it fell upon the eighteen-year-old girl standing before her. She was tall and slender, her curves accentuated by the beautiful gown she wore. Her face was trim and angular, with perfect white teeth and stunning sapphire blue eyes.

And of course there was the hair, over a hundred feet of golden hair running all over the floor of the room, gorgeous hair by anyone's standards.

Excellinor smiled and reached out to cup the girl's cheek in her gnarled hand. "You are so sweet, child," she sighed.

Excellinor was truly hideous: she was very short and skeletally thin. She had a hunched back, pasty skin with deep creases and wrinkles covering every inch, and thin tufts of white hair atop her head. Her hands were bony, the knuckles like thick knobs that threatened to break the skin covering them. Her nails were long and could probably have been used as a lethal weapon. She had a hook nose and several missing teeth. But it was her eyes that were her most distinctive and terrifying feature: they were always held wide open, the irises so faded that they were almost as white as the eyeball itself. Her pupils were slightly oblong, never perfectly circular, which gave her the alarming appearance of a half-dragon-esque creature.

The entire village of Berk feared her, but not Astrid. This was the woman who had raised her, had cared for her and protected her, who loved her more than anything else in the world. Astrid was not the least bit afraid of this woman. Her appearance, ghastly though it was, did not perturb her in the slightest. She did not draw back in fright or disgust when the witch touched her, and it was perhaps this most of all that made Excellinor love her and want to shield her from the world beyond the tower walls.

Excellinor lowered her hand and reached into the folds of her black cloak. "I have something for you, my dear," she said in her horrible raspy voice. "Here…" She pulled her hand out, clutching a small bag.

Astrid accepted the offering and pulled the sack open. Her face lit up like a child's on Snoggletog. "Strawberries!" she cried. "Mama, thank you!"

"You're welcome, child," Excellinor crooned. "I know they're your favorite."

Astrid popped a berry into her mouth and savored it as she pulled the strings of the bag closed again, placing it on a shelf on the wall behind her. She had every intention of making those little fruits last as long as she could. "So," she said, swallowing the strawberry with a tiny twinge of regret, "how are things in town?"

Excellinor shrugged and moved away from the window, sitting heavily in a chair and groaning as her joints popped and cracked. "Same as ever, dear," she said. "Nothing really exciting. The kids zoom around on their dragons all day long." She scowled. "The chief's son Hiccup is one of the worst. You'd have thought as the heir, he would show some self-control."

Astrid sighed wistfully. "I'd love to ride a dragon."

Excellinor raised her nonexistent eyebrows. "Why in Thor's name would you want to do that, child? It's so dangerous!"

"Maybe, but I bet it's fun," Astrid said, gazing out the little window and hoping to see a dragon fly past. She was disappointed to see none. "Mama," she said suddenly, looking back at Excellinor, "when are you going to let me leave this tower?"

The question seemed to floor the witch. "Leave?" she spluttered. "Astrid, why would you want to leave here? This tower is your home!"

"I know, but…" Astrid hesitated. "…it's all I've ever known. I…I'd like to see the world beyond this tower. I'd like to go to the village and meet new people and—"

"Am I not company enough for you?" Excellinor demanded, and there was a steely edge to her voice, a dangerous edge.

"That's not what I meant, Mama," Astrid said quickly. "I'm just saying I'd like something…well…different, you know?"

Excellinor stood up, and her white eyes were sparking with anger. "Different?" she repeated. "Different is dangerous, Astrid. There are things out there in the world that are worse than you could possibly imagine! Wild creatures that would tear you limb from limb, dragons that would burn you alive, men that would take you and use you and leave you for dead! Do you think I keep you in this tower for my own sadistic pleasure? I keep you here to protect you, you foolish girl! And this is the thanks I get? How could you be so ungrateful, Astrid?!"

Astrid gaped at her throughout this little tirade. She was so stunned that she couldn't speak for several moments. When she finally found her voice, she stammered, "I-I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, Mama. I know you love me and want to keep me safe."

"Then why do you challenge me?" Excellinor asked, sounding less angry now, a note of weariness creeping into her voice. "Why do you want to see the world when you know I want to protect you from it?"

Astrid shrugged and looked at the floor. "I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to upset you."

There was a silence. Then the old woman stepped forward and put her hand under Astrid's chin, lifting it so that their eyes met. "Never you mind, dear," she said. "I forgive you."

Astrid smiled weakly. "Thanks, Mama."

Excellinor drew her into a hug, which Astrid returned. "I love you, child," the witch rasped.

"I love you too, Mama," Astrid murmured.

There was a beat. Then:

"Astrid…don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Astrid's heart sank, but she nodded. "Yes, Mama."

…

Hiccup was bored again and getting impatient. It was almost nightfall, and if he didn't get home soon Stoick was going to go ballistic. He'd gather a search party and send the entire village out looking for him, and the last thing he wanted was that kind of humiliation. Maybe it would be best to return home for the night and come back another time…

But just as he was about to do that, he caught a flurry of motion and froze, watching intently.

Astrid was lowering her hair.

As he gazed on, Excellinor climbed down the golden cords, making it down in less time than it had taken her to ascend. She then slipped through the thorn bushes and disappeared into the trees.

Hiccup waited for a few minutes to make sure she wouldn't return, and then he bent down to wake Toothless. "Come on, bud," he said to the grumpy dragon. "It's safe to check it out now."

Without waiting for the Night Fury to respond, he hurried into the clearing, approaching the thorn bushes and examining them carefully. "Ah-ha!" he breathed a second later when he saw the thin opening through which Excellinor had gained access to the tower. He carefully stepped onto the narrow path, gasping as a stray thorn sliced into his arm. Toothless roared quietly in concern and consternation. He was far too wide to follow his human and made his displeasure known in no uncertain terms.

"I'm fine, Toothless," Hiccup called. "Just stay there, bud. I'll be back soon."

With a relieved sigh, he emerged from the brush and raised his eyes to stare up at the tower before him. It looked much bigger from this angle.

"Uh…" He cleared his throat and said loudly, "Astrid, let down your hair to me!"

There was silence for several seconds. Nothing happened.

"Well this was stupid," Hiccup grumbled to himself, but no sooner had the words left his mouth than the great golden tresses suddenly fell from the window. He blinked at the hair hanging mere inches in front of his face for a moment, too stunned to move. Up close, he could see that this hair was the definition of utter perfection. It was shining, shimmering, not a single tangle or tear to mar its beauty. He reached out tentatively to touch it and was pleasantly surprised at how soft and inviting it was.

Then he started to climb.

The witch had made it look easy, but Hiccup had a hard time ascending the rope of hair to the top of the tower. He had to keep repeating, "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down," and was panting from the exertion by the time his fingers clasped the windowsill. Grunting slightly, he pulled himself into the tower room, collapsing gracelessly onto the floor. "That went a lot better in my head," he muttered. Then he looked up. His jaw dropped.

There was a girl standing a few feet away. She was tall, slender, and stunningly beautiful. Her blond hair framed her round, pretty face and her blue eyes were alight with a strange mixture of what he thought were excitement and fear.

She was also carrying an axe.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded, brandishing the axe in hands that, Hiccup was certain, had wielded this weapon many times and were adept at using it. "And how did you find me?"

Hiccup merely gaped at her for several seconds. Then he scrambled to his feet and bowed. "Uh…I'm Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. I was flying with my dragon and we crash-landed nearby. I heard you singing and followed the sound till we got to this clearing, and I saw Excellinor climb your hair. I…" He hesitated, aware that he was babbling but not quite able to stop himself. "…I wanted to meet you…had to meet you…so I waited till she was gone and then approached the tower. I…" He cleared his throat again. "…I'm assuming you're Astrid?"

The girl lowered her axe just a little. "Yes," she replied. "That's my name."

There was an awkward silence.

"I…" Hiccup floundered for a moment. "I can see that my arrival had frightened you."

Something in Astrid's eyes flashed. "Not frightened," she corrected heatedly. "Just…I'm a little suspicious, that's all. I've never met a man before."

Hiccup blinked. "Never?" he repeated. "Wow…how long have you been living in this tower?"

"My whole life," Astrid answered. "Mama brought me here when I was a baby to protect me from the outside world…including men."

Hiccup held up his hands. "I promise, you don't need any protection from me," he said with a small, slightly nervous laugh. "I…wait a minute…" His eyebrows shot up. "Excellinor is your _mother_?"

Astrid's nostrils flared at his shocked tone. "Yes, she is. And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Hiccup quickly tried to assure her. "It's just…I didn't know she had any children. To my knowledge, no one in town knows. She pretty much keeps to herself, though, so I guess it's not impossible…"

The axe in Astrid's hands lowered another couple of inches. "You're from the village?"

"Yes," Hiccup said. "I'm the son of the chief, Stoick the Vast."

Astrid's eyes flashed again, this time in recognition. "I thought your name sounded familiar," she said. "Mama was telling me about you this afternoon. She said you were always flying around on your…" Her mouth fell open in realization. "Wait, didn't you say you were riding your dragon and crash-landed?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Is your dragon still here?" Astrid asked, sounding excited. She let the axe fall to her side, and Hiccup relaxed a little.

"Yes," he replied, gesturing toward the window. "He's out there. Come take a look." Then he turned and peered out at the ground far below. Toothless was pacing outside the ring of thorns, and when his human's face appeared in the window he roared worriedly. "I'm all right, bud!" Hiccup called. This seemed to calm the dragon, but only a little.

Astrid joined him at the window. "Oh!" she breathed. "He's beautiful! What's his name?"

"Toothless," Hiccup said, and at her questioning look he added, "He's a Night Fury, and they have retractable teeth."

"Oh," Astrid said again, nodding. She looked back at the dragon and frowned. "What's that on his tail?"

"That was once his artificial tailfin," Hiccup explained. "You see, I found him one day in the forest. He'd been shot down and his tail was badly damaged. I befriended him and nursed him back to health, and I built him a new tailfin to replace the one that had been destroyed. It's controlled by my foot…see the stirrup there? Today we flew a little too close to the trees, and the branches tore the fin apart. I'll have to repair it tomorrow."

"That's incredible!" Astrid said, clearly impressed. "I've always wanted to learn how to ride a dragon."

"Well," Hiccup said, turning to her once more, "why not? I could teach you."

Astrid's smile slipped. "Oh…that's very kind of you, but…but I can't leave this tower."

"Why not?"

Astrid laughed humorlessly. "Perhaps it escaped your notice, but this tower has no door. Why do you think my mother had to climb my hair to get in? She sealed the door when my hair grew long enough to reach the ground."

Hiccup frowned. "Um…pardon me for asking the obvious," he said slowly, "but why did your mother lock you away in a tower in the middle of the woods with no means of leaving?"

"Well…" Astrid hesitated. "It sounds a little silly when you put it that way, but…she did it to protect me. She doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Hmm," was Hiccup's only response.

"Yeah," Astrid sighed. "My mother's being a bit ridiculous."

"Well, maybe just a bit overprotective," Hiccup conceded, although privately he thought that to be a massive understatement.

Astrid didn't say anything else, and another silence fell between them. "You…you're bleeding," she said at length.

"I am?" Hiccup reached up and touched the forgotten cut on his forehead. "Oh. Yeah, when Toothless and I crashed I got a little banged up. It's nothing serious."

"And this?" Astrid motioned toward his arm, where the thorn had pierced his skin. "I'll bet you got that from the thorn bushes down there."

"You'd be correct," Hiccup said with a small chuckle. "I'll have the healer look at it tomorrow."

"No need," Astrid said bracingly. "I can take care of it now."

And without explaining further, she screwed up her face and, to Hiccup's bewilderment, started to cry. His mouth dropped open in shock but no sound came out. Astrid, still sobbing, reached out for his arm, allowing her tears to roll from her cheeks and down onto the wound.

A moment later, there was no wound.

Hiccup suddenly found it hard to breathe. "But…how…?"

Astrid didn't answer. She gently pushed Hiccup down to his knees and cried over his forehead, healing the cut that was there as well.

"I…I don't…" Hiccup couldn't complete a full sentence.

Astrid sniffed and tried to calm her sobs. "My tears have healing powers," she explained with a faint gasp. "A gift from my mother."

Hiccup gaped at her for a second. Then he said in a would-be-calm voice, "Well…I bet that comes in handy."

"Yeah," Astrid said with a small laugh. "When I was a kid, I cut my hand on some broken glass. Mama thought it would be good for me to be able to heal myself in case she wasn't present to see to my wounds."

"I see," Hiccup replied, his eyes locked on the tear in his sleeve and the perfect skin that lay beneath.

There was another pause, broken when Toothless let out another roar, this one out of impatience. It broke Hiccup out of his thoughts with a jolt. "I have to go," he said. "My dad doesn't know where I am and he's probably worried. He'll have the whole village looking for me if I don't get back soon."

"Oh." Astrid sounded disappointed. "All right. Thanks for dropping by."

Hiccup nodded and turned to the window.

"Will you come back sometime?" Astrid asked hurriedly.

Hiccup looked over his shoulder. "How about tomorrow night?"

Astrid's face broke into a smile. "That would be great. Mama always leaves around sunset, so any time after that would work."

"Perfect," Hiccup said with a grin. "Then I'll be here again tomorrow night."

Astrid nodded and lowered her hair out the window once again, allowing Hiccup to climb his way to the bottom. After extricating himself from the thorns, he turned and waved up to her, and she waved back with a broad smile on her face. "See you tomorrow!" she called.

"Tomorrow!" he yelled back before mounting Toothless, and the dragon bounded away into the forest. Astrid gazed at the spot where they'd vanished for several minutes after they had disappeared, already looking forward to the moment when they'd reappear.

…

Toothless followed Excellinor's scent back to the village, a trip that took the better part of an hour. Stoick was nearly frantic with worry by the time he returned, though he seemed to believe his son's story that he'd spent all afternoon trying to find his way home. It helped that Toothless' artificial tailfin was damaged; it made his lie a bit more believable. Though if he wondered how Hiccup had managed to not get injured in the fall, it didn't occur to him to ask.

The next day, Stoick sent Hiccup to the local bakery to pick up a loaf of bread. Upon his entrance, the baker Josef looked up and smiled. "Hello, Hiccup," he said. "How may I help you today?"

Hiccup grinned and walked up to the counter. "I'd like a loaf of bread, please." And then, on a whim, he looked over at some of the pastries on a nearby shelf and added, "And a couple of those cakes, too."

Josef raised his eyebrows a little but didn't comment on the last-minute addition to the order. Hiccup rummaged in his pocket for money to pay for the pastries, knowing Stoick would hardly fail to notice the discrepancy if he paid with the chief's money and not his own.

"Got any special plans?" Josef asked conversationally.

"What?" Hiccup looked sharply up at him. _Did he know…?_

"You don't normally buy the cakes," the baker explained, motioning to the bag he had placed on the counter. "Just idle curiosity is all."

"Oh." Hiccup fixed his smile back into place. "No, just…they looked good."

After all, he could hardly say he was planning on meeting a girl who was locked away in a tower in the middle of the woods that night. He was the heir. If word got out about that, he and his father could be ruined by the scandal.

Josef accepted the story without question. "Oh, they are, believe me," he said with a wink. "Baked them myself."

Hiccup chuckled. "Then I have no doubt we'll enjoy them."

Josef chortled. "All right then. That'll be…"

He stopped, and all the happiness drained from his face, leaving him pale and stiff. Hiccup whipped around and suddenly understood why. Excellinor had just entered the bakery.

"A loaf of bread," she said gruffly, and then her eyes fell on Hiccup. She paused and her face contorted into a sneer. "What're _you_ looking at?" she added.

Hiccup looked away, feeling his face flush.

Excellinor grunted, apparently satisfied that she was capable of causing the heir such discomfort. Then she turned back to Josef, who was busy wrapping her purchase in a bag. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup noticed his wife Helga peeking out from behind the door that led to the back of the shop. To his mild surprise, he rather thought that she seemed utterly terrified of the old crone.

 _What's all that about?_ he wondered. _I mean, I don't like being around her either, but that kind of fear suggests something else under the surface…_

Excellinor paid for her bread and left without another word, although she did pause to glare at Hiccup as she passed him. He felt his insides shrivel under her gaze. It was as if she _knew_ …

Then she departed, leaving a tense silence in her wake.

"Uh…" Hiccup shook himself mentally. He turned back to Josef and was a little bemused to see that the baker and his wife still looked frightened. _There must be some kind of history between them_ , he thought, but he decided not to ask. It was clearly a touchy subject. So he merely paid for his bread and pastries and left the shop, his head still buzzing with the memory of the little scene he'd just witnessed.

…

From the bakery, Excellinor hurried into the woods, emerging into the clearing some time later and turning her head up to stare at the top of the tower.

"Astrid, let down your hair to me!"

Astrid obeyed, and before long the witch had clambered up the golden rope and into the girl's room. Upon entering, she paused, looking around as if momentarily unsure of where she was.

"Hello, Mama," Astrid said, gathering her hair up and smiling sweetly. "How are you today?"

Excellinor didn't answer. She was still gazing around the room, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Astrid," she said at length, "is something…different?"

"Different?" Astrid repeated blankly. "No, Mama. Why do you ask?"

Excellinor studied her intently. "Something feels strange to me, dear. I don't know what it is but…" She trailed off, eyeing Astrid warily.

Hoping the old woman couldn't hear her heart hammering in her chest, Astrid shrugged and said, "Well, I tidied up a little bit last night. But other than that everything's the same as always."

Excellinor continued to stare at her suspiciously, almost as if she knew she was hiding something. But she relented. "Must be my old age," she muttered. Then she pulled the loaf of bread from the folds of her cloak. "I brought a treat from the village."

"Fresh bread!" Astrid sighed. "Thank you, Mama!"

"You're welcome, my child," said the crone. "You may eat it while I brush your hair."

Astrid sat down on a stool and began taking bites out of the loaf, savoring its fresh taste and sweet aroma. Excellinor pulled out a brush and began running it through the lengthy golden tresses, humming a discordant tune under her breath as she worked.

In between bites, Astrid asked, "How are things in the village, Mama?"

Excellinor shrugged. "Same as always. Though the chief's son did almost go missing last night." She said this as if it was a pity he'd been found. "Says he crashed his dragon and got lost on the way home. Hmph! Irresponsible boy, doing all those dangerous stunts on that overgrown reptile. It's a wonder he hasn't gotten himself killed. And he's supposed to be the next chief of Berk! Ha!"

Astrid said nothing to this, though at the mention of Hiccup she found her heart beating a little harder than it had before. She wondered about that for a moment before pushing her emotions aside. It wouldn't do for her mother to realize she was thinking about Hiccup. Not at all.

"Maybe he'll mature with a bit more time," she said evenly. "Perhaps it's just a phase he'll grow out of."

Excellinor frowned. "Perhaps," she allowed. "Though I doubt it."

Astrid didn't pursue the subject, despite the fact that she wanted to hear more about Hiccup. But she didn't know how to ask about him without raising her mother's suspicions. So she changed the subject, and neither of them brought the heir up again that day.

As she prepared to lower herself back to the ground, Excellinor took one last look around the room. "Are you quite sure nothing is different here?" she asked. "I swear, all day I've had this strange feeling that something has changed."

Astrid's heart stuttered, but she kept her cool and replied, "Not that I know of. Maybe I moved some things around last night as I tidied up, but certainly nothing major. It's probably a small change, and that's why you're having trouble placing it, Mama."

"Yes," Excellinor said slowly, though she didn't sound completely convinced. "I suppose that's it. Well…good night, my dear. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mama," Astrid returned, and then she watched as the old woman descended to the ground.

Then she pulled her hair back up and waited impatiently for Hiccup to arrive.

…

Hiccup had never noticed before just how long it took for Stoick to go to sleep. He stayed up well past midnight working on this and that, "chief stuff," as Hiccup called it. Impatiently pacing his room, the young heir opened his door a crack and peered cautiously down the stairs once every few minutes to see if his father had finally gone to bed, always dismayed to see him still seated at the table, poring over papers or scribbling something on a scroll.

Finally, after hours of waiting, he decided to throw caution to the wind and climbed out the hole that had been carved in his ceiling so that Toothless could come and go as he pleased. He would just have to hope and pray that Stoick didn't decide to check on him during the night.

He rode Toothless back to the clearing and felt his heart bound as his eyes fell once more on the tower. Dismounting Toothless and working his way through the thorns, he called up, "Astrid, let down your hair to me!"

A moment later, Astrid's hair was dangling in front of his face.

When he climbed up to her room, his trip just as clumsy as the previous one, she was there to greet him with a warm smile on her face. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming," she admitted, pulling her hair back into the tower.

"Sorry," Hiccup replied with a sheepish grin. "I had to wait for my dad to go to bed. But I didn't think he would take so long. So in the end I left while he was still awake." He shrugged. "Here's hoping he doesn't notice my absence."

Astrid's smile flickered slightly. "Did you, um…did you tell anyone about me?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I didn't know how to explain finding a girl with really long hair in a tower in the middle of the woods. Never mind the scandal it would cause, my dad would think I'd gone mad."

Astrid's face relaxed. "Okay, good. I…I don't want anyone to know I'm here." At his questioning look she explained, "Mama brought me here to protect me. But if everyone knows about it, it kind of defeats the purpose, don't you think?"

Hiccup nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose so. Though I don't think you really have anything to fear from the village. They're a bunch of Vikings so they're a bit rough around the edges, but at heart most of them are pretty decent. But…" He shrugged. "…if that's the way you want it, then your secret is safe with me."

Astrid smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Hiccup."

Hiccup blinked, momentarily stunned. When she smiled like that, she could put the sun out of business. "Uh…you're welcome," he managed. Then he mentally shook himself and reached into a bag he had slung over his shoulder. "I brought something," he said. "I thought we might have a little midnight picnic."

He pulled out a blanket, two sealed jugs of water, some mutton, and the pastries he'd bought from the bakers' that afternoon. Astrid's face lit up. "A picnic?" she gasped. "Oh Hiccup, that's so sweet of you! I've never been on a picnic before!"

"I thought as much," Hiccup replied, setting the blanket on the floor and placing the food and drink in the center. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. As they ate, they talked about a great many things. Astrid asked Hiccup about life in the village, and he told her everything he could think of, leaving no detail out. In turn, Hiccup asked her about life in the tower, particularly with Excellinor, but Astrid's answer was much shorter:

"Oh Mama's great. I don't see why you and the rest of the village are so scared of her. She's really quite sweet." Her face fell slightly when she added, "The only time she gets upset is when I hint that I want to leave this tower. She's very protective, and when I ask about it she thinks I'm ungrateful for all she's done for me. But…" She huffed. "I'm not ungrateful, really! I just…I'm bored! Look around!" She gestured about the room. "Can you imagine living your entire life within these walls, never once going outside even for a moment? It's maddening!"

"I can imagine," Hiccup replied softly, setting down his jug of water and gazing over the empty plates. But he didn't really see them. He was thinking. Then his face brightened, and he looked back up at her. "Hey, would you like to go for a ride?"

Astrid blinked. "A ride?" she repeated. "You mean…on a dragon?"

"Yeah!" Hiccup stood up excitedly. "We could leave this tower for a little while, just leave everything behind! It'll be fun!"

Astrid looked as if she whole-heartedly wanted to agree, but she still hesitated. "I…I don't know," she said, standing up as well and glancing out the window. Down below, Toothless looked up at her, his big green eyes luminous in the darkness. "It…it seems so…unsafe…"

Hiccup shrugged. "Perhaps a little," he admitted. "But I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He cracked a small smile. "Come on. Live a little."

Astrid looked at him, paused for a moment, and then grinned. "All right. Let's go!"

Hiccup beamed. "Great! Lower your hair, I'll go down and bring Toothless up. I'll be right back."

Astrid did as told, and Hiccup clambered down to the ground. A few seconds later, he was seated atop his dragon, which was hovering outside her window. He held out his hand for her. He had to wait for a few minutes, for Astrid had to wrap her hair up so that it wouldn't get in the way. And then she took his hand and stepped out of the tower for the first time in her life.

The ride was nothing short of magical. Astrid sat behind Hiccup, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She gasped when Toothless first bolted skyward, but before long her face was split by an ear-to-ear smile that never faltered once. "This is amazing!" she gasped as they flew higher and higher. She loosened her grip on Hiccup in order to reach up, her fingers brushing through the clouds. "It's so beautiful!"

Hiccup chuckled. Then he asked, "Would you like to see the village?"

Astrid's heart bounded. "Yes!"

Hiccup nodded and directed Toothless toward Berk. Minutes later, they were soaring over the town, which was dark and quiet. Hiccup pointed out landmarks to her as they circled overhead, and Astrid drank in his every word. "Oh I would love to live here," she sighed, resting her head on Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup felt his heart stutter at the contact and said weakly, "Well…who knows? Maybe someday you will."

Astrid hummed quietly but otherwise made no reply.

They returned to the tower an hour or two later. "I have to get some sleep," Hiccup admitted, "or else I'll be totally useless tomorrow."

"Same here," Astrid said with a soft laugh. "When will I see you again?"

Hiccup thought for a moment. "Perhaps not tomorrow night. I think we'll both need a full night of sleep every once in a while. But how about the night after? We can arrange it so that I visit every other night if that's okay with you."

"That's wonderful!" Astrid replied enthusiastically. And then she threw herself on him in a hug that nearly knocked the wind out of him. But he smiled and returned the embrace. "Thank you, Hiccup," Astrid murmured. "Thank you so much. Tonight was…so special."

"You're welcome, Astrid," Hiccup replied. He drew back, and Astrid lowered her hair so that he could descend once more to the ground. He waved up at her after he'd made his way through the thorn bushes, and then he mounted Toothless and the pair of them took off once more into the night. Astrid watched them go, feeling a strange hollowness in her chest that she couldn't even begin to explain, and when she went to bed, her dreams were filled with images of the young heir and his dragon, soaring over the rooftops of the village far below.

…

Several weeks passed, and as agreed Hiccup visited Astrid every other night. They would talk and laugh, they'd eat whatever special treats Hiccup had brought with him from the village, and they would go for late-night flights around the island. Each of them dreaded the moment their togetherness had to end, and they both found themselves thinking about each other constantly throughout the day.

Excellinor once noticed that Astrid seemed rather distracted. One afternoon she asked, "Astrid, what's on your mind?"

Astrid gave a small start and replied quickly, "Oh! Nothing, Mama. I just…had a weird dream last night, that's all."

"Oh." Excellinor's face cleared. "Would you like to tell me about it, dear?"

After a moment's hesitation, Astrid shook her head. "No, I…I don't remember much about it. Just that it was strange."

"I see," Excellinor replied, though it was hard to tell if she believed the lie or not.

For his part, Hiccup could hardly make it through each day without spacing out frequently. His lessons with Stoick suffered for it, and his father could hardly fail to notice the change in the boy's behavior. Talk was starting to spread around the village too: they said that the heir had fallen in love with someone, though who it was they couldn't figure out.

It was this above all that drove Stoick to one day call his son to him. "We need to talk, Hiccup," he said, sitting down heavily in his chair. Wondering what he'd done wrong this time, Hiccup sat across from him, waiting a little uneasily for what his father had to say.

"Son," Stoick began, "you are at an age when it's time for you to start considering your future."

Hiccup frowned. "I thought my future was pretty much already determined," he said slowly. "I'm the heir. When you step down from your position, I'll take over…right?" he added nervously, wondering if his unknown transgression was really that bad.

"Well, yes," Stoick conceded. "But that's not what I meant. I meant…you need to start considering what you're going to do…regarding a family."

Hiccup blinked. "A family? You…you mean…"

"A wife," Stoick finished for him. "Yes. It's time for you to start considering who you will take to be your wife. Now," he went on in a more businesslike tone, "I will give you a little leeway. When I was your age, my marriage was arranged for me, and I had no say in it whatsoever. And while your mother and I turned out to be perfect for each other, not all matches like that end well. I want what's best for you, son. So I'm going to give you a week to consider your options. If there is a girl you're interested in, we'll start making the arrangements." He looked expectantly at his son, who merely gaped at him. Marriage? He so was not ready for this!

"Uh…" he stammered once he'd rediscovered the use of his voice, "c-could I get back to you on that, Dad? I…I need some time to think that one over."

"Of course," Stoick said, nodding and standing up. "Think about it. If you decide on a girl, then let me know so that I can approach her father about the arrangements. If by the end of the week you can think of no one, then I'll start asking around the nearby tribes for any eligible young ladies. Does this seem fair to you?"

Hiccup could only nod. Satisfied, Stoick left the room. Hiccup, on the other hand, remained seated for several minutes, his brain in a whirlwind of motion.

Marriage. He was going to get married. Great Thor Almighty, he was going to be _married!_

To who, though? He thought about the girls on the island. The only one his age was Ruffnut Thorston. He dismissed the idea at once. No way. Sure, they were friends, but there was no romantic interest there whatsoever.

There was Heather. She was part of the Meathead Tribe, one of Berk's allies. She was nice, pretty, and smart. But again, while they were good friends, there had never really been anything between them that made him think they would make a good couple.

 _What about Astrid?_ said a small voice in the back of his head.

He straightened as the thought occurred to him. Yes…there was Astrid. She was beautiful, smart, and witty, and they got along quite well. And…

He inhaled sharply as he came to a sudden realization.

 _And I love her._

The words sounded foreign in his mind, but he couldn't contradict them. It was true. He thought about her almost all the time these days. He lived for those few precious moments when he could see her. The mere memory of her drove him to distraction. Just that morning he'd walked into a pole because he was busy planning what he was going to bring when he visited her that night.

But there was one small snag: she lived in a tower in the middle of the woods, guarded jealously by her mother Excellinor. And Hiccup very much doubted that the witch would let her daughter marry him.

Then again, what harm could it do to ask?

 _A lot_ , the voice in his head replied. _You could do a lot of harm. What if Astrid doesn't love you back? What if you ask her to marry you and she laughs at you? Or worse, says that she never wants to see you again?_

He shook his head. No, Astrid wouldn't do that, right? Even if she didn't feel the same way about him as he did for her, she couldn't be so cruel.

 _And you never know…she might just say yes…_

He nodded resolutely and stood up. That settled it. He was going to ask her to marry him. Tonight.

…

"Astrid, let down your hair to me!"

Astrid leapt to her feet and hurried to the window, beaming down at Hiccup standing far below. She hurled her hair out the window and waited impatiently for the young Viking to join her. He was getting better at climbing the golden rope: he was with her in half the time it had taken him that first attempt so many weeks ago.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said as he clambered through her window, throwing her arms around him happily. "It's great to see you!"

Hiccup returned the hug with a smile. "It's great to see you too, Astrid."

Astrid drew back, allowing him to step more fully into the room as she reeled her hair back in. Once this was done, she sat down on her bed, motioning for him to join her. Gulping silently, he seated himself beside her, hyper-aware of their proximity. Feeling a bit warm, he slipped his fur vest from his body and set it aside.

"Here," he said, reaching into his bag. "I got this for you."

He withdrew a white flower and handed it to her. She gasped and took it gingerly in her hands. "Oh Hiccup, it's beautiful!" she said. "Thank you!" She set it gently on her pillow and then turned to face him again. Was she imagining it, or did he seem a little troubled? It was hard to tell.

"So," she said, "what's new in the village?"

Hiccup let out a single, slightly hysterical laugh. "Oh, that's a loaded question," he replied.

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "Really? Why's that?"

Hiccup hesitated. "Well…my dad talked to me this afternoon. He said that…well…" He floundered a bit. "…he said that it was time I start…ah…thinking about my future…about starting a…a family…"

Astrid blinked, her face going blank. Hiccup went on, "He said that I…I need to get…married…"

There was silence for several moments. Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes but couldn't tell what she was thinking. It was as if she'd lowered a curtain, blocking her emotions from view.

"Well," she said after a while. "That's…that's something." She paused. "Are you…are you officially engaged yet?"

Was Hiccup imagining it, or did she sound uneasy?

"No," he replied. "Not yet. My dad's given me a week to decide who I want to marry. If I can't find someone by that time, he'll find a girl for me."

Another pause.

"And…is there anyone you have in mind?" Astrid asked slowly.

Hiccup turned his eyes up to hers and held her gaze. "Yes," he murmured. "There is. But…it's complicated…"

"How so?" Astrid said, her voice shaking just slightly.

Hiccup inhaled deeply. "You see, she lives in a tower in the middle of the woods and hasn't come out of it except for the occasional dragon ride in all her life."

Astrid's jaw dropped. Had the situation been less serious, Hiccup might have laughed. As it was, he merely watched her, unconsciously holding his breath.

"Me?" Astrid squeaked after a moment. "You…you want to marry… _me?_ "

"Yes," Hiccup answered, his voice filled with sincerity. He took her hands in his and continued, "I love you, Astrid. I…I know this is a bit sudden, and I wish I'd had more time to tell you without the threat of marriage looming over me, but…well, it's true. I do love you. And if I could choose any woman in the whole Archipelago to marry, it would be you."

Astrid just gaped at him for several seconds. Not sure if he should take this as a good sign or not, Hiccup decided to go in for the question. He got up off the bed and knelt down in front of her, still holding her hands. Astrid's eyes went, if possible, even bigger.

"Astrid…will you marry me?"

There was a long silence. Astrid stared down into Hiccup's eyes, her mouth still hanging open in surprise. They stayed motionless for a minute or two.

And then Astrid said weakly, "Hiccup…I…I don't know…"

Hiccup's heart sank. He'd been expecting this, yet that didn't make his disappointment any less painful.

Astrid stood up, pulling her hands from his grip and pacing around the room. She ran her fingers distractedly through her hair as she walked back and forth. "I…I just…this is so sudden…I don't know what to do, what to say…I…" She stopped and turned to face him. "I…I would love to, Hiccup, but…"

Hiccup bounded to his feet. "You would?"

Astrid nodded, and tears were swimming in her eyes. "I would. I…I love you, Hiccup. I do. I really…"

She got no further. Hiccup crossed the room in two strides and took her into his arms, planting his lips on hers in a kiss that totally silenced her. Her eyes widened for a second before closing as she returned the kiss, matching his passion and fervor, wrapping her arms around him and running her hands through his messy auburn hair.

They broke apart only to take a breath, and they both desperately wanted to continue. But Astrid put her hand up, her fingers pressed to Hiccup's mouth, halting him. "But we have a problem," she said a little breathlessly.

"What?" Hiccup asked, his brain still a little fuzzy from the kiss.

"My mother," Astrid replied, stepping back out of his arms. It was a little easier to think when there was a bit of distance between them, loathe though she was to pull away. "Hiccup, she's never let me leave this tower. Exactly how do you think she'd react if I asked for her to let me marry you? She'd go berserk! She already thinks you're a questionable choice as heir, can you imagine what she'd say if I told her that we'd been meeting like this?"

Hiccup sighed. "I know it's a difficult situation, and I'm sorry for dumping it on you like this. Like I said, if I could have taken my time with this, I would have. But, well…" He shrugged rather helplessly.

Astrid pondered. "You said your dad gave you a week to decide, right?"

Hiccup nodded. "Right."

Astrid bit her lip. "Hiccup…nothing would make me happier than to marry you. I mean it. Just…just give me some time to think. Let me find a way to break this to Mama." She set her face determinedly. "It's time she realized that I'm old enough to make my choices. She can't keep sheltering me like this. I know she means well, but this has to stop." She looked into Hiccup's eyes. "I just need a few days. That's all. That should give me enough time to tell Mama about all this. And then…" She smiled and stepped back into Hiccup's arms. "…then I will marry you."

Hiccup beamed and he kissed the top of her head. "Astrid, you've just made me the happiest man in the world."

…

The sun peeked over the treetops of the forest, shining its early morning light through the window of the tower. Hiccup squinted against the glare and his eyes fluttered open. As the room around him came into focus, he blinked. Where was he? This wasn't his bedroom. How did he…?

But wait…

This was Astrid's tower room. And…

He turned his head and felt his heart make a funny little move that was somehow a mixture between a flutter and a jolt. Astrid was sitting beside him on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes still closed and her face relaxed in sleep.

Now he remembered. They had stayed up late the previous night talking and laughing as always, seated comfortably beside each other. And then at some point Astrid had leaned into him and fallen asleep, and he hadn't had the heart to wake her. So he'd sat there for hours, merely watching her sleep and thanking all the gods he had the chance to get to know her.

He must have fallen asleep too.

"Oh gods!" he gasped, jerking straighter. The motion jostled Astrid awake, and she mumbled blearily, looking around at him as he bounded to his feet. "It's morning!" he said by way of explanation, gesturing rather pointlessly to the window.

Astrid's eyes widened, all traces of sleep vanishing on the spot. "Oh no! Mama will be here any moment! Quick, you must leave!"

She hurried to the window and practically hurled her hair out. Seizing his bag, Hiccup paused just long enough to kiss her before he began his climb down. "I promise I'll find some way to tell Mama about us!" Astrid called to him.

Hiccup nodded. "I'll see you tonight, Astrid!"

"Tonight?" Astrid repeated. "But won't you need a night to rest?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "I think we took care of that last night. Besides, I have to see you again!" He'd reached the base of the tower and blew a kiss up to her. "Till tonight!"

Astrid waved, grinning a little breathlessly as Hiccup hurriedly made his way through the thorn bushes to where Toothless was pacing back and forth impatiently, roaring at his human friend's tardiness. Then Hiccup mounted atop his dragon's back and the pair took off into the early morning, disappearing in moments.

Astrid pulled her hair back up, and not a moment too soon. She hadn't taken more than a few deep breaths of relief at the close call when she heard Excellinor call from below, "Astrid, let down your hair to me!"

Astrid did as told, allowing her gaze to roam about the little room as her mother ascended, giving it a last-minute check to make sure everything was…

Oh no…oh _no_ …!

Hiccup's fur vest was lying at the head of her bed.

What could she do? She couldn't move from her current location, not with Excellinor climbing up the tower. There wasn't anything within her reach that she could throw to cover it. She could only hope her mother didn't see it when she made it up here and then hide it at the first opportunity.

Excellinor climbed into the room, and almost at once her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Astrid, dear…what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Astrid repeated, her voice a little higher than usual. "Whatever do you mean, Mama?" She stepped toward the bed, hoping to hide the vest from view with her body.

"Something has happened," Excellinor said, her voice low and dangerous. "I can see it in your eyes. They are filled with fear. And your face is pale. There is sweat on your brow. Why are you afraid, Astrid? What has happened to scare you so?"

Astrid tried to laugh but the sound didn't seem natural, not even to her own ears. She stepped back and tossed her head slightly, hoping the motion looked like she was merely waving off her mother's suspicions while really she was trying to get her long hair to cover the vest. She couldn't tell how well she managed it without looking back and giving herself away, so she merely said a silent prayer and hoped for the best. "It's nothing, Mama. I just…I had a nightmare last night, that's all. That's what scared me."

It was clear Excellinor didn't believe her. She took a step closer. To her credit, Astrid stood her ground, but she suddenly found it hard to breathe. "What are you hiding from me, child?" she hissed, and when Astrid opened her mouth to contradict her she added, "You are hiding something. I can see that. I am not a fool…"

Her eyes traveled down Astrid's body from head to toe and then back up. Then she gazed along the length of the girl's golden hair…

Her eyes bulged and she sucked in a great breath of air. Her face went first sickly white and then blood red as she startled trembling with rage. Feeling her heart sink to the floor, Astrid looked back over her shoulder to see the vest lying half-exposed on the bedspread.

Excellinor stormed forward, shoving Astrid out of the way and seizing the vest in her gnarled hands. Whirling around she shoved it in the girl's face and demanded, "Where did you get this?! How did this come to be in your room?! How?!"

Astrid had never been afraid of her mother before. But now, as the old woman thrust the vest at her and demanded to know how she'd gotten it, her eyes popping from their sockets, she was absolutely terrified. "Mama…" she said weakly. "Mama, please…"

" _How did you get this vest?!_ " Excellinor shrieked, and Astrid flinched.

"I…I've been visited in this tower," she confessed, unable to meet the crone's eyes.

"By whom?" the witch snarled. "Who has been visiting you here?"

A tear formed in the corner of Astrid's eye as she mumbled, "Hiccup…Hiccup Haddock."

Astrid had thought Excellinor could not possibly look more terrifying than she did already. She was quickly proven wrong.

"HICCUP HADDOCK?!" she screamed, spit flying from her mouth. "The heir of Berk?! That little brat has been up here?! How did he find this place?! How long has this been going on?! How long have you been hiding this from me?!"

And so the whole story came out. Astrid told her mother everything, her voice shaking the whole time. Excellinor's murderous expression did not change in the slightest, at least not until the girl concluded with, "He came here last night and…and he asked me to marry him."

Excellinor's jaw dropped. "No," she breathed, and for a moment Astrid thought her almost-silent whisper was just as frightful as her screeching. "Marry him? He asked you to _marry him?_ "

"Y-yes," Astrid stammered. "And…and I said yes, Mama. I love him. Mama, I love him and I want to marry him. Please, Mama, please…"

Excellinor's face contorted with rage. "The nerve of that boy!" she spat. "Oh, he'll pay for this, you mark my words! Oh yes, he will pay! He will pay with his very life!"

"No!" Astrid cried, falling to her knees and holding up her hands in placation. "Please, Mama, don't kill him, I'm begging you! I love him, Mama! Please!" When it was clear that her mother wasn't going to change her mind, she tried a different tact. It was a long shot, she figured, but she had to try. "I can't live if he dies!" she moaned, and she started crying in earnest. "I will die too! Please don't kill him, Mama, please…please…"

Excellinor looked down at Astrid for a long time, her face utterly impassive. For a while Astrid thought that all had been lost, that despite her best efforts Hiccup would die at her mother's hands.

Then, to her amazement, the old woman said quietly, "Very well. I won't kill the boy."

Astrid's heart lifted at these words, and a tentative smile crossed her face. "Oh Mama, thank you…thank you so—"

"But you will never see him again," Excellinor went on, turning away and gazing out the window, apparently considering her next move. "Nor will he see you. I will make sure of that."

"What?" Just as quickly as hope had appeared, it vanished on the spot. Astrid felt as if her heart were breaking. "Oh no, Mama…please…"

"Would you prefer that I kill him outright?" Excellinor demanded, turning to glare at her. "Those are your options. Take your pick."

Astrid's lower lip quivered, and her head sank down in defeat. "Please," she whimpered. "Don't kill him. I…I love him, Mama. Please…please don't kill him."

Excellinor nodded once. "Fine. I will not kill him." She pondered for a second. "When will he be coming back?"

Knowing better than to lie, Astrid replied, "Tonight."

Excellinor smiled wickedly. "Perfect," she crooned. "I know what I'm going to do, dear. I'm going to take you away from here, where he'll never find you. And when he comes tonight, I'll be here to give him a little _talk_."

Astrid wanted to rage and scream but knew that neither would help. She merely put her head in her hands and cried, mourning the love she had lost so soon after finding it.

She hardly even noticed when her mother grabbed a pair of scissors and, for the very first time, started to cut her long golden hair.

…

Hiccup could hardly wait to return to the tower that night. All day his head was filled with nothing but the image of her beautiful face, and all he heard was the echoes of her declaration of love for him. So distracted was he by these thoughts that he never even noticed that his fur vest was missing.

Night fell at long last, and he and Toothless set off once more for the little clearing in the woods. The dragon, by now accustomed to these semi-nightly jaunts, hummed contentedly as they flew just above the trees, and Hiccup adjusted the artificial tailfin on autopilot, his mind so filled with love and anticipation that he couldn't even see where they were going.

But Toothless' calm demeanor changed at once when they landed in the clearing. His body stiffened and he started to growl.

Hiccup, even in his current state, could hardly fail to notice this shift. "What is it, bud?" he asked.

Of course Toothless couldn't tell him with words, but he barked and motioned toward the tower, his pupils reduced to slits. Hiccup followed his gaze, feeling his heart miss a beat. Something was wrong. Toothless could sense it, and he knew that his dragon's senses were keen enough that to not heed this warning would be foolish.

 _Astrid's up there_ , he thought. _Is she in danger?_

Hiccup looked back at Toothless. "Is Astrid in trouble, bud?" he asked, his voice sharp with sudden fear.

Toothless could only roar in reply.

Without pausing to think, Hiccup whirled around and darted toward the tower, slipping down the path in the thorn bushes as usual and coming to a stop at the base of the huge stone structure. Looking up, he called, "Astrid, let down your hair to me!"

Nothing happened.

"Astrid?!" Hiccup yelled. When he received no answer, he ran his hands through his hair, wondering what he should do. He examined the wall rising in front of him. Could he perhaps climb it? The stones were all so smooth he doubted he'd be able to find much purchase…

And then suddenly his vision was filled with strands of golden hair. Astrid's hair.

His heart soared. If she was able to throw her hair down to him, then she must be all right. And if this was so, then whatever Toothless sensed might very well not be here yet, but on the way. He had to get up there and warn her, get her away from whatever the danger was before it was too late. So he started to climb, ascending the tower in record time.

"Astrid," he said as he slipped into the bedroom, straightening. "Thank Thor. I was beginning to think…"

He froze. The woman standing in front of him was not Astrid. She was short, hunchbacked, and smiling at him with a wicked, gap-toothed smile that chilled him to the bone.

"Excellinor!" he gasped.

"Hello, Hiccup," the witch said, taking a step toward him. Hiccup drew back instinctively and collided with the wall. Any further and he'd topple out the window.

The old crone held up his fur vest. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Hiccup looked at it, and his face paled.

"I thought so," Excellinor said with a chuckle, tossing the vest aside. "You really should be more careful, boy. Honestly, it's like you _wanted_ to be caught."

Hiccup said nothing. Indeed, his tongue seemed to have become stuck to the roof of his mouth. This didn't seem to bother Excellinor, though. She looked him up and down and went on, "Well, I can see why Astrid fell for you. You have grown into a handsome young man."

Hiccup stiffened at the sound of his beloved's name. He looked down at the golden hair and saw that it had been tied around a bedpost. Astrid herself was nowhere to be seen. "Where is she?" he blurted. "What have you done with her?"

The hag shrugged unconcernedly. "I've taken her away, Hiccup. Somewhere where you'll never find her." She held up her hands, and Hiccup flinched automatically. "And I'm going to make sure you never see her again."

"You monster!" Hiccup spat. "Don't you care at all about Astrid?"

Excellinor's face contorted. "Of course I care about her. Why do you think I hid her away in this tower? To keep her safe from people like you!"

"I haven't hurt her once!" Hiccup snapped. "I love her! You're the one who's hurt her by keeping her here! All she's ever wanted is to see the world beyond these walls, but instead you've kept her locked up like a prisoner…!"

"Silence!" Excellinor shrieked, and Hiccup went quiet at once as if struck dumb. The witch snarled at him and hissed, "You're lucky Astrid is so fond of you. She begged me to let you live, and to please her I promised I would. But you're making me sorely regret my decision."

Hiccup didn't reply, but his heart missed several beats.

The old woman's smile slowly returned. "Then again," she crooned, "a dead man feels no pain…and I have the perfect punishment in mind for you…"

She flicked her wrists, and Hiccup was thrown backward as if struck by a heavy object. He fell out the window, yelling as he plummeted toward the ground, bracing himself for the impact with the ground that would surely end his life…

But Excellinor was true to her word. Her spell did not kill him. But when he landed, his face ended up in one of the thorn bushes, and the briars punctured his eyes, blinding him instantly.

Hiccup screamed and recoiled, falling to the ground outside the ring of thorn bushes and curling up in agony, his hands coming up to cover his face. Toothless shrieked in fury and bounded forward, but he suddenly collided with some invisible barrier that blocked his way. He roared and vainly tried to reach his wounded human, but he was stuck.

Excellinor took her time in climbing down Astrid's hair and slipping through the thorns. She stood over Hiccup and chuckled darkly. "Such a pity," she remarked, and Hiccup cringed at the sound of her voice. "You'd have made a fine husband to any young woman. And now…now you'll never be able to see another woman, let alone be her man." She laughed and started to walk away. "Farewell, Hiccup. I would say I'll see you later, but…I don't think I will at all."

Then she was gone.

Hiccup did not move for several minutes. His breathing was ragged and shallow, and tears mingled with the blood streaking down his face. "T-Toothless?" he croaked. "Where are you?"

Toothless warbled and tried once again to approach his friend, and this time he was able to move forward, for the witch's spell had worn off. He whined in his throat as he observed Hiccup's prone, battered body. He nudged the young man gently, and Hiccup reached up, his shaking fingers finding the dragon's snout. Toothless whined again.

It took some time, but Hiccup eventually rose unsteadily to his feet, using Toothless as a crutch. He then somehow managed to climb into the saddle. The Night Fury crooned and started to walk into the forest, taking steady, measured steps to avoid unbalancing his blinded rider. Hiccup leaned forward to avoid any low-hanging branches and tried to let the gentle swaying motion of the dragon's body soothe and lull him. But he quickly realized that he was not going to be soothed. For one, his eyes were hurting too badly. But even without that, his mind was spinning with the memory of what had just happened.

Astrid was gone. Where? Where had that witch taken her? He had no idea where to even begin looking for her…not that he'd be doing much looking, anyway.

"Gods," he moaned, and Toothless' ears twitched. "It's all over. I've lost her, and I'll never be able to find her."

Toothless crooned sadly, not knowing how he could possibly comfort his friend. Hiccup did not speak again, and silence pressed upon them for the duration of their journey.

At last, at long last, Toothless emerged from the forest and into the village. He roared at the top of his lungs, trying to get someone's attention, and walked over to the nearest house. He roared again, and a light went on inside. The door opened and Josef the baker peered cautiously out at the dragon. "Toothless?" he asked. "What are you…?"

Then his eyes landed on Hiccup, who said weakly, "Josef? Is…is that you?"

"Great Mother of Thor!" Josef gasped, throwing the door open. "What in the name of all the gods happened to you? Come inside the house! We'll see if we can clean you up a bit. Helga!" he called over his shoulder. "It's Hiccup, and he's been hurt! Go up to the chief's house and tell him that his son is here!"

Helga took one look at Hiccup and her face drained of color, but she nodded and hurried out the door. Josef helped Hiccup out of the saddle and inhaled sharply as the light fell on his bloody and thorn-scratched face. "Good gods," he breathed. "Let's…um…let's get these cleaned up, all right?"

Hiccup merely nodded and let himself be led into the house. Toothless warbled and squeezed through the doorframe, sticking close to his injured rider. Josef half-carried Hiccup into the back room, where he helped the boy down into a cot in the corner. He then filled a basin with water and started gently dabbing away dried blood from the heir's flesh. "Don't worry, Hiccup," the baker said softly, trying not to look at the boy's ruined eyes. "Your father will be here soon, and then you can tell us all how you got into such a state. I'm sure he'll know what to do. Perhaps we should take you to the healer…?"

"The healer can't help me," Hiccup mumbled. Josef frowned but didn't ask for elaboration, and Hiccup didn't offer any.

The front door banged open, making them all jump, and Stoick stormed into the room, his eyes automatically landing on his son. "Hiccup!" he choked.

"Dad?" Hiccup said, and his voice was so pitiful that Stoick couldn't help but be moved. Tears starting stinging his eyes as he knelt down, looking the young man up and down.

"Son," he said, his voice shaking, "what happened to you? How did you get to be like this?"

And so Hiccup explained everything. He told his father, Josef, and Helga about finding the tower in the woods, about climbing the golden rope of hair, about meeting Astrid, about learning she was Excellinor's daughter…

At this point, Helga cried out, her hands flying to her mouth. Hiccup turned his head in her direction, even though he couldn't see her. Stoick glanced at her too, frowning, but Helga was looking at Josef, her eyes popping from her skull. Josef's expression was almost identical.

"I didn't know Excellinor had a daughter," Stoick said slowly, still looking suspiciously at the baker and his wife.

There was a pause. Then…

"She doesn't," Josef said quietly. "The girl…the girl is ours."

There was a stunned silence. "What?" Hiccup asked. "But…Astrid told me she was—"

"Excellinor took her from us when she was only a baby," Josef explained, his voice suddenly sad. "I stole some cabbage from her garden when Helga was pregnant. She was having cravings and I was too scared to approach Excellinor and ask for them. She caught me and said she'd take our baby away as payment for my crime."

Stoick stared at him, his brow furrowed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I'd have intervened had I known."

"I was embarrassed," Josef confessed. "I was ashamed of what I'd done, so I didn't tell anybody. And besides…I was scared of her. Everyone talks about how she's a witch, and I didn't want to cross her. I thought she might try to harm Helga if I did. So we told everyone the baby died and tried to put it all behind us." He looked up at the chief and added, "I'm sorry, Stoick. I just didn't know what to do."

Stoick nodded curtly. "We'll deal with that later. For now, let's worry about Hiccup."

So Hiccup continued his tale, telling them of his frequent visits to the tower, of him realizing he'd fallen in love with her, of his proposal of marriage and subsequent early morning departure, of going back that night and finding Excellinor in the tower waiting for him in Astrid's place.

"She said that…that she'd taken Astrid away somewhere, that I would never be able to find her. Then she hit me with some kind of spell. It knocked me out of the tower and I landed in the thorns surrounding it. They…they blinded me…" He reached up and covered his useless eyes with his hands. "Toothless brought me back to the village, and…well, you know the rest."

No one said anything for several minutes.

"What are we going to do?" Josef said after a while. "Stoick, is there anything to be done?"

Stoick considered for a moment. Then he nodded. "I will speak to Excellinor in the morning. No one does this to my son and gets away with it. And now that I know about your daughter, I'll have her give the girl up. She deserves to know who she really is."

"You'll find Astrid?" Hiccup asked, sitting up. "Really? How?"

"I'll go to her house, of course," Stoick answered. "And she'd better not try anything with me. I'll have her exiled if necessary. But right now," he added, gently pushing Hiccup back down on the cot, "you need to rest. I'll go see the healer and see if there's anything we can do to ease your pain."

Hiccup settled back in the cot obediently. But as his father stood up, he said, "The only thing that can ease my pain, Dad, is finding Astrid. If we can find her, I'll be whole again."

…

The next morning, Stoick, Josef, Helga, and Hiccup all marched up to Excellinor's house. Hiccup carried a walking stick and had his eyes covered by a rag wrapped around his head. His free hand rested on Toothless, who he used as a guide.

Stoick knocked on the witch's door. "Excellinor?" he called. "Open up. It's your chief. I need to speak with you."

Nothing.

Frowning, Stoick reached out and pushed the door open. His face fell. "Oh Thor," he moaned.

The place was deserted, and it was clear that its occupant had left in a hurry. There were random items lying all over the place: platters, spoons, books, blankets, all scattered about the cabin with no rhyme or reason. Also noticeable were the gaps on the shelves. Looking at these, Stoick said, "She's left. Just packed up and gone."

Hiccup's heart sank. "She's left the island? But…no…she can't have…!"

Stoick turned and put his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "Easy, son. Don't start fretting quite yet. We don't know that she's left the island entirely. She might still be somewhere around. We'll find her."

It was clear that Hiccup wasn't convinced, but he didn't contradict him.

"Wait," Josef called, and they all turned toward him. "I've found something."

He was bending down, his fingers tracing something on the floor that none of them had noticed before. He held his finger close to his face, examining the black dirt closely. "Volcanic ash," he announced. "She's been around a volcano."

Helga turned to Stoick. "And the only volcano near here is…"

"Dragon Island," the chief finished for her. "She's on Dragon Island. And I'd bet she took Astrid there with her."

"That still doesn't help much," Josef said, his shoulders slumping. "Dragon Island is big. They could be anywhere."

Stoick too was discouraged. They could search the island for days and not find them. And with Excellinor's powers, she could probably hide herself and Astrid from their view.

But Hiccup didn't seem to see the problem. "I've got an idea," he said. "Hand me something of hers."

Bemused, Helga picked up a book from the floor and handed it over. Hiccup held it out to his dragon, who sniffed it curiously. "Get a good whiff, Toothless," Hiccup said. "Memorize her scent. You're going to take us right to her."

…

In a cave on the west side of Dragon Island, Excellinor ran a brush through what remained of Astrid's golden hair, which now reached halfway down her back. She hummed a little tune under her breath as she worked, either not noticing or pretending not to see that the girl was sitting with her arms around her knees, her head down and tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"I do regret cutting your hair, Astrid," Excellinor remarked. "It truly was beautiful. Ah well. It will grow back with time."

"I'll never let it get that long again," Astrid muttered. "I'll cut it myself if I have to."

The brush paused mid-stroke. The old woman sighed. "Are you still mad at me, dear?"

"Of course I'm still mad at you," Astrid snapped, twisting around so that she could glare at Excellinor. "After all you've done, why shouldn't I be mad? You forced me to live in a tower my whole life, refused to let me leave it even for a few minutes. You took me away from the only home I've ever known and forced me to live in a cave. You took me away from the man I wanted to marry, told me I'd never see him again. And not once did you ever ask me what I wanted. Never did you consider that maybe I can handle myself, that I didn't need to be coddled and hidden away. You never even asked me if I was happy."

Excellinor glowered. "Everything I did was to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" Astrid demanded, pulling away and standing up. "I've seen the world outside the tower, Mama. I've seen the village. Hiccup has told me all about it, and he showed me from the back of his dragon. And I've seen nothing to suggest that the world is as bad as you've made it out to be."

The old woman huffed and rose as well. "You're still a child. You don't understand—"

"No, _you_ don't understand," Astrid interrupted. "You were wrong about the world. And you were wrong about me." She turned and stormed from the cave.

"Astrid!" Excellinor barked. "Get back here!"

"You can't keep controlling me like some puppet!" Astrid yelled. "I am a person with thoughts and feelings and desires like any other. I've had a taste of freedom, and I know that I want to live in the world outside the tower's protection. And you can't take that away from me!"

Excellinor's face was turning red, but Astrid was too livid to be afraid. She braced herself for her mother's shrieks, waiting for the screaming match she knew was coming.

But then another sound reached their ears, making them look around. It was a dragon's roar. A roar Astrid knew well.

A Night Fury's roar.

"Hiccup?" Astrid breathed, hardly daring to believe it. She hurried out into the open, her head turned skyward. Behind her, the old witch followed, her evil eyes also scanning the clouds.

There! Three shapes were winging their way toward the island, three dragons all carrying riders. And in front was…

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried, waving her arms, a smile crossing her face for the first time since he'd last departed from her tower. "Hiccup, down here! I'm down here!"

"No!" Excellinor shrieked, and Astrid turned to look at her in time to see the witch raise her arms, preparing to fire a curse.

Astrid's heart missed a beat, and she lunged for the crone she'd called Mama for all these years, knocking her arms aside so that the spell went awry. Excellinor toppled, hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Astrid did not stay long enough to see if she'd been hurt. She was running forward, to where Toothless and the other two dragons were landing. The second was a Thunderdrum, with Stoick riding atop its back, and the third was a Gronckle, carrying the baker and his wife.

But Astrid had eyes only for Hiccup, who was stumbling from the Night Fury's saddle. "Astrid?" he said, staggering slightly. "Astrid, keep talking! I'm following your voice! Keep talking to me!"

"Hiccup, oh gods, Hiccup! I'm here, I'm here! Hiccup, I'm here!" Astrid ran to him and almost collided with him, throwing her arms around the young heir's body and burying her face in his chest. He tottered for a moment before steadying and returning her embrace.

"Astrid, oh Astrid…" he moaned. "You're here! I've found you, thank the gods, I've found you! I thought I'd never hold you in my arms again!"

Astrid drew back to speak, but her words died in her throat when she saw the bandage covering his eyes. "Oh Hiccup," she gasped. "What…what happened?" She glanced back to where Excellinor was slowly rising to her feet, glaring at the newcomers with a murderous look on her face. "What did she do to you?"

Hiccup didn't answer. He was too overcome to say a word. Slowly, tremulously, Astrid reached up and untied the cloth, lowering it to reveal eyes that had scabbed over. She inhaled sharply. "Oh Hiccup…!"

Hiccup flinched away, his heart stinging at the sound of her despair. He stumbled and his knees buckled, and he dropped down to the ground. Astrid went down with him and cradled him in her arms, her head resting atop his own. "Oh Hiccup, my poor Hiccup…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" She started sobbing, tears running down her face and into his hair. "I'm so sorry this happened to you…it's all my fault…"

"No," Hiccup said weakly. "Don't blame yourself, Astrid." He reached blindly up to brush his fingers down her cheek. "At least we're together now. I've found you, and I'm not letting you go again."

Astrid smiled weakly but didn't reply. She merely continued sobbing, her tears now dripping onto Hiccup's face.

Then Hiccup gasped and drew back sharply. His hands flew up to cover his eyes. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked, bewildered. "What…"

Her jaw dropped. When Hiccup lowered his hand, his eyes were whole and new once more. He blinked a few times and looked around at Astrid. "I…I can see," he murmured. And then, louder, "I can see! I can see again!" He reached out and traced the wet line running down her cheek. "Your tears! They have healing powers! I'd forgotten…!"

Astrid too ran her fingers along her tear tracks in shock. And then she laughed, her voice high and slightly hysterical. "That's right! My tears have healing powers! Oh Hiccup…!"

Hiccup chuckled weakly, his eyes roving over her, taking in every detail. "Wow…your hair's a lot shorter than it was the last time I saw it," he remarked. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. Astrid leaned into his embrace and returned the kiss with all the passion she could muster. When they broke apart, Hiccup added, "I like it."

Astrid could only giggle faintly in reply.

Stoick stepped forward. "I would hazard a guess that you are Astrid, correct?"

Astrid looked up at him and blinked, startled. "Um…yes," she said.

Hiccup, grinning, stood up and held out his hand for her. "Astrid, this is my father, Chief Stoick the Vast of Berk."

"Oh…" Astrid smiled sheepishly up at him and, accepting Hiccup's proffered hand, rose to her feet, running one hand self-consciously through her hair. "It's…it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, lass," Stoick replied, smiling. "Hiccup speaks most highly of you."

Astrid glanced at Hiccup, who went pink and shrugged awkwardly. Smiling slightly, she turned back to Stoick, and then to the couple standing just behind him. They were both looking at her as if they'd never seen a human girl before. Her smile flickered. "Who are you?"

There was a beat. And then Hiccup answered, "Astrid, these are Josef and Helga Hofferson. They own Berk's bakery. And…they're your parents. Your _real_ parents."

Astrid looked sharply at him. "What? But…I don't…"

"Excellinor stole you away from them when you were a baby," Hiccup explained, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "That's part of the reason you were locked up in a tower all these years. She didn't want them to find you and possibly take you away from her."

Astrid stared at him. And then she turned to look at Excellinor, who stood ramrod-straight, her face void of all color. "Is…is this true?" she asked tremulously.

Excellinor made no reply. So Astrid returned her gaze to the baker and his wife. Was it possible? She stepped forward, examining the fine details of their faces. No, it couldn't be true…except…Josef's eyes were the same shade of blue as her own…and Helga's hair was the same rich gold in color…

"Mama?" she asked weakly. "Papa?"

Josef and Helga nodded, apparently lost for words.

Another beat.

And then Astrid let out a little cry of joy and ran into Helga's waiting arms. Helga held her long-lost daughter tight, tears streaming from her eyes. Josef reached out and hugged them both, and the three of them sank to the ground in a huddle. Hiccup and Stoick exchanged grins, and Toothless purred happily.

Then Excellinor screamed.

Everyone looked around at her, alarmed, as the witch vented her rage in one long, piercing screech that echoed in the stillness of the morning. Something in her had clearly snapped.

Astrid, Josef, and Helga regained their footing and stood together, staring defiantly at the old crone. Hiccup joined them, positioning himself so that he shielded Astrid from view. Stoick drew his sword from its scabbard and leveled it at Excellinor. "For your crimes against the Hofferson family and my own, you are hereby banished from Berk. Never set foot on my island again, or you shall pay with your life."

Excellinor barely flinched at her exile. She was staring at Astrid, who was just visible behind Hiccup's protective stance. "Astrid," she said, trying to calm her voice and holding out her hand. "Come back to me, Astrid. You know me. I'm your dear old Mama, remember? Come back to me, my dear daughter. Come back to me."

But Astrid shook her head defiantly. "You are not my mother," she said coldly. "All my life, you have lied to me, deceived me, and hidden me away against my will. And I will have nothing more to do with you. I never want to see you again." She turned away. "Good-bye, Excellinor."

The witch's face contorted with rage, but she seemed to be unable to do anything. She made not a move or sound as Hiccup took Astrid's hand, leading her over to Toothless and helping her climb into the saddle. Hopping on just in front of her, he said to his father and the Hoffersons, "Let's go!"

Stoick nodded and mounted his own dragon as Josef and Helga climbed back on their Gronckle. As one, they all took off. Astrid didn't look back once at the woman who she had once believed to be her mother. She wrapped her arms around Hiccup's torso and rested her head on his shoulder. At last she could be free, just let it all go and be with the man she loved…

Toothless suddenly growled and whirled around, and a jet of green light just barely missed them. "Whoa!" Hiccup yelped, ducking instinctively. "What…"

His face paled as he saw quite clearly "what."

Excellinor was no longer standing motionless by the mouth of the cave. She wasn't standing at all. She was flying.

She wound her arm back and fired another curse, which Toothless dodged with a roar of rage. "No!" Astrid cried, her arms tightening around Hiccup. "Leave us alone!"

It wasn't clear whether or not Excellinor heard her. Either way, she did not heed Astrid's words. She prepared to fire another curse, and Toothless took off, streaking around to hug the side of the volcano. The mountain below received Excellinor's next spell, bits of rock exploding outward.

"Hiccup!" Stoick bellowed.

Hiccup didn't hear his father. He was too busy trying to figure out how he could possibly escape the angry witch. "Go, Toothless!" he said, and the dragon shot up toward the mouth of the volcano. Down far below, hot red magma bubbled and hissed, throwing its blazing light on the Night Fury and his two riders.

Excellinor rose up to meet them. Her eyes were wide and filled with blind rage. In that moment, illuminated as she was by the volcano's pit, she was the most terrifying thing Hiccup had ever seen.

She prepared to throw another curse.

And at the same instant, Toothless shot a plasma blast from his mouth.

The purple ball of fire struck the old hag in the chest. There was a moment, just a moment, when her face was thrown into sharp relief, and they could all see the shock and disbelief etched in its harsh lines.

And then she was falling, right into the mouth of the volcano.

They did not stay to see her end. Hiccup ordered Toothless to fly away, and the dragon obeyed at once. Astrid's arms tightened around Hiccup's torso as the sound of Excellinor's final screams reached their ears, screams that were soon silenced forever.

"It's okay," Hiccup said softly, reaching up to take one of her hands. "It's okay, Astrid. It's over. She'll never hurt you again."

Astrid raised her head from its position in between his shoulder blades and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Hiccup." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hiccup replied, his heart soaring higher than the Night Fury beneath him. "Always."

Astrid hummed and relaxed. She was free! Free at last! And not only was she free to be with the one she loved, she now knew who her parents were, and she'd be living in the village alongside other people. It was all so overwhelming yet wonderful and exciting.

"Oh…Hiccup?" she added as a thought occurred to her. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Hiccup asked, bemused.

Astrid's smile widened. "Yes, I will marry you…if of course you get my father's permission."

Hiccup's stomach did a little flip at the thought, but he grinned and replied, "I'll ask him tonight. The sooner the better." He twisted around and kissed her. "I almost lost you once. I'm not going to chance losing you again."

"You'll never lose me, Hiccup," Astrid murmured. "Never."

And she was right. As soon as they reached Berk, Hiccup approached Josef and Helga to ask for Astrid's hand. So grateful were the Hoffersons that they gave him their blessing without a second thought, though they did ask to have some time to get to know their daughter. Hiccup agreed to this, and soon Astrid had become integrated with the village. She soon made some friends and was truly happy for the first time in her life. But the highlight of her days was still the time she spent with Hiccup, whose face always lit up whenever he saw her. Their engagement passed quickly, and their marriage was celebrated in a beautiful ceremony a few months following their adventure. Free at last, they lived happily ever after.

 **A/N:** **I hope you enjoyed this! The next fairy tale will be "The Merman and the Viking," based on Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid."**

 **Also, my mother is having surgery tomorrow on her ear. It's relatively minor, but I would appreciate any thoughts and prayers you would send our way. Thanks. :)**


	4. The Merman and the Viking

The Merman and the Viking

 **A/N: First of all, thank you all for your thoughts and prayers for my mother. The surgery went well, and she is home recovering now. We all appreciate your well wishes and prayers, so thank you! :)**

 **Also, I have to say: if you enjoyed "The Servant and the Heiress," then go read muggleborn . dragon . ryder's "Meant to Be." It's a fan tribute to my story, and it's AMAZING! Seriously, it's a perfect look at what may happen after "happily ever after" and I love it! So go read it, like, the moment you're done reading this, because it's awesome! Thank you, ryder, for such a beautiful tribute! :D**

 **Here's the next fairy tale in the lineup: "The Merman and the Viking," based on Hans Christian Andersen's "The Little Mermaid." Now…since this is a pretty dark fairy tale I feel I should warn you: there might be some stuff in this story you don't like. I'm talking mostly to all you Hiccstrid people out there. I'm giving you a fair warning: you're probably not going to like how this story starts out. All I ask is that you remain patient, take a deep breath, and read it through to the end before you make your judgments. This was a really hard story to get right, not just because it's a darker story but because "The Little Mermaid" is my favorite fairy tale and I wanted so desperately to do it justice. Hopefully I did a good job at adapting it, but as always I'll leave that for you to determine. So with all that said, I hope you enjoy!**

Once upon a time, deep beneath the surface of the ocean, there was a kingdom known as Hyacinth. It stood in the deepest part of the sea, where the waters were as blue as a cornflower and as clear as crystal, and it was so deep that no cable or rope could possibly reach the bottom. Great clusters of flowers grew here on the seafloor, flowers so beautiful that they cannot be described, and they were so supple that the slightest current made them sway dreamily about. Fish of all shapes and colors swam to and fro, flitting between stems of seaweed and groups of rocks.

This beautiful, magical kingdom was home to the merpeople, ruled by the Great Sea King Stoick the Vast. He was a kind and wise ruler and was much beloved by those he governed. He was a widower with two children: the oldest was a daughter named Camicazi, and the youngest was a son named Hiccup. Together with their maternal grandfather, who was so old that his name had been forgotten and had thus been fondly christened "Old Wrinkly," they lived in a magnificent palace of stone, gold, and coral. Here the young prince and princess spent all their days, swimming happily about, playing games, spending time with their beloved dragons, or listening to their grandfather tell stories about the world above.

Hiccup in particular was fascinated by Old Wrinkly's tales about the world that existed out of the sea, and at every opportunity he would ask his grandfather to tell him about the wonders that dwelt there. And so the aged merman would tell his grandson about the flowers (which, unlike those in the sea, had fragrances that Wrinkly claimed to be the most lovely in all the world) and of the fishes that glided through the air (he was, of course, referring to birds, but as Hiccup had never seen a bird he used the term "fish" to make it easier to understand).

But more than anything, Hiccup wanted to know about the people. He was enthralled with stories about those creatures who shared the upper bodies of the merfolk but, instead of fish tails and fins, sported two long, shapely legs they used for walking, running, and dancing.

The young prince had two things that made him happy. The first was his dragon, a Night Fury he had named Toothless for his retractable teeth. And unlike his father's Thunderdrum and his sister's Scauldron, the Night Fury was a sky dragon. He was able to breathe thanks to a pair of gills situated behind his ears, as all dragons were, but his natural habitat was the realm of land and air. He had been rescued by the young prince from some dragon trappers, and a friendship developed between dragon and merman as Hiccup nursed him back to health. Now they were practically inseparable and went everywhere together. Hiccup often wondered where Toothless had come from and hoped someday they would both be able to explore the skies together.

The second item Hiccup possessed and prized above all others was a painting on a round wooden shield, a relic from some forgotten shipwreck he had found on the ocean floor. It was a portrait of a beautiful young woman, slender of body and lovely of face. The water was not being kind to it: the paint was beginning to chip away, but Hiccup clung to it desperately. He would spend hours at a time in his bedchamber, staring at the legs of the woman in the painting, wondering who she was and longing for the time he would get a chance to see a human for himself.

There was a tradition among the merfolk: when a young merman or mermaid turned fifteen years of age, they were permitted to visit the surface of the ocean and see the wonders of the world above for themselves. Camicazi, who was one year older than Hiccup, had already seen the land and sky for herself and had told him that it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. He had listened jealously to her as she recounted every detail of the things she'd witnessed and felt, and he could not wait for his own turn to ascend at last to see it all in person.

 _Someday_ , he would think, gazing at the painting in his room, _someday I will finally go to the surface. I will see the sky and the fish that fly through the air and the land and the people…the people who walk on legs…someday…someday…_

…

"Happy birthday, Hiccup!"

The young prince sat up in bed and felt his heart give a huge bound. Today was the day! His birthday! He was fifteen years old, and in just a few hours he'd be allowed to visit the surface!

He was surrounded by the merpeople he loved: his father, his sister, and his grandfather. They all bestowed him with gifts. King Stoick gave his son two golden wrist cuffs, the traditional gift for royal mermen who were coming of age. "They belonged to my father, who passed them on to me," Stoick told him. "And now I pass them to you. Take care of them and always remember what they represent."

"I will, Dad," Hiccup replied, sliding them onto his arms. "Thank you."

Camicazi presented him with a necklace with a perfect, undamaged purple scallop shell for a charm. "Keep this close to your heart," she said, slipping it over his head, "and you'll never be far from home."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you, Cami. It's beautiful."

Old Wrinkly swam forward, his arms laden with eight oysters. Seeing them, Hiccup's smile flickered a little. The oysters were a symbol of rank among the merpeople, though the most they were normally allowed to wear was six. Wrinkly sported no less than twelve oysters clamped along the length of his fins, and it was clear that his grandfather believed Hiccup important enough to bend the rule too.

He flinched as the first oyster attached itself to his tail. "It hurts!" he grunted.

"Pride must suffer pain," Wrinkly replied as he continued fastening the little mollusks to his grandson's fins. Hiccup merely bit his lip and didn't reply, though he'd have gladly shaken off each and every one of them right then and there.

There was a great feast down in the grand hall, and while the food was excellent Hiccup hardly ate a bite. He listened to the mermaid choir and applauded politely with the others, but he barely heard their songs. He tried to participate in conversation but was constantly becoming distracted. He was simply too excited for what he knew was coming and couldn't focus on anything else.

And then at last, at long last, Stoick chuckled and said, "All right, son. It's time." He reached out and put one massive hand on Hiccup's rather narrow shoulder. "Please be careful, Hiccup," he said gently. "I know you're filled with anticipation, but that's no excuse to be reckless. The world above is a dangerous place, full of perils and hazards like nothing you've ever experienced before. And sometimes the things that look the safest wind up causing the most harm. So please watch out for yourself up there."

"I will, Dad," Hiccup replied, perhaps a touch impatiently. He was beyond ready to go. "And I'll have Toothless with me. He'll protect me if I get in a tough spot."

Stoick looked as though this didn't comfort him too much, but he made no comment, removing his hand from Hiccup's shoulder. "Very well, then. Off you go. Have a good time!"

Hiccup barely heard this last part: he was already zooming out of the palace walls and up toward the surface. He swam so fast that Toothless actually had to put some effort into keeping up with him.

And then finally, Hiccup's head broke through the waves.

The first thing that struck him about the surface was the sound. Every noise, the whistling of the wind, the lapping of the water, the cries of the Terrible Terrors soaring overhead, seemed somehow magnified, as if he'd lived his whole life with cloth stuffed in his ears. It was overwhelming for a couple of seconds, but he soon grew to appreciate and even love the audio clarity he now possessed.

The second thing he noticed was how bright everything was. Not just bright, but _bright_. The sun shone above him, bathing the sea in brilliant white light that shimmered and reflected off the surface of the water. The day was warm, and he could feel the heat seeping into his skin. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, taking a few moments to simply revel in the fact that he was here at last. He inhaled deeply, allowing his lungs to fill with air for the first time in his life. "Isn't this great?" he cried to Toothless, who had surfaced beside him.

Toothless, who of course had lived out of the sea before meeting the merman prince, didn't seem particularly impressed, but Hiccup was too excited to notice the dragon's indifference.

He turned around in the water and felt his heart leap into his throat. There was land off in the distance, an island with a mountain in the center, reaching its point up into the sky. Without pausing to think, Hiccup struck out toward it, Toothless swimming along loyally behind him. He stayed low in the water, some small shred of caution piercing through his enthusiasm as he neared the shore. He could see some children playing on the beach and paused to watch them with great interest.

There were a few dragons snoozing on the sand, but when the wind shifted they looked up and sniffed the air, directing their attention to the foreign creature in the water. The Nadder trilled and the Gronckle hunched its back defensively. Noticing the dragons reacting so, the children paused in their game and turned their eyes to the sea. Panicking, Hiccup dove, his tailfin emerging just for a moment before sliding beneath the surface once more. He breathed a sigh of relief: all the kids could have seen would be a glimpse of a big fish tail. The secret of his existence was still safe.

He swam away from the beach and surfaced again near a harbor, where a number of Vikings were hard at work loading and unloading ships. He observed this with a thousand questions running through his mind, but he didn't dare expose himself, keeping himself carefully submerged up to the eyes.

"The chief's daughter is coming here tonight, right?" one of the men asked his companion.

"Aye," the other replied, nodding. "His youngest. She's coming here to stay. Something about political unrest on her home island. He feels she'd be safer here."

"It's probably true," the first man conceded. "Poor girl…getting tossed about in the midst of all this trouble…"

"I understand she's taking it pretty well, all things considered," the friend said. "Hasn't complained once, from what I've heard. She's a sweet girl, according to my friends from the Meathead Tribe. Wouldn't harm a fly."

"What's her name?"

The second man had to think about it for a moment. "Hmm…Helga…? Hildegard…? No…Heather! That's it! Her name is Heather."

Hiccup listened to this conversation with mild interest, but his attention was soon diverted to a group of teenagers coming down a wooden ramp toward the docks, made up of three boys and two girls. His gaze fixed for a moment on the girl in front, a slender and beautiful blonde who wore her hair in a single braid down her back. He inhaled sharply as the sunlight made her skin glow and her sapphire eyes sparkle.

"Astrid!" someone called, and the girl looked around. "Could you help me with this?"

The girl, Astrid, nodded and hurried off to assist the big burly Viking with his chore. Hiccup watched, fascinated, paying particular attention to the way her legs bent and propelled her. They were amazing, those legs, so much more impressive than his own fins. He felt a twinge of jealousy and wished he could stand on the pier beside her. Instead he had to watch in rapt silence as one of the boys, a stout young lad with short yellow hair, came to help her.

Hiccup could have stayed there all day and been totally content, but Toothless warbled at him from beneath the surface, and he withdrew reluctantly. There was, after all, so much more of the world above to see before his birthday was over.

His explorations led him all the way around the island, and he saw many wondrous things: trees and shrubs growing from the ground like nothing that sprouted on the seafloor, dragons of all shapes and colors, hills and mountains that rose imperiously far above the level of the water. But there were no humans to be seen, so after a few hours of checking out the shores, he returned to the docks, turning his eyes up to where he could just barely see the edge of a village, which, if he understood the conversations he overheard correctly, was called Berk.

The sun began to sink into the sea, and though he would have loved to stay longer, Hiccup knew he would be expected to return to the palace soon. So with a heavy heart, he turned away from Berk and headed back out into open ocean. The weather, which had been perfectly clear all day, was starting to turn for the worse: the sea became choppy and dark storm clouds started to gather in the skies. Hiccup noticed but did not much care: he would not be on the surface long enough to experience the storm when it hit.

But before he dove down beneath the surface, he paused, his eyes fixed on a point some distance away. There was a dark shape heading his way, and at first he didn't recognize it. Was it perhaps some great sea creature or dragon that was resting atop the waves?

Then he realized what it was, even though he'd never seen one from this angle. It was a ship, and it was heading for Berk.

He remembered what he'd heard that morning: a chief's daughter named Heather was supposed to be arriving sometime tonight. He wondered if she was on board this vessel. He hesitated for just a moment before deciding his father, sister, and grandfather could wait just a little longer. He flipped his fins and propelled himself toward the boat, which was rocking rather alarmingly in the rough surf. He could see Vikings pulling at the oars, struggling to keep the ship on course. There was a great deal of shouting and yelling, and as the weather worsened their voices became more desperate.

And then he saw her.

She was tall and slender, with long black hair that was tied in a long, thick braid draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were bright green and alight with fear mingled with determination. She was dressed in simple clothes that accentuated her figure, and in that moment Hiccup thought he'd never seen anything as beautiful in all his life.

"Heather!" one of the men called. "You'd best get below, lass! The storm's getting fierce!"

"No, I want to help!" Heather replied, raising her voice to be heard over the roaring wind.

"There's nothing you can do here," said the man kindly. "You can help out best by getting below where you're safe!"

But at this point it didn't seem like the hold was any safer than the deck. The storm had arrived, and the boat was in serious danger of being capsized. Waves battered the hull without mercy, sending water cascading over the men. Lightning split the sky and thunder crashed deafeningly. The clouds opened up and rain pelted the little craft, drenching everyone to the bone in seconds.

A wave submerged Hiccup, but he rushed back up again, suddenly afraid for the people on board the vessel. They were clearly in serious danger. Many had abandoned their oars and were kneeling on the deck, praying to any god that might be listening. He could see Heather clutching the rail in a desperate attempt to stay balanced, and with the next lightning flash he glimpsed the total fear and terror emblazoned on her face.

There was suddenly a great crack, and Hiccup looked up in time to see the ship's mast snap and topple, smashing the side of the boat as it collapsed into the sea. He had to dart quickly away to avoid being hit as it sank into the abyss and returned his gaze to the ship in time to see the whole vessel heave and then finally splinter. The craft split apart right down the middle, the two halves each plunging down into the violent sea, throwing each and every person aboard into the unforgiving waters.

Hiccup gasped and ignored Toothless' frightened roars, diving down into the ocean and looking frantically around for Heather. She was down here somewhere, her life winding down into its final moments. He knew from his grandfather's stories that humans couldn't survive in water as the merpeople could: their lungs were equipped only for air. And if he couldn't find her soon, she would drown. He couldn't let it happen.

There! Rapidly sinking into the depths, her feet tangled in some ropes attached to the sinking ship, Heather was quickly running out of time. A stream of bubbles escaped her mouth as Hiccup approached, and her eyelids fluttered shut as her body went limp in the water. His heart pounding, Hiccup rushed to her side, ripping the ropes away from her legs and pulling her up to the surface.

"Toothless, help!" he gasped, for he wasn't strong enough to carry the unconscious girl all the way back to shore. The Night Fury warbled and came to his aid, rising up underneath Heather's body so that she was draped over his back. Then he began to swim toward Berk. Hiccup hovered alongside him, making sure the young woman's face was out of the water. He couldn't tell if she was merely out cold or actually…no, he couldn't think like that, he couldn't even let the thought completely form in his mind. She couldn't be. She had to be alive. _Please Thor, let her be alive!_

It took some time, given that they were still fighting against the storm, but at long last Toothless' feet found solid ground. He walked onto a beach and gently deposited Heather on the sand. Hiccup dragged himself out of the water and pressed his cheek to her chest. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!" he muttered, and then a moment later he relaxed: he could feel her heart thudding against his face. "Thank Odin!" he sighed, drawing back. "She's alive!"

The wind picked up, blowing rain sharply onto his body. He grunted but leaned forward slightly, sheltering the unconscious girl from the weather as best as he could. "Don't worry," he murmured, reaching up with one hand to gently move a stray lock of hair out of her face. "I'll stay here with you. I won't let anything happen to you. You're safe now. I promise."

Toothless crooned and did his part by spreading his wings, a far more effective measure for blocking the rain than Hiccup's narrow body. The merman prince grinned up at his friend and said, "Thanks, bud." Toothless purred quietly.

Hiccup didn't speak for the rest of the night, but continued his vigil in silence. Slowly the storm abated: the wind calmed and the rain ceased, allowing both merman and dragon to relax their defensive stances. Now that he could focus less on protecting her from the weather, Hiccup was able to get a better look at the girl he had saved. The moon came out from behind the clouds, shining its light on her, and what he saw made Hiccup's breathing hitch. She was so beautiful: her skin was pale, smooth, unblemished. Her hair was thick and long, halfway unraveled from its braid. He'd known from his brief glimpses of her on board the ship that she was lovely, but not until now did he realize just how…how _perfect_ she was.

She didn't stir until the sun began to peek over the horizon, throwing its golden light over the beach. Her eyelids scrunched a little, and she moaned quietly. Hiccup stiffened, suddenly afraid: there wasn't supposed to be any contact between humans and merpeople. For his own safety, he ought to get back into the sea before she woke up. But he found that he couldn't leave her side. So he relaxed and started to sing softly to her. His voice was considered by many to be the most beautiful in all the ocean, and now he was pouring every bit of his heart and soul into his song, singing as he never had before. The melody seemed to take on a life of its own as the notes rose and fell and spiraled this way and that, always in control and perfect in pitch. Heather began to move feebly, but he didn't falter, and when her eyes fluttered gently open, he merely smiled, feeling his heart shoot up into his throat.

And then Toothless stiffened and started to growl in warning. Hiccup's head snapped up, his eyes darting over to where a Gronckle was approaching. Her eyes were narrowed with suspicion and distrust, but what really alarmed the merman prince was the saddle she wore on her back. She belonged to a human on the island. Which must mean…

Panicking, Hiccup retreated into the sea. Toothless followed him, and together they disappeared beneath the waves, and just in time. They had no sooner vanished from sight than the stout blond Viking the prince had seen the previous day rounded the corner behind the dragon. His eyes fell at once on the girl lying on the shore, and he gasped. "Over here!" he called over his shoulder. "I found her!"

He rushed down to where Heather was just starting to sit up, one hand pressed to her forehead. He knelt down beside her and said gently, "Easy there. Don't move so fast. You've been through a lot, I'd imagine."

Heather didn't say anything. She merely looked groggily up at him, her eyes unfocused.

"My name is Fishlegs," said the young Viking. "What's yours?"

"H-Heather," the girl croaked weakly. "Where…where am I?"

"You're on Berk," Fishlegs replied. "Come on, I'll take you to the chief. He'll know what to do."

As he helped her to her feet, she mumbled, "You…you saved me…you pulled me from the water…"

Fishlegs blinked and blushed slightly. "No," he said, "I just found you here."

Heather shook her head. The motion nearly made her collapse again. "No, I…I remember…you were singing to me…"

Fishlegs looked confused. "I didn't sing," he said slowly, and then he went on quickly, "Never mind, it doesn't matter right now. Let's focus on getting you back to the village."

Heather was too battered and weary to argue, so she merely nodded and let Fishlegs half-carry her back up the path toward the town.

Neither of them noticed the merman watching them from behind a rock that jutted up from the sea a short distance away. Hiccup gazed sadly at the girl as she stood and accompanied the burly Viking away from the beach, his heart feeling strangely heavy. He was glad she was safe, and yet…he wished he could tell her that it had been he, not the human, who had saved her life.

He sighed and dove back into the sea, heading at last back to the underwater kingdom. He met no one on his trip home and slipped into his bedroom unnoticed. He sat on his bed and looked sadly over at the painting of the young woman that hung on the wall. She reminded him so much of Heather that it almost hurt to look at it, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the portrait. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but he didn't know what it was…

"Hiccup!"

He turned and saw Camicazi peering through the seaweed curtain that closed his bedroom off from the corridor beyond. She looked intensely relieved. "There you are!" she cried, entering and crossing her arms. "We've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?! You were supposed to return home at sunset last night! You had us all so worried! Dad was afraid something had happened to you!"

In all the excitement, Hiccup had totally forgotten about his birthday celebration. He grinned sheepishly and said, "Sorry, Cami. I didn't mean to worry anyone."

Camicazi opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by Stoick, who had entered behind his daughter. Old Wrinkly hovered in the entryway, looking serenely relieved. "Hiccup!" the king sighed. "Thank Thor! I was afraid you'd been injured or…" He stopped, unwilling to even speak the thought. "What happened, Hiccup? Why did you stay away for so long?"

And so Hiccup told them everything that had happened in the world above. He told them about the storm and the shipwreck, of rescuing Heather and taking her to shore, about fleeing when the other human found her, of how she mistakenly believed that he had saved her.

"Well, that was…admirable of you," Camicazi said when he had finished. "But…forgive me: I don't understand why you're so torn up about her not knowing who really pulled her from the water."

"Because…because…" Hiccup floundered for a moment, not sure how to possibly explain his emotions. It was a challenge, as he wasn't sure himself why it was such a big deal to him.

And then his eyes widened as he came to a realization. "Because…I love her."

Camicazi and Stoick both inhaled sharply, and even Old Wrinkly, who was usually difficult to impress, raised his eyebrows. "Oh Hiccup…" Stoick moaned. "No…of all the things that could have happened to you on the surface, falling in love is the most dangerous of all!"

"But why?" Hiccup asked. "Why is it so bad?"

"Because loving a human never ends well for a merperson," Camicazi said, flipping her long golden hair back. "We're just too different. They value those spindly little props they call legs. Most humans don't even know we exist, but those that do view us as inferior creatures because we have fish tails instead of legs and feet. Because of this, it is impossible for a human to love one of our kind."

Hiccup felt his heart contract painfully as he gazed down at the silver-green scales covering his tail. He burst out impulsively, "I wish I was a human!"

"No you don't," said Wrinkly, and they all looked around at him as he swam closer. His voice was a little stern, but his eyes were soft with pity and understanding. He shook his head sadly and went on, "The life of a human is full of trials and tribulations that we do not have to suffer here under the sea. The sun is hot, their work is hard, and in the end their lifespans are dreadfully short. They live only sixty, seventy, eighty years at the most, and their deaths are often violent and painful. We, on the other hand, live for three hundred years, and not a day of that time is spent in hardship or toil. Our work is easy and our world is much kinder to us. And when we die, we merely dissolve gracefully and painlessly into sea foam. No, my dear grandson, we are much better off here in the water." He patted Hiccup a little roughly on the shoulder. "I think it best that you forget about this human girl, my boy. You're only fifteen. You still have your whole life ahead of you, plenty of time to meet a pretty young mermaid and settle down with her. Believe me, you'll be better off."

Hiccup didn't contradict him, but it was clear from his expression that he wasn't convinced.

Throughout the days and weeks that followed, Heather filled the prince's every waking thought. He spent his days alternating between swimming aimlessly about and just staring at the painting in his room. His usual cheer was absent. He spoke rarely and sang even less. Not even Toothless could bring a smile to his face anymore, which confused the Night Fury to no end. At least once a day, Hiccup would swim to the surface and perch himself atop the rock emerging from the sea, trying in vain to get another glimpse of the girl he'd saved. But he couldn't see her: the village was too far away. Sometimes, however, he would drift underneath passing boats and could listen in on the conversations between the Vikings aboard. And from what he heard, all of Berk was enamored with Heather. She was a sweet, kind-hearted girl who was easy to get along with and eager to help out however she could. This made Hiccup's heart glad, and he grew to love her even more.

"If only I was a human like you," he would murmur as he gazed forlornly at the island. "If only I had legs instead of fins. Then I could be with you and love you, and you would love me in return…"

His misery continued for a month, never waning or fading. One afternoon, Old Wrinkly found his grandson moping in his bedroom, his eyes turned longingly toward the painting. Toothless reclined on the floor by the prince's fins, watching his friend sadly. "Are you still pining for the Viking girl?" the old merman asked a little exasperatedly.

Hiccup gave a small start and looked around at his grandfather. Then he nodded guiltily. Old Wrinkly sighed. "Hiccup, what good will it do you to spend your three hundred years of life in depressed silence? There is nothing to be gained from it."

Hiccup didn't answer, but after a few moments he asked, "Grandpa, is there any way a human could fall in love with one of us?"

Knowing there was no deterring Hiccup from this topic, Old Wrinkly sat down beside the young prince and replied a little wearily, "Not that I know of, my boy. And I've been around for more than a hundred years, so I've seen pretty much all there is to see here on the seafloor. The only way a human would ever love one of our kind is if we were to shed our tails and grow legs of our own, deny our natures and our very selves in order to become something we are not."

"But wouldn't it be worth it?" Hiccup wondered aloud. "To follow your heart? Would it be worth changing yourself for someone you loved?"

Old Wrinkly looked appalled at the very thought. "Never! We are very fortunate here beneath the sea. To change ourselves would be absolutely barbaric!" He calmed down a little and added, almost as an afterthought, "Besides, it is impossible. We are merpeople, and there is no changing that."

Hiccup's shoulders slumped. Picking up on his friend's emotions, Toothless whined.

"Come now," Old Wrinkly went on bracingly. "There is a ball tonight, and we need your wonderful voice for our ensemble!"

Hiccup didn't feel much like singing, but he smiled and nodded and followed his grandfather to the palace's great hall, where the celebration was already underway. Hiccup joined the merfolk choir and sang with the others, but even though he wasn't trying to, he outshone all the others present. He poured every bit of his heart and soul into his song, the wordless melody of hopeless longing and yearning filling every room and corridor of the castle. When he finished, there was a ringing silence. Most of the mermaids present – and a few of the mermen as well – looked as though they would have cried, although merpeople were unable to shed tears.

Stoick broke the silence by swimming over to the prince and saying, "That was beautiful, my son. Your mother would be so proud. She also had a wonderful voice."

Hiccup smiled a little bashfully. "Thanks, Dad."

Stoick rested a hand on the young merman's shoulder. "You are so precious to me, Hiccup," he murmured. "I trust you know that. I love you very much, even if I don't say it often."

Hiccup's smile broadened, and he replied, "I love you too, Dad." And it was true. He did love his father, as well as his sister and grandfather. He loved his life here in the palace. Old Wrinkly had been right when he'd said that life as a merman was easier and more relaxing. Perhaps he could put aside his desires and learn to be happy here.

But then he thought about Heather, and his thoughts turned dour again.

The party ended, and Hiccup lay for hours that night on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and thinking out loud. "I love her," he said quietly, and Toothless' ears perked up to listen. "I know that. And I know that I'll never really be happy unless I can somehow win her love in return. But how can I do that when she's up there in the world above and I'm stuck down here in the sea? Grandpa says that there's no changing who I am. But surely there must be a way…!"

He suddenly sat up. There _was_ a way! He'd never considered it before because it was so insane, so extreme that the thought had never even crossed his mind. But maybe…just maybe…

He rose from the bed and slipped the shell necklace Camicazi had given him for his birthday over his head, the pendant resting lightly on his chest. He debated whether or not he should wear the wrist cuffs from his father or even his golden crown, but he decided against it. Where he was going, signs of royal status wouldn't do him any good.

"Come on, bud," he whispered. "We're going to see Excellinor."

Toothless' eyes widened. Even dragons recognized the name of Excellinor the Sea Witch. She was a wicked old mermaid that lived beyond Hyacinth's boundaries. She was said to possess incredible magical powers, capable of granting one anything they wanted…for a price, of course. Visiting her was forbidden by order of King Stoick, but that didn't stop desperate merpeople from going to her in droves, seeking love, strength, wisdom, riches, and anything else the heart could possibly desire.

Hiccup had always been afraid of the witch and had never dared visit her dwelling. But he was out of options, and he would give up anything for a chance to win Heather's heart. So he slipped out the window of his bedroom and swam off into the night, Toothless trailing along reluctantly behind him.

They traveled for a good part of the night, for Excellinor's home was a long distance from the palace. But after some time, they finally came to a house made of the bones of drowned humans: the home of the Sea Witch. It was surrounded by rows and rows of strange creatures that seemed to be half-plant and half-animal, long tendrils like snakes with many heads waving and reaching all about: polyps. Hiccup felt his insides seize up with fear, for he knew that once a polyp grabbed hold of something, it would never let go under any circumstances. Many a merman had died within their clutches, and many a fish too, if the bones held in some of their tentacles were any indication.

But he hadn't come all this way just to turn tail and swim back home. So he took a deep breath and swam a little higher, out of the polyps' reach. Toothless growled worriedly and followed.

Hiccup approached the door of the witch's house and hesitated for just a second before knocking. The door opened at once, and from the darkness within a woman's voice, low, gravelly, and unpleasant, said, "Come in."

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and entered the dwelling. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting to find, but his eyes widened in surprise as they fell on the Sea Witch. She was the most hideous thing he'd ever seen: she had long white hair that floated and drifted in a wavy halo around her head. She was covered from head to fins in deep wrinkles. Her nose was long and crooked, and several of her teeth were missing. But it was her eyes that terrified the young prince. They were pure white and had no pupils. Yet by the way she was gazing directly at him, he could tell she wasn't blind.

She didn't seem perturbed by his staring. "I know why you're here," she said simply, one hand absently stroking an eel that had curled itself around her tail. Toothless growled faintly at the sight of it.

Hiccup blinked. "You do?" he asked. "But how could you possibly—?"

"I know a great many things," said Excellinor, swimming slowly forward. "I know that you rescued a human girl from drowning, that you have fallen in love with her, and that you're here so that I can turn you into a human so you can be with her."

Hiccup couldn't think of anything to say, so he merely nodded.

The witch snorted. "You are a foolish child," she said. "And this will surely lead only to pain and heartbreak. But…" She smiled coldly. "I am feeling particularly generous tonight. So I will grant you your wish."

"You will?" breathed the prince, hardly daring to believe his luck.

But Excellinor held up her hand. "Don't get so excited yet, boy. You haven't heard me out. Yes, I will grant you your desire. I will make a potion that will turn your fish tail into legs so that you may walk upon the land. But the process will not be pleasant. The transformation will be intensely painful, more painful than anything you've ever experienced. It will feel as though a sword has been driven into your tail, splitting it in two. And every step you take on land will bring you discomfort, as though you were treading on hot coals. Also, once you are human, you may never return to the sea. You won't be able to see your father's palace or any of your family again. Humans, as you know, cannot survive in water, and you shall be no different.

"However, should you choose to go through with this, you will have the finest pair of legs any human could ever hope for. You will be able to walk and run and dance all to your heart's content, and you will have grace unrivaled by that of any of your peers. But be warned…" She held up one finger. "You will not be fully human, not unless you fulfill one last detail of this bargain. You must win the heart of the woman you love. This is essential, do you understand? If you can win her heart, then the transformation will be made complete. When you two are joined as man and wife, only then will your form change completely. Your steps will stop hurting, for you will be treading on human feet instead of fins in disguise. But fail to win her, then your heart will break and you will die. And upon the morning following her marriage to another, you will dissolve into sea foam and cease to exist."

Hiccup gaped at her in shock. It was a huge risk to take, but for Heather…

He looked over at Toothless, who whined in discomfort, clearly wishing to be somewhere else. But the prince looked back at Excellinor and nodded. "Very well. I accept the terms."

The witch nodded. "Then let us discuss payment."

"Payment?" Hiccup repeated. "But I don't have anything."

"Oh yes you do," Excellinor corrected him. "And I warn you, it is no mere trifle I'm asking for. This potion requires me to spill my own blood, so I require nothing more or less than your most prized possession: your voice."

Hiccup blinked and raised a hand to his throat. "My voice? But…but without my voice, how will I be able to tell her I love her?"

"Use your hands, your steps," suggested the witch rather impatiently. "You'll have legs. Dance for her. Use your body language to tell her how you feel. And don't forget your eyes. They are the windows to the soul, I'm told. Well? Make your choice. Your voice is the price for your legs. Do you want my potion or not?"

Hiccup considered for a moment, twisting his hands together nervously. If he went through with it, he would be facing a challenge unlike anything he'd ever encountered. And if he failed, he would lose everything, even his own life. But if he succeeded…

He took a deep breath and said, "Let it be done." They were the last words he ever spoke.

The witch set to work immediately in preparing the potion. She started pouring ingredients into a large metal cauldron situated over a magically-burning fire, and great amounts of steam billowed up, filling the house and obscuring Hiccup's vision. At some point he saw the flash of a dagger and a grunt of pain from Excellinor, and he figured she'd added her blood to the mixture, which at once began to froth and bubble more than ever.

Soon she was finished, and she moved from behind the cauldron, holding a large spiral shell in her hands. "Now for your end of the bargain," she said, lifting the shell up.

Before Hiccup could ask what was about to happen, he saw the shell glow bright, vivid red, and something hot began to force its way up his throat. He choked and gagged, and the next moment a small orb of golden light popped from his mouth, drifting over to the shell's opening and slipping inside. He tried to ask her what had happened, but no sound come out. She'd taken his voice.

Now that the price was paid, Excellinor handed him a small vial of clear liquid. "Take this and swim to shore," she instructed. "Make sure you are on dry land, for once you are human you will not be able to survive underwater. Drink the potion before the sun rises. At dawn, the transformation will commence. But remember what I've said: you will look human, but the transformation will not be complete until you win the heart of the woman you love and marry her. Fail to do so and you will die, you understand?"

Hiccup nodded, clutching the vial close to his chest. He turned to go.

"Oh, by the way," the witch added, and the prince paused, looking over his shoulder at her, "should any of the polyps outside grab you on your way out, merely sprinkle just a drop of the potion on their fingers, and they will shatter immediately."

But Hiccup need not have worried about that, for the moment he emerged with the potion in hand, the polyps all shrank back in fear, allowing him to swim away unimpeded.

About halfway to the surface, Hiccup hesitated, looking back down toward the kingdom far below. Should he go and say good-bye? He knew he would never see his father, grandfather, or sister again. This separation was going to be permanent. But he ultimately decided against turning back. Stopping to give final farewells would only make this harder than it was already, and besides, he no longer had a voice to say good-bye with. And at any rate, he was running out of time: he had to take the potion before the sun rose, and the night was surely almost over by now.

So up he swam, Toothless trailing along loyally behind him. A few minutes later, his head broke the surface, and he struck out toward the shores of Berk. The sky was starting to lighten by the time he pulled himself onto the sandy beach, the same spot he had brought Heather to when he'd saved her that night. He pulled the stopper from the vial and downed the potion in one gulp. He grimaced at the awful taste as the mixture made its way down his throat, and he hurled the empty bottle back out into the ocean. Then he sat back and waited for the dawn. Toothless crooned sadly, and Hiccup smiled, reaching up to scratch him under the chin. At least he had his best friend here with him. It made the whole thing a little easier.

And then the sun peeked over the horizon, and all at once Hiccup felt a hot, sharp pain seize him, shooting from the tips of his fins all the way up to his waist. He gasped and collapsed onto the sand, curling up in agony, opening his mouth in a silent scream. For a moment he wondered if the witch had tricked him, sold him a poison that was killing him in the most agonizing way possible. He knew he'd have been crying if merpeople were capable of shedding tears, screaming if he hadn't traded away his voice. But as it was, he could only twist and writhe in silent convulsions as his tail tore apart, the scales receding into his skin and his bone structure rearranging itself…

Finally, just when he was sure he would die from the agony of it, the transformation ended. The pain slowly faded away until only a dull ache remained. Panting and gasping for breath, Hiccup turned his head to look down at his body. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Where once there had been a fish tail and fins, now there were two long, shapely legs, slender and coated in a thin layer of brown hair. He smiled eagerly. The witch's potion had worked! He was a human!

In his excitement, he forgot the sea witch's warning and scrambled to his feet without a moment's hesitation. Then he gasped and fell into Toothless, who caught his friend before he hit the ground. Hiccup's smile vanished and was replaced by a grimace, for a searing pain had run along the length of his feet the moment they took his weight, just as Excellinor had promised.

 _It's okay, though_ , Hiccup thought, gritting his teeth. _It's not so bad, really…I can handle it…for Heather, I can handle anything…_

He practiced walking for a few minutes, stepping first gingerly and then more confidently up and down the shoreline. Toothless watched, tensed and ready to leap to his friend's aid at the smallest sign of distress, but even though every step was uncomfortable Hiccup did not stumble, keeping his head high and his posture relaxed.

And then he heard voices.

He whipped around, facing the path that led up to the village. There were people coming his way, two girls, judging from the sounds of their high-pitched laughter. He looked down at himself, realizing for the first time that he wasn't wearing anything except for Camicazi's shell necklace. Panicking, he ducked behind a befuddled Toothless, and not a moment too soon.

Heather, accompanied by the blond-haired girl he'd seen on his trip to the surface – he couldn't remember her name off-hand – emerged onto the beach and drew up short when they saw the Night Fury and the young man hiding behind him. "Oh my…!" Heather gasped. "Are…are you all right?"

Hiccup rather thought that "all right" was a massive understatement. Now that she was here he felt as though he could have walked on clouds. But of course he couldn't put his thoughts to words, so he merely nodded and smiled.

"It's okay," said the blond girl, holding her hands out, placating. "We're not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of us."

Hiccup frowned. Afraid? He wasn't afraid. What made her think he was?

And then he realized it was because he was behind his dragon. It was an effort to preserve his modesty, but they mistook it for fear. So he made a few hand gestures to indicate that he wasn't wearing anything, even going so far as to stick one leg out from behind his reptilian shield. Both of them blinked in understanding. "Oh! You mean…you don't have any clothes?" Heather asked, turning a little pink.

Hiccup shook his head, also blushing a bit. This was not the first impression he'd hoped to make.

Heather took off a fur wrap she was wearing and tossed it over to him. He caught it with a nod of thanks and pulled it around his waist. Only once he was decently covered did he emerge from behind Toothless, keeping one hand on the dragon's side reassuringly. Whether he was trying to reassure himself or the Night Fury, he wasn't sure.

"That's better," the blond girl said in a brave attempt to diffuse the tension. "So…what's your name?"

Hiccup put a hand to his throat and shook his head sadly.

"What's the matter?" Heather asked. And then she added, "You can't speak?"

He shook his head again in confirmation.

"Oh," the blond girl said, looking surprised. She thought for a second and then said, "Well…could you mouth it for us? Maybe we can figure it out."

Hiccup did as asked, forming each syllable carefully with his lips. He found by expelling air forcefully he was able to make an "h" sound. He half-coughed to form a "c" sound and smacked his lips to form the "p."

"Hiccup?" Heather clarified, and he nodded excitedly. Her face brightened. "Hiccup. Well, it's nice to meet you, Hiccup. I'm Heather, and this is my friend Astrid."

Astrid, that was it! He remembered now. He bowed to each of them in turn, which made them smile warmly.

Astrid was the first to turn her eyes to the dragon still standing protectively beside him. She blinked in realization. "Is…is that a Night Fury?" she asked, sounding awed.

Hiccup nodded a little proudly and scratched his friend under the chin. Toothless rumbled appreciatively. He then motioned for the two girls to come closer, which they did, perhaps a little warily. Toothless stood perfectly still and allowed them to run their hands over his scales, purring quietly as they showered him with affection. "He's beautiful," Heather breathed. "Does he have a name?"

By showing them Toothless' retractable teeth and a little extra miming, Hiccup managed to convey to them his dragon's name. "Toothless," Heather repeated, giggling. "It's cute."

Toothless looked as if he wasn't sure "cute" was a description he liked, but Hiccup chuckled silently.

Heather looked over at him, apparently intent on asking him another question, but she stopped when her eyes fell on the shell necklace he wore. She blinked. "What is that?" she asked, reaching out for it and running her finger over the pendant. "It's…it's beautiful…"

Astrid frowned at her friend. "Heather? Are you…?"

"I'm fine," Heather said quickly, stepping back and looking a little embarrassed. "I just…I like the necklace. It's pretty."

 _She recognized it!_ Hiccup thought, his heart leaping. _I was wearing it when I saved her and she remembers seeing it as she woke up! Maybe she remembers me too…!_

"How did you two end up here on this beach?" Astrid asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them all. "Were you shipwrecked?"

Figuring it was as good an excuse as any, Hiccup nodded. He hoped she wouldn't next ask how he'd come to be naked, since he couldn't come up with a single half-decent explanation for that little detail. But thankfully she didn't mention it, nor did Heather.

"You poor thing," the black-haired beauty said, looking truly upset. "Well, don't worry. You're safe now. Come on, we'll take you back up to the village, Berk. We'll make sure you're taken care of. Astrid here is the chief's daughter, so you'll want for nothing."

A chief's daughter? Hiccup's eyes flitted between them for a moment. They were so very alike, these girls. Both daughters of a chief, both slender and beautiful, even their facial structures were similar. They both apparently had a kind heart, too, for they both motioned for him to join them. He did, trying to ignore the stinging in his feet as he followed them back up to the village, Toothless ambling contentedly behind him.

…

All things considered, it was a great first day of being human. The chief of the tribe was gracious to the merman prince and agreed to let him stay in one of the guest cabins for the time being, at least until they could figure out what to do with him next. Hiccup bowed to him in gratitude, which made the chief raise his eyebrows: he wasn't accustomed to being treated like royalty.

He was given clothes and was soon dressed as a human. Smiling in spite of the pain in his feet, Hiccup stepped out of the guest hut, his new home, and met up with Heather and Astrid. They introduced him to the other teens on the island.

"This is Fishlegs," Astrid said, gesturing toward the stout Viking Hiccup remembered seeing on the beach the morning he'd rescued Heather. The prince nodded his head to him, but he found he couldn't quite make his smile reach his eyes. Fishlegs was the one Heather thought had saved her, and it was clear that she still thought this way, for she smiled sweetly at him when he caught her eye. He looked quite smitten with her, and Hiccup's heart burned. He'd have to act quickly if he wanted to make sure he won Heather's love. It looked as though he wasn't the only one trying to gain her affections.

He also met Snotlout and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Snotlout looked the prince over from head to foot and then grinned cockily, apparently amused by his skinny stature, whereas the twins were bickering over something and barely spared Hiccup a glance. This didn't really bother him, though. Indeed, he was so startled by the Viking teens' brash and violent natures that he thought it best to stick closer to the more peaceful Heather, Astrid, and Fishlegs.

The group all dined together in the island's Great Hall that afternoon for lunch, and Hiccup was careful to mimic Heather's every move precisely. It wouldn't be good for him to make a fool of himself in front of her. Not only would it make his task more difficult, but it may arouse suspicions that he wasn't totally human. And that was the very last thing he needed. Thankfully, he got through the meal without any embarrassing incident.

After lunch, Astrid invited him to accompany her on a flight around the island. "I mean, Dad wants me to patrol once a day to keep an eye out for enemy ships," she explained, absently stroking her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly. The dragon made Hiccup nervous: she sniffed him warily and seemed to realize that he was less than human. He sincerely hoped she wasn't planning on trying to eat him. He was, after all, half-fish…

"You can come along, if you want," Astrid was saying, and he looked over at her. "It would make the chore easier if there were two pairs of eyes on the lookout. Besides…" She grinned a little sheepishly. "I want to see that Night Fury of yours in action."

Hiccup looked over at Toothless, who seemed excited by the prospect of flying again. After all, he hadn't flown in quite some time: he'd lived underwater and hadn't had a chance to actually take to the skies. Hiccup smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded to Astrid. "Great!" she said, climbing onto Stormfly's back. Hiccup mimicked her, feeling a little nervous. He'd never ridden a dragon before, at least not like this. It was one thing to ride atop a dragon as it swam through the sea with a tail and fins draped down the creature's back and another entirely to sit straddling its body as it flew at a dizzying height. But he was determined to fit in with his new environment, so he braced himself and silently asked for Toothless to ascend behind Stormfly.

The Night Fury spread his wings and took off, and for a moment Hiccup was sure he'd left his heart behind on the ground below. He opened his mouth and let out a mute laugh. He'd never felt anything like this before in his life! The utter thrill of flight, the adrenaline coursing through his veins, the wind rushing past his face and pushing his hair back, all of it was so new and so exhilarating that he almost forgot how to breathe.

After a couple of minutes of just flying around, Toothless leveled off beside Stormfly. Astrid was watching them with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in awe. "Wow," she said. "That was something…I've never seen a dragon move like that before!" She smiled. "You're a lucky guy, Hiccup, to have such a creature as your friend."

Hiccup grinned and reached down to stroke Toothless' scales. The Night Fury, who seemed to understand what the human girl, purred as if to say, "I like this one. She gets it." Hiccup chuckled.

The rest of the flight was relatively uneventful. There were no threats visible from the air, so when they were finished making their rounds of the island there was nothing to report. "I'd love to go flying with you again sometime," Astrid said casually as she dismounted, sliding gracefully from her dragon's saddle. "It's always more fun when there's someone to fly with, you know?"

Hiccup nodded and dismounted as well. He gasped as his feet touched the ground, for pain shot up his leg at the contact. He'd forgotten about the Sea Witch's warning in the excitement of flight.

"Are you all right?" Astrid asked, noticing his grimace. He nodded quickly, trying to smooth his expression, and grinned. He couldn't tell if he convinced her or not, but she didn't press the issue.

He ate supper with his new friends, and as the sun began its descent toward the water, he found himself standing on the cliff edge beside Heather. They were totally alone. Toothless was off playing with Stormfly, and the other teens were still in the Great Hall. It was just the two of them, and Hiccup could feel his heart pounding like a war drum in his chest as he marveled over their togetherness.

Heather sighed and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. "I love the smell of the sea," she remarked, looking over at him. "I know that sounds strange, but…it smells so serene, so tranquil. There's something about the ocean that just seems so…I don't know…magical…"

Hiccup smiled and nodded. He understood only too well. He felt the same way about the world above.

Heather went on after a moment, "You'd think I'd be afraid of the water after what happened…" She turned to him. "Has anyone told you? About me being shipwrecked?"

Hiccup shook his head. It wasn't really a lie: no one had _told_ him about it, per se.

"Oh." Heather nodded. "Well, about a month ago, I was on a ship out there. I had to leave my home on Meathead Isle because of some political unrest. My dad, the chief, thought I'd be safer here. Anyway, we got caught in a storm and the ship sank. I would have drowned, except…" She hesitated, and Hiccup unconsciously leaned closer, drinking in her every word. "I must have washed up on shore in the night. I don't really remember what happened. I think…I think I was pulled from the water. I have vague recollections of hearing someone sing, though…" She laughed humorlessly. "…I guess I could have imagined that."

Hiccup longed to tell her that she hadn't imagined it, that he was the one who had saved her, who had brought her here, who had sung to her as she lay on the sand, who loved her more than life itself…

"But I do know one thing," she continued. "I was rescued by Fishlegs. He found me and brought me here to the village." She smiled to herself. "He insists that all he did was find me and carry me here, but I think he must have been the one who saved me. He's so humble, Fishlegs: he won't admit to being the one who sang to me…if, of course, I didn't imagine that…"

Hiccup still gazed at her, though now his heart and spirits were sinking like a stone in a pond. She didn't remember him. She remembered his voice, but not the singer. She didn't remember that he'd rescued her from the shipwreck and swam her to shore. For all she knew, he didn't exist until this morning.

 _I wish I still had my voice_ , he lamented. _Then I could sing to you now. Then you'd know who I was, what I did, that I was the one who loved you enough to save you…_

He suddenly stiffened, for he actually heard music wafting up from the ocean below. For a wild moment he thought his yearning for a voice was playing tricks on his mind. But then he recognized the song that faintly trickled up to him on the cliff, and he knew who was singing, who was calling to him…

Heather frowned faintly. "Do…do you hear something?"

Hiccup looked down at her and shook his head. For reasons he couldn't even explain to himself, he knew he couldn't risk revealing the merpeople to Heather, or any of the humans for that matter. They knew nothing of the existence of creatures that were half-fish and lived in a kingdom far beneath the waves, and perhaps it was best it stayed that way. So he pretended he couldn't hear the mermaid's song, and Heather shrugged. "Must be in my imagination, I guess."

There was a pause. Then Heather yawned. "Well, I think I'm going to bed. Good night, Hiccup. I hope you sleep well."

Hiccup smiled and nodded to her, inclining his head in something of a half-bow. Then he waited until she had left, disappearing into one of the guest cabins. Once she was gone, he whirled around and took off at a run down the path to the beach below.

For a moment he didn't see anything, and he wondered if he'd imagined hearing the voice. Frowning, he stepped into the sea as it lapped up on shore. The moment his toes touched the water, the burning ache he'd been feeling in his feet all day faded. He blinked in surprise and grinned. Apparently returning to his natural element soothed his pain. He'd have to remember that in the future.

"Hiccup!"

He looked up and felt his heart miss a beat. Camicazi had emerged from the water a few feet away, her long golden hair hanging straight and lank over her shoulders. Just behind her, Stoick and Old Wrinkly also surfaced, looking at the young prince with expressions of mingled relief and sadness.

"How could you do this to us?" Camicazi demanded. "How could you just abandon us all for…for _this_?" She gestured up at the cliffs above.

Hiccup, unable to say a word, merely put his hands over his heart, hoping to get his meaning across.

He did, but that didn't help his family. "You are only fifteen, son," Stoick said. "You're too young to know what you want in life. Why throw away everything you have, even sell your beautiful voice, to live among savage humans?"

Hiccup frowned. He knew about the bargain with the Sea Witch then?

"Yes, I visited Excellinor," Stoick went on, correctly interpreting his son's expression. "And she told me everything. Hiccup, how could you be so foolish?"

Hiccup half-turned and waved his hands up at the village, as Camicazi had, though his movements were made out of love and not bewildered frustration.

"Is it because you love the human girl?" Old Wrinkly asked, speaking up for the first time in his usual calm, quiet voice.

Hiccup nodded and smiled, glad that someone had finally understood him.

Old Wrinkly sighed. "Oh Hiccup, how I wish you hadn't left. I wish you could have been content to stay here with us in our world beneath the sea. I fear you will soon become disenchanted with this world and regret your choice."

Hiccup shook his head. No, he couldn't possibly regret it. The world above was such a wonderful place, didn't they understand that?

Old Wrinkly sighed. "In any case, there's nothing to be done. Your choice has been made, and we must accept it." He swam forward a few paces. "I truly hope you will be happy, Hiccup. I pray you find what it is you seek here."

Hiccup smiled.

"Is that it?" Stoick demanded, suddenly angry. "We just have to accept it and hope for the best?"

"What choice do we have?" Old Wrinkly inquired patiently. "Hiccup has made his decision, and there's no undoing it. We can either hate him for it or accept it and hope he finds happiness. And I for one will not hate my grandson for following his heart."

Stoick looked torn, as did Camicazi. Hiccup reached out for them, silently begging them to be happy for him. He didn't want his father and sister to hate him for what he'd done. He still loved them and always would. But this was something that he'd had to do, surely they must realize that!

Then Stoick sighed. "Very well. You are right." He looked back at his son. "Hiccup, I wish you hadn't gone down this path. But what's done is done and I cannot change it. So I will try to be happy for you." He swam closer and extended his arm, taking Hiccup's hand in his. "I…I hope you can win your girl's heart, son. I hope she can share in the love you feel for her."

Hiccup beamed and nodded.

"Here…" Stoick reached into a bag he had slung over his shoulder and pulled out a pair of shiny golden objects. Hiccup's eyes widened in recognition: they were the wrist cuffs his father had given him for his birthday. "You…you left these behind. Take them. They are yours. And…whenever you look at them, remember your poor father. Remember all of us."

Hiccup's throat tightened as he accepted the proffered cuffs and nodded once.

Camicazi approached as her father released the prince and backed away. "I'm still not happy about this," she said bluntly, but her words lacked their usual bite. "But I…I…" She suddenly threw herself on her younger brother, who staggered a bit in surprise but returned the embrace. "I…hope you'll be happy, Hiccup."

Hiccup hugged her tightly, hoping to communicate to her how much he loved her. Camicazi drew back, brushing her hair from her face. "I…I'll come visit sometime, okay?" she asked. "After dark, when the humans have gone to bed. Is that all right?"

Hiccup nodded, grinning. He'd like that a lot.

"Great," Camicazi said, backing out into open ocean, followed by her father and grandfather. "Then we'll see you soon, little brother."

She waved, a gesture that Hiccup returned with a sad smile, and then she dove beneath the waves and vanished from view. Stoick and Old Wrinkly imitated her, leaving Hiccup alone on the beach, the water still swirling about his ankles.

…

 _It was a dream_ , Hiccup thought as he woke the next morning, his eyes still closed against the sunlight. _It was a wonderful dream. I dreamed that I traded my voice for legs and had a shot at winning Heather's heart. Such a wonderful dream…_

So wonderful was it that he resisted rousing for a few minutes longer, too content in his dream world to face reality.

But as the seconds ticked by, he became slowly aware that something didn't feel right. He was entirely too warm and dry to be in his home under the sea, and it seemed his body was covered in some kind of fabric.

And…why couldn't he feel his tail?

His eyes sprang open and he sat up, looking down at the bed sheets covering his body. His heart leaping into his throat, he threw them back to reveal his legs, his long, slender, perfect legs. It wasn't a dream! He was a human!

In his excitement he once again forgot the Sea Witch's warning, but he remembered it pretty quickly when he tried to stand and hot pain flashed through the soles of his feet. He gasped and fell heavily, waking Toothless, who had been snoozing in the corner of the room. He barked worriedly and bounded forward to see if his friend was okay. "I'm fine, bud," Hiccup tried to say, but of course no sound came from his lips. He'd sold his voice to Excellinor. He would never say another word. So he sighed and used hand gestures to soothe the agitated dragon. Toothless crooned in relief and nuzzled the human affectionately, using his snout to help him shakily to his feet.

 _I certainly hope I get used to this pain soon_ , Hiccup thought, grimacing as his tender feet took his weight again. _Or better still, I hope I marry Heather, because then the pain will go away forever. That's what the Sea Witch promised._

He looked down at his legs and feet, frowning as he pondered. This was a halfway state, the witch had said. He was neither fully human nor fully merman, and he would never be fully human unless he managed to win Heather's heart. That task, which he'd figured shouldn't have been so difficult, now looked as if it would be much harder than anticipated. She didn't remember him at all. She thought Fishlegs was the one who had saved her life, and she clearly had feelings for the stout Viking. He had to act fast if he wanted any shot of living as a human.

And if he failed…

He remembered Excellinor's words: _You must win the heart of the woman you love. This is essential, do you understand?_ _…fail to win her, then your heart will break and you will die. And upon the morning following her marriage to another, you will dissolve into sea foam and cease to exist._

He shuddered. No. He couldn't let it happen. He had to win her heart. He just had to.

He straightened, nodding resolutely. Well then, what was he standing around here for?

He walked out of the guest house and looked around the village, which was already bustling with activity. His eyes lit up as they fell on Heather, who was doing some shopping alongside Astrid. He smiled happily and approached them, Toothless walking along behind him.

"Hello, Hiccup," Heather said warmly as she looked up and saw him. "Did you sleep well?"

Hiccup nodded and then gestured to both girls, as if to ask, "And you?"

"I slept fine, thank you," Heather replied. "I had pleasant dreams."

Hiccup smiled at this and then looked over at Astrid, who, to his surprised, colored slightly. "I…slept okay, I guess," she said. "But I had the strangest dream. I don't really remember much about it, but I was reaching for something, like there was something I wanted desperately, something I couldn't live without. But I have no idea what it was or why I needed it so badly." She shrugged. "Dreams are just strange sometimes, you know?"

"Hmm," Heather said, considering. "Well, maybe it means that you're about to find something that you will want. Maybe you've seen it already but just don't realize that you want or need it yet."

As Astrid pondered this, Hiccup gazed questioningly at Heather. _Is that how you feel?_ he wondered. _Do you actually love me as I love you and you just don't realize it yet? Because I need you. I know I need you. Without you I will die. Please…please love me…_

The sound of music reached their ears, and they all looked around in the direction of the village square. "What's that?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know," Heather replied, and Hiccup shrugged. "Let's go check it out."

They followed the music until they came to what looked like the impromptu gathering of a band. Three or four Vikings were playing instruments and making lively, upbeat music. Hiccup saw a tambourine, a flute, and a set of drums among them. They seemed to be led by a large, blond-mustached Viking playing on the panpipes and directing with a hook inserted where his left hand should have been.

It was easy to get drawn into the music, and indeed a few Vikings were dancing as if they hadn't a care in the world. Hiccup listened, feeling just a twinge of jealousy. He knew his own voice had been second to none on the ocean floor, and he wished he could contribute his song to the music. Maybe then Heather would realize how he felt about her.

Then he brightened as a new idea hit him. He couldn't use his voice anymore, but the witch had told him that he would be the most graceful dancer to be found in the world above. Maybe he could communicate to her that way instead…

He watched the dancing Vikings for a few minutes, committing their movements to memory. Then he reached out and took Heather's hand, pulling her onto the makeshift dance floor. "Hiccup, what…?!" she gasped, but she fell silent as he started to dance. She followed his motions automatically at first, more out of shock than anything else. But then a smile crossed her face and she started to get into the music, allowing it to move her. She smiled at Hiccup, who felt his heart leap with joy. Soon he was dancing, swaying and stepping as he never had before. His feet seemed to be separate entities completely, moving as if of their own volition. It was so wonderful that he was able to totally ignore the searing pain his every pace stirred in his feet. For a moment he forgot where he was and why he was dancing so.

It took him a few moments to realize that everyone was staring at him. Several mouths had dropped open in awe, for they had never seen anyone dance as this stranger did, so lithe and graceful that it defied explanation. It was almost inhuman, the way he moved. Heather still danced with him as the music played on, her eyes wide with wonder and delight as he spun her around and led her through a complicated little jig.

When the music ended, Heather was panting for breath, winded but thrilled. Hiccup, who hadn't even broken a sweat, beamed down at her, silently pleading, _Love me! Please, love me! I can't tell you how badly I want…no,_ need _you to love me!_

Then Heather drew back, her cheeks coloring. "You…you dance very well, Hiccup," she said a little weakly. "Wherever did you learn to do that?"

Hiccup, his heart sinking in disappointment, could only shrug vaguely.

The music picked up again, and Hiccup kept dancing, this time with Astrid. The blonde seemed just as enthralled by his movements as Heather, and truth be told Hiccup enjoyed the time he spent with her. She laughed and cried out with delight as she twirled and spun, and by the time they were done she too congratulated him on his incredible dancing talent. Hiccup smiled and inclined his head in thanks, trying to ignore the way his feet throbbed in agony.

They headed off to lunch not long afterward, and Hiccup found that dancing had awakened an appetite he'd never possessed before. As he ate contentedly, he continued shooting covert glances at Heather, who occasionally returned his friendly little grins with sweet smiles of her own.

Toward the end of the meal, Fishlegs hurried over, clutching a large leather-bound book in his arms. "Here's the book, Astrid," he said, though he was looking at Heather as he spoke. Hiccup saw his face go pink and scowled to himself.

"Thanks, Fishlegs," Astrid said, taking the book from her friend. Fishlegs tarried a moment longer, looking as if he wanted to say something to Heather, but in the end he merely cleared his throat and hurried away. Hiccup wasn't sure, but he rather thought Heather looked a touch disappointed at his departure.

"Hey Hiccup?" Astrid asked, and the merman prince looked questioningly over at her. "I have a favor to ask."

Hiccup leaned forward, listening.

"This is the Book of Dragons," Astrid explained, opening the book and showing him the contents. "In here we have recorded every fact we know about every dragon species we know of. It's been a labor of love, and we take it very seriously." She turned to a blank page. "As you can see, the Night Fury page has nothing on it. No one here has ever seen one before, at least not until you arrived yesterday." Her eyes flitted over to Toothless, who was curled up on the ground behind his friend. "We were wondering if maybe you would be willing to write the Night Fury segment of the book. We would appreciate it so much."

She gazed pleadingly at him, but Hiccup merely stared at the blank page, his heart sinking. He wanted to help her out, he truly did…but there was one small problem…

He shook his head and made a series of hand gestures to explain the issue. Heather was the first to understand. "You can't read or write?"

Hiccup shook his head again, his face pulled into an expression of regret and sorrow.

"Oh," Astrid said, sounding disappointed. Then she brightened. "Well…how about I teach you how?"

Hiccup blinked.

"Yeah, I could do that," Astrid went on, starting to sound excited again. "I could teach you how to read and write. You already understand our language, so it shouldn't be too hard. And then you could write the Night Fury section of the book! What do you say? Would you like for me to help you?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded. Sure, why not? He found he actually wanted to help this girl who had been such a good friend to him since he washed up on Berk's shore. And if this would make her happy, well then, who was he to say no?

"Great!" Astrid said happily. "Let's start tonight, after dinner. We'll meet here, and we'll get to it, all right?"

Hiccup nodded, feeling an odd satisfaction to see her so happy. He had no idea what that was all about, but he decided not to question it.

…

The days passed in a happy blur for the merman prince. He spent every available moment with the two girls, and the three soon became the best of friends. He would accompany Heather all over the village, helping her with chores or just sitting with her on the cliff overlooking the sea. Every time he was alone with her, he wanted to reach out and take her hand, give her some sign that he cared deeply for her, loved her enough to risk his own life for her sake. But he never did, terrified that such a gesture would scare her away. So he sat back and silently chided himself for being a coward while Heather, unaware of the war waging in his head, would make remarks about the lovely weather.

He was a lot more relaxed with Astrid. They usually spent their time together riding their dragons over the island, sometimes even racing against each other. Toothless, as a Night Fury, always won these matches, though he was surprised at how many times she and Stormfly came close to beating them. Otherwise, he would watch her train with her axe in the woods, and he was greatly impressed at her marksmanship. He pitied the man who got on her bad side. She also taught him how to read and write, skills he picked up on rather quickly. Always a bright young man, Hiccup soon became proficient enough to start writing the Night Fury section of the Book of Dragons, under Astrid's careful eye of course.

And so it was that a month went by, by far the happiest month in Hiccup's life. Every night, he would venture down to the shore and try to convey without words just how glad he was to his sister, father, and grandfather. They were still saddened by his absence from the sea, but they told him they were glad he was faring so well. And he was, all things considered. True, his feet still hurt with every step, but walking into the ocean helped soothe the burning pain. And while he could tell that Fishlegs was still as enamored with Heather as always, he saw no sign that their relationship had progressed at all, so he felt it was safe not to worry just yet.

In this last regard, however, he was soon proven quite wrong.

It was a warm spring day, and Hiccup was sitting on one of the cliffs, a favorite spot of his and Heather's to view the ocean below. Toothless was reclining behind him, taking a quick little nap while his companion gazed out at the waters he had once called home. The sun was starting its downward arc toward the water, throwing its golden light across the waves. The sight was breathtaking.

Toothless suddenly woke and looked around, crooning a warning to Hiccup. The prince looked around in time to see Fishlegs approaching him, looking a little uncomfortable. "Hey, Hiccup," he said. "Um…can I talk to you for a second?"

Hiccup wasn't exactly keen on the idea, but he nodded and motioned for Fishlegs to take a seat beside him. The stout Viking did so and hummed appreciatively as he looked out at the sunset. "Sure is beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

Hiccup nodded and waited for him to speak what was on his mind.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs began hesitantly, "I…I wonder if you know what it feels like to be…in love?"

Hiccup stiffened and nodded, trying to ignore the way his heart started to pound a little harder in his chest.

"Well…" Fishlegs went on, "I…I feel like…like my whole world revolves around her…like she is the center of my whole being. I can't stop thinking about her. Whenever I see her I can't help but smile. I want to be beside her all the time, and when I'm not around her I feel so…so lonely…like there's no point to life without her…"

Hiccup's heart sank lower with every word. He'd known Fishlegs liked Heather, but this…he was describing the merman's emotional state perfectly, as if he knew Hiccup also loved her. He'd had no idea that the stout Viking felt this way, so passionate, so fervent…

"Do I…do I love her, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked. "This thing I feel…is it love? I think it is…but I just want to be sure."

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

Fishlegs looked immensely relieved. "That's…that's great!" he said. "I was beginning to fear I'd made a huge mistake…"

Hiccup frowned questioningly.

"Oh, that's right…you wouldn't know…" Fishlegs added, seeing the merman's confused expression. "A week or so ago, I asked my father to send a letter to Mogadon, the chief of the Meathead Tribe, you know, Heather's father? He's going to start marriage negotiations."

Hiccup's heart forgot how to beat. His lungs seized up and his skin went cold. He paled and felt as though his entire body had turned to stone. He looked away quickly, hoping Fishlegs hadn't noticed the change in his face.

He hadn't: he was still too wrapped up in his thoughts and didn't see Hiccup's obvious devastation. "Dad sent the letter, and then I started wondering if maybe I was just infatuated, not really in love. That sure would have made for an awkward life, huh?" He chuckled and stood up. "Thank you, Hiccup. I can't tell you how relieved I am. I'm glad we had this little talk." Then he walked away with a noticeable spring in his step.

Hiccup didn't even turn to watch him go. He still gazed out at the sea, but now he didn't see it. He was so lost in this sudden revelation that he didn't even notice Toothless warbling in concern behind him.

So that was it. It was over, done with. Fishlegs was going to marry Heather. There was nothing for him to do about it. He'd had a chance and he'd lost.

 _Not so fast_ , said a voice in his head. _Just because he's sent a letter to start negotiations doesn't mean the marriage is set in stone. Mogadon might refuse. Fishlegs wasn't the son of a chief; maybe he wouldn't think the match suitable. You still have a chance, so don't give up yet._

But as it turned out, he'd been right. Mogadon's reply arrived the very next day, and that night at dinner the chief called out to the crowd, "It gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of our own Fishlegs Ingerman to Heather, daughter of Mogadon the Meathead!"

The Great Hall erupted in cheers as Fishlegs and Heather were ushered onto a raised platform, in view of everyone. From where he watched from the back of the room, Hiccup could see the pure joy and delight on Heather's face as she took Fishlegs' hand in hers and gazed up into his eyes.

He fled the hall shortly after the announcement was made, throwing himself on Toothless and taking to the skies. So intent was he on his escape that he didn't notice Astrid, who watched him with a sad, knowing expression on her face.

…

The wedding was celebrated a month later, and it was without a doubt the most spectacular ceremony Hiccup had ever seen. Mogadon himself was present to watch his daughter become Fishlegs' wife, taking time away from the political upheaval that had forced her from his island in the first place in order to offer her his congratulations.

The party in the Great Hall lasted most of the night, but Hiccup found himself unable to bear the smiles, laughter, and revelry. How could they all be so happy when he felt as if his heart was breaking? Did none of them see how he was suffering?

He thought he might actually die of heartbreak when Heather and Fishlegs approached him, all grins and giggles. "Are you enjoying yourself, Hiccup?" Heather asked, her beautiful green eyes alight in a way he'd never seen them before. They'd never shone like that for him. They never would.

Hiccup tried to smile and nodded to her. Even if he had lost, he still loved her enough to want her to be happy. There was nothing to be gained from making her realize just how badly he was hurting.

"I'm so glad, my friend," she said, giving him a hug. For a moment, Hiccup entertained the thought of grabbing her and dashing to Toothless. Maybe they could take off and get away from here before anyone else even grasped what had happened. But he didn't. He merely returned her embrace and let her go when she drew back.

He left the Great Hall not long after that, running out to the cliffs and peering sadly down at the waves crashing against the rocks below. Toothless followed him, whining as he tried to figure out a way to help his friend. But there was nothing to be done, and they both knew it.

He was going to die.

He recalled the Sea Witch's words with perfect clarity: _…fail to win her, then your heart will break and you will die. And upon the morning following her marriage to another, you will dissolve into sea foam and cease to exist._

Well, he had certainly failed to win Heather's heart. She had married Fishlegs. He'd run out of time, out of luck, out of chances. Now there was nothing to do but wait: wait for the sun to rise. He would then die and become nothing more than foam drifting atop the surface of the ocean. It was all over.

Not for the first time, he wished he could actually cry. But, since he had failed, he was not fully human. Therefore he had no tears to shed, no voice to scream with, no way to release the anguish and despair churning within him. He was doomed to die and he couldn't even let out a single sob, a solitary tear…

"Hiccup?"

He looked around and saw Astrid approaching him in the near-darkness. He could see the expression of concern on her face and realized with absolute certainty that she alone knew what he was feeling. She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly, and he could tell she meant it. "I can see it in your eyes that you love Heather. I know this hurts. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Hiccup hesitated, and then he turned around and pulled her into a tight embrace. Astrid stiffened, a little startled, but she soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around him, allowing her friend to just hold her, this one person on the whole island who understood, who cared…

At length he drew back, blushing a bit. "I know this is hard for you," Astrid murmured, and there was an odd note in her voice, a note Hiccup couldn't quite place. "But…it'll get better, Hiccup. I know it will. Trust me. It seems like the end of the world right now, but with a little time these wounds will start to heal…"

Hiccup's eyes widened in realization: she was trying to convince herself as well as him. He wasn't the only one who was pining for an impossible love.

 _She loves me!_ he thought, and his heart ached, if possible, even worse than before. How long had she held these feelings toward him and he hadn't even noticed? He'd been so focused on winning Heather's heart that he had never known another heart yearned for him.

And, if he had to be honest with himself, he wasn't exactly repulsed with the idea…

 _Great Thor, I love her too!_

Oh gods, how this had all gone so wrong! He'd been so certain when he accepted Excellinor's bargain that his task would be easy: win Heather, marry her, become fully human, live happily ever after. But now the girl he loved had married another, and someone else loved him and could never have him because at dawn he would disappear from the world forever. She would never even know what had become of him.

 _Grandpa was right…I should have been content with my lot in life and not tried to be something else. It's done nothing but bring me and my best friend heartbreak._

He leaned forward and placed a little kiss on Astrid's cheek. She inhaled sharply, and for a second he wondered if she was about to slap him. But she merely smiled a little shyly, her face going slightly pink.

"Uh…" She blinked a couple of times and cleared her throat. "Will you…will you come back to the party?"

Hiccup shook his head. No, he didn't want to rejoin the party. He preferred to spend his final hours in quiet solitude. Astrid seemed a little disappointed, but she respected his wishes. "All right. I guess…I'll see you tomorrow then."

He didn't answer. No, she wouldn't see him tomorrow, for he would be sea foam. But it was impossible to tell her that, so he merely turned his gaze back out to the water below as she departed. _Oh Astrid_ , he thought sadly, _I'm so sorry for all this. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt anyone. This was all supposed to be so easy. No one was supposed to have their heart broken. Oh gods, what a mess I've made of all this…_

In another life, he'd have returned to the party with her, danced with her, kissed her, told her without words how he loved her, for he knew now that it was true. He loved her too, just as much as he loved Heather. But it could never be. He'd been given the chance to win Heather's heart, and there were no second chances, no other options.

The party in the Great Hall slowly wound down as the night wore on, and soon the island fell silent. Still Hiccup did not leave his spot on the cliff. He figured if the sea was going to claim him, he may as well make it easy for it to do so. He would disintegrate and simply drift away into the wind, which would return him home. Besides, he couldn't have slept even if he'd wanted to: his heart was hammering too hard, as though it knew it was about to be still forever and wanted to get in a lifetime's worth of beats before it was silenced. He wondered how it would feel to die, if turning into sea foam would be as painful as losing his fins or walking upon his tender feet…or even living with a broken heart. He laughed once without a trace of humor. Perhaps his death would be a welcome release from all this agony, a blessing and not a curse.

Toothless stayed beside him, and Hiccup felt another pang of regret. The Night Fury had been with him all this time, giving him support and the devotion of the truest friend in the world. And now he was going to have to be separated from him forever. He reached out and hugged the dragon's head, hoping to convey through the silent gesture how much he loved him and how sorry he was for everything. Judging from Toothless' answering croon, he understood perfectly.

And then, as the sky was starting to lighten with the coming dawn, he heard a familiar voice calling to him from the waters below.

He whirled around and ran down the path to the beach, his feet splashing into the sea as his sister, father, and grandfather rose from the depths. "Hiccup!" Camicazi cried. "Good, I feared I was too late! You haven't much time!"

It was then that Hiccup noticed something different about her. Her long, beautiful golden hair was gone, cut close to the scalp. Noticing his look of surprise, she said, "I sold my hair to the Sea Witch in exchange for this." She held up a knife, a wicked-looking little dagger made from the bone of a shark. "I told her that you had failed to win the human's heart and that you needed a way out of your situation. She gave me this knife and told me that you one chance to set things right. Hiccup, you have to kill her."

Hiccup blinked, stunned. Then the reality of her words caught up to him, and he shook his head vehemently. No, he couldn't possibly do that! How could he kill the woman he loved?!

"You must!" Camicazi protested fiercely. "Kill her! Stab her in the heart and let her blood run onto your feet. Then hurry back down here to the ocean. The moment the water touches your legs, they will turn once more into fins. You'll be able to return to the sea, to live with us back home in the kingdom! But you must hurry! The sun has almost risen, and if you don't complete this task in time you will die!"

She forced the knife into his hands and shoved him back toward shore.

"Hurry, Hiccup!" Stoick called. "You still have time to fix this! Kill the human and return home with us! Please, son! Go!"

Old Wrinkly said nothing, but it was clear from his expression that he too wished for Hiccup to go do what he must in order to return to the ocean. So Hiccup turned and, almost without conscious thought, returned to the village. He walked numbly up to the house where Fishlegs and Heather would now live together and opened the front door. It creaked a little on its hinges, but he didn't even flinch. He didn't think about what might happen if he were caught. It didn't really matter. He'd be foam before they could apprehend him.

There she was.

Wrapped up in Fishlegs' arms under the sleeping furs, her glorious black hair undone, Heather lay fast asleep. A faint smile turned the corners of her mouth, her dreams pleasant and undisturbed. For a moment Hiccup just gazed down at her. Then he steeled himself and raised the dagger in his left hand, the blade pointing down at her chest. One decisive blow, that's all it would take. It should be easy. Just don't think about it.

He didn't move.

From the doorway, Toothless whined, looking back at the horizon. The sky was turning pink. Sunrise was only moments away. It was now or never, but still he didn't strike.

Heather shifted a little in her sleep and mumbled Fishlegs' name, blissfully unaware of her would-be assassin's presence. Hiccup's heart clenched, and his fingers tightened around the handle of the knife. Even in sleep her thoughts were about the stout Viking who had stolen her away from him! Surely this should have filled him with enough jealous rage to do the deed. He raised the knife again, the blade trembling in the air above the sleeping woman.

The dagger stayed motionless for a second. Then two. Then three.

Then Hiccup slumped, lowering the weapon to his side. He couldn't do it. He loved her too much. Even if it meant he died, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the woman he loved, the woman he'd sacrificed everything for. He wanted her to be happy. And if that meant she lived with Fishlegs while he was turned to foam…then so be it.

He bent down and lightly kissed Heather on the forehead. She moaned a little but did not wake. He gazed sadly down at her for a moment longer, and then he whirled around and ran back outside, closing the door silently behind him. He reached the edge of the cliff and hurled the knife as hard as he could away from him. A couple of seconds later he heard it splash back into the sea. "What are you doing?!" he heard Camicazi cry, but he made no move to join her or the rest of his family. He stood on the cliff, one hand resting on Toothless' forehead, his eyes closed, waiting to accept his fate.

The sun peered over the horizon, throwing its golden light over the sea. His time was up.

A second ticked by…then two…then three…five…ten…thirty…a minute…two minutes…

He opened his eyes, nonplussed. He looked down at himself, examining his fingers. They were all still intact. His body was still whole, undamaged. Why? Why hadn't he turned into sea foam? It was the sunrise following Heather's wedding. By the details of his bargain with Excellinor, he should be no more. So why was he still alive?

He closed his eyes again, trying to remember exactly what had transpired in the Sea Witch's home. He recalled the way she had stared at him with her white, pupil-less eyes, holding up a single finger as she explained the risks and consequences of failure. Her words rang once again in his ears: _You must win the heart of the woman you love. This is essential, do you understand? …fail to win her, then your heart will break and you will die. And upon the morning following her marriage to another, you will dissolve into sea foam and cease to exist._

… _your heart will break and you will die…_

But his heart wasn't broken, it seemed. He hadn't died. He'd lost Heather to another man, yet still he lived. It didn't make any sense! He'd failed to win…

… _the heart of the woman you love…_

And then it hit him.

 _Heather's not the only woman I love!_

He'd been wrong when he thought he had no second chance. He'd had one all along and hadn't even realized it. Astrid! She was his second chance! He loved her, he knew he loved her! She was still unmarried, and as long as she remained so he still had a shot at becoming human! He had found the single loophole in Excellinor's bargain. If he could win Astrid's heart – and if his encounter with her the previous night was something to judge by, then he already had – and marry her, then the witch's prediction of death would never come to pass.

Suddenly the world seemed a lot brighter. The sun shone more fiercely than it ever had before. The sound of the sea crashing against the rocks below was more beautiful than any music ever heard by the ears of man. Hiccup laughed with sheer relief and delight, turning around to hug Toothless, who warbled in confusion. But Hiccup hardly heard him. He whirled about and knelt down on the cliff, peering down at his family drifting below. They all had their heads bowed sadly, for they did not yet know he was alive and well.

He hurried back down to the shore and watched as their faces lit up with joy. "Hiccup!" Camicazi cried. "You're alive! But…but how…?"

Hiccup merely threw his hands into the air. How could he possibly explain any of this to them? But it suddenly didn't matter: all that mattered was that he was alive, alive and well. The merpeople all rejoiced in this unexpected turn of events while Hiccup smiled at them happily, one arm wrapped around Toothless' neck.

The Night Fury suddenly looked around and rumbled a warning. Camicazi, Stoick, and Old Wrinkly immediately dove beneath the surface, and just in time.

"Hiccup! There you are! I was looking all over for you and couldn't find you anywhere!"

It was Astrid, and in that moment she was the most beautiful creature Hiccup had ever seen. He beamed at her, which seemed to startle her a little bit. "Uh…I guess you came down to catch the sunrise?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded. It was as good an excuse as any, he supposed. Astrid turned her head to face the dawn and sighed. "I've gotta admit, it is beautiful," she acknowledged. She then looked back at him and asked, "Are you sure you're all right, Hiccup? I won't deny, you had me pretty worried last night. I actually wondered if you were planning on jumping off the cliff or something."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. True, losing Heather did hurt, even now. He had loved her, loved her and lost her, and that loss would throw a sadness over his heart for a long time to come. But now was not the time to dwell on that. He grinned apologetically, trying to convey that he was sorry for worrying her. She seemed to understand, for she smiled and held out her hand for him. "Well, why don't we head on back up to the village? Breakfast is ready."

Hiccup nodded and took her hand, following her back up to Berk. He glanced once over his shoulder and saw his family watching him, smiling in relief. Now they too understood that Hiccup had another chance to achieve his dream, and it looked as if he was already well on the way to being a human permanently.

Much as he wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her and profess his love to her in whatever way he could, Hiccup took their relationship slowly. After all, he didn't want Astrid to think that he was merely moving on to the next best thing, which is surely what she would have thought if he'd rushed into things. He wanted her to know that he truly loved her, that he had since the day he met her but just hadn't realized it until quite recently. So he spent the next couple of weeks simply being her best friend.

Then, one beautiful summer afternoon, as they stood side-by-side on the cliffs overlooking the ocean, he kissed her. He braced himself for her reaction, terrified that she would slap him or perhaps even hurl him off the precipice and into the churning waters below. But instead, she kissed him back, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. Elated, he pulled her close to him, holding her in a tight embrace, his heart soaring as if it had grown wings of its own. He'd won. He'd succeeded. He loved Astrid, and she loved him back.

He approached her father, the chief, and using paper and charcoal pencil asked for her hand in marriage. The chief, who could hardly have failed to notice how his daughter felt about the mute Viking, gave his blessing, and later that day Hiccup pulled Astrid aside. "Hiccup?" she asked, frowning. "What is it?"

In answer, he handed her a little note he had written. It read simply: "You weren't my first love, but I pray you'll be my last. Will you marry me?"

She read the note three times over before looking up at his hopeful, nervous face. Tears swam in her eyes as she beamed and replied, "Yes! Yes, I will!" She would have said more, but her lips were suddenly silenced by Hiccup's as he took her into his arms for a loving, passionate kiss.

They were soon married in a ceremony to rival Fishlegs and Heather's in splendor. When they were declared man and wife, however, Hiccup felt something strange: a tickling moisture in the corners of his eyes. He reached up and dabbed with his fingers, and when he pulled his hand back he saw little beads of what looked like water on his skin.

Tears. He was crying. He was _crying_! And…yes! Yes, it was true, his feet were no longer hurting, just as Excellinor had said.

The Sea Witch's bargain had been fulfilled. He was human at last. And it was as a human that the former merman and his wife lived happily ever after.

 **A/N: See? A happy ending for Hiccup and Astrid! Yay! Although…as one of my reviewers for** _ **Out of the Sea**_ **mentioned, Hiccup losing his voice means he loses all his sarcastic comebacks, so…yeah…**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! If you're interested in more merman Hiccup stuff, then I encourage you to read** _ **Out of the Sea**_ **, a HTTYD retelling of Disney's** _ **The Little Mermaid**_ **. There's also a spinoff collection of stories in the same AU called** _ **Tales from the Sea**_ **, and I'm working on the sequel** _ **Return to the Sea**_ **now. Also, if you want to read something else "Little Mermaid"-related, I have a story called "Reaching for Sunlight," which is a gender reversal of the tale. It's kind of a hybrid/loving tribute to the original fairy tale, the Disney film, and the Broadway musical (also Disney).**

 **So…after that shameless bit of self-advertising…I hope you enjoyed this story! The next fairy tale in my lineup is "Hiccup Haddock and the Seven Terrors," based on "Snow White."**

 **And again, seriously, go read ryder's "Meant to Be." Like, now. It's awesome!**


	5. Hiccup Haddock and the Seven Terrors

Hiccup Haddock and the Seven Terrors

 **A/N: To Guest/bo bo: First, there's no need to leave more than one review saying the same thing. I will see it, don't worry. To answer your question/complaint, what characters I put into each role depends on two things: whether the stories have been requested a certain way by a reviewer, and whether I think a certain character will fit into a certain role. For "The Merman and the Viking," I saw Hiccup in the mermaid role much better than I saw Astrid - it's just in his nature to long for something that others say is unattainable and take every risk to reach it. And with "The Girl in the Tower," I could see Astrid in the role of the sheltered girl and Hiccup as the prince who comes to show her the world beyond the tower. (Besides, the idea of Hiccup with really long hair is hard to take seriously.) Regarding this particular story, it was requested by a reviewer that I put Hiccup in the Snow White role, so that's what I did. And don't worry, not all my fairy tales are gender reversals: "Astrid and the Beast" and "The Sleeping Heiress" will both put Hiccup and Astrid in the original gender roles.**

 **To the other Guest reviewer: See above reply regarding your gender concerns. And thank you, I'm glad you liked the ending I came up with. "Puss in Boots" could actually work pretty well as a HTTYD retelling. Thanks for the suggestion! I'll definitely give it some thought.**

 **Anyway, h** **ere is the next HTTYD fairy tale in my lineup, based on "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" by the Brothers Grimm. There are some elements from the film _Mirror Mirror_ because this story was originally requested by a Guest reviewer for the one-shot collection, but the basic story is still from the Grimms. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, there was a terrible war that waged between Vikings and dragons. The people living on the Isle of Berk, a small island in the middle of the North Sea, were in constant fear of attacks and raids, which occurred with some regularity for many years. The beasts would come in the night, take whatever food they could get their talons and teeth on, and then disappear into the darkness. There was no stopping them and no fighting them, for no one knew where the creatures' nest was. The Chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast, sent out hunting parties with great urgency, but each voyage met with disaster, and the location of the nest remained a mystery.

Stoick the Vast was a widower with one son, a scrawny lad by the name of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He was everything a Viking was not supposed to be: small, short, skinny, and inquisitive. Much as he tried to fit in with the other kids his age, he never truly belonged. An embarrassment to his father and a general nuisance to the rest of the tribe, Hiccup yearned to find a way to become a part of things.

His chance came when, one dark night during a dragon raid, the fifteen-year-old boy shot down the most feared and mysterious dragon of all: the Night Fury. Yet even then Hiccup did not act as a normal Viking would have. Instead of slaying him, he let the injured dragon go, even going so far as to create an artificial tailfin to replace the one that he'd damaged when he shot the dragon out of the air. He christened the beast Toothless, for he possessed retractable teeth, and the two became the best of friends.

There was also a girl in the village, a brave young lass by name of Astrid Hofferson. She once discovered Toothless in his hiding spot, a cove in the middle of the forest. But before she could report Hiccup to the village, the little Viking did yet another tremendous, unheard-of feat: he changed her mind about dragons. He took her on a sunset flight with Toothless, and her eyes were opened to the true, good nature of the beasts she had for so long hated.

It was on this flight that they discovered the dragons' nest, which was ruled over by a truly gigantic and terrifying monster: the Red Death. Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless barely escaped the massive dragon's teeth and returned to Berk. The next day, Stoick discovered the secret his son had been hiding and, in his rage, disowned the boy. He then took Toothless and used the dragon to lead a hunting party to the nest, for only a dragon could find it.

Knowing the kind of battle his father and the tribe now faced, Hiccup rallied Astrid and the other teens on the island and taught them how to ride the dragons they kept for training purposes. They then joined the adults on Dragon Island, where the fight was already underway. Hiccup was reunited with Toothless and reconciled with his apologetic father before boy and dragon worked together to kill the Red Death, destroying her completely.

But the battle was not won without cost. One of Hiccup's legs was lost in the fight's final moments, and he would spend the rest of his life with a prosthetic replacement.

However, this did not dampen Hiccup's spirit, for in defeating the Red Death, he achieved what he'd always wanted to have: the acceptance of his father and tribe. Dragons were welcomed on Berk, and Hiccup and Toothless were free to fly together for the rest of their days.

But perhaps you already know this story? It is quite well-known among the Vikings living in this Archipelago. You have heard it? Yes? Well then…I shall tell you a different tale. A tale that you may have heard before…but I doubt it.

This story takes place not long after the end of the war, a time when Hiccup, once the village screw-up, was now Berk's hero. A few weeks after the Red Death's defeat, the island gained a new citizen: a beautiful young woman named Heather. She was the sole survivor of an Outcast raid and came to Berk to live, where she was welcomed with open arms. She was delighted to meet Hiccup, the fabled Dragon Conqueror, and before long she came to desire him for her husband. But Hiccup's heart did not belong to her, and she soon became jealous and enraged. She swore that she would one day win Hiccup's affections.

And if she couldn't have him, no one would…

…

 _This isn't exactly how I thought today would go_ , Hiccup thought as he parried another thrust from Astrid's sword.

"Nice one," Astrid remarked as she slashed again. Hiccup was so pleased to hear her praising him that he almost didn't manage to defend himself in time. As it was, his next block was a bit clumsy, yet still effective.

That morning, Astrid had approached him, carrying two swords that had been padded for their users' protection. When she'd handed one over to him and he'd raised his eyebrows, she'd said, "You need to learn how to defend yourself, Hiccup. Flying a dragon is one thing, but you need to be able to fight on the ground as well."

So he'd spent the last hour or so in what seemed to be a never-ending mock duel with the girl he'd befriended atop the back of his dragon. Befriended and…perhaps more? It was hard to tell, to be honest. After all, she _had_ kissed him after he'd woken from his coma following the Battle of the Red Death…

His distraction cost him dearly: Astrid struck, and before Hiccup was even aware of what had happened, his sword was airborne. Astrid grinned a little cockily, convinced the fight was won, but Hiccup surprised her. He lunged to the side and seized his weapon. Astrid blinked, surprised. Then she laughed softly. "Well…have to admit, I wasn't expecting that."

"Really?" Hiccup asked as he restarted the fight. "And why not?"

"Well…" Astrid parried his blow easily and struck back. Their swords pressed together, forcing them to step closer. Hiccup could see an amused glint in her beautiful blue eyes as she said, "Most people don't continue the fight once it has been lost."

"That so?" Hiccup retorted, smiling as he shoved forward, causing Astrid to stumble slightly. "I wasn't under the impression the fight had been lost, merely paused for a moment."

"Hmm," was all Astrid said in reply. The duel continued for a few more minutes, neither of them gaining the upper hand over the other. "I have to admit, you've gotten better," she acknowledged after a while. "Though you are without a doubt the most unconventional fighter I've ever met."

"I'll take that," Hiccup grunted as his sword clanged against hers, "as a compliment."

Astrid frowned as she swung. Hiccup ducked, and the cushioned blade swished over his head. "It's not the Viking way, to do things unconventionally," she pointed out.

Hiccup grinned a little wildly and returned, "Then it's a good thing I'm not a traditional Viking." He slashed, Astrid sidestepped, and the fight went on.

"I've noticed," Astrid teased. "For instance…why are you using your left hand? You know the right hand is the proper sword fighting hand, don't you?"

Hiccup shrugged in between two parries. "I know, but I'm better using my left hand," he explained. "So I figure I'm better off going against tradition in this case. It just might save my life someday."

"True," Astrid conceded. "However…" She surprised him with her next attack, and once again his sword went flying from his hand. This time, though, she snatched it out of the air before he could even make a move toward it. Smiling and breathing just a little heavier than usual, she pointed both swords at him and said, "It won't win you this fight. Now yield. You've been bested, so be a good Viking and yield."

Hiccup frowned, but then his smile returned. He let out a shrill whistle, and Astrid's face clouded over with confusion. "What are you—?"

But her unfinished question was suddenly answered when Toothless came bounding out of nowhere and pounced on Astrid, forcing her to the ground. Both swords dropped out of her hands and skittered across the ground. Hiccup picked them up and pointed them at Astrid, who scowled up at him. "I hardly count that as playing fair," she grumbled.

Hiccup shrugged again. "In a life-or-death situation, I hardly think being fair matters much." Then he motioned for Toothless to get off her, which the dragon did, letting out one of his weird little dragon chuckles as he retreated.

"All right, fine," Astrid muttered, though Hiccup could see the amused light still shining in her eyes. "You win…this time."

Hiccup grinned and handed her back her sword, which she took…except Hiccup didn't release it. Instead, feeling emboldened by his success, he pulled it back toward him, forcing Astrid to stagger in his direction…

…and right into his arms.

Astrid's eyes widened rather comically, and for a moment she looked as if she didn't know what to do. Hiccup hesitated for just a moment, questioning himself at the last possible second.

Then he kissed her.

Astrid stiffened for just a second in shock before her body relaxed, and soon she was kissing him back. Hiccup's heart began to soar. _She loves me!_ he thought, elated. _She really loves me! I love her! Gods I love her!_

He didn't know how long the kiss lasted. It might have been hours or only seconds. Either way, it wasn't long enough for his liking. As Astrid drew back, she gazed at him, her face wearing a contented, even giddy expression that he'd never seen before.

Then she grinned mischievously and said, "Why do you have to be so darn cute?"

Hiccup blinked, but before he could articulate a reply (not that one really came to mind anyway) she pulled her arm back and punched him hard on the shoulder. He yelped, bewildered. "That's for cheating," she informed him.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, one hand rubbing his sore shoulder. "I told you, Astrid, it wasn't cheating! I—"

Astrid kissed him again, softer but no less passionately, and his words died on their way from his brain to his lips. "And that's for everything else," Astrid added.

Hiccup could only grin in reply.

So intent were they on their duel and subsequent kissing that neither noticed they were being watched.

On the cliff overlooking the beach where Hiccup and Astrid stood, Heather gazed down at the boy she wanted to win and scowled. So…it seemed as though he favored the blond beauty instead of her. She snorted. How was that possible?! She was a thousand times fairer than Astrid! Her skin was paler and contrasted beautifully with her raven-black hair. Her clothes were tighter and hugged her body, accentuating her every curve. And her eyes, forest green, were almost the exact same shade as Hiccup's. How could he not see that she was the one for him?! Was the boy blind?!

She huffed and whirled around, storming back to her little hut at the edge of the village. Several people, mainly young men who found her attractive, waved or called out to her as she passed, but she ignored them all. She entered her house and locked the door behind her. Then she walked into a back room and closed and locked that door as well, just to be safe.

Then she turned to face the single object that occupied the room: a full-length mirror with a beautiful golden frame covered in strange shapes and symbols.

It was her most prized possession, and indeed the only thing she had carried with her when she'd fled her home island. To most people, it was a commonplace object, and there had been more than a few raised eyebrows when she requested it be handled with the greatest care. She said that it was a family heirloom, but that wasn't the complete truth.

The mirror was enchanted.

She approached the smooth glass surface, gazing at her perfect reflection, and murmured, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall."

Then she stepped _through_ the mirror and emerged on the other side into a dark chamber. There was pitch blackness all around except for a little path that stretched out in front of her, lined on either side by dim lanterns providing only enough light to see by. She stepped purposefully onto this path and approached a second mirror, though this one lacked the ornate frame of the first one. As she walked up to it, however, no reflection was cast. It remained a blank sheet of glass.

This didn't seem to bother Heather, though, who came to a stop a mere foot away from the looking glass and said clearly:

" _Mirror, mirror, on the wall_

 _Speak to me, answer my call_

 _Reveal what is and yet to be_

 _All the truths that you can see_

 _By the power of my magic spell_

 _I ask you your secrets to tell_ "

As she finished her incantation, an image appeared within the mirror. At first glance, it seemed to be Heather's own reflection. But she was not dressed as Heather was: the girl in the mirror wore a floor-length black dress that blended in with the surrounding darkness so that her head seemed to float in midair. The illusion was quite unsettling, but Heather didn't so much as flinch.

"What is it you wish to know?" the mirror asked, her voice completely without inflection.

"I wish to know of Hiccup's heart," Heather said. "Who does it belong to? Does he love me? Can he ever come to love me?"

The reflection gazed impassively at her and pondered for a moment. At length, she replied, "Do you really wish to know my answer?"

"Of course I do!" Heather snapped. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know!"

The reflection didn't react. She merely answered, "Hiccup sees you as no more than a friend. His thoughts are only of her, the girl Astrid Hofferson. It is to her that his heart belongs, and to her it will always belong."

Heather snarled. "What does she have that I don't? Am I not fairer than any other girl on this island?"

"Indeed you are most beauteous fair," the mirror replied. "But beauty alone does not stir young Hiccup's feelings. His love for her is not based on appearances, but rather on what lies within."

Heather was starting to shake with rage. "So that's it, then?" she asked through gritted teeth. "He will never love me? He will never ask me to marry him?"

"No," the reflection replied simply. "His heart belongs to Astrid and Astrid alone. And to her it will always belong."

Heather let out a wordless shriek of anger, but the girl in the mirror didn't so much as raise an eyebrow. Heather fell into a sullen silence for a moment or two. And then her face lit up. "What if," she asked, "Astrid was to encounter an unfortunate…accident? Would he not then come to love me in her stead?"

But the reflection shook her head. "No, for Hiccup's affections would not die with her, nor would they be so easily transferred onto another. In short, you have no chance whatsoever of ever winning his heart."

Heather scowled, but before her retort could make its way from her lips, she froze. Then she smiled wickedly. "Oh…in that regard, mirror, you are quite wrong."

For the first time, the reflection reacted. She raised her eyebrows as though mildly offended by Heather's remark. "I will possess Hiccup's heart," the black-haired girl went on. "Mark my words, mirror. Hiccup's heart will belong to me and me alone…one way or another…"

…

Heather knew that she drove all young men on Berk wild with desire, but she'd never thought to use that to her advantage before now. Her beguiling good looks had done nothing to woo Hiccup to her side, so she'd dismissed the attentions of the other men, paying them no mind and giving no thought to what they might do if she asked.

But now…

She approached who she considered to be the most brainless of the lot: Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin. They were as different as winter is from summer. Snotlout was big, brawny, prided himself on his physical strength, and had the mental capacity of a limpet. He would therefore be exceedingly easy to manipulate…almost too easy, Heather thought. It would hardly even be any fun, for where was the fun without a challenge?

Ah well. Another time perhaps.

It wasn't hard to get the boy's attention. She merely strutted up to him, swaying her hips more than was strictly necessary, and said in his ear, "Meet me in the woods tonight. I have something I want to talk to you about. Tell no one."

Snotlout nodded, his cheeks going a glorious shade of red, and stammered, "Y-you got it!"

He did as told and didn't mention his rendezvous to anyone, and when the village fell asleep he hurried off into the woods. He met Heather in a little glen and nearly fainted at the sight of her. She had dressed in a snow-white gown that really had no place in a Viking village. It clung to her form and rendered him utterly speechless, which in and of itself was no small feat.

"Hello, Snotlout," she said, stepping forward. "I'm glad you could meet me here tonight. I have something I need done, and I know you to be a very capable man, someone I can depend on to carry out whatever task I request."

Snotlout nodded vigorously. "Yep, you've got the right guy!" he declared. "I'll do whatever you want me to do! Name it, babe, and consider it done!"

Heather smiled cruelly. "Good. I want you to kill your cousin Hiccup."

Snotlout's jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Kill him and cut out his heart," Heather went on, pulling a small box from the folds of her dress. "Put it in this and bring it to me once the deed is done."

Snotlout merely gaped at her for several seconds with wide my-ears-are-deceiving-me eyes. Then he rediscovered the use of his voice. "But…but why? What's he done?"

"Never mind that," she said lightly, stepping toward him and placing the box in his shaking hands. She leaned close, and she saw his eye twitch. He breathed in her scent and felt his legs turn to water. "Just make sure no one sees you when you do it. Convince him to take a walk with you. I'm sure his dragon will come along, so you must find a way to subdue him. Then, once you are alone, kill him. Do it swiftly and as quietly as possible. Do you understand me?"

Snotlout found he couldn't speak, so he just nodded. Heather chuckled quietly and stepped back. "Excellent," she crooned, raising her hand to stroke his face, letting her fingers linger over the stubble growing on his chin. "Do it tomorrow."

Snotlout nodded again, and Heather retreated into the woods, leaving him quite alone. The empty box seemed to weigh a ton in his sweaty hands.

The next day, Snotlout convinced Hiccup to accompany him into the forest under the pretense of a new dragon species he claimed to have discovered. As Heather had predicted, Toothless ambled along behind his human friend. He seemed to sense that something was off, for he was constantly shooting suspicious glances at Snotlout as he led his cousin deeper and deeper into the trees. "How much further was it?" Hiccup asked, sounding excited. New dragons were something that never failed to pique his interest.

"Just…just over that hill there," Snotlout replied uncomfortably. He was steeling himself for what he had to do.

Hiccup didn't notice his cousin's distress and hurried up the little knoll, Toothless trailing just behind him. He frowned. "I…don't see anything…" he began, but he never got any farther than that.

Snotlout pulled a bola out from his vest and hurled it at Toothless before either the dragon or the boy could comprehend what was happening. The Night Fury fell with a roar of rage that echoed through the forest and fired a plasma blast, but Snotlout ducked out of the way and quickly threw a second bola to clamp the dragon's mouth shut, rendering him unable to fight back.

"Snotlout?!" Hiccup yelped. "What are you— _uhn_!" He grunted as he fell backward, for Snotlout had lunged for him and now straddled him upon the forest floor. He pulled a dagger from his vest and raised it above his head. Hiccup's eyes widened in terror. "No!" he cried, trying to wriggle free. "Snotlout, why?! Why are you doing this?!"

Snotlout shook his head and prepared to strike. Hiccup squirmed and writhed but was pinned and couldn't move. Toothless snarled and growled but was bound tight and couldn't come to his human's aid. Snotlout took a deep breath, then two, then three. He closed his eyes.

Several seconds ticked by.

And then he slumped in defeat. "I can't do it," he moaned. "I just can't do it."

Hiccup was totally bewildered and more than a little frightened. He continued to struggle against his cousin's grip, but when Snotlout suddenly relented and stood up, he was so shocked that he was physically unable to move for a few moments.

"I…I'm sorry, Hiccup," Snotlout murmured, not looking at him. "I'm so sorry."

Hiccup gaped at him. Then he clambered unsteadily to his feet and said, "Snotlout, what…why in Thor's name…?"

"Heather," Snotlout replied, raising his eyes to his cousin's. "She told me to kill you."

Hiccup blinked. "Heather?" he repeated. "But why…?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me," the bigger boy said hurriedly. "All I know is that she wants me to kill you and cut out your heart and take it to her in this." He withdrew the box she'd given him and showed it to Hiccup, who went pale. "Look, just…" Snotlout gestured wildly at the forest around them. "Just go! Get out of here! Leave Berk! I'll…I'll tell Heather I did the deed."

"Wait," Hiccup said, still looking bewildered. "Why don't we go back to the village and tell my dad about this? Surely he—"

"No," Snotlout insisted. "Heather is…there's something wrong with her, Hiccup. I'm starting to see it now, but I should have seen it before. She's…she's capable of terrible stuff. I don't know what exactly, but…she might even be a witch. If we go to your dad, there's no telling what she'll do. So just go! I'll figure something out. Maybe after a while we can find a way to bring you back here, but for right now just get out of here!"

He hurried over to where Toothless lay captured and cut the cords that bound him. The Night Fury unfurled his wings with a snarl, but Hiccup said, "Down, Toothless. It's okay," and the dragon reluctantly obeyed his human, hurrying over protectively to his side. Hiccup climbed into the saddle and latched his metal foot into the special stirrup that controlled the artificial tailfin. He hesitated and asked Snotlout, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Snotlout confirmed, nodding. "Just go somewhere she can't find you. We'll figure out the rest later." He paused and then added, "Good luck, cousin." And without another word he turned and hurried away.

He didn't slow down until he was nearly to the edge of the village. He came to a stop in order to catch his breath and decide on a course of action. Heather would be expecting Hiccup's heart, and he had no heart to offer her. What was he going to do? She was going to be so furious when she found out he'd failed…

There was a faint shuffling sound followed by a pained grunt, and Snotlout looked around. His eyes widened. An injured wild boar was hobbling his way.

He gazed silently at the creature for several seconds, and then he smiled. It seemed the gods were looking out for him after all.

…

Hiccup and Toothless were airborne the moment Snotlout vanished into the trees. "Okay…okay…" Hiccup murmured, trying to think quickly about the situation at hand. "We need to disappear, bud. We need to go somewhere Heather won't find us. That means Dragon Island is out…" He considered for a moment, and then he nodded decisively and turned Toothless to the north. "Come on, bud. We haven't been up this way yet. Maybe we'll find another island to stay on until we can decide what to do. Let's go!"

Toothless roared and shot off into the late afternoon sky. Soon they had left Berk behind completely and were soaring over open ocean, with nothing but water as far as they could see in any direction.

Their flight took hours, hours that passed in absolute silence. Hiccup's mind raced with what Snotlout had said. Heather wanted him dead? Why? What had he ever done to her that she wanted his heart cut out and presented to her in a little box? He couldn't even begin to fathom it. True, they weren't exactly the best of friends, but he'd always been at least cordial to her, always pleasant and polite. Why then did she ask Snotlout to kill him?

He wondered what was going on back on Berk. Surely by now Stoick and the other teens had noticed his absence. What would they think of it all? Would they perhaps think he'd run away from home? Or that something bad had happened to him? He felt guilty: his poor father would be frantic with worry. So would Astrid. He wondered if there was some way he could contact them without Heather catching wind that he was alive. He wondered if Snotlout would tell his father and friends that he was well. He wondered how they were going to fix this terrible mess. He wondered if Snotlout was right and Heather had powers that he didn't even know about…

His musings were suddenly interrupted by a flash of lightning, followed immediately by a crack of thunder. He let out a little yelp of surprise. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he and Toothless were flying right into a storm. Night had fallen, and dark clouds obscured the moon from sight.

"Whoa!" he cried as another bolt of lightning barely missed them, and Toothless instinctively dove down until they were skimming just above the surface of the ocean. Rain began to fall from the clouds, soaking them to the bone in moments. "We…we have to get out of this!" Hiccup gasped, leaning down low over his dragon's neck to protect his face from the lashing rain pelting at him.

The words had no sooner left his mouth that he saw something up ahead, and he felt his heart lift. There was an island down there, a tiny little piece of land amid endless ocean. And judging from the lack of light, it was uninhabited. Perfect.

He directed Toothless to land, and soon they had taken shelter in the trees of a forest that seemed to cover the entire isle. But the storm was so fierce that even the branches overhead couldn't protect them from the weather. "Come on, bud," Hiccup said through chattering teeth. "Let's…let's see if we can find a place to stay…someplace dry…"

They'd only been searching for a few minutes when they came across a small cave dug into an earthen mound. It was rather cramped, but it was big enough for the small human and Night Fury to take refuge in for the night. Toothless sniffed it warily and growled faintly in his throat, but Hiccup was too bewildered and exhausted to notice or care. He curled up in a ball, shivering, and Toothless fired a plasma blast into the ground, creating a small fire. Hiccup grinned up at his friend. "Thanks, bud."

Toothless crooned in reply and settled down next to his human, allowing him to press himself to the dragon's warm, scaly hide. He sighed and closed his eyes, and before long his fatigue overpowered him, forcing him into a deep, dreamless sleep.

As it turned out, there was a reason Toothless had growled upon entering the cave: it was already inhabited.

And as Hiccup slumbered, the cave's occupants returned to their home.

He awoke to Toothless issuing a low warning growl, which was followed by a startled, angry squeak. He stirred and forced his eyes open, blinking several times. For a moment he frowned, trying to figure out where he was and how he'd gotten there. Then the memory of what had happened that afternoon returned to him, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Toothless?" he mumbled. "What's going…?"

He stopped and stared. He'd suddenly realized that he and the Night Fury were no longer alone. There were seven Terrible Terrors standing in front of him, each of a different color, eyeing him and Toothless warily. "Oh," he said, and then he smiled. "Well hello there. What brings you here to our little hideout?"

" _Your_ hideout?!" squawked the blue Terror indignantly. "This is our home, human invader!"

Hiccup's face went totally blank for a second or two as his brain struggled to comprehend what he'd just seen. Then he yelped and scurried backward into Toothless' side. "You…you can talk?!" he squeaked.

"Well of course we can talk," said the green Terror, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why wouldn't we?"

Hiccup found he didn't quite know how to answer that. "Well, because…" he stammered, "um…back where I come from, dragons don't…I mean…they don't speak Norse. I mean…" He gestured over to Toothless. "…even he can't. I've never met a dragon who could speak my language before."

"Ha!" laughed the black Terror derisively. "Guess you have a lot to learn about the world you live in, don't you?"

Hiccup considered that for a second and then nodded weakly. "Yeah, I guess so…" There was an awkward pause. Then he added, "So…this cave is your home?"

"Yes," replied the purple Terror. "We dug it with our own claws." The little dragon then inclined his head and went on, "I am Amethyst, and these are my brothers and sisters. Go ahead and introduce yourselves," he said to the other six Terrors. "I don't think this boy means us any harm."

"How do you know that?" snapped the orange-gold Terror, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Hiccup. "He could be making plans to kill us all in our sleep right now."

"No, I would never do that!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I love dragons! My best friend is a Night Fury, for Thor's sake! I would never hurt any of you."

Amethyst nodded in satisfaction. "That's good enough for me," he said. "Well go on, you all. Introductions all around!"

"I am Ruby," said the red Terror, inclining her head politely.

"I am Sapphire," said the blue Terror, his voice a little stiff with uncertainty. Clearly he was not as trusting as his purple brother.

"I am Emerald," said the green Terror, and she promptly licked her eyeball.

"I am Aquamarine," said the blue-green Terror, her voice soft, shy, and quiet.

"I am Onyx," said the black Terror, his voice gruff yet friendly.

There was a pause.

"And," said Amethyst, rolling his eyes and gesturing toward the orange-gold Terror who had suggested that Hiccup planned to kill them, "this is Citrine. Forgive him, he's a little territorial and doesn't like to share."

"That's not my problem!" Citrine protested heatedly. "My problem is that I don't trust this human! What is he doing here in our cave? Why has he invaded our territory? We did not invite him here! He is a trespasser!"

"Oh quiet down," Onyx growled. "You're overreacting as usual."

"He does bring up a fair point," Sapphire said, still eying Hiccup warily. "We don't know who this human is or why he's here. Perhaps an explanation is in order."

"That seems fair," Amethyst conceded, and he looked back up at the human boy. "Who are you, and what brings you to our home?"

"My name is Hiccup," he said. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. And this is Toothless, my best friend," he added, gesturing back at the Night Fury.

Emerald gasped. "Wait, I've heard of you!" she said excitedly. "You're the Dragon Conqueror! The one who defeated the Red Death and freed the dragons from their enslavement!"

The other Terrors all looked more interested at this, though Citrine and Sapphire both seemed offended by the title Emerald had uttered. "Well, yes," Hiccup confirmed, nodding. "I did, with Toothless' help, of course." The Night Fury crooned. "But I actually don't like to be called the Dragon Conqueror. I'm more of a trainer, to be honest."

This seemed to appease Sapphire a little, though Citrine still didn't look pleased. "That doesn't explain why you're here," he said.

And so Hiccup launched into an explanation of Heather's wish to see him dead, how she'd enticed his cousin to kill him and cut out his heart, how Snotlout had been unable to harm him and instead insisted he flee, how he and Toothless had flown through the storm and found the island. "We stumbled across the cave and came in to get out of the storm," he finished. "I was just so tired that I fell asleep at once. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was already occupied."

The Terrors all observed him in silence as he told his story, and when he was done they looked to each other, as if silently asking whether or not they believed the tale.

"Well," said Ruby after a moment, "I'm truly sorry, Hiccup. You've had a rough time of it, I'd say."

Hiccup smiled weakly. "That's one way to put it, I guess. Thanks."

"Indeed," Onyx spoke up, his rough voice filled with pity. "So you should stay with us for the time being. At least until you figure out what your next step will be."

Everyone, including Hiccup, looked down at him in surprise.

"Are you crazy?" Citrine demanded. "He just told us that someone is trying to kill him, and you want him to stay here with us?! He'll bring down who knows what kind of destruction upon us if we let him stay! If that girl finds him—"

"But how could she?" Amethyst asked. "She has no idea where he is. For all she knows, the boy is already dead, so why should she come looking for him?"

"And even if she did, she has no idea where to look for him," Ruby pointed out.

"If the boy could find this place, then surely this girl can too," Sapphire said doubtfully.

"So we should just turn him out into the world and let her get her hands on him?" Onyx demanded angrily.

"No," whispered Aquamarine bashfully. "No, we can't do that to the poor boy."

"Agreed," Amethyst declared. "Then it's decided. Hiccup will stay here with us for the time being." He turned to the boy in question, who had observed their meeting with intense interest. "How does that sound to you?"

"Great," Hiccup replied. "Thank you so much! I promise I won't be a nuisance."

Citrine snorted and grumbled under his breath, but he didn't make any real protest. Apparently Amethyst was their leader, and his word was law among them. The orange-gold dragon stomped away, and Amethyst said to Hiccup, "Sorry about him. Don't worry, he'll come around."

Hiccup rather doubted it, but he smiled and nodded nonetheless.

The Terrors dispersed around the cave and settled down to sleep for the night. Hiccup noticed that Citrine took a spot as far away from the newcomers as he could and tried not to let it bother him. Amethyst, by contrast, chose a spot close by and curled up on the cave floor. "Good night, Hiccup," he said. "No need to worry. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

Hiccup grinned and said, "Thank you, Amethyst."

The purple Terror nodded and then closed his eyes. Soon the cave was filled with the sound of deep, slumbering breaths as the dragons drifted off to sleep. Still smiling faintly, Hiccup leaned back into Toothless' side and soon followed suit.

…

Heather waited impatiently for Snotlout to return, pacing the length of the front room of her house. "Come on," she growled. "What is taking that idiot so long? He's barely a twig of a boy, he shouldn't be so hard to kill!"

The words were scarcely out of her mouth when there was a knock on her door. She blinked and froze in mid-step, too surprised to move for a moment. Then she smiled cruelly and lunged for the door, opening it eagerly. Snotlout stood on the threshold, carrying the box in his hands. There was a trace of blood streaked on the side.

"You've done it?" she hissed, hardly daring to believe it.

Snotlout nodded curtly. "It's done," he said stiffly.

Heather's smile flickered for a moment. He sounded as though he wanted nothing more than to run as far away from her as he possibly could. Which probably meant she couldn't seduce him into staying quiet. She'd have to come up with a better way to keep his silence.

"Good," she crooned, reaching out to take the box. But as he hands clasped upon its surface, she leaned in close and added in a deadly whisper, "Speak to no one about what you've done, or I promise you will sorely regret it."

Snotlout's face went pale, but his calm expression didn't change. He merely nodded and relinquished the box before turning and hurrying away. He didn't look back once.

Heather barely contained herself as she rushed into the back room of the house, locking the door behind her. She faced the mirror and chanted, "Mirror, mirror, on the wall," before stepping through to the chamber beyond. She approached the second mirror and recited the incantation to awaken the reflection.

"What is it you wish to know?" the mirror asked.

Heather held the box aloft and opened it, revealing the ugly mass of red, bloody muscle that lay within. "Ha!" she cried triumphantly. "Do you know what this is, mirror?"

The reflection observed the box and its contents for a moment. "Yes, I know what it is."

"It is Hiccup's heart!" Heather cackled. "I told you I would possess his heart one way or another, and now it is mine! Mine and mine alone! No one will ever steal him away from me, for now he is dead and gone! What do you have to say to _that_?!"

The girl in the mirror gazed impassively at Heather while she ranted. Even when she had finished, there was a pause.

Then the reflection said simply, "That isn't Hiccup's heart."

Heather blinked and her smile flickered slightly. Then she scoffed. "Of course it is! Snotlout told me—"

"He lied," the mirror said, still without inflection. "Hiccup is alive. The heart you hold is that of a wild boar. Snotlout has tried to trick you into thinking he has done as you asked. But Hiccup lives on, and his heart still belongs to Astrid Hofferson, not you."

There was a long silence that seemed to stretch on into infinity.

Then Heather shrieked in rage and flung the box into the dark nether regions of the chamber. "That little half-troll!" she screamed. "How could he lie to me?! Does he think me a fool?! Did he think I wouldn't find out?!"

These were clearly rhetorical questions, so the mirror gave no answer. She merely watched as Heather ran her hands through her hair, attempting to calm herself. Then she faced the mirror again and asked, "Where is Hiccup now?"

"He is on an island to the north of Berk, a journey of three hours on the back of a dragon," the reflection replied tonelessly. "He and his Night Fury are staying in a cave near the center of the island, which is the home to seven Terrible Terrors who have allowed him to remain with them for the present."

Heather pondered this information for a moment. Then, slowly, a smile turned the corners of her mouth. It wasn't a pleasant expression.

"Well," she said quietly. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her, and she chuckled darkly. "And I know just what to do…"

…

Hiccup was very glad he'd packed his sketchbook into Toothless' saddlebag before heading into the forest with Snotlout the previous day. He'd planned on doing a quick drawing of the dragon his cousin had claimed to have found, and while there had been no new dragon to study, now the little book was coming in handy to stave off boredom. He smiled faintly as his charcoal pencil moved swiftly over the page, creating smooth lines that formed soft shapes and figures. When finished, it would be a sketch of Toothless, who was lying curled up, fast asleep in a corner of the cave.

The seven Terrors had left first thing that morning. As Amethyst had explained to Hiccup, "We like to explore the region. We'll be away all day, checking out the nearby islands and seeing what there is to see. You are welcome to join us if you wish, or you may stay here and explore this island more thoroughly. Whichever you prefer."

Hiccup had half-glanced at Citrine, who seemed furious that his brother was inviting the human along on their expedition, and replied, "I think I'll stay here. But thank you. Maybe another time."

That was several hours ago. Now the sun was almost directly overhead, bearing down on the island. Hiccup and Toothless had returned to the cave in order to escape the scorching heat. The Night Fury was taking a nap, and Hiccup was quietly drawing, a small smile turning the corners of his mouth.

There was suddenly a faint rustling sound, and Hiccup looked up, turning toward the cave entrance. Toothless grumbled a little in his sleep but did not wake. Setting his sketchbook aside, Hiccup stood and tiptoed to the cave mouth, peering around cautiously. "Hello?" he whisper-shouted. "Amethyst? Are you guys back already?"

Seconds passed in silence. Hiccup hesitated, wondering if he'd perhaps imagined the noise or if it had been made by some forest creature, but just as he was about to retreat back into the cool shade of the cave, a flurry of motion caught his eye. He looked around in time to see an old woman dressed in a black cloak emerge from the woods, long white hair spilling lankly from under the hood that shadowed her face. Her back was bent and she carried a walking stick. There was a shapeless bag slung over one shoulder.

She looked up, and Hiccup saw that her eyes were surprisingly sharp, green in color and…was he imagining it? They seemed oddly familiar to him, though he couldn't place how or where he might have seen them before.

"Excuse me, young man," the woman croaked, sounding weary as she staggered toward him. "Do you perhaps have a flask of water that an old lady may take a drink from? I am so terribly thirsty."

Hiccup felt a wave of pity come over him. "I don't have anything," he said, "but there is a stream not far from here. Here, I'll show you."

He hesitated for just a second, glancing back at Toothless. There was no need to wake the sleeping dragon, not to escort an old woman to the stream. He turned back to the lady, who was smiling gratefully at him. "Oh, that is very kind of you, young man. So very kind."

Hiccup grinned and gestured toward the forest. "It's this way, follow me."

Amethyst had shown the stream to Hiccup that morning before he and the other Terrors had departed on their explorations, so he knew what path to take through the trees that towered all around them. They reached the little brook in no time. The crone sighed in relief and sank to her knees, bending over the river and scooping handfuls of water to her frail lips. Hiccup watched her drink with a small smile on his face; he liked helping those in need.

After a few minutes, the old woman struggled to her feet once more, leaning heavily on her walking stick. She turned to face Hiccup and said, "Thank you, dear boy. It is rare to find a heart as good and pure as yours these days."

Hiccup blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're welcome, miss. Are you feeling better now?"

"Oh yes, quite better," the crone said, nodding. "And to thank you for your generous help, I have something for you. A gift." She reached into the bag on her shoulder.

"You don't have to give me anything," Hiccup protested hurriedly.

"I know," the woman replied with a croaky laugh. "But I want to. Kindness ought to be rewarded, young man. Here…" She pulled out a long cloak made out of the richest brown fur Hiccup had ever seen. He couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it. Even his father's chiefly robe was nothing compared to this garment. He doubted there was anything as fine as this cloak in the entire Archipelago. "This is for you, lad. A cloak fit for a chief. Go on, try it on."

Hiccup reached out hesitantly and accepted the proffered fur, and a tiny sigh escaped his lips as his fingers brushed the soft, plush surface. Smiling, he swung it around and rested it on his shoulders, reaching up to fasten the clasp at his throat.

The effect was immediate: the moment the cloak was secured under his chin, the chain tightened, pressing into his neck. He gasped and coughed, reaching up to pull it away, but it wouldn't budge, instead digging deeper into his skin. With his windpipe under pressure, he started to panic and thrash about, struggling to remove the cloak. His fingers fumbled with the clasp but he found himself unable to remove it. And now he couldn't breathe at all: his face turned first red and then blue. He fell to his knees as his resistance weakened, gazing up in bewildered terror at the old woman who merely looked coldly down at him.

Then he collapsed, his body going limp.

The crone continued to stare down at Hiccup's lifeless form for a moment longer. Then she chuckled darkly. "A perfect fit," she crooned.

Then she spun around and vanished on the spot.

Very fortunately for Hiccup, Toothless woke up around this time and, noticing his human's absence from the cave, went searching for him, following his scent to the spot where he lay prone on the ground. He arrived just in time to see the old woman disappear into thin air, but the Night Fury hardly noticed her: he was far too concerned that Hiccup was lying motionless, his eyes closed and mouth parted in a silent scream.

Toothless roared and bounded forward, swiftly studying the boy's form. He located the problem at once and ripped the cloak away with his teeth.

The instant the garment was pulled away, the clasp snapping like a twig, Hiccup inhaled deeply and started coughing violently. He sat up, his hand coming up to his throat as he slowly began to breathe again. He looked wildly around, looking for the evil lady who had tricked him and instead finding only his dragon friend. "T-Toothless?" he croaked. "What…where is she? That old woman? What happened?" His eyes fell on the tattered remnants of the cloak and he drew instinctively away from it. Then he looked back up at the Night Fury and asked, "Did…did you free me?"

Toothless nodded his head, and Hiccup smiled weakly. He reached up and stroked the dragon's scaly snout. "Thank you, bud. You saved my life."

When the Terrors returned from their explorations that evening, Hiccup told them about the old woman and what had happened.

"So the cloak tightened on its own?" Emerald asked, and when Hiccup nodded she went on, "How strange…I've never heard of anything like that before."

"I have!" Sapphire said. "Magic! Only a curse could have made it do that! Hiccup is very lucky to be alive! If Toothless had been a moment or two later in finding him…" He trailed off and didn't finish the statement. He didn't have to.

"You see?!" Citrine squawked. "I told you this would happen! It is that girl that tried to have him killed before! She must have known he was still alive and came here to find him and finish him off!"

"But how?" Aquamarine asked timidly, speaking so quietly that Hiccup could barely hear her. "How did she know he was alive? And how did she know to find him here?"

"The same way she was able to disguise herself as an old woman and curse the cloak, I imagine," replied Ruby calmly. "She is capable of incredible magic. None of us know just what she can do with her powers, but clearly she has the advantage here. It didn't even take her a day to find our island. And I daresay she probably already knows that she's failed to kill him, meaning that she'll likely try again soon."

"Exactly!" Citrine shrieked, flapping his wings in rage. "Which means she'll come here again, putting us all in extreme danger, all because the rest of you are too soft-hearted to kick this human out! You lot are going to get us all—"

"Oh shut up," snapped Onyx. "How can you be so cold-hearted as to force this poor lad into the witch's hands?"

"I'm trying to keep us safe!" Citrine retorted. "And between us and him, I say—"

"Enough!" barked Amethyst, and Citrine fell silent at once with a glower. "Arguing amongst ourselves won't solve anything. Now I realize that the situation is much more dangerous than it was last night, but we do have one thing to our advantage."

"And what's that?" Sapphire asked warily.

"We know the girl is seeking him out," Amethyst explained. "Which means we can prepare for her arrival. We have good reason to believe she'll try to kill him again, so we'll just have to take some precautions. Now that we are aware, I see no reason to panic over this. We just need to be careful." He turned to the young Viking, who had been listening to all this in uncomfortable silence. "Hiccup, this means that you don't accept any gifts from strangers, no matter how innocent they look. Got it?"

"Yes, of course," Hiccup agreed, nodding.

"And stay close to that Night Fury," Onyx suggested, nodding toward Toothless. "He obviously cares a great deal for you, and I have no doubt he can protect you if the need arises."

"Agreed," Amethyst said. "As long as we're all smart about this, I see no reason we can't best her."

"Sure, this time," Citrine said. "But do you really think she'll give up? Or that we really have any chance of defeating her, as powerful as she is?"

"Well, there are more of us than there are of her," Emerald pointed out.

"Yes, but she has magic on her side," Citrine reminded her impatiently. "She can kill us all in the blink of an eye if she wants to!"

"Hmm…I don't think so," Ruby mused. "After all, she could have just killed Hiccup with a curse today. But instead she went through the whole charade with the stream. I don't think she can actually cause him harm directly. It has to be through indirect contact, like with the cloak. And if that's true, then Amethyst is right. If we're careful, there's no reason she should be able to harm the boy."

"So that settles it, then," Onyx said, grinning in satisfaction. "The boy stays here, and we'll all be on the lookout for the girl and any tricks she might try to pull."

Amethyst nodded. "That's right," he said, looking back at Hiccup. "Please be careful, lad. That girl clearly wants you dead, and she'll stop at nothing till she's got what she wants."

Hiccup smiled a little and replied, "Thank you, Amethyst. I'll be careful, I promise."

…

Of course, Heather was not happy to find that she'd failed in her mission to kill Hiccup.

"How could it have failed?" she shrieked to her mirror. She'd shed her magical disguise and was young and beautiful once more, though now her face was so terribly contorted that her visage was nothing short of terrifying to behold. "That cloak was cursed to kill! I watched him as he fell!"

"You did not stay long enough," the mirror replied calmly. "His Night Fury freed him from the cloak almost the moment you left. It was a very near thing, but the boy is still alive and well. And now he'll be expecting you, so your task is harder than ever."

Heather snarled wordlessly and started to pace back and forth in front of the looking glass. Her reflection watched her in silence, waiting for another question to be asked that she could answer. "He won't trust a stranger anymore, that's for sure," Heather muttered to herself. "Which means I have to find some other way to get his attention, to gain his trust. And I also need to find another way to kill him, one that won't be so easily countered by his dragon."

She suddenly stopped as an idea hit her. "I've got it!" she cried, cackling with delight. "The perfect spell to kill him! It's foolproof! The poisoned apple! There is no way its effects can be countered, is there?"

It was a rhetorical question, but the mirror answered it anyway. "Actually, there is. True love's kiss can reverse its spell."

But Heather merely scoffed. "His dragon won't be able to deliver such a kiss! And his dear beloved Astrid doesn't know where he is. She and the rest of Berk are searching all over for him but haven't got the faintest idea where to find him. And even if they do, it will be too late. The wild dragons will have devoured Hiccup's body." She laughed in triumph. "There won't be any lips for her to kiss!"

The reflection did not reply to this. But Heather wasn't even looking at the mirror anymore. She was gazing blankly into the darkness that surrounded her. An evil smile was twisting the corners of her mouth.

"And I know just how to deliver such a gift. Poor Hiccup won't even know what hit him!"

And with that, she set to work, laughing maniacally all the while.

…

The Terrors were surprised that Hiccup again decided to stay behind while they went exploring the next day. After the previous evening, which they had spent chatting and laughing away, all of the little dragons – Amethyst in particular – thought the boy would be keen to join them. Even Citrine seemed unsettled by Hiccup's declaration that he and Toothless would stay in the cave. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," he told them. "I know not to speak to strangers. If Heather shows up, Toothless will protect me. Besides, I doubt she'd try again so soon. She'll probably wait until my defenses are down."

"Are you sure, Hiccup?" Amethyst asked worriedly. "It seems awfully risky. We're starting to grow rather fond of you, lad, and we'd hate to see anything happen to you."

Citrine snorted and grumbled something about how not all of them were so fond of him, but his voice lacked its usual conviction. Hiccup smiled faintly and said, "I'm sure, Amethyst. You all go on and have fun. I'll be here when you get back."

The Terrors still seemed uneasy, but they respected Hiccup's wishes and left, squawking good-byes as they took to the air. Toothless barked cheerfully at them and then turned to Hiccup, his head cocked to the side as if to ask, "Remind me why we aren't going with them?"

"Because I don't want to crowd them," Hiccup replied with a shrug. "Most of them are nice, but Citrine still obviously doesn't care to have me around. And I figure it's best to give him space for the time being. Maybe once he gets used to me he'll be more at ease with my presence, and then we can go exploring with them."

Toothless grumbled, clearly worried that his human had some seriously mixed-up priorities. Hiccup just grinned and added, "But that doesn't mean we can't go flying."

Toothless perked up at once at that.

A couple of hours and one hair-raising flight later, they returned to the cave, where Toothless lit a fire so Hiccup could cook some fish they'd caught for their lunch. Hiccup hummed a tune under his breath as he watched the flames crackle merrily, and for a moment he was able to forget that somewhere out there was a young woman who wanted to see him dead…

Toothless suddenly raised his head, his ear flaps going upright as a sound reached him. "What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked, immediately concerned. He jumped to his feet and pulled out a dagger, his eyes scanning the woods around them warily. "Is there someone here, Toothless? Someone out there, watching us?"

Toothless growled softly, uncertainly.

There was a sharp snap, and Hiccup wheeled around to face…

His eyes widened in shock. "Astrid?"

The golden-haired beauty smiled in delight and ran forward to meet him. "Hiccup!" she cried in joy, throwing her arms around him. "Oh my gods, Hiccup! You're here! You're alive! Oh we've been so worried about you! Where have you been?! Why did you leave Berk?! Why didn't you say good-bye?! How—"

"Easy, Astrid!" Hiccup broke in with a faint laugh, gently extricating himself from her embrace. "One question at a time, please."

"Sorry," Astrid said a little breathlessly, brushing her bangs out of her beautiful blue eyes. "I just…I've missed you so much! And I was so worried! You just left us without a word about where you were going and why you were leaving and I just didn't understand! And your father…Hiccup, he's been heartbroken! He thinks you left because of something he's done, and he can't figure out how to make things right!"

Hiccup's heart sank at this. "Oh no," he moaned. "No, it's not Dad's fault at all! He hasn't done anything wrong! I…I left because…well…" He hesitated for a moment. How in Thor's name was he supposed to explain all this?

In the midst of his silence, Toothless started growling again. Hiccup turned to look at him, frowning in confusion. "What's the matter, bud? It's Astrid, see?"

Toothless just continued to growl and glare at the newcomer. Something was wrong, he could tell. This girl looked like Hiccup's future mate (because that's how he viewed Astrid), acted like her, talked like her…but for some reason, he couldn't shake the sensation that she _wasn't_ that girl. The smell was off somehow, sending mixed and bewildering signals to his brain.

"Toothless, what's your problem?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless barked and advanced, but he suddenly froze. Hiccup didn't see it, for his back was to her, but Astrid was no longer smiling. Her face was set in an expression of cold disdain, and she made a quick, subtle motion with her fingers. The moment her spell was cast, Toothless collapsed into a stupor, as if someone had shoved a handful of dragon nip under his nose.

"Toothless?" Hiccup hurried over and knelt down beside him, running a hand along his smooth black scales. "Bud, what's wrong?"

The only answer he got was a faint snore from the dragon's throat.

"He must be tired," Astrid offered, chuckling. "Dragons. What can you do, right?"

Hiccup didn't reply as he continued to gaze at Toothless worriedly. He felt suddenly nervous and couldn't figure out why.

Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup?"

He looked sharply around at her, and then his face softened. "Sorry, Astrid. It's just…he's never acted like this before. I'm a little worried."

"Oh, Stormfly does that all the time," Astrid replied, waving her hand airily. "Whenever she's tired she just flops down and goes to sleep. Must be a dragon thing."

"Where is Stormfly, anyway?" Hiccup asked, looking around and noticing the Nadder's absence.

"She's off exploring somewhere," Astrid answered, glancing around at the forest. "She'll find us sooner or later, I suppose." And when Hiccup showed no sign of relaxing, she changed the subject: "So what's the story? Why did you just disappear like that?"

Hiccup paused for a moment before sighing and gesturing for her to sit down. She did, looking at him expectantly as he sat beside her. He launched into the story, telling her of how Snotlout had tried to kill him under Heather's orders. Astrid's eyes widened in shock. "Heather? But…but why would Heather want to have you killed?"

"I don't know," Hiccup replied, shrugging. "I don't understand it. And as it turns out, I'm not safe even here. She visited me yesterday, disguised as an old woman. She tricked me into trying on a cursed cloak that almost suffocated me. If Toothless hadn't been there…" He trailed off, his eyes returning to his sleeping dragon. What in the name of all the gods was wrong with him?

"Hiccup, that…that's terrible," Astrid said, her voice filled with sympathy. He looked back at her and saw that she seemed truly troubled by this news. "I had no idea…I wish I knew why…"

"Me too," Hiccup sighed.

Silence fell between them for a moment, until the smell of burnt fish reached their nostrils. "Oh no!" he yelped, hurrying to take his lunch off the fire. The cod was totally blackened on all sides, and he knew the meat would be all but inedible. "Well that's just great," he grumbled.

Astrid chuckled. "Don't worry, Hiccup, I've got something," she said, reaching into a bag she had slung over her shoulder.

She pulled out a shiny red apple.

Hiccup blinked and gazed hungrily at the fruit for a moment or two. He had to admit, it did look delicious. But he shook his head. "No, that's all right."

"Here, I insist," Astrid said, holding it out to him as he sat back down beside her. He eyed the apple but still didn't take it. "Go on, I won't eat it."

Hiccup frowned. "Then why did you bring it?"

Astrid shrugged and huffed, "Well, it was going to be my lunch, but I'm not hungry and you are, so I'm giving it to you."

Still Hiccup hesitated. He wanted the apple, that he couldn't deny. But something in him stopped him from reaching out to take it. Amethyst had warned him about taking things from strangers…

 _But Astrid's not a stranger_ , he thought. _I know her. I trust her. Surely there's nothing to be afraid of, right?_

Slowly, a teasing smile spread across Astrid's face. "What, do you think I've poisoned it?"

Hiccup's heart missed a beat, but he forced himself to smile and reply, "Of course not."

Astrid just laughed and said, "Well, here, if you're so worried about it, we'll share it. I'll take the first bite, and then you can take the next. We'll take turns. How does that sound?"

Hiccup considered this for a moment. Then he nodded. "All right."

Smiling, Astrid took a bite from the apple, moaning softly as the juices filled her mouth. "It's delicious!" she declared as she handed the fruit over to him. "Now you take a bite from the other side."

Hiccup nodded and raised the apple to his lips. Its sweet aroma filled his nostrils, and he felt his mouth water. He pressed his teeth to the red skin, paused for the briefest of seconds, and then bit into it, taking a chunk and chewing it.

His first thought was that it was indeed a delicious apple, the most delicious and juicy and satisfying he'd ever tasted.

His second thought, which occurred to him as he swallowed the bite, was that Astrid was suddenly looking strangely at him, her features slowly turning cold, a triumphant smile spreading across her face.

What came next wasn't a thought at all, but a sense of panic as he realized he'd been tricked. He could feel it: there was something wrong with that apple, and whatever had been put into it was working its way rapidly through his body. He felt suddenly very lethargic. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, and the world around him was starting to fade into shapeless blurs.

"Good thing I only poisoned half of the apple, isn't it?" Astrid asked, except it wasn't Astrid's voice that echoed in his ears. Hiccup forced his eyes open and saw that Astrid was no longer sitting beside him. In her place was a pretty girl with black hair and stony green eyes.

Heather.

He opened his mouth to ask her why, why she wanted to kill him, what he'd done to deserve this, but all he managed was a faint huff as he exhaled for the last time. Then the blackness claimed him, and he slumped to the ground, dead.

Heather stared down at Hiccup's body for a minute or two. Then she threw her head back and started to laugh. "Finally!" she screeched. "It is done! He is dead! Dead! His heart will never belong to anyone now, for that heart has ceased to beat! It is finished! At last!" She continued to stand there, laughing and cackling while Toothless slept on and Hiccup lay motionless at her feet. It was over at last. Now she could return to Berk and revel in the knowledge that she had…

"Hey! Who are you?! What're you doing here?!"

She whirled around and gasped. Seven Terrible Terrors were swooping down toward her, their talons extended and eyes narrowed viciously. She scowled and snorted with contempt, and then she spun on the spot and vanished into thin air.

"Who was that?" Emerald asked as she and her siblings came in for a landing.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that was Heather," Onyx replied urgently. "Where is Hiccup?"

He directed this question at Amethyst, but the purple dragon did not answer. He was gazing in mute shock down at the body of the boy they had taken in and tried to protect. He'd had a bad feeling all morning that something was going to happen and had convinced the others to return with him, but they were too late. Hiccup was dead.

"No…" Ruby gasped as she too noticed the boy's lifeless form, and one by one the others saw it too. All seven dragons fell silent as they looked at Hiccup's corpse. They could tell he wasn't breathing, that his heart had stopped beating, and they knew there was nothing in the world they could do.

"Oh no!" Aquamarine cried, turning away, unable to look upon Hiccup in such a state.

They heard a faint rumble from behind them, and they all turned to see Toothless coming out of his daze. He shook his head to clear it and rose unsteadily to his feet, sniffing the air around him in confusion. His eyes landed on the seven Terrors, and he looked from one to the next, his head tilted to the side.

And then he saw Hiccup.

His eyes went wide and his ear fins shot up in alarm. He roared in fear and bounded forward so that he stood over his motionless friend. He nudged Hiccup frantically, urging him to rise, to open his eyes, to just _breathe_! But Hiccup didn't respond. He was gone.

There was a beat. Then two. Then three.

And then Toothless let out a roar of fury and anguish that broke the heart of each and every one of the Terrors watching.

…

The days passed by in an endless blur. Toothless and the Terrors carried Hiccup's body into their cave and vowed to protect him from any beasts that may try to devour him. The Terrors' explorations came to a halt as they refused to leave the boy's side for even a moment. They all felt responsible for his death. If only they hadn't gone off that day and stayed with him, if only they'd insisted he come along with them…

Toothless was inconsolable. He lay next to his rider day in and day out, balking at the very idea of stepping away even for a moment. He rested his head on Hiccup's chest, wishing that he could somehow make it rise and fall once again. But all his wishing was for naught, for Hiccup could not be revived.

Though their grief wasn't as strong as the Night Fury's, the seven Terrors all mourned as well. Even Citrine, who had never exactly been fond of the lad, found himself wishing that he'd been a little kinder to him while he was alive. Amethyst, who felt personally responsible for what had happened, sat by Hiccup's head, his eyes downcast.

Surprisingly, Hiccup's body seemed immune to decay. His skin retained its color, his hair stayed thick and full, and his body remained as it had been in life. He did not smell of rot and decomposition, and he looked for all the world as if he were merely sleeping. None of the dragons could fathom it, but they were all too saddened to care much about it.

Weeks passed like this, weeks in which Toothless and the Terrors silently mourned. But unbeknownst to them, Hiccup's story had not yet come to an end, for on the Isle of Berk dwelt a girl who had not given up hope of finding the boy she loved.

Astrid Hofferson – the _real_ Astrid Hofferson – knew Hiccup was out there somewhere. And she stubbornly refused to stop searching until she had discovered where he'd gone and why he'd left Berk. And so it was that on one fine morning, she climbed onto Stormfly's back and took off into the skies, heading north. She wasn't sure why she chose that direction. Search parties had scoured every inch of the Archipelago, and all trips to the north had come back empty-handed. She had no reason to believe that her expedition would turn out differently. Yet she thought about the endless grief of their chief Stoick, the way he shuffled lifelessly about the village, the way he would stare up at the sky as he silently prayed to the gods, entreating them to return his missing son to him. She thought also of that kiss she and Hiccup had shared the day before he went missing, the way her heart leapt at the sight of him, the way his crooked little smile could suck all the air from her lungs.

Why had he gone? What had they done to drive him away from his home? Had Snotlout or the twins said something to him? Had one of the villagers mistreated him somehow? Had he argued with his father?

Or…had _she_ done something? Had she perhaps been too forward? Not forward enough?

She didn't understand. It didn't make any sense. She had to find him, had to find out why…why…why…

It was the question that plagued her for hours as she and Stormfly soared over calm seas. The day was clear and windless, and the sun beat down upon the back of her neck. Multiple times she wondered if she ought to turn back, but Stormfly seemed to be holding out well. Besides, she didn't want to return to Berk, not until she'd gained at least some clue as to Hiccup's whereabouts. But if she didn't find something soon, she might not have any choice…

And then, quite suddenly, Stormfly squawked and dove down toward the ocean. Astrid gasped and tightened her grip instinctively. "What is it, girl?" she asked, but her question was answered a moment later as her eyes fell on a tiny little island, so small that it was really no surprise it had been missed by earlier search parties. Astrid's heart gave a small bound. She didn't understand it, but she had a good feeling about this place. "Let's take a look," she said, directing her dragon to land amid the trees of the forest covering most of the island.

She slid down from Stormfly's back and stretched her stiff muscles. "Well," she said, looking around. "What do you think, girl? You think Hiccup's here? Hey!" She yelped as her Nadder, picking up on some scent or other, jogged off into the woods, leaving her mistress behind. "Where are you going?! Come back!" She ran after the dragon, wondering what in Thor's name had gotten into her. It was quite unlike Stormfly to just run off like that…

She suddenly emerged into a small clearing and pulled up with a gasp. A cave lay directly ahead, and Stormfly was standing at the entrance, calling out to whatever creature dwelt within it. And as Astrid watched, a dark shape began to stir in the depths of the cavern. She braced herself, preparing herself for an attack.

Then the creature emerged into sunlight, and Astrid blinked. "Toothless?"

The Night Fury gazed at her impassively for a moment, ignoring Stormfly entirely. For a second or two the dragon and the Viking merely stared at each other, as if they both couldn't believe the other was there.

And then something clicked in Astrid's mind: if Toothless was here, then Hiccup must be too!

She stepped forward. "Toothless!" she called. "Thank all the gods! I've been looking all over for…"

She came to a sudden halt as Toothless started to growl, baring his teeth, his pupils reduced to slits, his wings spread threateningly to the side. "Wha—?" Astrid took a hurried step backward, holding out her hands. "Toothless, it's me! What's the matter with you? It's me, boy, Astrid. Don't you remember me?"

Toothless stopped growling, but he didn't drop his suspicious stance. He warily approached her and started to sniff her from head to foot. Astrid held perfectly still, wondering what in Thor's name had gotten into the dragon.

Then Toothless backed off and relaxed, crooning softly as his pupils dilated to their usual rounded state. Astrid shook her head in bewilderment. "Toothless, what is it, boy?" she asked. "What's the matter?" And, when the Night Fury made no response, she added, "Where's Hiccup?"

At the sound of his human's name, Toothless visibly cringed. He whined and gestured toward the cave with his snout. Astrid looked from the Night Fury to the cavern and back again. "He's in there?" she inquired, her voice shaking slightly. Something was wrong here…very, very wrong…

Toothless crooned again, but Astrid hardly heard him. She was already making her way toward the cave mouth. "Hiccup?" she called. "Are…are you in here?"

"Yes, he's here," said a voice, and Astrid inhaled sharply as her eyes fell on seven Terrible Terrors. The purple one was surveying her up and down. "You must be Astrid," he said. "Hiccup told us a great deal about you." And then, when it seemed that Astrid was incapable of saying a word, he added, "Yes, we can speak Norse."

Astrid didn't know how to respond to that, but a second later she saw something that drove all thought of talking Terrors out of her head.

Hiccup was lying a few feet away.

"Hiccup?" She stepped closer and knelt down beside his motionless form. She should have been jumping up and down with joy at finally finding him, but this wasn't right. He was too still, too pale… She put her hand to his cheek and felt that his skin was cold as stone. "Hiccup?" She pressed her cheek to his chest in panic. No, it wasn't possible. It couldn't be…he couldn't be…

There was no heartbeat.

"No…" Astrid drew back and stared down at Hiccup's body. She shook her head in disbelief as the reality of it struck her. Hiccup was dead. Gone. He would never open his eyes, crack a joke, grin his goofy little smile, or kiss her ever again. It was over. All over.

" _Hiccup!_ "

Tears filled Astrid's eyes and obscured her vision, but that didn't stop her from bending down and scooping Hiccup into her arms. A loud, choked wail escaped her lips as she rocked back, holding the boy she loved up to her chest. Hiccup's arm dangled at his side and his head lolled lifelessly. Astrid cried and sniffled and reached up to stroke his face. "Hiccup…oh Hiccup…I'm so sorry. I…I don't know what happened, what drove you away from Berk, or what happened to cause…all this…but I…I…oh gods, Hiccup!" She dissolved into wordless sobs as she cradled Hiccup's body.

"I'm sorry, Astrid," the purple Terror said quietly, stepping forward and inclining his head to her. "I know Hiccup cared a great deal for you. He told us that you were the only girl he loved in the entire world, that he would do anything for you. I…I just thought you should know that."

It was impossible to determine whether or not Astrid heard this. She had her face buried in Hiccup's hair and didn't acknowledge the purple Terror. At length, however, she raised her head and gazed sadly down at the young Viking in her arms. "Hiccup," she mumbled, brushing his bangs out of his face, "I…I am so sorry. I wish I understood what happened. I wish I'd been there to help you with whatever it was. I…I…" She sniffled and leaned in close. "I love you, Hiccup. I love you, and I am so, so sorry I never told you…"

She bent down and brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss.

Ten whole seconds passed, ten seconds in which Astrid continued to hold Hiccup's body, sobs shaking her shoulders, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ten seconds in which Toothless and the seven Terrors watched the girl's display of grief in somber silence. Ten seconds in which no one moved or said a word.

And then, at the end of those ten seconds, Hiccup stirred and opened his eyes.

"As…trid?"

Astrid gasped and nearly dropped him in her shock. "Hiccup?" she squeaked. "You're alive?! You're really alive?!"

Hiccup blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Uh…yeah, I guess so…"

"Hiccup!" the purple Terror squawked, scurrying forward, and at the same instant Toothless let out a roar of pure joy, bounding toward his rider. "You're okay! I don't believe it! You're actually okay!"

"Yeah, I am," Hiccup replied, sitting up and putting a hand to his forehead. "But why wouldn't I…" Then he blinked and his mouth dropped open as memories came flooding back. "Heather!" he gasped. "Heather was here! She tricked me! She…" He glanced up at Astrid and said, "She was disguised as you. She offered me an apple, and it must have been poisoned."

"Heather?" Astrid repeated, bewildered. "What has she got to do with this?"

And so the whole story came out. Hiccup told her how Snotlout had tried to kill him under Heather's orders, how he'd fled Berk out of fear without knowing exactly how he was going to be able to set things right, how he'd met the seven Norse-speaking Terrors who had welcomed him into their home, how he'd been attacked by Heather the first time by the stream, and finally how she'd disguised herself a second time and tricked him into biting the poisoned apple.

"The last thing I remember is Heather losing her disguise and taunting me as I was dying," Hiccup finished. "The next thing I know, I'm waking up here with you."

"But how?" Onyx asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you alive again, Hiccup, but I don't understand how it's possible. You were dead for weeks, so why are you suddenly not?"

There was silence for a moment or two as everyone considered this. It was Aquamarine who finally ventured shyly, "True love's kiss?" The others all turned to look at her, eyebrows raised. The timid little Terror looked down bashfully and went on, "I've heard it can counter dark magic. And Astrid did kiss him, so…" She trailed off.

"Yeah," Hiccup said slowly, nodding. "That could be it." He turned to face Astrid and smiled. "True love's kiss, huh?"

Astrid blushed faintly but smiled. "You know it," she said, punching him good-naturedly on the shoulder. Hiccup chuckled and then leaned over, kissing her tenderly. A few of the Terrors sighed happily while Toothless rolled his eyes. He simply didn't understand these strange human behaviors.

When they finally broke apart, Astrid said, "Hiccup, please come back to Berk with me. We'll talk to your father, and we can confront Heather together. We'll make sure she'll never try to hurt you again."

Hiccup considered this for a moment. "Do you think we can go against her? I mean, now we know what she's capable of. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt."

"I know you don't," Astrid replied, smiling. "And I can't promise anything. But we can't let her get away with this, Hiccup. And besides, your father is worried sick about you. The whole village is. We have to show them that you're okay."

Hiccup hesitated, and then he sighed and nodded. "All right. Let's go back to Berk." Then he looked over at the Terrors and added, "You're all more than welcome to come with us if you want."

Amethyst glanced around at his brothers and sisters before saying, "Of course we will come, Hiccup. We will do our best to protect you from this girl."

The other Terrors – even Citrine, to Hiccup's immense surprise – agreed to this, and soon they were all flying back to Berk.

The reunion was something Hiccup would never forget. The moment he slid from Toothless' back he was seized and enfolded in his father's incredibly strong grip. "Hiccup!" Stoick gasped. "Oh my Hiccup! You're home! You're safe! Thank all the gods! I feared the worst! Oh son, I'm so happy to see you safe and sound once again!"

"Happy to see you too, Dad," Hiccup managed to croak. His father was squeezing him so tightly that he was finding it hard to breathe.

Stoick finally released his son, who immediately took a deep breath and massaged his chest. He was almost sure one of his ribs was cracked. "But why did you go?" Stoick asked. "Son, we were all so worried about you! You just left without a word and we didn't know why! Was it something we did, son? Did I say something to hurt you? Was it—"

"Dad, no, it was nothing like that," Hiccup interrupted, and he went on to explain everything. With every word he said, Stoick's face darkened until he looked ready to explode.

"Is that so?" he growled when Hiccup had finished. "Well, she will certainly pay for this. I can promise that."

"Careful, Dad," Hiccup cautioned, but Stoick was already storming toward Heather's house, forcing his son and the others to trot along behind him. "She's powerful and quite capable of causing harm. We need to tread lightly."

But Stoick was beyond listening to reason. He made a fist and pounded on Heather's door. A moment later, she opened it and peered outside.

In the endless second following the opening of the door, several things happened. Heather's expression went from bemused to shocked when her eyes landed on Hiccup, and then her face darkened in a scowl that made the hair on the back of Hiccup's neck stand on end. At the same moment, Toothless and all seven Terrors started to growl, their backs hunched and their teeth bared. Astrid lifted her axe and held it before her, the blade glinting in the afternoon sun. All of this took no more than the span of a single heartbeat.

Heather was the first to speak. "So," she snarled at Hiccup, "I see my little spell wasn't as effective as I thought. You certainly are hard to get rid of."

Hiccup decided not to remark on this. Instead he asked, "Why, Heather? What did I ever do to you that made you want to kill me? Will you please explain to me why you wanted me dead?"

Heather smiled, but it was a cold expression that did nothing to enhance her beauty. "Never underestimate the jealousy of a woman's heart, Hiccup," she murmured.

Hiccup blinked and looked around at Astrid as understanding suddenly dawned on him. "You…you were mad because I love Astrid and not you?"

"You're perceptive," Heather remarked as she conjured a sword and held it aloft. "I loved you, Hiccup, yet you never once looked my way. No, your head was turned by _this_ girl instead." She glared at Astrid, who returned her glower with interest. "So I decided that if I couldn't have you, no one would."

"That," said Astrid, "is the sickest thing I've ever heard."

Heather didn't seem to hear her. She pointed her sword at Hiccup and went on, "But clearly I underestimated you. I thought my little traps would be enough to finish you. Obviously, if I want to end your life, I'm going to have to do it the old-fashioned way."

And with that, she lunged, the point of the blade directed at Hiccup's heart.

Stoick and Astrid both moved to defend him, but there was no time to stop her. The dragons all shrieked in rage and tried to attack the girl, but they were too far back to cause any damage, at least without hurting Hiccup too.

But Heather's sword didn't cut Hiccup down. Instead, it met another blade with a loud clang and went no further. Heather's eyes widened in surprise.

Hiccup held his father's sword, which he'd seized from the sheath at the chief's hip and raised to defend himself.

In response to Heather's stunned expression, Hiccup raised his eyebrows and said, "Did you really think I'd just let you kill me? No, Heather. I'm going to do what I should have done from the very beginning, from the moment Snotlout told me that you wanted me dead. I'm going to confront you myself. I will save my own life instead of relying on others to save me."

Heather's face contorted. "How noble of you," she sneered. Then she swung her arm, and the duel began.

Stoick, Astrid, and the dragons all backed away as the two young Vikings fought, their swords flashing and clashing without pause. The villagers, attracted by the sounds of the conflict, surrounded them in a perfect circle, whispering excitedly amongst themselves. Several of them marveled over the fact that Hiccup had returned while others wondered aloud why in Thor's name he was trying to kill Heather. Stoick watched on with a worried frown creasing his forehead. "He's fighting with the wrong hand," he said, his eyes on the sword held in Hiccup's left hand. "How can he possibly win when he's not even using the sword arm?"

"Let him fight his own way, chief," Astrid replied, smiling faintly as she remembered the practice duel she and Hiccup had fought the day before he'd gone missing so long ago. "He knows what he's doing."

Despite Astrid's certainty, it didn't look as though Hiccup had the advantage. Not long into the fight, Heather disarmed him. Stoick gasped and tensed up, but before he could do anything, Hiccup was already moving. He dove for his fallen sword, dodging Heather's next attack. A second or two later, he turned and blocked his opponent's slash, his weapon back in his left hand. Heather snarled in frustration and swung wildly.

Her anger was the root of her downfall. The attack was clumsy, and Hiccup deflected it easily. And before she could make another move, he had turned the tables and disarmed her. Her sword swung through the air and landed in front of Stoick, who seized it at once and clutched it triumphantly in his massive fist.

Hiccup leveled his blade at Heather's throat. She blinked in disbelief and took an unsteady step backward. "Hiccup," she said shakily. "Hiccup, please…"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "Really? After everything you've done to me, you expect me to let you go because you said 'please'?"

"I…I loved you," Heather said desperately. "Everything I did, I did it because I loved you."

Hiccup scoffed. "No, Heather. You never loved me. People don't try to kill those they love when the feeling isn't shared. If you really loved me, you'd have wanted me to be happy no matter who I chose to be with. Whatever you felt for me, it wasn't love."

Heather tried one last tactic. "You shouldn't kill me. It isn't fair to kill an unarmed woman."

But Hiccup shook his head. "Considering this is this fourth time you've tried to kill me, I don't think you're in any position to instruct me on what is fair and what is not." He raised the sword to emphasize his point. "Besides, in matters of life and death, I don't play fair."

There was a pause.

Then Heather whirled around and bolted.

"Out of the way!" she shrieked, and the surrounding Vikings scurried back in sheer terror at the wild, crazed look in her eyes. Before Hiccup, Stoick, Astrid, or the dragons could do anything to stop her, she had retreated into her house and slammed the door shut behind her.

"After her!" Stoick roared. "Don't let her get away!"

Heather locked the door and rushed into the back room. "Mirror, mirror, on the wall," she hissed, and she darted into the magic mirror, vanishing from the room just as the villagers broke the front door down and barged into the house.

Hiccup just managed to catch a glimpse of her foot as it disappeared into the glass. "There!" he cried, pointing. "She's gone into the mirror!"

Inside the hidden chamber, Heather hurriedly uttered the incantation to wake up the reflection. "Help me!" she cried when the girl appeared in the glass, calm and composed as ever. "What can I do? I am trapped! How can I escape these fools?!"

The reflection merely shook her head. "There is nothing you can do now. You've created a trap for yourself that you will never make it out of."

Heather blinked. "No! No, there has to be something!"

The reflection barely reacted. "I'm afraid not. Your biggest mistake was coming in here. Don't you realize that this chamber only has one entrance and exit? And if that portal is destroyed…"

The realization hit Heather a second too late. On the other side of the hidden chamber, in the room of her house, Hiccup, Stoick, and Astrid were in the middle of trying to tip her mirror over. It tottered, teetered…

…and then fell to the floor, where it shattered into a thousand pieces.

The moment it smashed, the magic of the mirror broke. The chamber in which Heather stood went completely dark. "No!" she screamed, whirling around to face the reflection. Except there was no longer a reflection. No mirror, no reflection, and no portal. She was trapped, alone, and lost in endless darkness, and there she would remain until the end of time.

She vented her rage, fear, and defeat in one long scream, but no one heard it.

Back on Berk, the villagers celebrated Hiccup's safe return. Soon his story became known to everyone. Stoick was furious with Snotlout for first agreeing to kill Hiccup and then not telling anyone about Heather's treachery, but Hiccup urged him to offer forgiveness. "He saved my life, Dad," he reasoned. "He didn't kill me, and he lied to Heather at great personal risk to ensure my survival. Besides, I should never have left. That mistake was mine, not his." Stoick was reluctant, but he eventually relented and begrudgingly forgave his nephew.

The seven Terrors were lauded for their kindness and courage in allowing Hiccup to stay with them, and Stoick welcomed them to live on Berk should they so desire. Amethyst replied, "We would be honored, chief." His brothers and sisters agreed wholeheartedly, and before long they had taken residence on the island.

Citrine approached Hiccup and said he was sorry for how he treated the boy when he first showed up, and that he hoped they could be friends from now on. Hiccup smiled and answered, "Nothing would make me happier than to call you my friend." Citrine squawked happily in reply.

Later that night, as an impromptu celebration was underway at the Great Hall, Hiccup pulled Astrid aside. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be lying dead in that cave," he said. "Thank you, Astrid. Thank you for not giving up on me, for loving me enough to keep searching, even when all seemed lost. I'm sorry for worrying you so much. Please forgive me for not telling you the truth from the start."

"I forgive you," Astrid replied at once, reaching up to embrace him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Hiccup returned her hug and whispered, "Astrid…will you marry me?"

Astrid gasped and drew back. "Hiccup? Did…did you just…?"

"Yes, I did," Hiccup said, blushing furiously and looking away. "It's just…well I figured…since you kissed me back to life, and-and-and it was a true love's kiss that broke the spell…well…I thought I'd…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked so soon, I'm rushing things, forget I said—"

Astrid cut him off with a brief yet passionate kiss that effectively halted his brain function. When she drew back she said, "Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Hiccup."

Hiccup blinked. "You…you will?" he squeaked, sounding as if he didn't dare believe it.

Astrid nodded…and then she punched him on the shoulder. "That," she said over his grunt of pain, "was for assuming I'd say no." And before he could respond, she kissed him again. "And that's for everything else," she added.

Hiccup just smiled in response.

Their engagement was announced the next day and was met with celebration. The seven Terrors all congratulated the happy couple, with Amethyst informing them that they fully expected having at least one child named after them. (Hiccup and Astrid both blushed and were unable to look at each other for several seconds after this.) There was a slight problem with Astrid's father, who was protective and feared they were moving too fast, but the situation was saved by Astrid's mother, who recognized true love when she saw it and gave them both their blessing.

They were married in a magnificent ceremony later that month, and when it came time to recite their vows, Hiccup promised to love, protect, and cherish his new wife forever and always, hoping that he would someday be able to repay her for all she'd already done to save him. In return, Astrid told him that he'd saved her too, in ways he probably didn't even know himself, but that if the time ever came when she needed to be defended, she had no doubt he had the strength and courage necessary to protect her. She went on to say that she loved him, and that she always would. Their vows said, they shared a tender kiss, and they lived happily ever after.

 **A/N: Poor Heather…how I have maligned you in this fairy tale… I really don't hate Heather as a character. I actually quite like her. But for the purposes of the fairy tale retelling, I figured I'd play up the more conniving side of her a bit. I promise, in later tales she'll be more likeable.**

 **The next fairy tale in my lineup is "Astrid and the Beast," based on "Beauty and the Beast," and after that is "The Sleeping Heiress," based on "Sleeping Beauty." Also, if you're enjoying these fairy tales, then I have good news for you (at least I hope you'll think it's good): I'm in the process of writing a full-length, quasi-original fairy tale featuring the HTTYD characters. It will draw from several well-known stories but will be more or less my own story, and I really hope you will enjoy it. It will be called _The Servant and the Heir_ , and here's a synopsis: ****Hiccup Haddock is a hero and the heir of Berk. Astrid Hofferson is but an orphan and a lowly servant girl. Yet their forbidden friendship soon blossoms into a romance straight out of a fairy tale. But with magic spells, a mermaid, a witch, and a festival to contend with, they will have to fight much more than social boundaries if they want to find their happily ever after.**

 **Also, I have another story in mind that I want to try, but it's rather different and I really need your help with it. It would be a fairy tale mashup, meaning I will combine the plots of more than one fairy tale into one story. I have really high hopes for this project and think I might actually publish it when it's complete, but I kind of want to test it out here first, both to make sure I can actually pull it off and to get an idea of what the reaction would be. So would you guys do me a huge favor by checking it out when I start posting chapters? It will be called _The Mermaid and the Glass Slipper_ and here's the concept: Mermaid princess Marina has saved a human prince from drowning and wants to trade her fins for legs in order to win his heart, even if it means paying the ultimate price. But little does she know that the prince's heart is set on another, one whose name he doesn't even know: a servant girl called Cinderella. And in this kingdom, only one fairy tale can end with happily ever after. …So what do you say? Should I go for it? And if I do, can I count on you to read it for me and give me input and advice? I would really appreciate it a lot. **

**Again, I hope you enjoyed "Hiccup Haddock and the Seven Terrors." "Astrid and the Beast" will be up on Monday. :)**


	6. Astrid and the Beast

Astrid and the Beast

 **A/N: First off, a huge thank-you to everyone who's left reviews for these tales. I really appreciate your input and support. And a special thank-you to those who have said my retellings are better than Disney's and even the originals. I'm not sure I agree, but to hear you say that really makes my day. So thank you! :)**

 **Here's the next fairy tale: "Astrid and the Beast," based on "Beauty and the Beast" by Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont. It's definitely one of my favorite stories done for this collection, and it was super-fun to write. Enjoy!**

Once upon a time, on an island in the middle of the North Sea, there lay a small village on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. This village was called Berk, and it was home to a tribe of Vikings known as the Hairy Hooligans. Among these Vikings lived a humble baker by name of Josef Hofferson. He was a widower with two beautiful daughters. The oldest, Heather, was very lovely, with shiny dark black hair and vivid green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. She was the envy of almost every young woman on Berk and the dream of every young man. Josef's younger daughter was named Astrid, and though different in appearance from her sister, she equaled her in beauty: she had hair the color of sunshine and eyes as blue as the waters stretching out toward the horizon. The sisters were the best of friends, and together the family lived in happiness for many years.

There came a day that, when Heather was twenty and Astrid eighteen, Josef decided to leave Berk for a couple of weeks in order to visit his brother, who lived with a neighboring tribe. Before he departed, he asked Heather, "Would you like for me to bring back a new dress for you, my dear?"

"Oh yes, Papa," Heather replied, for she loved wearing beautiful clothes that served to enhance her own appearance.

Josef smiled and nodded, and then he turned to his youngest daughter. Knowing she did not share her sister's liking for fine dresses, he inquired, "And you, Astrid? Would you perhaps like a new axe?"

Astrid thought about this for a moment. Then she smiled and said, "No, Papa. The axe I have is perfect. But I would be so happy if you brought back seeds for a rosebush."

"A rosebush?" Josef repeated, surprised.

"Yes," Astrid confirmed, nodding. "I remember the one that used to grow outside our house before Mama died, and I miss looking at those beautiful flowers. If you can find some rosebush seeds for sale, would you bring back some for us, please?"

Josef smiled gently down at his beloved daughter and replied, "Of course I will, my dear." He then hugged both girls, mounted his Gronckle, Ironheart, and took to the skies.

His visit went well, and he managed to procure both items he had promised his daughters. Heather's dress was the single most beautiful article of clothing he'd ever seen, and the local florist swore that the seeds he'd purchased would blossom into the most splendid rosebush in the whole Archipelago. And so it was that on the final day of his trip, he packed these items into his saddlebag and then took off into the late afternoon sky.

He was completely unaware of the storm that lay directly in his path…

…

Lightning flashed and thunder cracked, momentarily blinding and deafening Josef as he and Ironheart struggled through the onslaught of rain and wind. The Viking grunted and raised one hand to shield his face, though it did little good: the droplets hitting his face felt like a thousand wet needles, stinging wherever they struck – his cheeks, his nose, his forehead, his chin…

Ironheart lurched sickeningly as a gust of wind threatened to throw them from the sky entirely. Josef gasped and tightened his legs on the Gronckle's sides, but in doing so, he jostled his saddlebag. Already worked loose from the force of the weather beating down on it, the cords that held it in place fell away, and the bag plunged into the darkness. "No!" Josef yelped, reaching wildly for it, but it was too late: the bag was gone, lost to the churning sea. "No," he said again, softer, feeling guilt wash over him. There went his gifts for his dear daughters, Heather's beautiful dress and Astrid's rose seeds, all gone forever.

Another bolt of lightning split the sky, coming perilously close to striking him and his dragon. He cried out in terror and decided that he ought to be more concerned for his life. The dress and seeds could be replaced. He, however, could not.

"Come on, boy," he said to Ironheart. "We need to get out of this soon!"

The Gronckle rumbled in agreement and flapped his hummingbird-like wings as hard as he could. But he was a hefty dragon: his body wasn't designed for flying in this kind of weather. He was tiring out rapidly. If they didn't reach Berk soon, or at the very least find a place to rest and get out of the storm, then they would inevitably follow the lost saddlebag and never be heard from again.

And then, just when Josef feared all was lost, a shape appeared up ahead, a patch of black that was somehow darker than the surrounding darkness. It was an island. It wasn't Berk, but at the moment Josef didn't much care. He directed his exhausted dragon to land on its shores, and Ironheart collapsed the moment his feet met the ground.

Josef slid down from the saddle and patted his faithful Gronckle on the shoulder. "Good job, boy. Thank you."

Ironheart huffed quietly in reply, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Another flash of lightning lit up the stormy night, and Josef inhaled sharply, for the momentary brightness had illuminated the irregular outline of a large structure a couple hundred feet inland, a building of some kind, it seemed. "Look," he said, pointing. "Do you see it, Ironheart? It looks like a house, or maybe a mead hall. Perhaps we can ask the resident or owner if we may spend the night there."

The tired dragon loyally got to his feet and followed his master up to the dwelling, which, upon closer inspection, proved not to be a house or even a mead hall. It was a castle, a great, looming castle that stretched up into the sky, its turrets and towers like many fingers pointing tauntingly at the gods. It windows were all dark, and the whole structure had a general aura of coldness, but Josef was soaked to the bone and decided that even a cold castle was better than spending the night out in the open. So he reached up and pounded his fist on the gigantic oak door.

It swung inward at once with a low creak. Josef squinted, peering intently at the blackness that lay inside. "Hello?" he called. "Is there anyone there?"

No one answered.

Josef hesitated before stepping gingerly over the threshold and into the castle's entry hall. To his surprise, it wasn't as cold as he'd expected: the room was pleasantly warm, and he sighed a little in relief before cupping a hand to his mouth and saying loudly, "Hello? Anybody home? Can anyone hear me?"

Still nothing.

Josef walked further into the hall, and Ironheart followed. The door swung shut of its own accord, making them both jump when it closed with a bang. "H-hello?" Josef tried again. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but the door opened so I thought that maybe it was okay…? It's a terrible night, and I was hoping that I could spend the night here and be on my way in the morning. I promise I wouldn't be a nuisance."

He was answered only by silence.

"How strange," he murmured as he walked further into the castle, his eyes scanning the dark walls. Sconces with flickering candles provided a dim light, illuminating his way down the corridor toward a pair of doors at the end of the hall. Beyond these was a dining hall, complete with a table filled to overflowing with food. Josef breathed a sigh of amazement and hunger as he stared at all the offerings: there was mutton, boar meat, yak steaks, baked fish, and roasted chicken, heaping platters of every vegetable imaginable, bowls filled with teetering piles of fruit, and flagons of water, mead, and ale.

"Wow," Josef breathed as the smells of the feast invaded his nostrils. His stomach rumbled loudly in complaint. He looked around the room, but it was empty except for him and his dragon, who was also sniffing curiously at the offerings on the table. "Uh…are you expecting someone?" the weary, hungry Viking called to the vast chamber. "Or is all this food for you…whoever you might be?"

He wasn't really surprised when he got no answer. Shrugging, he walked up to the table, and he noticed a piece of parchment placed on top of an empty platter. Picking it up, he read:

 _Weary traveler,_

 _This feast has been prepared for you. In the corner of the hall you will find a basket of fish for your dragon. When you are finished, you will find a bedchamber ready for you upstairs. Follow the lit candles: they will show you the way. Eat and rest well, my friend._

There was no signature.

"Well, well," Josef murmured, and then he looked up. "Thank you!" he called, hoping that his mysterious benefactor could hear him. "Thank you so much for your kindness!" He reached out and filled a glass with mead. Raising the cup, he added, "I drink to your health!" and drained the liquid. It was sweet and wonderful. Sighing happily, he sat down at the table and began to eat.

An hour later, his hunger satiated by the glorious meal, he stood up and yawned. Turning, he saw an open door with candles lining the hall beyond. Remembering the instructions on the note, he headed in that direction, Ironheart plodding sleepily along behind him. He headed up a staircase and down a short corridor before turning into a lavish bedchamber the likes of which he'd never seen before. He sighed happily and fell onto the soft, luxurious bed without even bothering to remove his clothes. He just managed to mumble, "Thank you," again before he fell fast asleep.

The next morning, he awoke feeling quite refreshed. Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating the massive bedchamber and filling it with a soft golden glow. Smiling, he sat up and stretched his muscles. "Come on, Ironheart," he said, standing up and shaking the Gronckle awake. "We need to be going. Heather and Astrid will be worried."

They found another meal waiting for them in the dining hall, and they both ate quite well. And all the while Josef continued to express his gratitude toward the person or creature responsible for all this. He was baffled by these strange occurrences, but he thought it best not to question them. Perhaps this was the work of a benevolent fairy or enchantress. At any rate, he was clearly in no danger, and he was actually a little sorry to leave the castle and emerge into the clear, sunlit morning.

He inhaled deeply before moving to mount his dragon. But he paused as his eyes fell on a rosebush at the base of the castle steps. He immediately thought of Astrid, of how she'd so wanted to have a rosebush outside their house, and he felt a little guilty that he'd failed to give her what she desired. Then he smiled. It was a small gesture, but perhaps she would like a single rose from this plant. Surely she would understand and appreciate it all the same.

He hurried down the stairs and quickly selected the largest, most beautiful bloom on the bush. Reaching out, he carefully bent the stem until it snapped cleanly between his fingers.

All at once there was a terrible roar, and Josef whirled around, his heart leaping into his throat. What he saw made him go pale with terror.

There was a creature standing at the top of the steps, a creature unlike anything Josef had ever seen or even heard of. It had the general shape of a man, but no man had ever looked this awful, this horrifying. There were black scales covering most of his body, leaving only a small portion of his face bare. He had auburn hair, but there were big black ear flaps protruding from his skull. His hands were ugly and gnarled and ended in five lethally sharp talons, and his feet were giant reptilian paws. From his back sprouted two great leathery wings that were, at the moment, spread threateningly to the side, making the creature seem much larger than he really was and twice as intimidating. But it was the face of the creature that scared Josef most of all: it was a human face in shape, but the mouth was full of razor sharp teeth that looked like they could tear a man limb from limb effortlessly. And his eyes…his eyes were a livid, luminous green with the thinnest of black slits for pupils.

The thing advanced on Josef and screeched, "How dare you?! How dare you steal one of my roses?! After I let you come into my home, eat my food, and sleep in my bed, you repay my kindness with treachery! You offer your thanks by stealing what is most precious to me in the whole world!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Josef stammered, falling to his knees in fright. Behind him, even Ironheart was quailing. "I-I didn't know…I didn't mean to…I just…it was so beautiful, I thought…"

The creature roared and took a few more steps toward him. "You thought you would just take a rose and I wouldn't mind?! You thought I would be pleased with you stealing what I treasure most?!"

"P-please, sir—" Josef began, but he was cut off by a shriek that chilled him to his very core.

" _Do not call me 'sir'!_ " the creature screeched, and in that moment he sounded every bit the murderous dragon he appeared to be. " _Call me by what I am! I am the Beast and you shall address me as such!_ "

"F-forgive me, B-Beast," Josef cried, averting his eyes from the horrifying sight before him. "I just…it was such a little thing, I didn't even consider it. I-I mean, it's just a rose…"

"To you it is just a rose!" the Beast roared. "But to me it is so much more! It is a symbol of all that is good and beautiful in this ugly, rotten world, a small scrap, a last vestige of purity and light in a land shrouded in darkness and decay! That is why I treasure my roses, you thief! And it is why you shall die for trying to take them away from me!"

Josef's blood ran cold. "No!" he cried, throwing his hands up in supplication. "Please, Beast, have mercy! I did not know! Had I known I would never have taken it! My daughter so wanted a rosebush that I thought she would love it, but I never meant to hurt the one who had been so kind to me! Please, Beast, I beg of you, have mercy on me!"

For the first time, the Beast paused and considered. His wings lowered slightly as he pondered the baker's words. Josef held his breath and waited, hoping and praying he would be spared.

Then the Beast said, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes," Josef said cautiously.

"Is she an only child?" the Beast inquired.

Feeling it was best not to lie to such a fearsome creature, Josef answered, "No, she has an older sister."

"What are their names?"

"Heather is the eldest, and the youngest is named Astrid."

Something in the Beast's eyes seemed to flash for a moment. "And it is the youngest that you intended to give the rose to?"

"Yes," Josef replied uneasily, nodding.

There was another pause. And then the Beast said, "Very well. I shall offer you a choice. Go home to Berk. It is a two hour flight in that direction." He pointed the way with one wing. "Tell your daughters what has happened here. In exactly three days, you will return to this castle, either alone or with your youngest daughter, Astrid. If you come alone, you shall die by my hand. If you bring her, she will remain here with me in your place."

Josef blinked and gaped up at the creature. "You…you want me to sacrifice my daughter to you?"

"No harm will come to her if you choose to bring her," the Beast said. "But it has to be of her own free will. You cannot force her to come in your place. She must be willing, otherwise I will call our bargain off and kill you on the spot. Do not worry," he added, turning away and walking back up the stairs to the castle doors. "If she chooses to stay here, she will be treated like an heiress. I won't harm a hair on her head. Now go. And…" He turned to look at Josef again before closing the castle doors. "…don't forget to take your rose with you, for it has cost you dearly."

And then the castle doors slammed shut, concealing the Beast from Josef's view.

…

Two hours later, Josef landed Ironheart in front of his door. At once Heather and Astrid came running, excited to see their father. "Papa!" they cried happily, but they froze upon seeing the look of shock and despair on his face. "Papa, what is it? What's wrong?"

They helped him into the house, where Josef presented Astrid with the rose. She took it with trembling fingers, gazing down at the soft red petals for a moment before lifting her eyes once more to her father's countenance. "Papa…what has happened? I don't understand."

And so Josef told his daughters everything, leaving out no detail. When he had finished, Heather looked as though she was on the brink of tears, and Astrid was quite pale. "No!" Heather cried. "No, that isn't fair! Your life for a single rose?! It cannot be true!"

"I'm afraid it is," Josef said heavily. "In three days I will return to the castle and let the Beast do what he will. I will make some arrangements for you two. Rest assured, you will be well taken care of after I'm—"

"Wait a moment, Papa," Astrid interrupted. "Didn't you say that if I came in your place, he would spare you?"

Josef blinked in surprise. "Well, yes he did, but I would never dream of asking you to do such a thing, Astrid. You are young and have your whole life ahead of you. How could I ask you to throw it away for this monster?"

"To save your life I would do it without a second thought!" Astrid declared. "I do not want you to die, Papa. I cannot lose you."

"And I cannot bear the thought of you living with that creature," Josef retorted. "Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life like our chief?"

Astrid did not answer. Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, was a widower too, and he had lost his only son Hiccup mysteriously ten years before. No one knew what had become of the boy. He had gone flying on that Night Fury of his, Toothless, and never been seen again. He was presumed dead, but Stoick still would turn his head to the skies, as if hoping his wayward son would return to him at last. It was a truly pathetic thing to behold.

Stoick wasn't the only one affected by Hiccup's disappearance. He and Astrid had been close friends, doing almost everything together. It was by mere chance she hadn't been by his side that fateful day, and she had cursed herself unceasingly since then for failing her friend when he needed her most. But time had passed, and now she had all but forgotten what the boy even looked like. She'd only been eight at the time, the same age as he. Her memories had faded over the intervening years until there was no more than a vague shape where a boy had once stood.

"What if you just don't go back?" Heather asked, breaking Astrid out of her morbid thoughts. "Maybe he'll just leave us all alone."

"No, my dear," Josef sighed. "He knew I was from Berk. I don't know how he knew it, but he knows where we live. If I don't return, I have no doubt he will come looking for us. And when he discovers us, his rage will be terrible…" He shuddered at the very thought of it. "No. I will go back and accept my fate. That is that."

"And I will go with you," Astrid said, nodding resolutely. And when her father showed every sign of being about to refuse her, she went on, "Papa, the Beast has promised no harm will come to me if I go. Isn't that what you said? So I have nothing to fear from him. Besides," she added with a shrug, "I'll be sure to bring my axe along, just in case. If he tries anything, he will sorely regret it."

"You could always take your axe to him while he sleeps," Heather suggested. "Kill him, and then return to us."

A heavy silence followed this statement. At length Astrid replied, "If I feel it is necessary, then yes. I will kill him. But not in cold blood. He is the beast here, not me."

Naturally Josef protested further, but in the end Astrid won, and three days later she accompanied him back to the castle on the island. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the magnificent structure, and even Josef was a little dazed by it. It looked much more splendid in the daylight.

"Well," he said a little unnecessarily. "Here we are."

Astrid nodded and slid down from Ironheart's back, shouldering her bag and clutching her axe tightly in her hand. Despite her brave words of three days prior, her knees were shaking with fear. But she couldn't let her doubt herself. She had to do this. It was the right and noble thing to do. Her father would live because of her bravery. Her sacrifice would grant him life. She had to remember that.

They headed up the steps and Josef knocked on the great front doors, which swung open at once.

The Beast was waiting for them just inside.

"You have come," he observed, his voice impassive. He gazed at Astrid, whose eyes were wide with terror that she couldn't hide at the sight of him. Josef's description of him hadn't done him justice. She was suddenly certain this visage would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life. For a moment no one spoke.

Then the Beast asked Astrid, "You have come of your own free will?"

Astrid managed a weak nod.

The Beast inclined his head to her and said, "I am very grateful to you, Astrid. Come in, please. I will show you to your room."

Astrid and Josef followed the Beast as he led them into the castle, heading up the stairs to the very room the baker had taken residence in that stormy night. It now had a sign on the door that read "Astrid's Room" in beautiful swirling letters.

"I trust you will find this room comfortable," the Beast said. "Should you want for anything, you need only ask." He then turned to Josef. "I will give you fifteen minutes to say your good-byes. Then I want you to leave this island and never return."

Josef's throat tightened, but he managed a stiff nod.

"There is no need to be rude to my father," Astrid said coldly.

The Beast looked at her with raised eyebrows. He didn't seem put off by her words in the slightest. He inclined his head to her and said, "I beg your forgiveness, Astrid." Then he bowed himself out of the room. The door swung shut behind him.

"Oh Astrid!" Josef cried the moment they were alone. "Please, please reconsider! Let me face the Beast and die! I would rather die a thousand times than think of you kept prisoner here with him!"

"It's a very lavish prison, you must admit," Astrid remarked, trying to keep the mood light. She looked around the room and its plush furnishings. "I've never seen anything so regal in my life." When Josef didn't crack a smile, she went on, "Papa, this is what must be done. I will be okay here, I promise."

Lost for words, Josef pulled her into a tight embrace. She could feel his tears dripping into her hair and held him close, hoping he couldn't feel her trembling.

Their fifteen minutes were up far too soon for their liking. The bedroom door opened, though no one was on the other side, and Josef knew it was time for him to leave. "Good-bye, my dear daughter," he said, his voice shaking. "I love you."

"I love you too, Papa," Astrid replied, knowing that she was crying and unable to stop herself.

Then Josef walked away and was gone. Astrid watched him go, moving over to her window to see the shape of her father and his dragon winging their way back to Berk. She gazed after him long after he had disappeared into the midmorning sky.

She heard footsteps and turned to see the Beast standing in the doorway. He did not enter the room, as though it had been forbidden to him, and she was rather surprised to see that he looked slightly uncomfortable, as if he didn't quite know what to do. Also, Astrid noticed, his eyes were somehow different: the pupils were dilated, no longer angry slits. It made him just slightly more tolerable to look at.

"Astrid," he said after a full minute had passed. "It is a lovely name. It means 'divine beauty,' am I correct?"

Astrid nodded mutely.

"It suits you," the Beast said with a small smile. The expression did nothing to soften the hideousness of his face.

Astrid looked away from him, and then she forced herself to return her eyes to him, to stare him down. She would not show her fear to this creature. "So," she said with an angry huff. "What do you plan to do with me, Master Beast, now that I am your slave?"

The Beast flinched as if physically struck. "You are not my slave, Astrid," he said. "And please do not call me 'Master.' There is no master here but you. You are the mistress of this castle and those who dwell within it. Whatever you want you shall receive. You need only ask for it. This castle is your home now, and I will do whatever I can in order to make your stay here as pleasant as possible."

Astrid replied at once, "I wish to see my father."

The Beast didn't seem surprised by this. He gestured toward the large, gold-framed mirror that sat on the vanity in the corner and said, "Look upon him, if you wish."

Confused, Astrid looked at the mirror and quickly stifled a gasp. In the glass she could see an image of her father, flying toward home on his faithful Gronckle's back. He was weeping openly, tears of grief streaming down his cheeks.

"If there is anything you wish to see in the entire world, merely ask the mirror, and it shall reveal it to you," the Beast informed her.

This information lodged itself in Astrid's brain, but for now she merely scowled at him. "You made him cry," she accused him. "I have never seen my father cry before, except when my mother died. He is a strong Viking. He doesn't cry. You have reduced him to this."

To her amazement, the Beast actually seemed to feel guilty about this. "I know, and I am sorry. I can see that his pain is yours as well, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Astrid."

Astrid didn't know how to react to this. This creature was so…so polite, so kind, a far cry from the murderous monster her father had told her about.

"I am glad you have come," the Beast confessed after a moment. "I can see that you are a loving, kind-hearted girl. I have been lonely in this castle. It will be nice to have a companion." He bowed his head to her. "If you do not wish to see me, you need just say so, and I will leave you be. However, I do ask that you dine with me tonight and every night at sundown. The dining hall is just down the stairs, first door on the left. I trust you will find it." He hesitated and then added, "If at any point you wish to see me, just say my name. I will hear it and come to you at once."

Then he left her to her bewildered and troubled thoughts.

She passed the day unpacking her bag and examining her bedchamber. There was a closet filled to bursting with all manner of dresses and gowns that she swore she would never wear under any circumstances. On the vanity was a large wooden box heavy with gold and silver jewelry embedded with every colored stone imaginable. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace, warming the room and illuminating it with a soft golden light. It was a nice room, she couldn't deny it, filled with warmth and comfort. Yet she found she didn't quite like it, and she knew she would never really feel at home here.

Three times she asked the enchanted mirror to show her Josef. She watched as he returned to Berk and fell sobbing into Heather's arms, and her heart broke for him each time. She couldn't bear to watch, yet she found she couldn't tear her eyes away.

At sunset, she went down to the dining hall as requested. A large, delicious-looking meal had been prepared, loading down the table so much that it seemed to bow slightly under all the weight. The Beast was not there, so Astrid sat tentatively in one of the chairs, unsure of whether or not she ought to wait for him to arrive before eating. In spite of everything that had happened, she was ravenous with hunger.

She didn't have to consider for long, for the Beast arrived only a minute or two after her. "Good evening," he said, sounding genuinely pleased to see her there. "I hope you are comfortable in your room?"

"Yes," Astrid replied faintly. "Quite comfortable, thank you."

 _Why am I thanking him?_ she asked herself. _This monster has forced me from my home! I shouldn't be thanking him for anything!_

The Beast nodded. "I am glad to hear it." Then his green eyes widened as they fell on the axe Astrid had decided to carry with her to dinner. "You have brought your weapon," he observed without inflection.

Astrid felt her face go pink and felt rather foolish, but she nodded and said evenly, "Yes, I did. Just to be safe."

The Beast smiled in amusement. "I promise you, you'll have no need of it in this place. I wouldn't so much as touch a hair on your head without your explicit permission to do so. I am no danger to you. And at any rate," he added with a soft, rumbling laugh, "weapons cannot harm me."

Astrid blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," the Beast replied. "It is part of the curse I am under. I cannot be harmed by any physical means. Believe me…" His smile slipped for a moment. "I have tried."

Astrid frowned in disbelief. Seeing her expression, the Beast spread his arms out. "By all means, if you wish to see for yourself, take a swing at me."

Astrid's eyes widened. Did he seriously just invite her to attack him? Was he mad as well as hideous?

"It's all right," the Beast went on, correctly reading the look of shock on her face. "It won't hurt a bit, I promise."

Astrid hesitated. Then she stood up and, with deadly accuracy, hurled her axe across the room. Its path was sure: it was aimed directly at the Beast's chest. If it connected, it would kill him at once.

But it didn't. When it was a mere inch away from his body, it suddenly and inexplicably veered off in another direction, landing with a clang and a clatter on the stone floor. Astrid gaped at her fallen weapon as, chuckling, the Beast went to retrieve it. Handing it back over to its owner, he said, "See? Not even a scratch."

Astrid took her axe and propped it against her chair with hands that were shaking slightly. "That's…that's something," she remarked after a moment.

"Indeed," the Beast agreed. Then he stepped back and went on, "Please, eat and drink to your heart's content. I wasn't sure what you'd like so I had a little bit of everything prepared. In future I hope to learn of your likes and dislikes and have meals made accordingly."

"Did you make all of this?" Astrid asked as she started to fill her plate. Somehow she had a hard time imagining this fearsome creature working in a kitchen.

The Beast shook his head with a faint laugh. "No. I'm afraid I'm a terrible cook."

"Then who made it?" Astrid said curiously. "In my time here I have yet to see a single servant."

"There are no servants here," the Beast answered. "No one lives here except you and I. The castle is…enchanted. It has been for as long as I have lived here."

Astrid nodded as if she understood, though in truth his words made no sense to her whatsoever. "So you haven't always been like this?" she asked, taking her first bite. The chicken was moist and hot and wonderful on her tongue.

"No," the Beast replied, a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. "I was once human, but…" He broke off suddenly, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Forgive me. There are some things I am not permitted to speak of. It is the nature of this curse. Whenever I wish to talk about it, I am forced into silence."

Astrid didn't know what to say to this, so she made no reply. Instead, noticing that he had not filled a plate of his own, she asked, "Are you not going to eat too?"

The Beast shook his head. "No. I will dine later. I'm afraid my bestial nature makes food for humans intolerable to me."

"Oh." Astrid felt a little ill at ease with this. Exactly what did this creature eat?

As if reading her thoughts, the Beast went on, "I will have some fish at a later time. I'm afraid my table manners are rather lacking, and I do not wish to disgust you." He cracked a small smile, revealing his sharp teeth. "I have never tasted human flesh and have absolutely no desire to do so, if that is what concerns you."

Astrid flushed. "Forgive me," she mumbled. "This is all so new and difficult to process."

"It will get easier with time," he assured her.

She rather doubted this, but did not protest.

"Tell me about Berk," the Beast said after a moment's silence. "What is it like?"

And so Astrid told him everything she could about her home on the island: how she and her father and sister would make bread every morning, how she loved to go flying on dragonback, how they would go on fishing trips and laugh when their nets came up with great tears in them. She told him about the festivals and celebrations, of a wedding that had taken place a month before, of the dragon races held every so often. The Beast listened attentively to every word, never interrupting, his attention focused solely on her.

"It sounds wonderful," he said quietly as she took a deep gulp of water. All that talking had dried out her throat. "It must be nice, to live among normal people, people who don't flee in terror when they see you."

Astrid didn't quite know how to reply.

"Tell me," the Beast went on. "Do you find me ugly, Astrid? Does the sight of me fill you with horror and revulsion?"

She hesitated. Then she said, quite honestly, "I am not as frightened as I was when I first saw you. I think I am starting to get a glimpse of the man behind the monster."

"Really?" He breathed the word so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. He leaned forward in his chair and asked, "Yet I am still a beast to you, am I not? You see me and cannot look upon my face for long. You feel you must gaze anywhere else, am I correct?"

He didn't sound angry, just resigned, as if he expected nothing less and had come to terms with it. So he seemed surprised when she replied, "It is getting easier to look at you now. Like I said, I no longer fear you. As for your appearance, well…" She shrugged uncomfortably. "With time, I suppose I'll get used to it. Besides," she added quickly, "beauty is only skin deep. I know some men who are quite handsome, but underneath that they are as shallow and selfish as can be. You seem to be the exact opposite: ugly on the outside, but inside…" She trailed off uncertainly. She'd barely known him a day. How in Thor's name was she supposed to know what he was really like on the inside? Sure, she'd seen evidence of a good heart, but she couldn't forget that he'd threatened to kill her father. Clearly the monster within was present, even if it was subdued for now.

The Beast gazed at her, his green eyes sharp and calculating. Then he murmured, "Thank you, Astrid. You are very kind."

There was a pause. And then:

"Astrid…will you marry me?"

Astrid choked on her sip of water and coughed violently. The Beast's face, the only patch of human skin visible on his form, went pink in embarrassment but he said nothing, waiting for her to recover enough to answer.

"Wh-what?" she finally managed to splutter. "Marry you?! I…no, Beast. No, I won't."

She bit her tongue, suddenly wondering if she had perhaps said the wrong thing, if refusing him would awaken that animal rage her father had witnessed. She feared she wasn't as safe as he'd promised.

But the Beast did not become angry. He merely nodded sadly. "I understand," he said quietly, though he sounded distinctly disappointed. "I suppose I should have known. I just…thought I'd ask anyway…"

He stood up, and Astrid unconsciously held her breath. "If it pleases you, I will retire for the night. Please feel free to linger here as long as you wish." He turned to go, and then he stopped at the door and looked back at her. "You are welcome to explore the castle as much as you want. No room or hall is off-limits to you. Should you get lost – and you may, for this place is quite large and bewildering to traverse at times – merely say aloud, 'I wish to return to my room.' Then turn around, and you shall find yourself outside your bedchamber door." He bowed to her. "Good night, Astrid. I hope you sleep comfortably."

And then he left, leaving Astrid alone to contemplate what had just happened.

He'd asked her to marry him. For Thor's sake, the Beast had asked her to marry him! Why…how did he…did he really expect her to say yes?! Never mind the fact she'd just met him that day, but he was…well, a beast! Some kind of half-human, half-dragon creature. Did he really expect such a relationship could ever work? Why in Odin's name had he even asked?!

She shook herself and took a deep breath. She had to relax, to get a grip on herself. So he'd startled her with a surprising and perhaps inappropriate question. It was no reason to act as if the world was coming to an end. He'd accepted her refusal with good grace, and she seemed to be totally safe around him, so there was likely nothing to be afraid of. She should just put the matter behind her and finish her meal. Then she figured she'd retire. It had, after all, been a long and emotionally trying day.

So once her hunger was satisfied, she made her way back up to her bedchamber, pausing outside the door to examine the sign that proclaimed the room as hers. _No one goes through this much trouble for a person without a reason_ , she thought. _Why? Why does the Beast want me here? Is it just because he's lonely? Is that why he asked me to marry him? Is there something else going on under the surface I don't know about?_

She couldn't answer any of these questions, so she sighed and slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. Then, after a moment's thought, she locked the door. Just in case.

…

After waking up the next morning feeling well-rested and rejuvenated, Astrid spent the next day exploring her new home. The Beast had not been lying when he'd said that it was a large and bewildering dwelling to make one's way through, for numerous times she found that she had quite lost her way. She tried committing paths and doors and corridors to memory, but the task was impossible with so many passages, halls, and rooms to remember. She never feared, though, for upon trying the Beast's suggestion to return to her room, she discovered that she was never more than a turnaround from her own bedchamber.

She did not see the Beast throughout the course of the day, a fact which did not totally surprise her. After all, he had said that, should she not wish for his presence, he would leave her be. Yet with all her wanderings, she did find it just a little strange that she didn't at least stumble on him in some room or other. Vaguely she wondered what he did all day long, where he hid himself within the walls of his castle.

She asked him this when she met him for dinner that night. He seemed surprised by the question, as though he was touched she would think of him. "I was never far away," he replied. "Should you have wished to see me, all you'd have needed to do is call, and I'd have been by your side in an instant. However, as I wasn't sure you wanted me around, I made every effort to stay out of your path." When this answer didn't seem to satisfy her, he added, "I spent most of the afternoon in the library on the third floor."

"Oh," Astrid replied, nodding. She remembered the room in question: a gigantic place filled from floor to ceiling with overstuffed bookshelves carrying more books than she even knew existed. It also hosted a large number of plush armchairs, so she supposed it entirely possible he had been there and she just hadn't seen him.

"I hope you are growing to like this castle?" the Beast inquired.

"Yes," Astrid answered, and it was true. "It's a lovely old building, quite comfortable. Thank you."

There was a pause.

"Is something bothering you, Astrid?" the Beast asked concernedly.

She flinched inwardly. He was pretty perceptive. "I was just wondering…" She changed her mind. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"No," the Beast insisted gently. "If anything troubles you, know that I am here to listen. If there is anything you want from me, just speak it, and I shall see that it is done."

"It's more of a question than a desire," Astrid mumbled.

"Then ask, and I shall answer as best I can," the Beast amended easily.

Astrid sighed, knowing he wasn't going to let it go and fearing what he would say. But she forged ahead, "Why did you threaten to kill my father the other day?" As she expected, the Beast flinched at the question, so she hurried on, "It's just…ever since I came here yesterday you've been nothing but kind and courteous, yet you were going to murder my father over a stolen rose. These are two very different personalities, and I'm having a hard time combining the gentle creature who has my comfort as his first priority with the monster that almost killed the dearest person in my life."

The Beast was quiet for a long time, but it wasn't an angry or sullen silence. It was thoughtful, contemplative: he was trying to figure out how best to answer. After several minutes, he finally replied, "You may have noticed that I am not fully human. Half of my being is that of a dragon. My human half is the one that has tried to ensure your wellbeing and comfort. It is that side that granted you dominion over the entire castle. It is that side that gave your father food and shelter when he came here in the storm. It is even that side that offered the choice he faced, for my other side – the dragon side – would never have made such an offer. My dragon half can be quite gentle, unless its instincts tell it that it…that _I_ am being wronged in some way. In the case of your father, when I saw that he had stolen a rose, I'm afraid the dragon half became fiercely territorial and would have killed him on the spot had my human side not intervened and offered an exchange."

"But still," Astrid said, "it was a rose. It's not like he tried to steal the fine silver or something like that. It was just one rose."

The Beast nodded. "Yes, it was one rose. But that single rose represented far more to me than you can possibly imagine. Try to put yourself in my position for a moment: a hideous creature that cannot expose himself to others without inspiring fear and disgust. You have to live your life cooped up in one place, never venturing outside for longer than a few hours each day, never encountering another human being, living a life that is void of all things beautiful and good. Then you have this one thing, a rosebush. It's not much, but it is lovely, by far the loveliest thing on this entire island. And then some stranger comes along and, after you've been so kind to him, he tries to steal a rose, to take away, damage that one shred of beauty left in your world. My dragon side couldn't cope with that, and I'm afraid I snapped. Does it make sense now?"

"I suppose," Astrid said, though by her tone of voice it was clear she didn't.

The Beast smiled gently. "Then you're doing better than I am, because it doesn't make sense, even to me. Oh, it makes sense to my draconic instincts, but to my human nature, not so much." His smile faded. "I hope you can forgive me for causing you such pain. I know threatening your father angered you and hurt you, and that is the very last thing I'd ever want to do. Angering you makes me feel like a failure, and hurting you wounds me as well."

Astrid looked down at her plate, feeling uncomfortable. She cast around for a change of subject and settled for, "Last night you said you were not always this way. That you were once human. Who were you then, and how did you come to be like you are now?"

The Beast winced. "I am not sure how much I can say," he confessed. "I want to tell you everything, but the curse prevents me from doing so. But I will try to explain as much as I can. My name was…" His mouth froze over the word and refused to form it. He grunted in frustration and tried again. "I was a chief's son."

Astrid's eyes widened. How had a chief's son been reduced to this? "What tribe did you belong to?"

Again the Beast could not articulate an answer. He could only gaze sadly, imploringly at her. At length he managed to murmur, "Tell me about the place you grew up."

Astrid's eyes widened. "Berk?" she asked. "You're from Berk?"

The Beast could say neither yes nor no, but the light in his bright green eyes was all Astrid needed to confirm her suspicion. "You are!" she cried. "Is that how you knew my father was from Berk? Did you recognize him?"

"Not at first," the Beast said carefully. "It wasn't until he said he had two daughters and told me their names that I realized who he was."

Astrid frowned. "Why did that make you…" She stopped, her jaw dropping as she made a sudden connection. He'd once been the son of a chief, the chief of Berk. The chief of Berk was Stoick, and he had only one son, a son that had gone missing ten years ago, a son that had been her very best friend in the whole world…

"Hiccup?" she breathed. "Hiccup, is it you? Is it really you?"

Of course the Beast couldn't answer, but his eyes were shining with pure joy. In that moment she knew the truth.

"Oh my gods!" she cried, leaping to her feet and hurrying over to him. He stood as well, just in time to catch her in an embrace that nearly knocked him off his feet. "Hiccup! It's you, it's really you! You've been here all this time?! What happened?! Who did this to you?! And Toothless! You…you've been fused with Toothless, haven't you?! That's why you're half-dragon! Your dragon half is Toothless! It all makes sense now! Oh Hiccup…!" She hugged him tightly, forgetting entirely for a moment that he was a beast, a monster, that he had threatened her father's life and torn her away from her home.

"I am so glad you figured it out," said the Beast, his voice shaking slightly. "I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten me."

Astrid drew back, looking up into the green eyes she suddenly understood to belong to Toothless. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "I guess I was just so frustrated and confused that I never even considered the possibility it was you." She ran a hand down his cheek, and he leaned into her touch, his eyes closing in sheer bliss. "Oh Hiccup, who did this to you? Who put you under this spell? And why?"

The Beast sighed sadly. "I cannot say, Astrid. I wish I could."

"The spell?" she asked. "It's preventing you from explaining?" When he nodded, she asked, "Is there some way to break the spell?"

The Beast nodded excitedly. "There is. You…" He faltered. "I…" He stopped again and growled irritably and stepped back, away from her. "I don't understand," he muttered, though this was more to himself than to Astrid. "You know now…so why…? Unless…" He suddenly stiffened as some terrible thought occurred to him. "No…no, it's not enough! It's not enough!" He threw his hands up, his fingers digging into his scalp. "It's not fair!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, bewildered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you—"

"Do not call me that!" he barked, whirling around to face her. She staggered backward, crying out in fright, for his eyes were burning with rage, his pupils reduced to slits. "I am not that boy anymore, don't you understand that?! I am the Beast, Astrid! Nothing but a horrible, hideous, murderous beast! Half human, half dragon, cursed to live this way until…" He couldn't say what came next, so instead he let out a roar that rang in Astrid's ears, echoing throughout the castle long after the sound had left his mouth.

There was a long silence that followed this. The Beast took great, deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. Astrid stared at him, feeling true terror for the first time since her arrival. She'd finally caught a glimpse of the true monster within him, just a glimpse, but it was enough to scare her witless. And she didn't scare easily.

After several minutes, the Beast slowly turned to look at her again. His pupils were dilated once more, but they lacked the warmth and excitement they had held such a short time ago and were instead filled with sadness and regret. "Forgive me," he murmured. Then he inhaled deeply and asked, "Astrid, will you marry me?"

Astrid blinked. _This again?_ How could he ask her that after everything that had just happened? "No, I won't," she replied without even pausing to consider.

The Beast looked as though he'd been expecting this answer and nodded solemnly. "I see. I shall leave you to your meal. I hope to see you again tomorrow." And he left the dining hall without another word.

Astrid turned to look at her abandoned plate and realized she had completely lost her appetite. So she made to walk toward the stairs before stopping, remembering that Hiccup – no, the Beast – had gone that way just a moment before. If she went that way now, she might run into him again, and that was the very last thing she wanted at the moment.

So she said, "I wish to return to my room," and turned around. She found herself facing her bedchamber door and hurried inside, making sure to lock the door behind her.

…

Astrid received quite a surprise when she came down to breakfast the next morning to find the Beast waiting for her in the dining hall. "Good morning," he said pleasantly. "Did you sleep well?"

She hadn't: she had been plagued with nightmares, all of them revolving around him causing either herself or her father bodily harm. When it wasn't that, it was strange glimpses of the boy Hiccup had once been, as well as the vaguest impressions of the man he might have become had this curse not fallen on him. But she said none of this and settled instead for, "Yes, thank you."

The Beast seemed to sense some hesitation, for he looked away uncomfortably for a second before saying, "I, uh…I wanted to apologize. For last night. I pray you can forgive me for my outburst. You didn't deserve that."

"It's all right," Astrid replied.

"No, it's not," the Beast corrected her. "But I am glad you are willing to pretend it is so." He gestured to the table, which was predictably laden with food. "Have some breakfast, and afterward I wonder if you might accompany me on a little walk."

Astrid stared at him, stunned into silence. She seriously could not predict this creature's behaviors. He could go from monster to servant in a flash, promised to leave her be and then engaged her in conversation or invited her on walks, told her how to reach him yet said if she didn't want to she need not bother. It was all rather bewildering.

Misreading the look on her face, the Beast quickly went on, "Of course you wouldn't want to, I should have known better. I just thought I'd—"

"No," Astrid interrupted. "I mean, yes. Yes, I'll walk with you."

The Beast blinked in surprise, and in all honesty even Astrid didn't quite understand why she had agreed. But she was glad to see him smile when her words registered in his brain, and he said, "Thank you, Astrid. You do me a great honor."

Astrid downed a quick breakfast, and soon they were on their way. They walked side by side, a few inches of empty space separating them. It was an emptiness the Beast always carefully maintained, as if he feared she would bolt in terror if he moved so much as an inch closer to her. For some reason, Astrid found herself feeling slightly disappointed by this, and she couldn't begin to fathom why. She ought to be running in terror, and she knew that. But she couldn't quite muster up the appropriate amount of fear in order to do so.

To her surprise, the Beast led her to the front doors of the castle, which opened on their own at their approach. Astrid breathed deeply as brilliant sunlight filled the entry hall. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed the sight of the sun and the scent of fresh morning air in the two days she'd been in this castle.

"Your father told me he was taking the rose for you," the Beast said as they emerged into daylight. "I take it you love roses, then?"

"Yes," Astrid replied, nodding. "They are beautiful flowers. We used to have a rosebush back home, but it died several years ago. I asked my father to bring back some rose seeds from his travels, but they were lost in the storm he encountered on his way home."

The Beast nodded and then gestured toward the bottom of the steps, where the rosebush Josef had plucked her flower from sat. Astrid hadn't noticed it when she'd first come here: she'd been too consumed by her fear, anger, and sadness. But now she gasped and rushed down the steps, stopping in front of the plant and breathing in the scent of the roses. "They're so lovely!" she exclaimed, reaching out to cup one of the blossoms in her hand. The petals were soft as silk against her fingers.

"They are yours," the Beast said, smiling down at her as he descended the stairs toward her.

She gaped up at him. "But you said they were your most treasured possession," she protested. "Why would you give them to me?"

The Beast considered for a moment before answering, "Because beauty deserves to be shared with those who appreciate it."

Astrid didn't know what to make of this explanation, but she smiled and said, "Thank you, Hiccup."

The Beast flinched at the sound of his old name, his smile slipping. Realizing her mistake, Astrid quickly corrected, "I mean, Beast." After an awkward pause, she added, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," the Beast murmured. "You meant no harm."

Silence stretched between them for several seconds.

"Does it really bother you, me calling you that?" Astrid asked. "You truly would prefer me to call you 'Beast'?"

"Yes," the Beast replied. "Please do not ask me why. I don't think I'd be able to explain it to you."

Astrid sighed in disappointment but said, "Then I shall call you 'Beast.' And if I slip, please forgive me."

The Beast allowed a small smile to lift the corners of his mouth. "Of course I will. You needn't even ask. And thank you. I know you don't understand it now, but it makes me glad to hear you say that, Astrid." He then gestured with his arm in silent offering. "Would you like to see the rest of the island? I'm afraid there are no more roses, but there are other flowers, and I think some fresh air might do us both some good."

Astrid agreed and allowed him to lead her away from the castle and into the forest surrounding it. As they walked, they talked of a great many things. At one point the Beast asked, "How is my… _Hiccup's_ father doing?" His voice was steady, but Astrid could sense the underlying worry he felt.

"He misses you…him," she answered. "He doesn't have any idea what happened or why he hasn't returned. He still hopes that someday he'll return, but the rest of the village has given up hope."

The Beast nodded, his face expressionless. It was impossible to determine what he thought of this information. He quickly changed the subject, pointing out a pair of Timberjacks soaring overhead. "Dragons often come here to rest and replenish themselves after a long flight," he said. "They know that they are safe here."

He watched the dragons for a while, seemingly unaware that his own wings were spread out as if itching to take flight. Astrid gazed at them in silence, wondering if the dragon half of the Beast was yearning to fly with his brethren, to leave the ground behind and soar effortlessly through the sky.

"Do you fly often?" she asked, and the Beast looked around at her, startled out of his reverie.

"No," he replied sadly. "I cannot fly, even though I have wings. I am confined to this island by magic."

"Oh." Astrid reached out and put a pitying hand on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly but didn't draw away. "I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how terrible that must be."

The Beast smiled tightly. "Thank you, Astrid."

They returned to the castle shortly afterward, and following lunch the Beast took his leave. Astrid spent the afternoon in the library, reading until it was time for supper. She and the Beast talked pleasantly over the meal, and all seemed to be going well until he asked for a third time, "Astrid, will you marry me?"

Astrid put her fork down with more force than was strictly necessary. "Why do you keep asking me that?" she demanded. "You must know what my answer is going to be. Why must you keep doing this?"

The Beast didn't look at all put off by her response. He merely smiled sadly and replied, "I'm afraid it is in the nature of this curse that I must ask you. And I'm afraid I will continue to ask you every night."

"Well, the answer's still no," she said with a huff. "And it's not going to change anytime soon."

The Beast merely said, "A man can hope, can't he? Then again," he added with a humorless laugh, "I am not a man at all, so perhaps I shouldn't."

He stood up, and Astrid couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. She'd driven him away from the table with her foolish, hurtful words. She really needed to keep her anger in check. For Thor's sake, she was every bit as bad as he was if she couldn't control her temper.

"Good night, Astrid. Sleep well."

Then the Beast departed, leaving her alone in a room that suddenly seemed far too big and empty.

…

The days rolled by, and to her surprise Astrid found that she was never bored in the castle or on its grounds. She would spend each day exploring, learning her way around her new home, finding new rooms to examine, secret passages hidden behind paintings, and artwork that held her attention for hours on end. She visited her rosebush every day, watering and caring for it with tender affection. She often went to the library and would simply sit in one of the comfortable chairs reading until the sun went down, content to escape into a different world in which anything was possible.

Before long, she grew to look forward to the time she spent with the Beast, and she took to calling for him as he had once told her she could. The first time she wished to see him, she called tentatively, "Beast?" and he appeared almost immediately at her side.

"Yes, Astrid?" he asked. "Oh, forgive me," he added when she let out a startled yelp. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's all right," she said a little breathlessly. "Just…next time announce yourself. Cough or something, don't just pop out of nowhere right next to me."

The Beast smiled and nodded in agreement, and they spent the afternoon discussing a book that Astrid had just finished reading. It was one the Beast had enjoyed as well, and their talk went late into the night, so late that they forgot about dinner entirely.

As the days turned to weeks, Astrid found herself becoming more and more comfortable around him. She no longer feared that he would harm her and stopped locking her door at night, since she trusted him not to enter if uninvited. She soon came to consider him a friend, perhaps the best friend she'd ever had, for he was attentive to her every desire and would listen to her ramble for hours without a single interruption, no matter what she talked about. He also proved to be a wonderful conversationalist, and they could easily spend hours chatting and laughing together.

True to his word, the Beast continued to ask Astrid to marry him at the end of every day. And as she promised, her answer never changed. "No, Beast," she would say every time, her voice become more and more resigned with each night. And always the Beast would nod, say good night, and withdraw. This repeated proposal always served to dampen her spirits and fill her with a strange sense of guilt. The Beast was her friend, and she hated to see him so upset, especially as she was the one to bring on his sadness. But she couldn't marry him! She just couldn't…

Every night, before she went to sleep, she would ask the enchanted mirror on her vanity to show her family to her, and she would silently observe them as they prepared for bed. Their grief at losing her was so strong that she could feel it like a physical presence that seeped from the glass and into her bedchamber. Her homesickness and longing to be reunited with her father and sister infected her dreams so that she slept poorly and woke up feeling just as tired as she'd been before going to sleep.

And then one night, about a month after she'd first come to the castle, she decided she could bear it no longer. "Beast?" she called.

A moment later there was a knock on her door. The Beast, always striving to be a perfect gentleman, refused to just appear in her bedchamber. "Come in," she said, and he opened the door, stepping a single pace into the room.

"Is something wrong, Astrid?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Astrid took a deep breath to prepare herself before saying, "I have a favor to ask."

"Of course," the Beast replied at once. "Anything you want, and it's yours."

Astrid sincerely hoped she could hold him to this promise. "I wish to see my family again."

There was a long silence in which the Beast processed her request. His expression was perfectly neutral, and she couldn't tell what he was thinking, whether he was angry and trying to calm himself or perhaps too heartbroken to make a sound.

Then he said, "Does your mirror no longer work?"

She could tell from his tone that he knew perfectly well what she meant. He was stalling, perhaps trying to figure out a way to avoid her request or even hoping she would change her mind and tell him to forget it. So she said, "No, I mean I want to go to them. I wish to visit them. I miss them, Beast. I watch them in this mirror and they are so sad. My poor father is ill with grief, and my sister cannot care for him on her own. I need to go back, Beast, to let them know I'm all right, to ease their fears and sorrows. Please, it is unfair for me to turn my back on them without doing everything possible to make sure they are well. Surely you must understand this?"

She fell silent, waiting to hear what he would say, fully expecting him to refuse as gently as he possibly could or maybe even beg her to reconsider.

So she was utterly floored when he said quietly, "If I let you go, would you promise to return here to me?"

"Yes!" Astrid cried at once without pausing to think. "Yes, of course I would! I'd swear to it!"

"Good," the Beast said. "Because I have grown fond of you, Astrid. Your presence here has made my lonely existence bearable. If you didn't return, I don't think I'd be able to survive: my heart would break and I would die."

Astrid stepped forward and put a hand on his cheek. He closed his great reptilian eyes and leaned into her touch, a faint look of longing flitting across his face. "I would never want to cause you pain, Beast," she murmured, and she meant every word. "You are a dear friend, and I couldn't do that to you. I promise, I will return to you."

The Beast nodded and opened his eyes as she lowered her hand. He gestured toward her vanity. "In your jewelry box you will find a emerald ring. Bring it to me please."

Startled by the odd request, Astrid did as asked, handing him a beautiful ring with a large emerald set into the silver band. He raised it to his lips and kissed it before holding it out for her to take. "Put this ring on your finger before you go to bed tonight," he instructed. "When you wake up in the morning, you will be at your father's house. You may stay there for exactly one week. At the end of the seventh day, put the ring back on as you go to sleep, and you will return here to me. Remember, seven days. Any longer than that and I will die of loneliness. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, I understand," Astrid replied, her heart bounding happily as she accepted the ring and slid it on her finger. "Thank you, Beast. Thank you so very much."

"You're welcome," he murmured, reaching up to gently stroke her cheek with one talon, being careful not to scratch her. "Please remember your promise, Astrid. Seven days."

"One week," Astrid agreed. "I'll remember."

The Beast inclined his head and turned. Then he paused, and looking over his shoulder he added, "And please do not tell anyone, especially the chief, who I used to be. There is no need to fill them with false hopes that all is well."

Astrid nodded. "As you wish."

The Beast jerked his head in what was probably supposed to be a bow and then withdrew, closing the door behind him.

Astrid was certain that she'd be too excited to sleep, but no sooner had her head hit the pillow than it seemed she was waking to bright morning sunlight. She opened her eyes and gasped as she recognized her surroundings. She was in her old room back on Berk. She was home. She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled, silently thanking the Beast for his generosity. Then she slipped the jewel from her finger and placed it on her bedside table.

Josef and Heather nearly fainted from shock when she made her way down to breakfast. Heather let out a little shriek and dropped the plate she was carrying, which shattered and sent pieces of food scattering in all directions. Josef went pale, as if he thought he was seeing a ghost, and staggered to his feet. "Astrid?" he breathed, hardly daring to believe his eyes. "Is it you? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Papa," Astrid replied, her voice shaking a little with suppressed joy. She ran forward and hugged her father as tightly as she could. "It's me, Papa. It's Astrid. I'm home. I'm home."

Josef stood motionless for several seconds. Then, slowly, he raised his arms and folded them around his daughter, holding her close. "Astrid," he gasped, tears of joy welling up in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. "Oh Astrid, my dear…you're home! Thank all the gods, you're home!"

The explanations of what had happened over the past month took most of the morning. Josef and Heather listened raptly to every word, expressing their disgust over the Beast's marriage proposals, shuddering in fear at the sound of his fury, and marveling over his courtesy and kindness. She told them every detail except the fact that the Beast had once been Hiccup, ending with how he had given her an enchanted ring out of the goodness of his heart in order to return home. "But how could that monster possibly be good, or even have a heart?" Josef demanded. "He threatened to kill me over a simple rose!"

"He tried to explain it to me," Astrid said. "It didn't make a lot of sense to me, but he said it didn't even make sense to himself. He said his territorial instincts took over when he saw you take the rose, that his bestial side won out over his human side. But while I've been there, I've only seen that happen once. Every other moment of the day he is as sweet and generous and kind as he could possibly be. He even let me leave his castle to come back here for a few days. If he were truly a monster then he wouldn't have done that, would he?"

Josef stiffened. "A few days?" he repeated. "You mean you're not staying permanently?"

Astrid mentally kicked herself for her oversight. "No, Papa," she said. "He let me go on the condition that I would return in seven days. And I gave my word that I would."

"You're just going to have to break that promise, then," Heather said, sounding surprised that the idea hadn't crossed Astrid's mind first. "You're home now, sister. You're home, and here you will stay. You'll never have to live with that monster again."

"You don't understand," Astrid said earnestly, and then she stopped. If truth be told, she didn't understand it fully herself. "I…I _want_ to go back," she murmured.

Josef and Heather looked at her as if she'd grown a second head and started spouting off gibberish. "You can't be serious!" Heather gasped.

"I am," Astrid insisted, and she realized that she was. "I like it there. The Beast is my friend."

Heather opened her mouth to respond, but Josef spoke first. "We will discuss this more later," he said firmly. "For now, let's just rejoice that you're back home, my dear."

And with that the subject was dropped. The village, which had been told by Josef that Astrid had gone to live with his brother, welcomed the young woman back into their midst, and she soon settled back into her old routine. Things were almost exactly as they were before her father's fateful trip so many weeks ago.

There was only one significant difference: whenever Astrid looked at Stoick, her heart felt as though it was breaking. Surely it couldn't hurt to tell this man that his son was still alive, that he was alive but under an enchantment she didn't know how to break. But she remembered her promise to the Beast – and oddly enough, that was how she thought of him nowadays: not as Hiccup, but as the Beast, as though the two were totally separate beings – and she never let on that she knew anything about Hiccup's whereabouts.

All too soon, the seven days were done, and it was time to return to the Beast's castle. "Oh please don't go!" Heather begged as they sat around the kitchen table after dinner that night. "Please do not go back there! For all we know we may never see you again, and I just can't bear it!"

"Nor can I," Josef interjected. "Astrid, must you return to him? Is it really so important?"

"Yes, Papa," Astrid said wearily. "I gave him my word. I made a promise, and I just can't break it. He doesn't deserve that."

"He threatened to kill me," Josef said, his voice one of forced calm. "He took you away from your home, imprisoned you within his castle, and has begged you to marry him every night for a month. Yet you say he does not deserve to have his heart broken?"

"It's really not as bad as you're making it out to be," Astrid said stubbornly. "I've told you, he's not the monster you remember. He's different. He's…he's sweet and kind and lonely. All he wants is a little companionship, someone to talk to, a friend. Even if I hadn't sworn I would return, I would still go back simply because I wanted to. He's a dear friend, and I just don't want to cause him any pain."

"And what of the pain this causes us?" Heather demanded. "Do you realize how much we have missed you since you left, Astrid? Have you considered that maybe we don't want you to go back, never mind how he's not as bad as we thought? Sister, your place is here with us! We are your family! He is just a beast. Surely we mean more to you than he does!"

"Of course you do," Astrid said, though her words didn't quite ring true. Josef and Heather exchanged bewildered looks before she quickly went on, "I love you both very much and nothing will ever change that. But I'm going back tonight. I said I would and I will keep my word. Can we please just agree on this so that we don't have to part on such bitter terms?"

There was silence for a moment. Then Heather's face brightened and she said, "How about a compromise? Stay one more night with us."

Astrid blinked. "One more night?" she repeated. "But I promised the Beast—"

"If he really cares about you the way you say he does, then he won't mind that you were a little late in returning," Heather interrupted. "Surely he'd understand that you miss your family and wanted to put off the moment of good-bye for another day, right? After all, you insist that he has a heart, so surely he would forgive you for such a minor transgression, wouldn't he?"

Astrid didn't answer for a moment. She looked down at her hands, so lost in thought that she didn't see Heather and Josef exchange significant glances.

Finally, Astrid said, "I really don't think it's a good idea, but…yes, I suppose I can stay one more night. But you have to promise me that tomorrow night, we won't have another scene like this. I will return to the Beast tomorrow without a fuss. Are we clear?"

"Yes, dear," Josef said with a sigh. "Very well. In exchange for spending one more day here with us, we will let you return tomorrow without protest."

Astrid smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Papa."

…

" _Astrid…_ "

She looked wildly around in the darkness, her heart beating frantically in terror. "Beast?!" she called. "Beast, where are you?! Can you hear me?! Beast?!"

The only answer she received was a moan that echoed across the castle grounds to her. From where it came, she couldn't tell. She turned around on the spot, straining to see in the darkness to no avail. "Beast?! I can't see you, Beast! Where are you?! Please answer me! Please!"

" _Astrid…_ "

She whirled around, and she suddenly saw him, lying in the shadows of the castle under the rosebush. His body was thin and frail, as if he hadn't eaten in months, and the green glow of his eyes was strangely dim. He was staring reproachfully up at her.

" _You didn't keep your promise._ "

"No!" Astrid cried, trying to run to him, but her feet were frozen to the ground and she couldn't move. "No, I didn't mean to, Beast! I didn't want to hurt you! I'm sorry, Beast, please forgive me!"

" _You broke your word. And now I am dying. Because of you._ "

"No…oh _no_!" Astrid screamed.

" _You are not a friend. Friends do not break promises. Friends do not let the ones they care about suffer and die of loneliness._ "

"I am your friend!" Astrid wailed, desperately trying to move her feet, but they could have been set in pitch for all the good it did. "I am your friend, Beast! I made a mistake and I'm sorry! Please, Beast! Please do not die! Please forgive me! Please!"

" _You're too late, Astrid. It's too late for apologies and regrets. They cannot save me. Nothing can now. I will be dead by the time you reach me._ "

"NO!"

Astrid woke with a start. Bright morning sunlight filled her bedroom, yet she shivered as though it were the middle of winter.

 _What have I done?_

She turned and reached for the ring on her bedside table, but then she froze. It was gone.

"No!" she cried, bolting out of bed. She got down on her knees and searched the floor around the table and under the bed, but the emerald ring was nowhere to be found.

It was then that she realized what must have happened.

Fuming furiously, she stormed downstairs to where her father and sister were sitting at the kitchen table. "Where is it?!" she shouted, livid with rage, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Where is the ring?!"

Josef and Heather raised their eyebrows in surprise, but Astrid could tell they were faking it. She could see it in their expressions. They'd never been good at keeping secrets from her.

"Where is it?!" she demanded, advancing. "I need to go back this very moment! The Beast is dying because I've broken my promise! I have to get back to him before it's too late!"

"Just let it go, my dear," Josef said soothingly, raising his hands in placation. "It's going to be all right. Soon that monster will be dead and you will be free."

"No!" Astrid roared, and in that moment she was every bit as terrifying to behold as the Beast had ever been. "I will not let him die! I can't! He's my best friend! He trusts me! He…he trusts…"

Words failed her, and she collapsed into a chair. Sobs burst from her chest as the weight of what she'd done came crashing down on her. "He trusted me, and I failed him!" she cried. "I'm his friend and I swore I would come back, and now he's dying because I couldn't keep my promise! I have to go back! Please, Papa, I need that ring! I must go back to him at once! Please…please…"

She fell apart, burying her head in her hands and sobbing uncontrollably. Josef and Heather looked at each other in utter consternation before the baker bent down next to his youngest daughter and said, "Astrid, my dear, I don't understand. Why is this so important to you? Why is _he_ so important to you?" And then, when she didn't answer – for she was totally incapable of stringing two words together at this point – he said quietly, "You love him, don't you?"

Astrid's head jerked up in surprise. Love? Did she love the Beast? Really? Sure, she considered him a friend, but…was it possible? Was there really something else there, buried underneath, something that she hadn't seen before?

Yes, she realized with a jolt of her heart. She did love the Beast. She loved him terribly. She loved him and would do anything to save him, even forsake her own family in order to return to his side.

Slowly, tremulously, she nodded. Josef sighed and stood up. "I was afraid of that," he murmured. Then he turned to his eldest and said, "Heather, give her the ring."

Looking flabbergasted, Heather protested, "But Papa—!"

"Just do it," Josef said, sounding resigned. "She loves him, and to tear her from him like this is a cruelty I refuse to inflict upon my own daughter." He turned back to Astrid and added, "Please forgive us, my dear. We were only trying to do what we thought was best."

Astrid could only nod mutely as Heather reached into her pocket and pulled the ring out, handing it over to her sister. She stood up and took it before giving her father and sister hugs of silent thanks. Then she rushed back up to her room, put the ring on her finger, and fell back into bed.

When she opened her eyes, she was back in her bedchamber at the Beast's castle.

"Beast?!" she called, bounding up and out of the room. Outside, a storm raged, and she thought the weather must be reflecting the Beast's emotions, for surely he was furious with her for leaving him, heartbroken that she'd stayed away so long. She had to find him, had to set things right.

And she knew just where to find him.

Sure enough, when she emerged from the castle into the rain, she saw a huddled black mass lying at the base of the rosebush. She rushed down the steps, crying, "Beast! Beast, I'm here! I'm back! Oh gods, I'm so sorry!"

She fell to her knees beside him, rolling him over so that she cradled him in her arms. Slowly, very slowly, he opened his luminous green eyes and gazed up at her. His pupils were dilated, and a faint frown creased his features, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. "Astrid?" he mumbled.

"Yes, yes my Beast, it's me," Astrid said, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I wasn't thinking properly, I never wanted to cause you this kind of pain! I didn't want you to die! Please, Beast, do not leave me! I cannot lose you! I can't bear to live if you die! Oh Beast, please forgive me! Forgive me!"

The Beast smiled weakly, reaching up to run his talon down her cheek in a sweet, loving gesture. "My Astrid," he moaned. "I forgive you. Of course I forgive you. But it is too late for me, I'm afraid. My heart has broken, and I am dying. I…I fear I do not have long."

"No!" Astrid said, and her voice cracked with emotion. "No, please don't die, Beast! Please! I need you! I can't lose you!"

"At least I got to see you…one last time…" the Beast said weakly, his breathing rough and labored. Then his eyes closed.

In utter desperation, Astrid finally blurted the one thing she hoped would save him, the one thing she prayed would give him the will to live. "Beast, I love you. And if you don't die, then I will marry you."

The Beast's eyes sprang open at once. "What…did you say?" he breathed.

"I…I said…I love you," Astrid repeated, sobbing. "And I will marry you, Beast."

There was a beat in which absolutely nothing happened. The rain continued to fall, the wind continued to howl, and the Beast laid perfectly still in Astrid's arms.

And then there was a flash of blinding golden light that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Astrid cried out in shock and fright, throwing her hands up to shield her eyes as, to her utter amazement, the Beast rose from the ground as though lifted by unseen hands. He stood before her, his arms and wings spread out, his head thrown back, his eyes closed. The light, which seemed to be surrounding him, brightened until Astrid had to look away, wondering what in Thor's name was going on.

And then the rain stopped. The wind ceased its blowing. The clouds parted and the sun shone down upon them. The golden light faded, and Astrid turned her head to look at the Beast.

Except the Beast was no longer there. In his place stood two beings. One was a black dragon with a long, graceful body, great leathery wings, and sharp green eyes. The other was a handsome young man with untidy auburn hair, wearing a deep red tunic and brown leggings.

Astrid recognized him at once, even though she hadn't seen him in ten years. No amount of time could erase those brilliant, sparkling green eyes from her memory.

"Hiccup?"

"Astrid," he said, and she could barely detect a trace of the Beast's voice in his own. He held out his hand, a broad smile working its way across his face. She took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. "You did it, Astrid," he said. "You broke the curse. You have freed me from the enchantment." He threw his arms around her, enfolding her in an embrace unlike anything she'd ever felt before. "Thank you, Astrid. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

He drew back and gazed into her eyes. She merely gaped at him, stunned.

They both looked around at the sound of a happy roar, and Hiccup's face brightened even more, if such a thing was possible. "Toothless!" he called, stepping over to his beloved dragon. "Hey, bud. It's nice to actually see you again and not _be_ you."

Toothless crooned and nuzzled his human. Clearly his shared Hiccup's sentiments.

Hiccup looked back at Astrid, watching her expression carefully. She was still staring at him, apparently unable to string a cohesive thought together. "But…but how…I don't…why…" she spluttered.

Hiccup smiled and explained, "Ten years ago, I went for a flight with Toothless. We got caught in a storm and blown off-course. We stumbled on this island and landed here to wait it out. But the castle was inhabited by an evil enchantress, who said I was trespassing on her land. I tried to explain that I hadn't realized the castle or island was inhabited, but she didn't listen to me. She then placed a curse on us, fusing us into one creature. She said that the curse would remain upon me unless I could somehow find a way to win a woman's love. She would have to be able to look past my appearances and love me the way I was, as a beast, and agree to be my wife before the spell could be broken. Then she imprisoned me on the island, taking away my power of flight and saying that she'd make it as difficult as possible for anyone to find me, let alone love me. She then disappeared, and I never saw her again. When your father came long, I had lost all hope, but when he told me that you were his daughter, I remembered you and thought that maybe you and you alone would be able to help me. I was so happy when you figured out who I was, but when the transformation didn't reverse I realized that it wasn't enough for you to love Hiccup. You had to love the Beast in order to set me free. That's why I always insisted that you call me that instead of by my name. I know my constant proposals of marriage got on your nerves, but agreeing to marry me was the only way to guarantee the curse would be lifted. When you asked me to return to Berk, I knew I had to: to refuse would make you hate me, and besides, by then I had fallen in love with you myself, and I couldn't bear to make you unhappy. So I let you go, with the promise that you would return to me and hopefully set me free. And now…now you have."

Astrid slowly closed her mouth. Then she said, "This…this is all so…I don't even know what to say…"

Hiccup's smile slowly faded. "You…you don't regret it, do you?" he asked worriedly. "Telling me you loved me, I mean."

"No! No, not at all!" Astrid said. "I meant every word of it! I loved the Beast, I really did. I just…" She broke eye contact and blushed. "This is going to sound so silly, but…I kind of miss him."

To her surprise, Hiccup laughed, and she looked back up at him. "Well, that problem is easily solved, for I _am_ the Beast, just without that pesky dragon half that constantly caused trouble." He glanced over at Toothless, who was bounding about like a playful kitten now that he was totally himself again. Then he reached out and took Astrid's hand in his. "I know all of this is incredibly overwhelming right now. But I love you, Astrid Hofferson. So I'll ask it one more time." He bent down so that he was on one knee and, still clasping her hand, said, "Astrid, will you marry me?"

There was a silence that lasted for about the span of three heartbeats. Then Astrid's face broke into a smile, and she nodded. "Yes. Yes, I will, Hiccup."

Beaming, Hiccup stood again and reached out, picking Astrid up and spinning her around in utter joy. She laughed breathlessly until he set her down and leaned in close, pressing his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss that lasted for quite some time. Astrid kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her, threatening to never let him go.

Within the hour her belongings were packed, and they were seated together on Toothless' back, heading for Berk. Stoick was overjoyed to see his son again and declared that he'd never given up hope that he'd someday return. Hiccup apologized for worrying him and promised that he would never disappear without a trace again, a promise both he and Astrid swore they'd hold him to. Josef and Heather welcomed Astrid back with delight and were stunned to learn that the Beast had been Hiccup and Toothless all along. Hiccup apologized to the baker for his behavior and begged for both his forgiveness and his daughter's hand in marriage. Josef granted him both with a wide smile. He then turned to Astrid and said, "You were right all along, my dear. You have proven yourself to be the strongest of all of us. I am so proud of you." Then he hugged his daughter. "Forgive me, Astrid. I was only trying to be a good father."

"I know, Papa," Astrid replied. "And I forgive you. Both of you," she added upon seeing Heather standing awkwardly behind him. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too," Josef said, and Heather nodded emphatically.

It took Hiccup a few weeks to become accustomed to life on Berk after such a long time as a beast, but Astrid stood by his side the whole time, patiently coaxing and encouraging him until he got the hang of things again. He once told her that she was the center of his existence, and that with her by his side he felt as though there was nothing he couldn't do. She teasingly replied that he'd be unable to do a lot of things if he made her late for dinner with her father that night. He may have been the chief's son, but she was still Josef's daughter, and he was still fiercely protective of her.

Hiccup and Astrid were married in a beautiful ceremony a few months after their return. In his vows, Hiccup promised never to let his dragon side show, and in return Astrid promised to keep her word always. If she said seven days, she meant seven days and not a moment longer. And of course, they lived happily ever after.

 **A/N: I** **hope you enjoyed this! The next – and for the time being, last – fairy tale in my lineup is "The Sleeping Heiress," based (obviously) on "Sleeping Beauty." I've gotta say, I've really enjoyed doing these fairy tale retellings. Thanks for all the support and praise, it really means a lot! :)**


	7. The Sleeping Heiress

The Sleeping Heiress

 **A/N:** **Here's the next fairy tale: "The Sleeping Heiress," based on "Sleeping Beauty" by Charles Perrault and "Little Briar Rose" by the Brothers Grimm. Also, I should say that I borrowed a bit from Disney, too. I've tried to avoid using ideas from Disney with these fairy tales, but…well, when you look at it in outline form, "Sleeping Beauty" is actually a boring fairy tale. The princess is born, the princess is cursed by an evil fairy who then makes no further appearance in the story, another fairy lessens the curse, the princess pricks her finger and falls asleep, a hundred years pass, and then a prince comes along, fights no obstacles whatsoever, and is on hand to see the princess wake up so they can be married and live happily ever after. In Perrault's version, he doesn't even kiss her, and in Grimms' version, while he does kiss her, it is unclear whether she is awakened by the kiss or if the prince just happens to be in the right place at the right time to see the hundred years' sleep come to an end. There's no interaction with the fairies, no battle against a dragon, no real conflict of any kind. So yeah, pretty boring. So to make my version a bit more interesting (not to mention longer), I made some deviations from the original story. But nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it.**

Once upon a time, there was a Viking tribe known as the Meatheads. They lived on an island in the middle of an archipelago in the North Sea. The village chief was named Josef Hofferson, who along with his wife Helga ruled over the tribe with a fair hand and a gentle heart. The chief and his wife were happy in every respect except for one: they wished to have a child of their own. Thus far, however, they had been unsuccessful.

Upon the recommendation of the village healer, one night they ventured into the woods that lay beyond the boundaries of the town. For there, it had been said, lived a family of fairies who could possibly help them with their dilemma. So Josef and Helga boldly headed into the forest and soon found a large, beautiful meadow, where they were greeted by a lovely young fairy by name of Heather. She asked what it was they sought, and Josef explained their wish to her. When she asked if he would not rather have great wealth or enormous power, he replied, "No, for too much power makes a man weak, and too much wealth makes him poor. Besides, a child would be worth more to me than all the riches and power in the world."

Heather smiled, pleased with his answer, and promised that within the next twelve months they would be blessed with a healthy baby girl. Josef and Helga rejoiced, and in their happiness they asked if there was any way they might be able to repay her and the other fairies for their kindness.

"Yes," Heather replied. "When the child is born, invite me and my sisters to the naming ceremony. There, we shall bestow gifts upon the girl."

Josef agreed immediately and asked how many sisters she had, so that he would know how many to prepare for. After a brief hesitation, she answered, "There are seven of us in all, but the eldest one has not been heard from in so long I do not even know if she still lives. So the six of us will attend. You need not bother inviting the seventh."

Josef nodded and promised to do as asked. And nine months later his wife presented him with a beautiful baby girl, just as Heather had predicted. She had hair the color of gold and eyes the color of sapphires, and her parents adored her with all of their hearts. As agreed, Josef sent out invitations to the six fairy sisters, welcoming them to the naming ceremony to be held that very week. He didn't give a single thought to the missing seventh sister, nor did Helga. And so when the day of celebration arrived, it was to their complete surprise that the seventh sister had thought of them.

And they would soon sorely wish she hadn't…

…

"Whosoever brings this child forth into the Meathead Tribe, let he be known!" called Gobber the blacksmith, standing at the front of the Great Hall.

Josef and Helga, with their newborn girl wrapped in blankets and nestled in her mother's arms, stepped toward the raised platform, feeling the eyes of every member of the tribe on their backs. Gobber smiled down at them and held out his arms. At this silent invitation, Helga deposited the baby into his grip and stepped back beside her husband. Gobber grinned down at the curious, blue-eyed infant and said, "As a representative of the chief, I welcome this baby into the Meathead Tribe and pronounce the name to be…" He looked expectantly at Josef, and the chief rolled his eyes. He'd told the blacksmith the child's name three times already. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear. Gobber blinked and then looked down at the little girl. His face broke into a smile.

"Aye, it certainly fits her," he declared. Then he turned back to the expectant audience and resumed, "I pronounce the name to be 'Astrid,' which means 'divine beauty.'"

Applause and cheers broke out among the watching Vikings as Gobber handed the newly-named child back to her father. Josef took her and rocked her gently a few times, his face taking on an odd glow that few people had seen there before.

"And now, let us celebrate!" Gobber yelled, throwing his hands – or more accurately, hand and hook – into the air. "For we Meatheads finally have an heiress!"

The Great Hall rang with yells and shouts of joy, and the party commenced. There was music and dancing and feasting, and everyone seemed to be having a wonderful time.

In the midst of this, Heather and her five sisters approached, and Josef called for quiet, for it was time for the fairies to bestow their gifts on little Astrid. "You honor us with your presence here today," the chief said, his smile warm and infectious. "Indeed, were it not for your help, we wouldn't be having this celebration at all. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Heather and her sisters returned his smile and bowed. "It is our pleasure, Chief Josef," said one of them, and she stepped forward so that she stood over the baby's cradle. Astrid gazed curiously up at the fairy and babbled incoherently. "She's so sweet," the fairy sighed, and then she raised her hands, which began to glow faintly. "My gift shall be the gift of beauty. She will always be most beauteous fair for all the days of her life."

Her hands stopped glowing and, her spell cast, she stepped away from the cradle, allowing the next sister to step into her place. She too raised her suddenly-glowing hands and said, "My gift shall be the gift of bravery. She will always be strong and courageous, no matter the obstacles she might face."

The third fairy took her turn: "My gift shall be the gift of kindness. She shall be loving to all and generous of heart."

The fourth took her place and said, "My gift shall be the gift of wisdom. She will be intelligent and sharp of mind, and she shall always know right from wrong."

The fifth sister declared, "My gift shall be the gift of happiness. She will never know true pain or sorrow for as long as she shall live."

Then it was Heather's turn. The raven-haired fairy stepped forward and took her place over the baby's cradle, raising her hands. "My gift—"

But she was interrupted by a great crash as the Great Hall doors swung open and a blast of wind swept through the building. Several people cried out as a flash of purple light blinded them, accompanied by a deafening roar that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. And suddenly, out of a cloud of dark smoke, the fairies' missing sister emerged.

She was as ugly as her sisters were beautiful. Whereas the other six were all young and lovely, Excellinor was old and haggard, her skin pale and dead-looking. She had a slight hunch in her back, and her hair was as white as freshly fallen snow. Her hands were gnarled and knobby, her knuckles standing out in prominence. And her eyes…her eyes were sharp, black as a moonless night, and cold as ice.

She smiled, revealing half-rotten teeth, and said, "Well, well. This is quite the celebration you've put together, Chief Josef. All of this for the birth of a simple child? My, you must not get the chance to party so much these days." She laughed, a sound that reminded Josef of two rocks grinding together. It made his skin crawl and a shiver run down his spine.

"And you invited everyone, it seems," the old fairy went on, looking around the hall. Everyone whose eyes met with hers shrank back in terror. "The whole village is here to celebrate the birth of your child. Why…" She leered at the six fairies, who watched her worriedly. "…even my dear sisters! Truly, it seems as though the entire island was welcome to celebrate." She turned back to Josef, her smile slipping into a scowl. "So why, then, wasn't I?"

Josef didn't know what to say. He looked from his frightened wife over to Heather, who was watching her eldest sister with narrowed, suspicious eyes. Then, returning his gaze to Excellinor, he replied, "Forgive us, please. It was a simple oversight. You are, of course, welcome to join the festivities."

"An oversight?" Excellinor repeated, her voice inflectionless. It was impossible to tell whether or not she believed this story. Then she laughed again. "Well, I certainly feel much better about it now. Thank you, chief, for clearing that little matter up for me. Why, I was afraid that I'd been intentionally left out. And how dreadfully hurt my feelings would have been if that were so!"

"Why?" demanded Heather, stepping forward boldly. "You despise these kinds of functions, Excellinor."

The old fairy waved her hand dismissively. "It's the principle of the thing," she said. "If you're going to invite the whole island, including the members of an entire family of fairies, then it is only polite to invite every last person, whether you think they might like to come or not." She then grinned wickedly at Josef and added, "Though all this is pointless, as the chief has admitted to it being a simple oversight. A mistake. And I can forgive mistakes."

Heather raised her eyebrows in disbelief but said nothing.

"In fact," Excellinor went on, stepping forward, "to show how forgiving I am, I too shall bestow a gift upon the child."

Josef and Helga exchanged frightened glances, but what could they do? To refuse her would only make the situation worse. So they gestured for her to come forward. She did so, standing over the cradle as her sisters had done. Behind her, Heather stepped cautiously toward them, the better to hear what was being said.

After a moment's thought, Excellinor raised her ugly hands, which started to glow much more fiercely than her sisters' had. "All of the gifts bestowed upon her already shall indeed come to pass," she said solemnly. "She shall indeed be beautiful, brave, kind, wise, and happy for all the days she has to live. She will be beloved by all who come to know her."

She paused, and Josef felt his back stiffen. He could sense it in the air: something bad was coming.

He was right.

"But," the witch went on, grinning wickedly, "before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, the heiress shall prick her finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel. And upon the moment her skin is pierced, she shall fall down dead on the spot!"

A moment of ringing, disbelieving silence followed this pronouncement. Then:

"NO!" Helga shrieked, gathering her child into her arms and twisting away from Excellinor, as if by shielding her from view she could somehow undo the curse that had been placed upon her.

The old fairy began to laugh once more in cruel glee as chaos erupted in the hall behind her. "An oversight, ha!" she barked. "Do not lie to me, fools, for I always know when I am being lied to! And now for your arrogance, your precious little girl shall pay the price!"

"You evil old woman!" Heather cried. "Why would you inflict something so terrible on an innocent child?!"

Excellinor turned a cold eye on her sister and replied, "Don't try your saintly little act on me. I assure you, it will do no good. The spell is cast and it cannot be stopped." She turned back to the frantic chief and his wife. "Enjoy your daughter while you can, for you shan't have her for long."

Then she whirled around and vanished with a loud crash and a puff of purple smoke.

"Oh no…oh no…" Helga moaned, rocking her child back and forth. The baby had started to cry, frightened by the commotion around her, and her mother was far too frantic to soothe her. All around, Vikings were clamoring to take action, to hunt the wicked old fairy down and destroy her. Josef merely stood there, dumbfounded and unable to move a muscle.

It was Heather who finally managed to regain order. She raised her hands and clapped them together, creating a sound not unlike a bolt of thunder. Everyone quieted at once, all eyes turning to her. "Please remain calm!" she called, her voice ringing in the suddenly silent hall. Even Astrid had stopped crying. "Panicking will get us nowhere, nor will trying to hunt my sister down. I promise you, it's a fight you won't win."

"We have to do something!" someone bellowed, and several people roared in agreement.

"Yes," Heather agreed, nodding. "And something shall be done. You see, Excellinor made one mistake, a mistake that can change everything. She was too hasty and forgot that I had not yet bestowed my gift on the child." She turned to face the chief and his wife. "Let me see her," she said in a gentler voice. "I will try to fix this terrible mess."

Helga hesitated for the briefest moment before holding out her arms, exposing the curious infant. Astrid burbled up at Heather, waving one tiny fist in the air. The fairy gazed down at her for a moment, thinking. She raised her hands and moved as though to push an object placed in front of her. Though there was nothing there, she grunted as if she had met a solid, immovable entity. She sighed. "I am afraid I cannot completely undo what my sister has done," she confessed. "Excellinor's powers are far greater than my own. I cannot erase her curse. But…" She frowned thoughtfully. "…I think I might be able to alter it slightly."

"Anything you can do that might help," Josef said, his voice shaking. "Please."

Heather nodded. "Yes…yes, it might work…it might…" Then, like her sisters before her, she raised her hands, and they started to glow. "The heiress shall indeed prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday," she said, her voice carrying across the silent hall. "But rather than fall dead, she shall merely fall into an enchanted sleep from which she cannot be awakened by normal means."

"But that's no better!" someone called, but he was quickly silenced.

Heather went on as though she hadn't heard, "She shall sleep until she is awakened by the power of true love's kiss. Only when she is found by one who will love her and receive his kiss shall she be revived and restored."

Heather dropped her hands wearily. Looking up at Josef, she said, "I am sorry, chief. It's the best I can do."

Josef managed a weak smile and nodded. "I thank you for it, Heather." Then he turned to the crowd and went on in a louder voice, "But I will still take whatever steps I can to ensure my daughter's safety. I want you all to go to your homes and bring any spinning wheels you may own into the town square. We shall burn them all to ash. No spindle will ever come within ten feet of my little girl if I can help it!"

Heather shook her head sadly, for she knew that if Excellinor had cursed the child to prick her finger on a spindle, then that's exactly what would happen, no matter what Josef did. But Josef was a man of action, and if burning all the spinning wheels made him feel as though he was doing everything possible to keep his daughter protected, then she wouldn't interfere.

But she would stay close. Yes. She would watch over the girl and make sure that no harm befell her. Considering it had been on her suggestion that Josef did not invite Excellinor, she figured it was the least she could do.

As instructed, the Meatheads burned all the spinning wheels on the island, and by the end of the day there wasn't a spindle in sight. Satisfied, Josef allowed himself to relax. All they could do now was wait and see what happened.

…

The years passed by, and it was soon clear that the fairies' gifts had been granted to Astrid. As she grew older, she became more and more beautiful. Her hair was the color of sunlight, her eyes were the color of the sea on a clear day, and her smile was so dazzling that it stunned anyone who gazed upon it. She proved her bravery and kindness by standing up to the larger boys when they tormented the smaller ones, refusing to back down until they fled. She would then turn and give comfort to the young lads she had saved. She was wise beyond her years, often helping her father with chiefing troubles, settling disputes among the villagers and offering her advice on solving problems that popped up on a daily basis. And while not every day of her life was happy – for really, such a thing is impossible – she was content on the whole, and she could be seen smiling more often than frowning. She laughed frequently and carried with her a sense of joy that the rest of the tribe could pick up on, an infectious serenity that permeated the whole island.

Josef and Helga loved their daughter with everything they had, and she them. But, worried as they were about her, they thought it best that she be trained in combat. It was a skill that was useful even without Excellinor's curse hanging over her, of which she knew nothing, for her parents refused to tell her about what had happened on her naming day. Nevertheless she was taught by her father how to wield an axe, which she soon became proficient at. So good was she, in fact, that she once stood alongside her father in battle against a band of Outcasts when they invaded one night when she was but fourteen years old. Her worst injury was a minor scratch on the arm, but her axe took the lives of no less than three Vikings, and the Meatheads suffered not a single casualty. Astrid's courage was lauded, and her skills with her weapon became widely known throughout the Archipelago.

But just as well-known was her kindness. She was beloved by everyone on Meathead Island, and everyone who visited the tribe agreed that the heiress was the sweetest, most lovely girl they'd ever met.

So really, it was no surprise that Hiccup fell in love with her on the spot.

It was nearing the end of Astrid's fifteenth year, and the Meathead Tribe was expecting a visit from their neighbor, Berk. Chief Stoick the Vast and his son Hiccup were set to arrive at any moment, and Josef, Helga, and Astrid were all gathered at the dock to welcome their guests.

"I believe Hiccup is your age, dear," Josef said to his daughter. "A nice young lad, from what I've heard."

"Would you like me to keep him occupied while you and his father speak?" Astrid asked. It was what Josef usually asked her to do: she would often take the sons and daughters of visiting chiefs on tours of the island while their fathers conducted their business and talked of old times. It was a chore she usually didn't mind. Usually the chiefs' sons and daughters were eager to follow her and listen to her list off various buildings and their purposes and histories. She vaguely suspected the boys were more interested in her beauty than in the story of the forge's reconstruction, but she was usually able to have friendly conversations with the girls.

"Yes," Josef replied. "If you would be so kind, my dear."

"Of course, Papa," Astrid said, nodding.

The ship arrived not long afterward, and a plank was lowered so that the passengers could disembark. Stoick the Vast was the first to come down, his great frame partially concealed by his bushy red beard. "Josef!" he boomed jovially, spreading his arms out. "How good to see you again, my friend! So long it has been!"

"Too long, Stoick," Josef returned with a chuckle. "Welcome to Meathead Island." He gestured toward his wife and daughter and introduced them, "This is Helga, my wife, and our daughter Astrid."

Stoick looked from one to the other, and his smile widened. "You have a lovely family, Josef," he said. Then he half-turned and waved his hand toward the ship. "This is my son, Hiccup."

All eyes turned toward the top of the gangplank, and Astrid felt something in her move quite suddenly and unexpectedly.

Hiccup was not at all what she'd expected. The chiefs' sons she'd met thus far were all large boys, muscular and beefy with bulging arms and chests. Hiccup, by contrast, was rather small and skinny. Yet she found she didn't find his appearance repulsive. There was something about him, something in his posture perhaps, that made him handsome to her. He was thin, but healthy-looking, with thick auburn hair that shaded his emerald-green eyes and freckles that were spread out thinly over his cheeks and nose.

There was a moment, just a moment, where his eyes met hers, and she felt as if the world under her feet had shifted somehow, as if her center of gravity had been disrupted. He gazed at her, and something flashed in his eyes, something she'd never seen before and couldn't even begin to name.

Then the moment passed, and Hiccup made his way down the gangplank to stand next to his father. He was followed by a black dragon with big green eyes, their pupils dilated curiously. Hiccup smiled fondly as the creature crooned and nuzzled him, and he reached out to scratch it under the chin.

"You have a pet dragon?" Astrid asked in awe.

"Yes," Hiccup replied, and at the sound of his voice she felt something in her stir again. "His name is Toothless."

"Toothless?" Josef repeated curiously. "But why?"

Hiccup extended his hand toward the dragon, who opened his mouth and retracted his teeth, leaving only gums visible. The Meatheads all gasped at the sight. "Amazing," Helga breathed. "What breed of dragon is he? I've never heard of a dragon with retractable teeth before."

"He's a Night Fury," Hiccup explained. "They're very rare."

"Indeed, indeed," Josef agreed, impressed. Then he turned to Stoick and added, "Shall we go up to the Great Hall? I think a flagon of mead is in order."

"That sounds quite refreshing, thank you," Stoick replied, nodding.

"Hiccup," Josef said, looking back to the boy, "my daughter will show you around the village. If you have any questions, or if there's anything you need, just ask, all right?"

"Yes, sir," Hiccup said, inclining his head respectfully.

As the adults headed up to the Great Hall, Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless made their way into the village. Silence stretched between them for a few minutes, as neither could think of anything to say. Astrid was a little flustered. She'd never been rendered speechless like this before. It was quite disconcerting.

"You, uh…your name is Astrid, right?" Hiccup asked after a while.

Astrid nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"It's a nice name," Hiccup said, and then he blushed.

"So is yours," Astrid told him, more to save him from his embarrassment than anything else.

Hiccup laughed once and shrugged. "Eh, it's not the worst," he said. "Though my full name is quite a mouthful."

"What is your full name?" Astrid inquired.

Hiccup flinched. "Uh…promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," Astrid agreed.

"It's Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

Astrid raised her eyebrows but, true to her word, did not laugh. "Well, that certainly is a mouthful. But…" She smiled. "I like it. It suits you somehow."

She immediately wished she hadn't spoken. _Great Thor, how could I have said something so stupid?!_ she silently berated herself.

"Really?" Hiccup asked, sounding amused. "Which part? Horrendous? Or do I resemble a fish?"

Astrid's face turned red. "No, that's not what I…"

Hiccup chuckled. "I know. It's okay, really." He shrugged again. "My dad seems to think that having a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls."

"And has it worked?" Astrid asked.

"Don't know," Hiccup replied. "I guess it must, because I've never met one."

They laughed easily, and Astrid changed the subject. Looking over at Toothless, she said, "A Night Fury, huh? How did you two meet?"

"I found him in the woods a couple of years ago," Hiccup explained. "He'd been shot out of the sky and was trapped in a bola. See there…" He pointed to the dragon's tail, and Astrid noticed for the first time that one fin was missing. It had been replaced by what looked like a leather prosthetic, which was attached to a system of pulleys and cables that all connected to a shiny saddle strapped to his back. "The bola tore one of his tailfins off. When I found him, he was starving to death because he couldn't fly."

"That's terrible!" Astrid cried.

"Yes, it is," Hiccup agreed. "It took a long time for me to gain his trust, not to mention a lot of fish. But after a few days he came to realize that I meant him no harm. After that he let me come close to him, and eventually even touch him." He reached out and stroked the dragon's scaly hide for emphasis. "But I felt bad that he couldn't fly, so I created a new tailfin for him. See? It's controlled from this stirrup here." He gestured toward it. "I adjust my foot, and it opens and closes the fin depending on what position my foot is in." He demonstrated with his hand, tilting the stirrup down and causing the artificial fin to open up.

"Incredible," Astrid breathed, obviously impressed. "I've never seen anything like this before. It's just…I don't even know what to say."

Hiccup grinned. Then his face lit up as an idea occurred to him. "Hey, would you like to go for a ride?"

Astrid blinked. "A ride? On a dragon?"

"Yeah," Hiccup confirmed, nodding. "What, have you never ridden a dragon before?"

"No," Astrid answered simply, gesturing at the village around her. "In case it's escaped your notice, we don't exactly have a large dragon population here."

"Oh." Hiccup looked about and saw that there wasn't a single dragon in sight except for Toothless. "I see. Well…" He held out his hand to her. "I promise, you have nothing to fear. Toothless would never do anything to harm you."

Astrid looked from his hand to Toothless and back again. And then she smiled and accepted his offer, closing her fingers around his. A funny tingle ran down the length of her arm at their touch, but she had no time to ponder over this, for Hiccup was helping her mount his dragon. Settling himself in the saddle in front of her, he said, "You might want to hold on tight. Toothless likes to go fast." Then he leaned forward and said to the Night Fury, "Take it easy, all right bud? She's new at this."

Toothless warbled, and Hiccup straightened, adjusting his foot in the stirrup and opening the fake tailfin. At once the dragon leapt into the sky with a roar of delight. Astrid gasped and tightened her hold around Hiccup's waist as the ground fell rapidly away. Her heart lodged itself in her throat, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

"What part of 'take it easy' didn't you understand?" Hiccup called up to his dragon, who let out a throaty chuckle in reply. Hiccup snorted and muttered, "Useless reptile."

Toothless soon leveled off, however, and the flight was smooth from that point on. Astrid raised her head and inhaled sharply at the sight that met her eyes. They were far above the village, so far that the people milling about looked like ants scurrying to and fro below them. They were surrounded on all sides by clouds, soft, white clouds that looked so wispy that they almost appeared to not even be solid. And, as Astrid realized when she reached tentatively up to touch one, they weren't solid at all: her hand moved through the clouds, her fingers probing the moisture that, from the ground, had resembled the wool of sheep. But up here…up here it was so much more magical.

Astrid leaned into Hiccup as Toothless banked around, now flying over the sea. The late afternoon sun shone upon its clear, calm surface, making the ocean look like a never-ending gemstone glistening in the light. Her heart pounded in her chest, but now it was out of excitement and wonder rather than fear. "This is…amazing," she breathed. "I've never experienced anything like this before."

"I thought not," Hiccup said, smiling. "There's nothing quite like it in the world. It's the next best thing to having wings of your own. On the ground you're imprisoned by gravity, shackled to the dirt and grass with no means of escaping. But on the back of a dragon, you're…"

"Free," Astrid finished for him, nodding. "Yes…yes, that's what I was thinking." She nestled into him a little, hardly aware of what she was doing. His heart quickened, but he didn't pull away. "I've lived my whole life on this island," she continued after a moment's thought. "I've never left it once in all my nearly sixteen years. And while I've known there were other places beyond my own home, I never felt as though I could go there. But now…now I know what it's like to want something, something that you can't have if you stay put. Something…"

 _Something like what?_ asked a voice in her head. _What is it that you want, Astrid?_

She was surprised to find that she didn't know the answer to that question. But at the moment she wasn't troubled by it. She was sure she'd figure it out eventually.

Hiccup reached up to rest his hand over one of hers, and again she felt that strange yet pleasant tingle run up her arm. "I know what you mean," he said quietly.

She wondered if he truly did.

They landed a short time afterward, and Hiccup helped her down from the saddle. "Thank you," Astrid murmured, her ears slightly pink, and not just from the wind.

"You're welcome," Hiccup said.

There was a moment, about the span of two heartbeats, when Hiccup wondered if he ought to kiss her. This felt like a kissing moment. There was a strange charge between them, something he couldn't put a name to or describe. It was almost a physical presence, as if there were hands pushing at his back, urging him closer to her, fingers at his neck ordering him to lean down so that he could press his lips to hers…

"Hiccup! Astrid! There you are!"

Hiccup and Astrid both gave a start, and whatever spell that had been cast over them was broken. They looked around to see Josef and Stoick heading their way. Neither of them seemed aware that they'd been on the verge of something they couldn't identify, and even now they weren't sure if they were grateful for the interruption or resentful of it.

"Supper is ready," Josef said when they were near enough to speak to the teens. "Come on up to the Great Hall, and we'll feast!"

"Yes, Papa," Astrid replied, inclining her head and following her father. Hiccup fell in beside her, shooting covert glances at her the whole way to the hall, Toothless ambling along behind them. She occasionally returned his sheepish smiles before looking quickly ahead again, but they both felt incredibly lightheaded, and neither of them was able to discern why.

Unseen by any of them, Heather watched the group as they headed up to the Great Hall. She'd been observing Astrid and Hiccup ever since the boy and his father had arrived. She too had felt a strange stirring within her when her eyes landed on the skinny lad, but her stirrings were quite different than Astrid's. And unlike the Meathead heiress, she knew exactly what had triggered them.

"He's the one!" she breathed excitedly from her position in the woods on the outskirts of the village. "He's her one true love! He's the one who will break the curse! We've found him! We've finally found him!"

 _And just in time, too_ , a voice in her head added. _Her sixteenth birthday is only two weeks away. I was starting to fear we wouldn't find him in time…_

She shook herself mentally. She couldn't afford to lose focus now, not with the deadline for Excellinor's curse drawing near. She had to make sure Astrid stayed safe.

And not just Astrid. The boy. Hiccup. If anything happened to him…if Excellinor caused him harm in any way…

She shuddered. She didn't want to think of what the outcome might be should that happen. No. She had to be careful. Hiccup had to stay safe. Astrid's life depended on it.

…

"Did Hiccup enjoy his tour of the village?" Josef asked later that night, after he and his family had retired to their house for the evening.

Astrid blinked. "Oh! We, uh…we didn't do the tour, actually," she admitted.

Josef raised his eyebrows. "Well, what did you do?"

"We went flying on his dragon," Astrid replied, and a small smile turned the corners of her mouth. "It was…the most amazing experience I've ever had."

Josef and Helga exchanged surprised looks before the chief said, "Well, I'm glad you had fun, dear."

Astrid went to bed not long afterward, and the moment their daughter was out of the room, Helga whispered, "Did you see the look on her face?"

"I did," Josef confirmed, nodding. "She certainly seems to like that boy…"

"Like?" Helga giggled. "No, Josef. She's in love."

"In love?" Josef repeated, and a smile spread across his face. "Why, this is wonderful! Do you think Hiccup might be her one true love?"

"I think it's a definite possibility," Helga replied, turning her eyes down to her knitting. "Though at this point, I'd say it's too early to be certain."

Josef thought about this for a moment. "If he's her one true love," he said slowly, "then…then he's the one who will break the spell if and when she falls victim to Excellinor's curse…"

Helga's hands stilled, and she looked sharply up at her husband. "Let us not talk about that," she said. "We can still stop this curse from coming to pass. We're almost there, now. Her sixteenth birthday is only two weeks away. We just have to be careful and vigilant for two more weeks, and then everything will be all right."

Satisfied that the discussion was closed, she returned to her knitting. Josef did not broach the subject again.

The next day, Astrid approached Hiccup as he emerged from the Great Hall following a hearty breakfast. "It occurred to me last night that you haven't seen the island," she told him, smiling. "Would you like for me to give you a tour?"

Hiccup grinned as his heart gave a little bound in his chest. "I would love that," he replied, and he let her lead him into the village. She pointed out various buildings, explaining what they were used for and recounting any interesting stories about events that had occurred there. "The forge had to be completely rebuilt when a fire burned it down," she said, gesturing toward the structure in question. "We found out later that Gobber had left his shirt lying around, and it got a little too close to an open flame. Though to this day he swears a dragon was responsible."

Hiccup laughed. "I see."

"Yeah, Gobber's always coming up with strange stories," Astrid went on, chuckling. "You should ask him to tell you about the Boneknapper dragon that he claims has been pursuing him for decades. It's a wild and very entertaining story, involving a hammerhead whale, a hammerhead yak jumping from a volcano, hopping across shark-infested waters by stepping on the sharks' heads, and Thor Himself opening a pit in the ground to trap the creature."

"Wow," Hiccup remarked. "That's quite a yarn. But…" he went on with a grin, "the Boneknapper is actually real."

"It is?" Astrid's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yep," Hiccup confirmed, nodding. "I caught a glimpse of it a year or so ago. I'd gone flying with Toothless and it passed by overhead. It had vanished into the clouds before I could get a decent look at it, but it was definitely a Boneknapper. The sound of bones rattling kind of gave it away."

"Weren't you afraid?" Astrid asked in honest curiosity.

Hiccup considered for a moment before answering, "Not at the time, no. I was too busy being amazed by what I saw. It was only afterward that I realized I'd been so close to the thing, and the sound it made me shiver." He grinned a little. "Talk about a delayed reaction, huh?"

Astrid laughed. "That's one way to put it."

Later that afternoon, Hiccup accompanied Astrid into the woods (though they stayed close to the tree line, in sight of the village, in order to not cause a scandal) to watch her practice with her axe. Hiccup's eyes all but bugged out of his skull as he noted her deadly precision: the poor tree had a single deep gouge in its trunk from repeated assaults. She was pretty good at hitting the same mark multiple times in a row. "Remind me never to get on your bad side," he remarked at one point, to which Astrid laughed pleasantly.

"Do you have a weapon of choice?" she asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm okay with a sword, I suppose. But I'm a pretty unconventional fighter. I use my left hand."

Astrid frowned. "Your left hand? You're right, that is unconventional."

Hiccup grinned and said, "Well, if it saves my life one day, then I don't mind."

"No, I suppose not," Astrid agreed with a faint chuckle.

Hiccup thought for a second or two before continuing, "Actually, I did make a special shield. It's got a crossbow built into it so that I can alternate between offense and defense. I'm far better at using that than a sword, to be honest."

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "Impressive. So you build things?"

"Yep," he replied. "I actually apprentice under our own blacksmith back home. It's thanks to his guidance that I knew how to make Toothless' tailfin."

"Well, well," Astrid murmured. "You are just full of surprises, Hiccup."

Hiccup raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Astrid suddenly blushed and looked away, hurling her axe into the tree once more. The blade embedded itself in the same spot as her previous throws.

The awkward moment passed, and they continued speaking pleasantly to each other throughout the rest of the day. And by the time the next morning rolled around, at which point Stoick and Hiccup had to begin to return voyage to Berk, Astrid was genuinely sad to see him go.

Hiccup and Astrid stood facing each other on the dock, neither of them sure of what to say. Astrid spoke first: "I…I've really enjoyed your company, Hiccup."

"Me too," Hiccup said, and then he quickly went on, "I meant I've enjoyed yours, not that I've enjoyed my own company. That would be weird…"

 _Stop talking! Stop talking NOW!_ screamed a voice in his head.

Astrid smiled and stopped herself from laughing aloud. "You'll come and visit, won't you?"

"Of course!" Hiccup replied immediately. Then, looking at Josef, who stood a few paces behind his daughter, he added, "If that's all right…?"

Josef chuckled. "You are welcome here any time, Hiccup. I daresay making the trip on the back of your dragon would be far faster than coming by ship, so by all means come whenever you are available."

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you, sir." He then turned back to Astrid, and his smile slipped. "So…I guess this is see-you-later, then."

"Yes," Astrid replied faintly. "Until next time."

"Soon," Hiccup confirmed. "I'll come back as soon as I can. Hopefully I'll be able to make it to your birthday party."

Astrid seemed to glow. "Nothing would make me happier." Then she surprised them all: she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup's eyes sprang open in shock, and for a moment or two he was rendered totally speechless. Then a somewhat goofy smile spread across his face. Astrid held back a laugh and said, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah…see you soon," Hiccup echoed faintly, still stunned by the peck on the cheek.

Before long, the ship was heading out into open waters. Hiccup stood at the stern, watching Meathead Island as it slowly shrank away, not tearing his eyes away even after it had vanished over the horizon.

"Son?" Stoick asked, coming over to stand next to the lad. "Are you all right?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again, just managing to murmur, "Dad, I…I think I love her."

Stoick's eyes widened. "You mean Astrid Hofferson?"

Hiccup nodded mutely. Beside him, Toothless crooned worriedly, unsure why his human was acting so strangely. But Stoick grinned, privately wondering if it was time to start marriage negotiations with Josef.

Then he decided against it, at least for the time being. The lass' birthday was coming up. Let her parents focus on the celebrations before worrying about marriage. Negotiations could wait for a couple more weeks…

…

Astrid's sixteenth birthday was celebrated by the entire island with a feast in the Great Hall that lasted most of the afternoon and on into the evening. There was a great deal of talking, laughing, eating, drinking, and dancing. Josef made a short speech about watching his beloved daughter grow up, which of course made Astrid wish she could disappear on the spot. Gobber gave her a half-drunken hug and tearfully told everyone in hearing range that she was the best heiress the Meatheads had ever had. She was pulled into dances with each and every available young man in the tribe, and after the tenth her feet were getting pretty sore. She wanted more than anything to escape to her bedroom where she could be in peace, but she knew better than to request to leave. She was an heiress, and she had obligations. She simply couldn't run away from her own birthday party. The very thought was absurd.

As the sun began its downward descent toward the ocean, she managed to slip outside, telling her father she wished for a few minutes of fresh air. Josef had smiled and nodded, telling her not to be too long, and now she was alone at last.

She pulled out a rather crumpled piece of paper from the pouch she wore around her waist and unfolded it, holding it up so that she could read it for the seventh or eighth time.

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _Would it sound too corny if I said that, even though I've been back on Berk for only a week, I miss you terribly? Well, corny or not, it's true. I miss those conversations we had. I miss watching you train with your axe, observing the sheer grace and fluidity of your movements, admiring your unerring accuracy. I miss taking you flying on Toothless. I miss hearing your laugh, seeing your smile, catching your eye in the crowded Great Hall. In short, I miss being around you._

 _It pains me greatly to say this, but I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to make it to your birthday party next week. I wish I could, and I've tried everything I can think of in order to get there, but Dad's hosting a festival here on Berk, which will last the entire month. Sadly, I am the heir, and as such I must attend this festival. It is a responsibility that I can't avoid, much as I'd like to. I sincerely hope you'll understand, and believe me when I say that I wish more than anything that I could be there with you on your special day. Please forgive me._

 _I have enclosed a birthday present for you in this letter. I hope you like it. With any luck I'll be able to escape Berk in a month or so. I promise to visit at the first available opportunity. Promise._

 _Happy birthday, Astrid!_

 _Love,_

 _Hiccup_

Astrid read this letter again, her lips curling up in a smile as her eyes scanned each line. She remembered receiving it the previous week. It had been quite a shock to see a Terrible Terror diving toward her, but it had been friendly, settling on her shoulder and squeaking happily, apparently pleased with itself for carrying out its mission. She'd taken the note and little package and read the letter quickly, her heart bounding as she read the words Hiccup had written. She'd been disappointed to find that he couldn't make it to the party, but she understood his reasons and chose instead to focus on his signature. "Love," he'd said. "Love, Hiccup."

Did he really love her? And what kind of love was he referring to? Was it a friendly kind of love? Or was it something more intimate, more exciting, more passionate?

She certainly hoped for the latter.

The gift Hiccup had enclosed in the package was a beautiful golden necklace with a little dragon pendant hanging off the chain. It was shaped like Toothless and was inset with a lovely blue stone, the same color of her eyes. She'd sworn the moment she saw it that she'd never take it off, and so far she'd kept her word, removing it only so that she could bathe and sleep. She treasured the necklace and loved feeling its gentle weight against her chest. Somehow, it made her feel close to Hiccup, as if he were standing right next to her.

Now, with the party in full swing in the Great Hall behind her, Astrid reached up to touch the dragon pendant with her fingertips, closing her eyes and pretending just for a moment that Hiccup was with her, that he'd somehow managed to escape his responsibilities for a few hours in order to come to the celebration. She could almost feel his fingers in the breeze brushing against her cheek, could envision his smile beaming like the light of the sun, could hear his pleasant laughter in the crashing of the waves against the shore at the bottom of the island's cliffs…

She opened her eyes with a resigned sigh. Of course he wasn't here, not really. But he would be soon. He'd promised in his letter that he would visit in a month or so, once Berk's festival had come to an end. And oh, it couldn't come soon enough…

She blinked suddenly and stiffened, peering intently into the gathering darkness. Down below, in the middle of the village square, was a faint golden light. It didn't seem to have a source: it was merely a ball of brightness shimmering slightly in the middle of town, unsupported as far as she could tell. What was it? Why was it here? How had it come to be there?

Astrid hesitated, glancing back at the closed doors of the Great Hall. She knew her father wouldn't be happy if he found out she'd wandered away from her own party. But this might be a matter of tribal safety. Or it could be nothing at all. Either way, she wouldn't know unless she investigated. So she hurried down the stone steps, her eyes never leaving the ball of light. It didn't move as she approached, as if it was waiting for her, patiently anticipating her arrival.

The anomaly made no more sense to her as she drew nearer to it. It was, quite simply, an orb of absolutely no substance, emitting a strange golden glow unlike anything she'd ever seen.

And then it started to move.

She watched as the orb drifted away from her, heading toward a house on the far edge of the village. She followed it at a distance, her steps slow and cautious, her eyes and ears alert for anything that might be lurking out of sight and hearing range. She wished she had her axe on her: she'd left it at home for the party. But then again, she highly doubted any weapon would be able to affect the light she followed. A blade would probably just pass through it.

The orb floated up to the door of the house, paused, and then disappeared into the dwelling through the crack between door and frame. Astrid came to a stop a few paces back, unsure of what to do. Then she took a deep breath and stepped toward the house, reaching up to knock on the door.

"Come in," said a soft voice.

Astrid opened the door and peered warily into the room inside. It was dimly lit by candles and sparsely furnished. It was dominated by a strange contraption that she'd never seen before. On one end was a large wheel, and on the other a sharp-looking stick with wool wound around it. Sitting on a stool beside this device was an old woman, who was gazing intently at Astrid as she entered the house.

"Hildegard?" Astrid asked, recognizing the woman. "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me, dear," said Hildegard in her frail, shaky voice. "I would have gone to your party, except, well…I am old, dear girl. My body just wouldn't let me leave the house tonight."

"Oh no, that's quite all right," Astrid assured her quickly. "What I meant was, what are you doing with…this?" She gestured at the slowly-revolving wheel.

"This?" Hildegard looked mildly surprised. "This is a spinning wheel, child. I am spinning."

"Spinning?" Astrid repeated, nonplussed. "I have never heard of this."

Hildegard tutted. "Young people these days," she muttered. "No appreciation for dying arts. Spinning, dear, is the act of making yarn from wool. This yarn is then used to make clothes."

"Incredible," Astrid breathed, so amazed at this discovery that she completely forgot about the ball of light that had brought her here in the first place. "Would you show me, please?"

"Gladly," Hildegard replied, apparently happy that the young heiress was taking an interest. "Here, come closer, child, so that you may see better."

Astrid did as told, approaching the spinning wheel and coming to a stop next to the sharp spike at the end of the device. She watched as Hildegard spun her wool, using one hand to turn the wheel while feeding material with the other. It gathered and twisted into a thin strand, which then wrapped around the wooden point.

Gazing curiously at this barb, Astrid asked, "What is this thing here?"

Hildegard stood up so that she could better see what Astrid was referring to and approached. "Ah…that is the spindle, my dear."

"Oh…" For some reason, Astrid found that she couldn't pull her eyes away from the spindle. It held her attention as if it was some fascinating new creature she'd never seen before. Slowly, hesitantly, she reached up with one hand, lightly brushing her finger along the layers of wool wrapped around it, gradually making her way toward the sharp point.

"Careful," Hildegard murmured, and there was something wrong with her voice. It didn't sound like Hildegard speaking anymore, as if someone else had taken her place. "The spindle's end is quite… _sharp!_ "

Hildegard bumped Astrid roughly, and the heiress staggered, pressing her finger into the tip of the spindle, puncturing the skin and drawing blood.

In the single second it took for her to fall asleep, Astrid looked around at Hildegard, her question dying on her tongue. But Hildegard was gone, and in her place was an ugly old hag with cold, cruel black eyes that were alight in triumph.

And then her knees buckled, and she descended swiftly into unconsciousness.

"At last!" Excellinor shrieked, throwing her hands in the air. "At last!"

Then she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, leaving Astrid lying motionlessly at the base of the spinning wheel.

…

"Have you seen Astrid?" Helga asked her husband, looking around the Great Hall.

"She stepped outside for a second," Josef replied easily. "She'll be back in just a moment or two."

Helga nodded, looking reassured, and returned her attention to the party. Once she had looked away from him, he allowed his smile to slip, and it was replaced by a worried frown. Astrid had been outside for several minutes now. What was taking the girl so long?

He headed toward the doors and stepped outside, feeling his heart stutter when he saw that his daughter was not standing on the steps as he'd thought. "Astrid?" he called, looking around. "Astrid, dear, where are you?"

A flurry of motion caught his eye, and he turned his head in time to see a shape stepping into the house that rested on the forest's edge. He caught sight of her long golden braid.

"Astrid!" Josef cried, his heart forgetting how to beat for a moment. Then he rushed down the steps, hurrying into the village. No, the sun had not yet gone down! There was still time for Excellinor's curse to be fulfilled! He couldn't let it happen! Not when they were so close to being in the clear!

He reached the house and threw the door open. He froze on the threshold, and his lungs expelled every ounce of oxygen from his body.

Astrid was lying on the floor, her eyes closed, her face expressionless. She didn't so much as twitch. She barely seemed to be breathing. And standing just a foot away was a spinning wheel, the spindle stained with a droplet of his daughter's blood.

"I'm sorry," said a voice, and Josef started, looking around to see Heather standing in the corner. "I couldn't stop it. Excellinor bewitched this dwelling, preventing me from entering until after she'd left."

"No," Josef choked. "No…it isn't true…it can't be…"

"I'm afraid so," Heather said sadly. "Her curse has come to pass. Astrid will sleep until awakened by true love's kiss."

Josef fell to his knees, cradling his daughter's head in his lap. "My poor girl," he moaned, tears welling in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks. "We tried so hard to keep you safe. We were so close…" He screwed his face up in pain. "How? How did this happen?"

"Excellinor," Heather replied simply. "Her magic is very powerful, Josef. Nothing you or I could have done would have stopped this from happening."

Josef was silent for several minutes, save for an occasional sniffle or sob. Then he asked tremulously, "What will I tell my wife? It will break her heart when she finds out."

Heather considered for a moment before replying, "Tell her nothing of what has happened."

Josef looked sharply up at her. "What? But—"

"Tell her that Astrid is safe," Heather went on briskly. "Tell her that I am with her. That ought to soothe her worries. Go back to the party. Do not let on that anything has happened." She paused, thinking, and then continued, "I will put the entire island to sleep. I will enchant everyone in this village so that they slip easily into a dreamless slumber, to awaken only when Astrid does. This way, your wife and the others need not suffer the grief at having lost their heiress for the time being."

Josef stared at her. "But…but my village," he said slowly. "If everyone is asleep, that leaves us open to attacks. We shall all be murdered while we slumber!"

"No," Heather said, shaking her head. "I will put up a wall of thorns and surround the entire island with it, from the shores to the sky. Nothing and no one will be able to penetrate through it…no one except Astrid's one true love. He and he alone will be able to pass in order to reach her." She put a hand on the chief's shoulder and added gently, "Trust me, Josef. This is for the best."

Josef considered this for several seconds, and then he nodded. "All right. I will return to the Great Hall. But please be quick with that enchanted sleep. I don't know how long I'll be able to pretend all is well."

Heather smiled. "I will begin the spell the moment you step inside the hall. You'll barely have time to tell Helga that Astrid is safe before you and everyone else start to feel drowsy. Then, once everyone is asleep, I will take Astrid up to your home, where we will wait for her one true love, and I will build the protective barrier. Then…then we will wait for what will come."

Josef nodded. "Very well." He looked down at Astrid and sighed. "I'm sorry, my dear," he murmured. "I wish I could have done more to protect you." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, my darling Astrid."

Then he stood up and walked heavily from the house. Heather watched him as he made his way back up to the Great Hall, and the moment he disappeared within, she closed her eyes and started to chant an incantation.

"Josef, where is she?" Helga asked, alarm evident in her voice as her husband approached.

Josef fought to keep his voice level as he replied, "She's safe. She's with Heather."

Helga's face relaxed. "Oh. Oh, that's a relief. She'll be safe with Heather."

Josef merely nodded. He didn't trust himself to say anything more, and thankfully Helga was satisfied by his answer. She yawned and said, "Goodness, I suddenly feel quite tired."

So was Josef. It was rapidly becoming impossible to keep his eyes open. "Yes…let's sit down for a while, dear."

Helga made no protest and sat on a bench next to him, leaning her head on Josef's shoulder. She was fast asleep in seconds. Looking up, Josef watched as, all around him, Vikings succumbed unknowingly to Heather's spell. Some managed to make it to benches while others collapsed onto the floor. Some leaned against the walls while others sprawled gracelessly across tables. Within thirty seconds, the entire hall had fallen silent except for the sound of deep breathing and the occasional grunting snore.

Josef was the last to fall asleep. His final coherent thought before the darkness claimed him was, _When I wake, everything will be all right again._ And then he too was unconscious.

Once the entire island – from the Vikings to the farm animals to the Terrible Terrors nesting in the forest – was asleep, Heather snapped her fingers, relocating herself and Astrid to the chief's house, which stood on the hill overlooking the town. With the heiress settled comfortably in bed, Heather turned her attention to the open window. She closed her eyes in concentration and raised her hands, which began to glow fiercely. A moment later, innumerable vines began to break through the ground, sprouting up toward the sky, weaving and interlocking together so that they created an impenetrable wall laden heavily with thorns the size of sword blades and just as sharp. She did not open her eyes or lower her hands until the vines had stretched high into the sky, bending down so that they curved over the village, meeting and joining together over the heart of the island and creating a solid dome of thorns. There was no way anyone or anything was getting through them, and anyone foolish enough to try would die a horrific, painful death.

Finally, this last task done, Heather relaxed, opening her eyes and letting her arms fall to her sides. It was done. All there was left to do now was wait…

"Clever."

Heather turned around to see Excellinor standing at the foot of Astrid's bed. She looked faintly amused at her younger sister's determination. "Quite clever of you to put the whole island to sleep, to spare the poor Vikings the heartache. So…noble of you." She made the word "noble" sound like an insult.

Heather replied stiffly, "We have both done all we can. Now everything is up to her one true love."

Excellinor laughed. "Oh, but I'm not done, dear sister. Her true love will come to break the spell, of that I have no doubt. But his path to the heiress won't be without obstacle." She grinned wickedly, revealing several missing teeth. "When he comes, I will be waiting for him, and we'll see just what the young lad is really made of."

Still chortling, she turned away, ignoring Heather's irritated scowl. "See you later, sister."

"You are no sister of mine," Heather spat.

Excellinor paused, and her smile slipped just a notch. But then she shrugged and replied, "Whatever you say…sister." Then she vanished in a purple cloud of smoke.

Heather sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. She gazed down at the sleeping girl beside her, reaching out to brush her bangs out of her eyes. "I've done all I can, Astrid," she murmured. "The rest is in Hiccup's hands. We'll just have to hope that he's up to the challenge." Then, after a pause, she added, "But, considering the young man's resourcefulness, I have hope for him. Don't fret, sweet heiress, for all is not lost."

Her words were met with utter silence.

…

The days rolled by in an endless stream of sunrises and sunsets, the hours trickling past as slowly as snails crawling over rocks. Meathead Island slept on, undisturbed. Ships that came to port were baffled by the dome of thorns encasing the island, and – with a little help from Heather's magic – fantastical rumors began to spring up. It didn't take long for the legend of the Sleeping Heiress to take shape and work its way around the Archipelago, although, as is common with tall tales, details changed with each retelling.

By the time it reached Berk, a month after Astrid's sixteenth birthday, it was reported that the slumbering heiress was guarded by some creature of mythical proportions, that only her true love had any hope of breaking through the lethal, enchanted barrier in order to face the creature. This beast was said to be as tall as the dome of thorns itself, with seven heads and thirty eyes and the ability to kill just by looking you in the eye.

Hiccup didn't hear this story until the last day of Berk's festival. The young heir had managed to escape the partying for a few hours, reclining atop one of the cliffs overlooking the sea with Toothless snoozing beside him. He held a piece of parchment in his hand, rereading the letter written upon it for what might have been the hundredth time.

 _Dearest Hiccup,_

 _I cannot deny that I am disappointed that you will not be able to attend my birthday party, but I understand why it is impossible, and I am not angry. There is no need to ask for forgiveness, as there is nothing to forgive. As an heiress, I understand the concept of duty and responsibility getting in the way of personal wants and desires. Of course I wish you could be here, but you're needed on Berk, and I can't ask you to abandon your obligations._

 _Thank you, though, for the necklace. It is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Did you make it? Never mind, don't answer that. I know you did. If you could make the apparatus that works Toothless' tailfin and a shield with a crossbow built in, then I have no doubt you can craft a lovely necklace such as this. Besides, the Night Fury pendant kind of gives it away. I love it! Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness. I will treasure it always._

 _I miss you too. I miss you more with every passing day. How is it that we only spent a few days together, having never met prior to your visit, yet I feel like I've known you my entire life? And why, after such a short time in your presence, do I feel so lonely whenever you're not around? I don't fully understand it, though I do have a theory. I hope I don't come across as too forward, but…I've thought over my feelings, and I've come to the conclusion that I love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. And, if the way you preceded your signature with "Love" on your letter, I suspect you feel the same way for me. Again, I hope this isn't too forward, and I can only imagine what our parents might say if they ever read these letters, but I don't want to keep this a secret from you. I love you, Hiccup. I know I do. And I cannot wait to see you again._

 _Until then, I remain forever yours,_

 _Astrid_

Hiccup couldn't have wiped the smile from his face even if he'd wanted to. Yes, he did love her. He had slaved over that letter, his quill poised over the page as he hesitated over that one little word. "Love." It was such a simple term, yet he'd had a hard time writing it down. He'd been terrified that he'd scare her off if he confessed his feelings to her. What if she didn't feel the same way for him? But if she didn't, then why would she have kissed him…?

In the end, he'd held his breath and scribbled, "Love, Hiccup" and sent the letter before he could chicken out. When he'd received her reply a week or so later (by ship, as the Terror had returned to Berk after delivering his note), his heart had leapt into his throat. She loved him! She really loved him! It was too wonderful to believe, and yet it was true. Her letter said so. He was without a doubt the luckiest guy in the world.

He was suddenly distracted by the arrival of a ship in the harbor down below. Knowing his father would want him on hand to welcome the newcomer, he roused Toothless and flew down to the docks in time to greet the weary sailor. Stoick was already there, speaking to the man with eyebrows raised in surprise.

"…yes, the whole island!" he was saying excitedly. "Covered in thorns. Completely impenetrable! No one could possibly slip through the briars without getting himself impaled on them. Though clearly some people have tried: there were a few…bodies…" He grimaced at some memory, and Hiccup blinked, nonplussed.

"What are we talking about?" he asked, looking from the sailor to his father.

"Meathead Island," Stoick replied, looking grave, and Hiccup felt his heart miss a beat. "Apparently since we left, a wall of thorns has grown up around the village, separating it from the world."

"But…" Hiccup's head was spinning. "How could that possibly happen?"

"Ah," said the visiting Viking. "Let us go to your Great Hall. I could use a mug of ale, and then I will tell you the story I've heard about what happened."

An hour later, seated in the Great Hall, the visitor – Bjorn, he'd called himself – began his tale. "I've heard some strange stories about Meathead Island lately," he began. "Apparently, their heiress Astrid Hofferson was cursed at birth by an evil fairy. She was to prick her finger on a spindle on her sixteenth birthday and fall into an enchanted sleep from which only one person could wake her."

Hiccup felt his blood run cold. Astrid had just celebrated her sixteenth birthday a month ago. Admittedly, he had been worried when his last letter hadn't received a reply. Was this the reason…?

"From what I've heard, the rest of the village was put to sleep too," Bjorn went on. "In order to keep outsiders away, the fairy created a dome of thorns and briars, which completely conceals the island. A few men have tried to break through the barrier, but those thorns are as big as Thor's hammer, and every last one of them has been killed in the attempt. There are some who say those briars are poisonous, too, so that a single scratch will kill you instantly. No one can get to her.

"And…" he continued, leaning in close, "those thorns aren't the only thing guarding her. There is said to be a ferocious beast within that dome of briars, part giant, part dragon, and wholly evil. This creature will stop at nothing to make sure no one gets to the heiress and wakes her. So whoever does manage to break through the thorns and vines will have to face _it_ , and I pity the poor soul who dares to face up against that monster."

As Bjorn took a swig from his mug, Hiccup asked, "You said earlier that…only one person can wake Astrid from her enchanted sleep. What did you mean by that?"

Bjorn grinned, apparently relishing the attention his story provided. "Ah, that's the interesting part," he said. "Apparently, the only thing that can awaken the Sleeping Heiress is true love's kiss. So the only person who can save her from eternal slumber is the one destined to love her more than any other. Her one true love."

 _Her one true love…true love's kiss…_ The words echoed in Hiccup's brain as he struggled to process all this. The story was absurd and yet he found he couldn't help but believe it. At any rate, if there was the slightest chance that Astrid was in trouble, he had to try to save her. He couldn't just sit around here on Berk doing nothing! He had to go to Meathead Island, at least to see if Bjorn's tale was even remotely based in fact. If it wasn't and everything was fine, then at least he'd be able to sleep with a free conscience. But if it wasn't…

He stood up and hurried from the hall. "Hiccup!" Stoick called after him, but he didn't turn around. His mind was made up. He started down the steps toward the village, turning in the direction of his house. He had to get his shield and sword, perhaps pack a bag of essentials, just in case, he had to saddle Toothless and get him ready to fly…

"Hiccup, wait!" Stoick said, running after him.

"Dad, I have to go," Hiccup said, not even slowing down as he entered the house and headed toward the stairs. "If Bjorn's story is true, then I have to try and save Astrid."

"How can the story be true?" Stoick said. "A half-giant, half-dragon creature standing guard over a cursed heiress? It's ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous or not, I have to see for myself," Hiccup said, taking the steps three at a time. "Besides, a dome of thorns is a strange thing to tell tales about. That's something that can be easily confirmed or refuted. I don't think Bjorn made that part up. And if that's true, then why not the rest?"

"Hiccup, please be sensible!" Stoick said, apparently truly worried for his son's sanity. "Even if the story is true, what makes you think you can get through those thorns? Or face that beast?"

"Because I love her!" Hiccup burst out, whirling around to finally face his father. "I love Astrid, Dad, and she told me that she loves me! If Bjorn's story is true, then I'm the only one who _can_ rescue her from this sleep! And even if that part is wrong, I can't just sit and wait for someone else to do something! I have to go to her, Dad, can't you understand that?! I have to try! For Astrid's sake, I must!"

Stoick stared at him for a full, silent minute. And then, to Hiccup's surprise, he nodded. "All right. You make a fair point. But wait until tomorrow, when you have the sunlight on your side. If you leave now, you won't get there until dark and won't be able to see a thing. Just wait one more night, and then…then go and try to save her."

Hiccup thought it over and conceded, "All right. I'll wait, but only until the morning."

Stoick nodded. "Very well." He hesitated, and then he put his large hands on Hiccup's narrow shoulders. "Just…promise me you'll be careful, son, all right? If the danger you face is even half of what Bjorn suggests, then…" He trailed off.

Hiccup's face softened. "I'll be careful, Dad. I promise." And it was a promise he had every intention of keeping.

…

As Hiccup struggled to fall asleep that night, knowing he would need to be well-rested for his journey the next day, Astrid lay dreaming…

 _She knew she was sleeping. She understood now that she'd been cursed by an evil fairy named Excellinor, that a good fairy named Heather had done her best to weaken the spell and was even now watching over her to make sure she was safe. She knew that she could only be woken by true love's kiss._

 _Hiccup's kiss._

 _And then she was opening her eyes, for he had done it. He had saved her with his kiss, a kiss of true love. He smiled that crooked smile she loved so much and held out his hand. "Milady?" he said, helping her rise to her feet._

 _She threw herself on him, and he folded her into his embrace. "You came!" she cried. "You finally came!"_

" _Of course I did," he replied with a chuckle. "I had to. I love you."_

" _I love you too," she said, her voice muffled due to her face being buried in his chest._

 _And then suddenly they weren't in her bedroom anymore: they were seated on Toothless' back, soaring above Meathead Island, streaking through the clouds and basking in the light of the morning sun. She closed her eyes and threw her arms to the side, laughing and grinning with pure joy. This was what it was to be alive, to be free, to be real. How could she have gone her whole life without knowing that this existed? How could she have never known about this world in the sky, a world where anything was possible, where her most secret dreams could take flight and become reality?_

 _In front of her, Hiccup chuckled at her enthusiasm, and for a moment she admired the shape and contours of his body, observing how his slender body bent over the dragon's back, how his hair ruffled in the wind, how the muscles in his legs bulged slightly as they gripped Toothless' sides…_

 _She felt her cheeks grow warm and focused instead on his face, which she could just barely see, as he was glancing back at her over his shoulder. His eyes were alight with happiness, dancing and sparkling with mirth. She felt as though she could fall into those emerald depths and just keep falling forever and ever…_

 _And then she_ was _falling. And falling fast._

 _Hiccup and Toothless had vanished, and she was plummeting down, down, down. Her excited smile was replaced with a look of terror, and her laughter turned to screams. "Help! Help me!" she cried. "Hiccup, help me please!"_

 _There was no answer save for the roaring of air rushing past her ears. Even her screams were lost to the sound of it. It invaded her hearing, becoming almost physical in its intensity. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying for a miracle…_

 _And then she stopped falling. She was back on Toothless' back, seated behind Hiccup, who gazed worriedly at her. "I'm so sorry, Astrid," he said. "Are you all right?"_

 _She nodded shakily. "Y-yes," she stammered, reaching forward to wrap her arms around him, holding him tight. "I'm all right now…now that you're here."_

 _Hiccup smiled gently. "And here I'll stay…forever…"_

Astrid dreamed on, unaware that, standing above her, Heather's hands were glowing. The fairy sighed and relaxed her stance. Nightmares again. Wasn't it bad enough that Excellinor had cursed the girl into this state without forcing bad dreams on her as well? It was adding insult to injury.

Oh well. At least this was a magic she was able to counteract.

"Sleep easy, now," she sighed, knowing that Astrid couldn't hear her. She turned to the window and saw that dawn was approaching, throwing its faint pink light over the horizon.

She felt a strange prickling on her forearms and frowned, wondering what it meant. Then her expression cleared, and she murmured, "Soon…he will be here soon, dear heiress. And then…then we shall see…we shall know…soon…"

Astrid slept on, not even a quiver passing over her blank expression.

…

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. He wasn't sure what exactly he'd been expecting. After all, the phrase "dome of thorns" did accurately describe what he was looking at. But this…this was so bizarre, so unreal that he had a hard time believing it was actually there.

Toothless flew slowly toward Meathead Island, the thick layers of vine and briars illuminated by the early morning sunlight. As Bjorn had said the night before, it seemed absolutely impenetrable. The vines were so stout and close together, overlapping and twisting over and around each other, that there was no possible way for even someone of Hiccup's smaller stature to slip through the nonexistent gaps. And those thorns…no natural thorn grew to be this big, this sharp. The sword tied at Hiccup's waist wouldn't even put a dent in them, he was certain, whereas one of those thorns could be the end of him with just one careless move.

It had already been the end of several people, he could see. As Bjorn had mentioned, there were bodies of unfortunate Vikings impaled on the briars protruding from the dome, their faces twisted in frozen expressions of pain. He averted his eyes from this unpleasant sight and started thinking about how he was going to proceed. Astrid was behind this barrier, and he refused to leave until he found a way to…

He pulled up and gasped in shock. Toothless had been drifting slowly closer to the vines and thorns as he studied and observed them, trying to find a way in, but suddenly he didn't need to search anymore. When he and his dragon were within five feet of the wall, the vines began to shift and move on their own, pulling this way and that until a small hole had been opened in the barricade, just large enough for him and Toothless to slip through unharmed.

Hiccup hesitated, staring at this gap. It seemed to be beckoning to him, welcoming him into its secret darkness, but he stayed where he was for a moment or two longer, thinking. This could be a trap set by the evil fairy who had cursed Astrid, a trap designed to bring about his death. He could fly into the opening only to have it close on him. He would either be crushed by the weight of the vines or stabbed by the briars, and he wasn't sure which was the less pleasant option.

Yet…Bjorn had said that only Astrid's one true love would be able to penetrate the protection of the thorns. Was that what was happening now? Did the briars recognize him as the one to rescue the heiress from her sleep and thus were allowing him to enter?

There was only one way to find out.

He took a deep breath and said, "Go for it, bud!"

Toothless roared and shot into the fissure. Hiccup braced himself, waiting for the trap to descend on him, but nothing happened. A moment later, they were through and hovering over the Meathead village. Hiccup barely had a chance to observe the absolute stillness of the town below before the vines closed, shutting out the sun and plunging him and Toothless into near-total darkness.

Toothless, whose sight was far better than his human's, came in for a landing on the outer edge of the village. "Stay close, bud," Hiccup whispered, sliding down from the saddle and stepping gingerly forward. He wasn't sure why he was keeping his voice low, but he had the unpleasant feeling that he and his dragon were being watched. It unnerved him.

His eyes adjusting to the darkness, Hiccup edged forward, holding his sword and shield aloft. Toothless sniffed the air and snorted. He could sense something lurking out of sight, but he didn't recognize the scent, nor did he know if its source presented a threat or not. Hiccup barely acknowledged the Night Fury, his focus solely on finding the chief's house, for this, he was sure, was where he'd find Astrid…

"Well, well…hello, Hiccup."

Hiccup nearly jumped out of skin, spinning about to face the speaker, an ugly old woman with a slightly hunched back and wispy white hair. She was staring at him with an impassive expression on her face, but there was a strange energy surrounding her, an aura so potent that he could almost see it throbbing and pulsing around her frame.

Hiccup managed to unstick his throat. "Wh-who are you?" he stammered. "Why are you here? Where is Astrid? And how did you know my name?"

The woman smiled humorlessly. "So many questions," she sighed. "Does it truly matter who I am, why I'm here, or how I knew your name? No, not really."

Toothless started to growl faintly, and Hiccup braced himself. If Toothless didn't trust her, that was enough for him. He wondered if this was the evil fairy that had brought all this on the island. If so, he had to tread lightly. Thor alone knew how powerful she was…

"But I will humor you," the woman went on. "My name is Excellinor. I am here to stop you from reaching your beloved Astrid, who is sleeping safe and sound in the chief's house up there." She gestured toward the hut on the hill, and Hiccup's eyes flitted to it briefly before returning to the crone. So his surmise had been correct, at least. Astrid was in her home, waiting for him…

"And I knew your name because I am a fairy," Excellinor continued. "I have magical powers, and therefore I know a great many things. Does this satisfy your curiosity, boy?"

Hiccup didn't answer the question. Instead he said, "You're the one who cursed her, aren't you? You're the reason she's in an enchanted sleep."

Excellinor snorted. "Hardly," she replied. "I did curse her, it is true. But my curse was meant to kill her, not put her to sleep. You can thank my sister for that little amendment."

Hiccup blinked. There was more than one fairy at work here?

"But enough chitchat," the old fairy said, her tone more businesslike. "You must have guessed that I'm not going to just let you go up and wake her up. No. If you want to get to Astrid, you're going to have to get through me." Her lips turned upward in an unpleasant smile that, if possible, made her even more frightening to behold. "I understand that you have a way with dragons. Well then…let's see how you get on with _this_!"

She suddenly disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, and a blast of wind nearly knocked Hiccup off his feet. He staggered backward, holding up his shield to protect himself and squinting in order to see what was happening. His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped, his heart freezing in absolute terror.

Excellinor had turned herself into a dragon, a large dragon that completely filled the town square. Her body was gray but highlighted with bits of purple. Her gigantic wings were folded at her side, and her clubbed tail swung through the air. She had six eyes, all of which were narrowed at him.

Hiccup knew this dragon species. He'd seen one only once before, and he'd thought then that if he never saw one again it would be too soon.

She'd turned herself into a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, more commonly known as the Red Death.

It was a smaller variation of the breed than usual: if she'd chosen to take on the dragon's full size she would trample the entire village. But as it was, she was gigantic. And Hiccup knew there would be no taming this beast, no training it, no attempting to calm or placate it. This witch planned to kill him, and his only defense was a puny little shield that would do nothing to protect him from her wrath.

She seemed to know this too. He heard her give a deep, throaty laugh (which sounded more human than dragon, the more clinical part of his mind noticed even with the threat of fiery death staring him in the face) before she opened her jaws wide. He just barely got a glimpse of green gas building up in her throat before he was suddenly surrounded by blackness. Toothless had tackled his human, wrapping his scaly body around the boy just as Excellinor let out a jet of flame that completely engulfed the smaller dragon. Even protected as he was, Hiccup could feel the fire's scorching heat, and he knew he would have been dead in half a second had the attack hit its mark.

Thankfully, Toothless' skin was fireproof, even against this monster's inferno. But when the Night Fury drew back, Hiccup saw that the artificial tailfin had been seared into nonexistence. They were officially trapped on the island.

Excellinor inhaled deeply, preparing to attack again, and Hiccup leapt onto Toothless' back. He had to lead her away from the town. If they stayed there, she might ignite one of the houses, and Thor only knew how many people would be killed. He directed his dragon to run as fast as he could toward the cliffs outside the village. Excellinor, roaring in mingled amusement and impatience, followed, her heavy steps shaking the ground under her feet.

Once they were safely away from the town, Hiccup jumped down, raising his sword and shield uncertainly. How in Odin's name was he supposed to defeat her? He trained dragons; he didn't kill them! He didn't know the first thing about slaying one of these creatures. He knew their skin was hard and scaly, so his sword was practically useless, unless perhaps he somehow managed to stab one of her eyes. But there was no chance of getting that close: even if Toothless was capable of flight, Excellinor would blast him out of the sky with a jet of flame, and Astrid would sleep on into eternity…

No…no, he had to find a way! He had to! For Astrid's sake, and for the sake of all the Meatheads who were counting on him to lift this curse! He had to think! He had to come up with something…!

He backed away as Excellinor advanced, and behind him, the wall of thorns opened up again. He glanced around and saw that he was standing on the edge of a cliff. Jagged rocks peppered the shore a hundred feet below. There was no surviving a fall like that. He was trapped.

Excellinor let out another throaty laugh, apparently realizing that victory was in her reach. One more blast of flame, and this boy would be no more.

 _Wait…one more blast of flame…_

Hiccup's memory flashed back to Excellinor's first attack. He recalled seeing a brief glance of gas building up in the dragon's mouth just before she'd released her flame. That gas had to come from somewhere, somewhere deep down inside her body…

…a body that wasn't fireproof on the inside…

He knew what he had to do.

"Toothless," he whispered, "prepare to fire, but not until I say."

Excellinor inhaled, and he saw the gas starting to build up.

"Hold…hold…"

The dragon paused at the apex of her breath, preparing to release…

"NOW!"

Toothless shot a single bolt of blue-purple fire straight into Excellinor's mouth. There was a spark, a bloom, and suddenly the giant beast was on fire.

Excellinor shrieked in pain and fury, her eyes wide with bewilderment, terror, and rage. She tried to expel the flames building up inside her, but it was too late. The gasses that she had been about to ignite in order to incinerate him had been turned against her. Flames burst into life inside her, setting her inner organs ablaze in a chain reaction that would undoubtedly destroy her. She seemed to swell slightly, her sides bulging out as the intense heat of the fire within her created greater pressures than her draconic body was designed to withstand. For a moment, just a moment, the final moment, she realized what was about to happen, knew she had been beaten, and she just managed to let out a roar of despair and wrath.

And then she exploded in a massive fiery blast that wiped out all the vegetation within fifty feet of her.

Toothless once again covered Hiccup with his fireproof body to protect him, releasing the boy only once the last of the explosion had burned itself out. Hiccup, breathing heavily and coughing slightly, looked around, but apart from the giant scorch mark on the ground and the bits of ash floating about, there was no sign of the evil fairy.

It was over. She was gone.

Hiccup rested his hand on Toothless' forehead. "Thanks, bud," he murmured. The Night Fury crooned in response.

Then the young Viking turned back toward the village and, without another word, rushed off to find Astrid.

He opened the front door of the chief's house a few minutes later and stepped inside. The room was dark and empty, but he could see a staircase leading up to the second floor. He took the steps two at a time and froze on the threshold.

There was a black-haired girl standing in the center of the room, gazing at him with a small smile turning the corners of her mouth. And behind her…

…behind her lay Astrid, peacefully asleep in her bed.

"Astrid!" Hiccup breathed, stepping forward. Then he paused, looking again at the black-haired girl. Was she another one of them? Another fairy? Perhaps one last test he had to pass, one last obstacle he had to face before waking up the heiress a few mere feet away?

The girl might have read his thoughts, for she smiled wider and said, "Hello, Hiccup. We've been expecting you."

"We?" Hiccup repeated warily.

"Astrid and myself," she explained easily. "I have been watching over her for you while she's slept, but now my job is done. You have come here, made it through the thorns, and defeated my sister. You are Astrid's one true love. Your kiss will wake her and break the spell at last."

Something in her words stirred Hiccup's memory. "You're Excellinor's sister?" he verified. "You're the one who lessened her curse against Astrid?"

"I am," she replied, nodding. "My name is Heather. I did everything I could to keep her safe, but my powers were not enough to stop my sister. I could only weaken her curse, not prevent it. But you…" She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have love in your heart, and love makes you strong. It gives you power that magic cannot compete with. It is that power that has brought you here today. And…" She turned toward the heiress lying motionless in bed. "…it is that power that will end this terrible curse at last. So go on. Kiss her."

There were a lot of things Hiccup wanted to say, to ask, but not one of them made it from his brain to his lips. He turned to look at Astrid and felt his heart jump into his throat. She was so beautiful, so perfect. Her hands were clasped together over her chest, her hair straight and even, still tied in its usual braid. Her cheeks were pink, her lips slightly parted…

It was on her lips that he focused as he stepped forward, kneeling beside the bed. "Oh Astrid," he murmured, but he could think of nothing to say beyond that.

So he bent over, closed his eyes, and pressed his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss.

He drew back and stared expectantly down at her. A second passed. Two. Three.

And then Astrid stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Hiccup hovering over her, grinning happily, and a small smile crossed her face.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

Hiccup laughed and scooped her gently up into his arms, kissing her again. This time, Astrid kissed him back with every ounce of passion she could put into it. It was a surprisingly fierce kiss for someone who had been sleeping for a month, but Hiccup didn't mind. He held her close, feeling her heart pound against his chest, cupping the back of her head with his hand. It was so beautiful, so special, that he didn't want it to ever end.

Outside the house, Heather's spell broke. The vines and thorns surrounding the island crumbled and fell away into the sea, leaving not a single briar behind. Brilliant sunlight broke through the gloom, illuminating the bedroom and shining off Astrid's golden hair. In the Great Hall, the Vikings were roused, stretching and yawning and wondering what in Thor's name they were doing sleeping during the middle of a feast.

Only Josef caught the significance of waking, and he rushed out of the hall without a word to anyone, followed by his bewildered wife. He ran all the way to his house and vaulted up the stairs, and so happy was he to see his daughter awake once again that he wasn't even bothered by the fact she was in a boy's arms, being kissed in a way that some might consider appropriate for a married couple rather than a young heiress who was not even engaged.

The whole story was revealed, with Josef, Heather, Astrid, and Hiccup explaining the parts they had been present for and putting the whole picture together. Soon the whole village became aware of the fact they'd spent the last month fast asleep, which astounded them all. Nevertheless, they were all quite happy to hear that their heiress was alive and well – not to mention awake – and that Excellinor would never trouble them with her dark magic again. A letter was sent to Stoick, assuring him that his son was living and a hero, and Berk's chief arrived shortly afterward to begin marriage negotiations with Josef.

Within the month, Hiccup and Astrid were married, and the groom brought his bride back to live with him on Berk. There, they took dragon flights every morning and evening, exploring new worlds and uncovering new truths about themselves. The only trouble was that Astrid could not bear the sight of a spinning wheel: the very mention of one made her break out in cold sweat. The people of Berk soon learned to do their spinning in private and to hide their wheels and spindles when they weren't in use, but this was a minor inconvenience on the whole. It certainly did not stop Hiccup and Astrid from spending the rest of their days in wedded bliss, and of course, they lived happily ever after.

 **A/N: I hope you've enjoyed these fairy tale retellings! I know I have enjoyed writing them. :) Right now, I need a bit of a break, but rest assured, more fairy tales will be coming soon. I already have outlines for** **"The Dragon Heir," based on "The Frog Prince" by the Brothers Grimm, and "Hiccup and the Dragon Stone," based on "Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp" from _The_** _ **Arabian Nights**_ **. I'm also planning on reworkings of Hans Christian Andersen's "The Traveling Companion" and the Grimm's "Rumpelstiltskin," and I'm considering retellings of "The Snow Queen," "The Ugly Duckling," "Puss in Boots," and "The Juniper Tree." But first, I need to take a step back and focus on other things. There are other projects I've been neglecting for far too long, so I need to refocus on them for a while before doing any more fairy tale retellings. Please be patient, and I promise there will be more fairy tale goodness forthcoming. In the meantime, feel free to check out my other work! I've gotten started on both _The Servant and the Heir_ and _The Mermaid and the Glass Slipper_ , so hopefully chapters of those two will start appearing soon. Thanks again for all the love and support for these stories. I am beyond thrilled that you've enjoyed them! :) **


End file.
